Harry Potter and a Time to Live
by ladymblack
Summary: Immediately following the trio's exodus from Dumbledore's office, we'll see how everyone handles the aftermath. Watch Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione as they learn how to live as normally as they can. It's an "after the war" story for canon lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- One Long Day**

Harry briefly wondered if Kreacher could bring him a sandwich up in the dormitory. As he, Ron and Hermione trudged out of the headmaster's office, Harry couldn't help but notice that there was still no portrait of Professor Snape. He ran over to the Pensieve and retrieved the memories that he'd left there earlier. He then put it out of his mind for the time being.

Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs to their respective dormitories, all yawning as they hadn't slept in over a day and a half.

His stomach rumbling, Harry called, "Kreacher!" upon entering the seventh-year boys' dormitory. Kreacher appeared immediately (the fake locket still bouncing on his chest), bowing low.

"Kreacher, I must say that I am enormously proud of you today, for your acts of bravery, in leading your fellow house-elves to the battle," Harry told him, although truth be known, he had hoped the elves would stay safe in the kitchens where they couldn't be harmed.

"Oh, Master Harry, we was very honored to fight amongst you and your friends. Master is so brave and carried out the work of the brave Regulus in defeating the Dark Lord. Kreacher is proud to serve his Master," Kreacher replied, beaming proudly. "Mr. Ron and Miss Hermione, his two greatest friends, Kreacher is also happy to serve. Did Master Harry need something, sir? We is busy in the kitchens helping to feed those that fought."

Harry was now sadly reminded of poor Dobby, with the words that Kreacher spoke, and his eyes welled once more with tears. He remembered how grateful Dobby had been and how reverently he had treated him, Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you, Kreacher. I appreciate your help," replied Harry.

"Yeah, Kreacher, you were great tonight," Ron added, his voice a little thick.

"If it isn't too much trouble, do you think you could grab some sandwiches for Ron and me?" Harry asked the elf.

"Of course! Of course, Master Harry. You is probably hungry and tired," Kreacher croaked, looking at his master tearfully, remembering the events that had transpired earlier. He disappeared immediately.

"You know, Hermione might be hungry too." Ron suggested. He bellowed her name so loudly down the staircase that he had probably been heard in Hogsmeade. He turned back to Harry. "You never did get to eat any of that food that the elves kept bringing up, did you?"

Harry shook his head, remembering that he had looked at it longingly a few times, while he was being pulled about.

"We just asked Kreacher to bring us some sandwiches, if you're hungry," said Ron when Hermione entered the room at a rush.

"Thanks, Ron," she replied, clearly surprised at Ron's thoughtfulness.

She quickly conjured a small table and a few chairs for them. "I was already on my way here anyhow," she added, explaining her nearly instantaneous appearance. She held up the bottle of Dittany. She suggested that they try to get rid of the grime from the fire that coated their faces and arms first, so the three of them washed up before applying copious amounts of the Dittany onto their burns, cuts and scrapes, which all now shone brightly without the dirt covering them.

"I'm going to need a new bottle," she commented, holding up the nearly empty container.

A few minutes later, the elf returned with a heaping tray. It held a variety of sandwiches, a large flagon of pumpkin juice, a few bottles of butterbeer, a bottle of firewhiskey, some glasses and napkins.

"Thanks, Kreacher, you're the best house-elf ever!" Ron exclaimed gratefully to the elf, taking in the tray of food and immediately helping himself to a sandwich and sitting at the table.

"You is very welcome, sir. Kreacher is happy to help. Would Master and his friends like some clean clothes to wear? Kreacher believes that there is still some at Master's home," Kreacher responded, beaming at the trio in front of him.

"Wow, Kreacher, that would be really great…" Harry began, but before he could finish his sentence the elf was gone again.

"Harry, he's been through a great deal today. How could you send him off on yet another errand?" Hermione asked, sounding surly.

"Harry didn't suggest it, Hermione! The elf did!" Ron replied indignantly, around a mouthful of sandwich.

"Hermione, Kreacher didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going to tell him it could wait until tomorrow," Harry told his friend. Moments later, Kreacher reappeared in their midst, under a pile of clothes that he had been laundering when the trio were unable to return to Grimmauld Place. He placed them on one of the unoccupied beds.

"Wow, thank you, Kreacher. That was really nice of you," Harry said to the elf, with a smile on his face. Kreacher bowed low, beaming once again at the praise.

"Is there anything else at all that Kreacher can help Master with?" Kreacher asked, eager to please.

"Yes," said Harry, "sit down, eat and talk with us."

Kreacher's eyes widened at the prospect, but he did as he was bidden. He smiled suddenly, looking around at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry handed him a plate with a few sandwiches, poured him a small glass of butterbeer (remembering that Dobby had said it was strong for house-elves, but thinking that Kreacher could probably do with a bit of a drink), and poured Ron, Hermione and himself each a large glass of pumpkin juice as well as a healthy dose of the Firewhiskey, passing the glasses around the table.

They all looked at each other and Ron said, "To victory, and to those who fought bravely, and to those who died for the cause." His voice broke slightly upon the last line.

With tears stinging the four sets of eyes, they all drank to Ron's toast.

They all dug into the food, eating ravenously. "Kreacher, I would like you to tell us what happened when we didn't return to Grimmauld Place after our trip to the Ministry, if it's not too difficult a story for you to tell," Harry informed the elf, looking sadly at him.

"Of course, Master Harry. Kreacher knew that Master would be returning soon with his friends. He set the table and had lunch all ready. Then this Ministry man came to Master's house. Kreacher thought he saw his Master too, but Master disappeared." The elf paused, looking confused, but then continued, "The man screamed very loud. Kreacher covered his ears, it was too loud! The man looked at Kreacher and asked him where Harry Potter was. Kreacher said he didn't know. Kreacher knew where his Master was but he could not tell this man, for he did not know who he was. The man ran through the house with his wand in the air. Kreacher was not afraid, because he knew that Master was not there." Kreacher stopped for a moment to take another sip of his butterbeer and looked as though he was lost in thought.

Harry reached out his hand, and patted Kreacher on the shoulder. Almost afraid of what he would hear next, but knowing that he must have the full truth (his responsibility for Kreacher's safety weighing heavily upon him), Harry asked, "Then what happened, Kreacher?"

"Then he came back to the kitchen and shook Kreacher, and said Kreacher must tell him where Harry Potter was. Kreacher was afraid now. What would he do to Kreacher if he did not answer?" Kreacher thought aloud. His eyes were wide with fear at the thought, but he continued, "But the man believed Kreacher when I said I wasn't knowing, and he left Master's house. And so Kreacher waited for his masters to return. Kreacher worried that his masters' dinner would be ruined if they did not come home soon. Kreacher waited for two days. He knew then that Master Harry could not come home and Kreacher worried his masters were gone forever. He didn't know what to do now. He had no new orders," Kreacher finished lamely. He stopped to take a breath.

"Oh, Kreacher, we were so worried that you would be tortured by the Death Eaters! We wanted to call you to us, but we didn't know what to do. When we left the Ministry, that man that showed up at Grimmauld Place grabbed onto us. That's why you saw us for a moment. We were afraid that if we called you, a Death Eater might come with you," Hermione explained to the elf, her eyes glistening.

Although the elf had stopped showing Hermione the utter contempt and hatred as he had when Sirius was still alive, he still hadn't quite given her the same amount of respect that he did to Harry and Ron while they were at Grimmauld Place.

Now, Kreacher bowed his head to her, saying, "Thank you, Miss Hermione. Kreacher decided to come back to Hogwarts as Master Harry had told him to do before. He knew too, that he might find out what happened to his masters if he returned there.

"But Kreacher was not welcomed by the other elves, oh no. They were angry at Kreacher for leaving Hogwarts where he was sworn to serve. But Kreacher tried to tell them that he had to help Master Harry. He tried to ask them if they new what happened to his masters. Kreacher is surprised when Dobby comes to him, for Dobby hates Kreacher! But Dobby said that Kreacher was a good elf now to serve his Master well. Kreacher asked Dobby if he knew what happened to Master Harry.

"Dobby helped Kreacher to learn that his masters were still alive, but Kreacher didn't know where to look. So he waited; waited until his Master called Kreacher to him. Kreacher and Dobby worked together every day. Dobby told Kreacher of the bad things that happened when he served Miss Cissy and told him that things would be bad again with the Dark Lord strong."

"Kreacher remembered what Miss Hermione said at Master's house and he and Dobby talked very much about it. The Dark Lord is bad for elves. One day Mr. Dumbledore came into the kitchen all crazy and asked Dobby to help him. But Dobby did not return to the kitchens that day. Kreacher was very sad because he didn't know what happened to his new friend. Kreacher heard the Dark Lord call to his Master today and I is wanting to fight. Kreacher wanted to make sure that his Master would live, for he thought of the pain of losing Regulus. The other house-elves were now happy to fight with Kreacher," Kreacher finished, his ears bobbing with nervousness. He looked at Harry as though afraid that Harry would yell at him for not staying at Grimmauld Place where he belonged.

Harry thought about everything that Kreacher had said. He could only assume that Aberforth was the Mr. Dumbledore to whom the elf referred. After all, it was Aberforth that had asked Dobby to rescue them from Malfoy Manor. Harry looked down at his house-elf and said, "Kreacher, you did very well. I'm glad that you got to know Dobby before he died. I miss him too." Harry felt the sting in the corner of his eyes, as he had so many times since the final confrontation and held his arms out to Kreacher. Kreacher, although a bit wary of being embraced by his Master, went into Harry's arms. The two hugged for a moment before pulling back.

There was silence for a few moments before Ron said, "Ok, enough mushy stuff, let's get going on this food."

No one had eaten much, while they were enraptured by Kreacher's tale. They all smiled slightly and attacked their meal. It was a while later that Kreacher yawned. "Kreacher needs to get back to the kitchens to help," he said.

"No, Kreacher, my next order to you is to get some rest. You look very tired," Harry told him, not unkindly.

"Yes, Master Harry, Master looks tired as well," the elf replied. Unsure if he was being disrespectful, he hit his head on the table. Harry grabbed Kreacher's shoulder from behind and stopped him from doing so again.

"You will not punish yourself. Go and sleep now," Harry simply said. He decided that a direct order would be best now, after seeing how tired the elf was.

With a pop, Kreacher disappeared. Harry felt somewhat revived, now that he had some food in his stomach. Perhaps now would be the best time to return the Elder Wand to Dumbledore's tomb. Looking over at his friends, he noticed that they seemed a bit more alert than before as well.

Breaking the silence, Harry said, "So, I should probably take care of this," indicating the Elder Wand in his hand. "With everyone distracted right now, it shouldn't be too difficult." Harry paused a moment. "I think I'd better find Ginny as well…I don't think she'd be too happy if I don't explain a few things to her, no matter how exhausted I am."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look that told Harry that they'd already discussed the matter.

"Uh, yeah, mate. Now, look, I don't want you messing her around again…" Ron started, Hermione rolling her eyes.

Harry interrupted, before Ron could finish, "Ron, I never expected to survive this, to even have a future. Now that I'm alive and this is over, all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with Ginny. I love her, you know."

Ron smiled slightly, saying, "I guess I just needed to hear you say it."

"Just a word of warning, Harry, we saw her glaring at you while you were being pulled all over the Great Hall tonight. She's going to be furious with you. It may take her a while to forgive you," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," Harry said wearily, knowing full well he would have to endure her wrath. "She can rail at me all she wants."

"Yeah, Harry, but if she goes for her wand, make sure you duck. You know how she likes that Bat-Bogey Hex of hers," Ron reminded him ruefully. Harry and Hermione had a bit of a laugh at that.

"Will you come down there with me?" Harry pleaded. They traded their soot-covered robes for the fresh ones Kreacher had brought and set off for the Great Hall.

"Tell her to meet me by Dumbledore's tomb," Harry told them, once again hiding under his Invisibility Cloak.

_A short while beforehand:_

Ginny watched as Harry was pulled around the room. She wanted to help him somehow. She could see the pain in his eyes and the acceptance of a guilt that was not his. She saw him try to escape a few times. She knew that he simply wanted to get away from all of it. But she knew Harry far too well. He would feel it his duty to speak to those who had fought for him and to comfort the survivors who had lost loved ones, no matter how much he wanted to get away. She had gotten angry as she saw him begin to sag as though he were weighed down by something even she couldn't see. But there wasn't anything she could do, so she finally sat down with her family, accepting that for tonight he couldn't be hers. She must share him with everyone. She put her head down on her mother's shoulder, trying to block out everything she'd seen that night.

Then Ginny looked over to where Harry had been sitting with Luna, a few moments before, looking lost, to find him gone. Luna had just shouted and then sat back down looking very satisfied as people looked around curiously. Ginny's eyes searched for Ron and Hermione, who stood and walked out of the Hall. There was just enough space between them for one person, one invisible person, and she suspected just who that person was. _So, he'll confide in them once again, and leave me in the dark!_ Ginny thought angrily. She rubbed her weary eyes and shook her head. She should simply be thankful that they'd all survived, but with that thought, she looked around at her family, whose expressions volleyed between sorrow and elation over the night's proceedings. Pain stabbed her heart as she looked over at George, who sat at the table with his head in the crook of his arm on the tabletop, his face buried as though asleep. Percy, his eyes bloodshot and vacant, was absently rubbing George's back. Ginny had been thoroughly shocked by Percy's attitude, and could no longer be angry with him for deserting them. It would seem that he'd paid his penance.

Ginny looked at her mother and father who were in deep conversation with Kingsley…no she should think of him as the Minister of Magic now, shouldn't she. She smiled slightly. She couldn't think of anyone more deserving of that position or anyone else she would trust with it, except maybe Harry, who wouldn't accept it anyway.

Her eyes flicked back to the door again, looking for any sign of Harry, Ron or Hermione. She knew that the trio occasionally went under the Invisibility Cloak together, so it was probably a worthless endeavor, if that's what they had chosen to do. Bill, who was sitting across from her, seemed to read her mind. "They may have gone to bed, Ginny," he said. "They left our house before dawn yesterday, so they haven't slept in quite a long time. After everything that's happened since then, they've got to be exhausted. They've been awake for at least 24 hours."

"Probably more like 48, Bill," Fleur cut in. Ginny had thought that Fleur was asleep, as her eyes had been closed while she leaned against her husband. "I heard quite a bit of fidgeting the night before they left. You remember how nervous they were at dinner; I don't think they could have slept too well."

Ginny let that information sink in but didn't comment. She decided to wait, although it was against every fiber of her being to do so. She once again leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. Ginny felt her knee squeezed comfortingly under the table.

It seemed like hours or maybe years before Ron and Hermione came striding into the Great Hall, hand in hand. Ginny looked at them with a slight smile. She supposed that things had finally worked out properly between them. She also noted that their faces were no longer blackened with soot. She had no idea how that had happened, but they'd been that way for so many hours that she'd simply gotten used to it. Had they gone to clean up? Perhaps that would explain why they'd all been gone so long. But as she watched them approach she no sign of an invisible person with them.

They knelt down behind Ginny. She turned to face them. "He's outside, down by Dumbledore's tomb," Hermione whispered.

Ginny didn't need to ask who 'he' referred to, but looked to her brother for confirmation. He nodded and cut in, just as quietly, "Listen to me, Ginny. I know you're upset with him, but he's been through a lot today."

Hermione added, "He's willing to accept anything you throw at him. I think that he was more than ready to simply climb into his bed and sleep, but he feels he owes you an explanation. Let him give it to you."

Ginny's temper, which she'd held as tightly as she could, up until now, finally snapped. "He's been through a lot? HE'S BEEN THROUGH A LOT? What about me? What about the rest of us? I'll hex him into oblivion, see if I don't," Ginny tried to shout yet whisper at the same time.

Both Ron and Hermione both looked around fearfully. "Shhh," Hermione whispered. "We don't need people to know where he is or what he's doing. It could be very dangerous. He asked you to meet him there because he trusts you."

Ginny couldn't do anything but nod. She didn't understand why they should be so afraid of Harry visiting Dumbledore's tomb, but she would prefer the explanation to come from Harry, so she didn't object to Hermione's statement. She stood and let Ron and Hermione take her spot at the table.

She was still fully determined to introduce Harry to her infamous Bat-Bogies, as she descended the front steps of the castle, hastening towards the white marble monument that she knew so well. She, Neville and Luna had visited the site often during the year, hoping for inspiration or perhaps advice as they continued their resistance against the evil regime consuming their school. She slowed as she approached and then stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Her heart had shattered so many times that day. Or at least she had thought it had shattered each time, watching another person fall or seeing another dead body, including Fred's. It hadn't been until she'd seen Harry lying limp and lifeless in Hagrid's arms that she'd truly understood the concept of a broken heart. She knew that if she hadn't felt her heart shattering earlier that day and so repeatedly, she might have thought it was doing so now. This time, however, she simply saw the man that she loved in pain. She was so angry at him, and yet she felt so sorry for him that she could only stand stock-still for a few moments. As she watched, her body began to carry her forward of its own accord.

_A few minutes prior:_

Harry separated from Ron and Hermione, walking across the now deserted grounds. He approached the tomb of his mentor with a look of disgust at the sacrilege of the scene. He pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and tucked it into a pocket. Harry placed the wand back into Dumbledore's hands and slightly rearranged the robes back to where they ought to be. Unable to bear gazing at his former headmaster, Harry backed up and quickly repaired the desecrated monument to the best of his ability. He put a hand out and rested it upon the cool, smooth marble of the tomb.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He felt the need to simply break out into tears, as he'd felt the need to do for hours now. He'd spent time looking at each of the bodies of those who had died because he hadn't been able to work fast enough; because he hadn't given himself over to Voldemort sooner. His body heaved, as though trying to throw his emotions away. He wished he could rip his heart out. He wished that the one thing that he had, and that Voldemort didn't, would just go away. This was the disadvantage to loving, he thought. There was too much pain involved, too much grief and too much guilt. It washed over him and he thought he might die from the myriad of emotions running through him. He tried not to think of all of the others that might have died, that he didn't yet know about, during his exile with Ron and Hermione.

Finally, he could hold it in no longer and allowed a few of the hot tears escape. They dripped onto his clean robes. His voice cracked and he said, "I will try to live my life as you taught me. I will fight the way you showed me. I will do everything I can do to make you proud of me."

He was about to bow his head for a moment, when the sound of phoenix song reached his ears. Startled, his head jerked up to meet the intense gaze of Fawkes, who was perched on the tomb.

"Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. The phoenix then fluttered over to land on Harry's shoulder, who stroked the beautiful red and gold plumage. Fawkes leaned his head upon Harry's cheek, a few tears mingling in with Harry's own. Harry gave a somewhat hollow chuckle. "Thanks, my friend, but I'm not sure you'll be able to repair these wounds as you have my previous ones."

For a few minutes, perhaps a few hours (Harry did not know how long he stood there), he remained rooted to the spot, with one hand on Dumbledore's tomb and the other stroking Fawkes. The phoenix began to sing once more and suddenly the pain of the last few hours crashed through Harry like a freight train. He fell to his knees as his body weakened. He glided to the ground, though Fawkes remained upon his shoulder. The burden gave him some solace. Faces and images began to swim before him, all jumbled together, torturing him. He knew he was a mess, but it didn't really matter since he was completely alone.

But suddenly he wasn't and Harry smelled a light flowery scent, before a warm hand came to rest on his back. Breaking out of his reverie, he turned to find Ginny stooped beside him. He tried to wipe the tears from his face, but she stopped him and gently brushed the pads of her thumbs across his cheeks, effectively drying them. They both stood, and Fawkes flew off towards the castle. Ginny fell into his arms, and Harry returned the embrace. She kissed him long and hard, so as to be almost painful. It had to be scratchy for her as well, he thought, since he hadn't shaved for three days and he knew that stubble had formed around his mouth. As she pulled back, her body began to wrack with great sobs and she collapsed against Harry's chest. He buried his face into her hair, which absorbed his own tears that now ran freely again, feeling her pain at their separation keenly.

"Ginny…." Harry said, his voice breaking.

"Harry, oh, Harry," Ginny began. She continued on between sobs, almost incomprehensibly, "you died…Harry…Fred's gone…Harry…you died…Harry…I hate you…"

Still crying, she began to beat her fists against Harry's chest, speaking in broken, stilted English, as she tried to express everything that she'd felt that night. He didn't remove his arms from around her, but simply allowed her to continue pummeling him. He saw the woman that he'd found to be the most beautiful in the world, now railing at him, unsure of herself. Ginny was never unsure of herself. But, she couldn't seem to decide which emotion to feel, and so they all collided. She'd been terrified for a long time, she was devastated because Fred had died, she had watched her friends die and she had seen Harry's body be carried to the castle. Ginny grieved with every ounce of her soul, but she felt relief knowing that Harry still lived. Of course guilt then permeated her body as she realized that. Harry knew all of this, because it was all he could feel as well. Finally, she had no more strength left and simply fell against him. He caught her deftly and swept her into his arms.

"Why, Harry, why?" Ginny whispered. He sighed and carried her the short distance to the lake, sinking to the ground with her. He lay back gently with her. She cuddled into him, and he held her tightly.

"Ginny, I'm not sure where to begin. I know that I will soon tell you everything, but there's no way we have enough time right now for all of it. So, what is it that you really need me to answer tonight?" Harry said, even though the sun was overhead.

She looked up at him and her face crumpled as she began. "Harry, I heard you talking to Neville before going into the forest. I felt you walk by me. I didn't believe what you said to Neville, about not handing yourself over. But I couldn't find you. I heard Ron and Hermione's voices; they would know where you were, so I followed them into the Great Hall. Then you were dead. Dead, Harry. My world was gone. I felt dead too. You didn't…say good…good-bye." Although she had thought she'd had no more tears to shed, her eyes betrayed her once again. Harry squeezed her shoulder gently.

He wasn't sure how to explain that part without the rest of the story, but he would try. "When Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby, he accidentally left a piece of his soul inside me. I'll explain later about how this happened," he said, to stave off continued questions at this juncture before going on. "I learned of this a few minutes before you heard me talking to Neville. I knew that if Voldemort was to be killed, it would mean that I would have to die as well, because as long as the piece of soul he left in me remained he would continue to live. I left the Headmaster's office to complete this last task, the reason I existed, or so I thought at the time. Under my cloak, I passed Ron and Hermione. I almost told them what had to happen, but I couldn't do it. They would have come with me. They'd be dead right now. Then, after giving Neville his instructions, I came across you comforting that girl. I almost did it; I almost pulled the cloak off." He paused, realizing that he was almost talking to himself.

He looked at her again, before saying, "I wanted you to send me home too. But home is here in your arms, home is here at Hogwarts. If I had removed my cloak, I wouldn't have been able to go on. I would have given up. I knew that I couldn't give in to that urge. Everyone would have perished tonight if I'd given in. Voldemort would never have allowed us to live. So, I moved forward into the forest. I'm sorry, Ginny. I don't know how else to say it. I was completely selfish. Instead of thinking about you and your feelings, I only thought of myself and my own emotions." Harry concluded, his eyes closed, in pain. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I just hope you'll let me make it up to you somehow."

Harry chanced to look down at her, afraid that she would despise him or even perhaps fear him.

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes, seeing his worried expression. She wasn't sure what to say in reply. She knew she still felt some anger deep inside her, but even that was starting to melt at the idea of the trauma he must have gone through. With fresh tears in her eyes, she said, "Harry, if I ever hear you call yourself selfish again, I may yet have to hex you."

She put her finger on his lips before he could retort. "I was really furious with you tonight, but I had no idea what was happening. You said you will explain everything. Perhaps give me a little bit each day. Honestly, I don't know that I can handle much more than that, if any of it is half as bad as the story you just told me. But I think a big part of me has already forgiven you. The rest will just take time."

Ginny watched his eyes close and his face screw up. He wearily opened his eyes to look into hers and said, "I love you, Ginny."

Harry felt the overwhelming exhaustion, which had been threatening to overpower him for several hours, finally overtake him. But before the blackness engulfed him, he thought he heard Ginny say, "I love you too, Harry."

Ginny might have been worried, as his body sank into the earth, if Bill hadn't told her just how exhausted Harry might be. Harry still hadn't told her why he'd pretended to be dead, but she had the feeling that she would learn in time. That was hardly the concern now, and at the moment she wasn't sure what to do. Surely, they couldn't just sleep here on the embankment. She could probably levitate him, but she didn't trust herself right now. She was exhausted as well and could easily drop him, which wouldn't help the situation any. But if she went for help that would mean leaving him by himself, and she was too frightened that someone might try to attack him, to seriously consider that course of action.

Ginny was about to send a Patronus to Ron and Hermione, when she looked up to find them looming over her and Harry. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Ron knelt on the other side of Harry and looked at him with concern for a moment. He looked up at Hermione, who had crouched to the ground as well above Harry's head, and said, "I think he's just fallen asleep."

Hermione nodded and then looked back at the school. Ginny said, "We need to get him into a proper bed."

Hermione simply nodded again and began to rummage inside of the beaded bag that she'd been wearing across her shoulder. Ginny looked at it curiously, the loud clanging noise coming from the small bag seeming incongruous. Ron leaned over and seemed to be helping Hermione to search for something.

"We did put it back in there, didn't we?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I know we did, because we never even put it up, remember?" she said desperately. "Maybe we should just try to get him up to the castle."

"We can't just carry him in like this! Everyone will think something awful has happened to him!" Ron said exasperatedly. "We should have just told him to stay inside until we sent Ginny to him. He could have taken care of the wand another time."

"Maybe they haven't put the protective spells back up. Maybe we can just Apparate him to the dormitory," Hermione said excitedly.

Ginny wondered what they were talking about. What could Harry have done with a wand out here that was so secretive? But she brought herself to the present and shook her head, saying, "No, I know that they've already reinforced everything. McGonagall and Kingsley were telling Dad about it."

Hermione looked crestfallen, but Ron had a look of inspiration on his face. "I have a better idea. Kreacher could do it!" Ron exclaimed. Then he looked thoughtful and said, "But how will he know that Harry needs him?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "I don't know if he can hear us or not but we could try it." Then, in a tentative voice she called, "Kreacher?"

Ginny looked up as the elf, that Harry had so despised, appeared. He looked at Hermione questioningly. Hermione said, "Do you think you could take Harry up to his bed?"

Kreacher nodded. Ginny, who had not raised herself from Harry's shoulder, watched both Ron and Hermione put a hand on each of Kreacher's shoulders. The next thing Ginny knew, she was being pulled by Side-Along Apparition. She found herself in the same position as before but now lying beside Harry in a four-poster bed.

She looked around, recognizing the belongings on the other side of the room as being Neville's and Seamus's, and realized that they must be in the Gryffindor seventh-year boys' dormitory. Ron and Hermione both jumped down from the bed to which they had been pulled by Kreacher. Ginny could see Hermione whispering something in Kreacher's ear, before he nodded and disappeared. Ginny couldn't help but feel a little shocked by Kreacher's appearance. The last time she'd seen him he'd been filthy, but now he seemed clean. Perhaps more shocking was his demeanor. He had always muttered under his breath and Ginny knew that he was not happy to have Harry as a master, Harry having told her so himself.

Ginny looked down at Harry, though, and decided she would worry about Kreacher's odd behavior later. Ron, who had sat down on his own bed, now approached her and Harry. He picked up a set of pajamas that had been draped over the end of the bed. Ginny, sensing what Ron intended, rose and began to help him remove Harry's robes. She looked over briefly at Ron's bed where Hermione had lain down. Hermione's eyes were now closed, and she seemed to have fallen asleep.

They finally had Harry into more comfortable clothing. He hadn't stirred even once while they'd worked, making the task lengthier than it might have otherwise been.

"Sorry about that, Ginny," Ron said. "I wouldn't have been able to do it alone."

She just nodded at him and settled herself back on the bed beside Harry. Ron grabbed his own pajamas and hastily pulled them on behind the screen in the corner of the room. He then picked up two nightgowns from what Ginny supposed would have been Dean's bed and walked back over to his bed. He threw one to Ginny, which she thankfully donned. He gently shook Hermione awake and handed the other to her. She thanked him gratefully, and she too moved to take advantage of the screen in the corner.

Ginny could hear Ron whispering to Hermione, once they were both snuggled up close in Ron's bed. "I'll take the first watch. You try to get some sleep."

"No, Ron, I just had a little nap. You're exhausted and you…" Hermione broke off with a sob. She sat up in the bed with her wand out.

"I can't sleep just now. I'll protect all of you," Ron said, rising from the bed, although it couldn't have been clearer that he was in no condition to do so.

Ginny said, "I'll guard you three. It makes more sense, since I haven't been awake for nearly as long, and I haven't been through nearly as much."

She stood up and motioned for Ron to get back into his bed. He seemed highly reluctant to do so but Hermione said, "Let her. She'll make sure no one bothers us. Please, just get back into bed."

It had likely been the plea in her voice, that made Ron comply. He climbed up onto the mattress and pulled her closely to him, kissing the top of her bushy head.

Ginny stood sentinel at the side of Harry's bed, with her wand raised at the door. She would have liked to have lain down or even sat down, but she was afraid that if she did so, she might succumb to sleep. She couldn't risk that, not when they were all counting on her, to make sure they were quite safe. She reckoned she'd stayed that way for at least fifteen minutes, before Harry began to thrash under the covers. She immediately put a knee on the bed and placed her free hand on his chest, trying to soothe him.

"Harry, Harry," she whispered, "it's all okay now. Everything's alright."

He didn't seem to hear her, however, and cried out, as though in pain. "I can't go any further," Harry said in a hushed voice, although she could not guess to whom he was speaking. Then his voice changed, and he said pleadingly, "No, please don't go. Please don't go. Fred…Remus…Tonks…Remus, I don't want to die yet." Harry's voice changed again and he said, "Ginny, I'll never see you again." Frantically he cried, "Albus, I'm not mad at you! Please, Albus, I didn't want any of this to happen! Make it go away!"

Ron, who had apparently awoken from the first, began to shake Harry. "Don't wake him!" Ginny said angrily. "He needs to sleep."

Hermione, who stood just behind Ron, shook her head and said, "We must, Ginny. He's reliving everything. This can't help him any."

She too began to try to wake Harry up and Ginny joined her, both shouting his name. Ginny looked up in relief, when she saw her mother and Madam Pomfrey striding into the room.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to Harry, and Ron and Hermione jumped out of her path. The school nurse forced Harry's mouth open and dumped two vials down his throat. He quieted instantly and his features relaxed. She turned to Hermione and asked, "Does he have any other injuries?"

"I don't think so. We put Essence of Dittany on our burns and stuff," Hermione said, holding up a bottle that was nearly empty.

"What about you two?" Madam Pomfrey asked, assessing Ron and Hermione. When they both assured her that they were okay, she held her hand out and said, "I'll refill that bottle for you if you like, Miss Granger."

Hermione handed it over looking thankful. "What did you give him?" Hermione asked, nodding towards Harry.

"I gave him something to make sure he sleeps and that his sleep is dreamless," Madam Pomfrey explained. "Call me if anything changes."

She handed Hermione a few more vials before sweeping from the room, looking just as harried as she had earlier, when Ginny had watched her tending as many of the wounded as she could.

"We're all going to be turning in now," Molly told them. She pointed to the sleeping potions in Hermione's hand and said, "I would suggest you all take them."

Surprisingly, Ginny thought, it was Ron who shook his head. "No, Mum, we need to keep our wits about us. What if someone tries to get to Harry," he told her.

Molly looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Why don't we seal the room? This way no one will be able to enter. You need sleep just as much as he does."

"Yes, but…what if…" Hermione started, but she was unable to keep a yawn from escaping. She blushed before she finished, "What if the rest of the boys want to get to their beds?"

"Neville, Dean and Seamus have taken the fifth year dormitory, so you don't need to worry about that," Molly said reassuringly. "I think it's best that all of you just sleep as long as you need to. If we bar entry to the room completely, then no one and nothing will disturb you."

A dim quiet met this monologue, only to be broken by Ron asking, "Where's George, Mum?"

It would seem that she hadn't expected the question. Ginny could see the grief etched deeply in the lines of her mother's face. She pulled herself away from Harry, who would neither notice nor realize that she was gone, and ran around the bed to where her mother stood between Harry and Ron's beds. Hermione had reached Molly first, pulling her into a fierce hug. Ginny threw herself on both of them, as did Ron a few moments later. They allowed themselves to be entangled in a four-way embrace for a few moments before stepping back. Molly tried to wipe away the tears that refused to be stopped.

"Don't tell Dad, please. He's got enough to deal with," Molly said, trying to stop the flow again. Ron handed her a clean handkerchief from his bedside table, which she used to blow her nose loudly.

"You've got to tell Dad, Mum. He's trying to be strong, but…" Ginny said, trying to choke back the tears fighting to escape.

Ron pulled his mother down to sit with him on his bed, holding her tenderly, while Ginny and Hermione leaned on one another for support, just as they had done so many hours ago when they'd first learned of Fred's death.

Suddenly, Ginny heard her father's voice. He sounded concerned as he asked, "Molly, are you up here?"

He appeared in the doorway a few moments later, taking in the scene before him. He made his way across the room in a few long strides and pulled his wife from his son's grasp.

"They'll be fine, dear," he said quietly. "Our room's all ready, and we need to try to get some sleep."

She barely seemed to hear him and just latched herself onto him, as though he might disappear if she didn't hold tightly enough. He looked over at Ginny, who was once again standing beside Harry's bed, and at Ron and Hermione who were now cuddled on Ron's bed once again. "Are you lot alright?" Arthur asked, his tone curt, but his expression understanding.

They all just nodded, as Charlie walked in. Arthur led Molly from the room, clearly helping her down the stairs as they could all hear the pair slowly descending.

"Charlie," Ron said pleadingly, "who's taking care of George?"

"Percy, for the moment," said Charlie, sitting at the end of Harry's bed. He chuckled hollowly and said, "Percy is telling him a bedtime story right now, trying to get him to fall asleep. I'll head back down there in a few minutes. We're in the first-year boys' dormitory and Bill and Fleur are in the second-years'. We'll be there if you need us."

Ginny threw herself into his arms and asked, "You're not going home tomorrow, are you?"

"No, Gin, I'm not leaving," he told her, and she let him squeeze the breath out of her, taking immense comfort from his strong and comforting arms.

He turned to exit, after Ginny let go, but Ron asked him to help seal the room against any intruders. Once the spells were in place and Charlie was gone, Ron looked at the potions that now sat on the table between his bed and Harry's. "I think we should just take the one for dreamless sleep," Ron said.

They all agreed that perhaps this would be best. That way, they could still be roused if there happened to be any trouble. They each held up their vials, as though for a toast, before throwing the contents into their mouths.

Ginny crawled back under the covers next to Harry and thought that she might like to sleep for a week, but sleep seemed to elude her. She looked over her shoulder at the other three vials still sitting on the bedside table. She knew that they were meant to force one to fall asleep almost instantly and for a long time. She looked over at Ron's bed, around which he had pulled the hangings, to ensure him and Hermione some privacy. She could hear them both crying themselves to sleep and imagined that they were probably comforting each other.

She looked down at Harry, wishing he could comfort her too. As she thought about it, she realized that it was probably for the best. He fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. She thought that it was likely not just physical exhaustion but emotional exhaustion as well, for him. For a moment, she almost resented him for it. He slept there blissfully unaware right now. Then she felt sickened with herself.

Ron and Hermione knew him so well, she thought. Only seconds had passed, before they were at his side, when his nightmare had started, and it all finally clicked for her.

She had always thought that the three of them were trying to keep her out of everything, but perhaps not. There was clearly a bond that went much deeper than that. They all worked together as a unit. She had always wanted to be a part of that tight-knit group that they had formed. She believed now that no matter what happened now, they would forever be a part of one another. The resentment that used to fill her, whenever she'd had that thought before, seemed to dissipate. She decided to simply accept her role. She looked down at Harry and then over at the now quiet bed, where Ron and Hermione had clearly fallen asleep. Ginny wondered when they last slept feeling completely safe. It had to have been a long time, she thought.

But she was still in a dilemma, because she had no one to hold her and comfort her. She peered at the vials on the bedside table, over her shoulder. She awkwardly grabbed one of them. She just needed enough to fall asleep, into a place, where the real world couldn't touch her for a short while. She didn't want to sleep for too long a time, so she took a very small sip. She could feel its effects immediately, however. She put it back down and snuggled into Harry's side, his body warm and inviting. Just before she let the potion take her away, she kissed him fleetingly on the cheek.

**Author's Note: Here it is, the usual disclaimer. I own nothing Harry Potter. I'm just very grateful that J.K. Rowling is letting us play in her magnificent world. Thanks, Jo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Golden & Silver Trios**

Harry awoke with a start, thinking he'd forgotten to do something. Then he remembered that Riddle was really and truly gone now. He felt a soft bed beneath him, smelled the flowery scent he associated with Ginny and looked down to find her sleeping face nestled into his shoulder. He realized that he was in his own four-poster bed, in his usual dormitory. He was also a bit confused. The last thing he remembered was telling Ginny he loved her down by the lake, before passing out. He vaguely recalled Ginny repeating the words back to him, but he wasn't sure if he'd actually dreamt them. He'd never heard the words spoken to him in his life; although he supposed his parents had told him they loved him, but certainly he couldn't remember back that far. He would have to try to get her to say it again sometime soon, so he could be sure.

Then, Harry began to take in his surroundings. In the bed next to him, he saw Ron and Hermione cuddled together in peaceful slumber. Then he found a perch on the other side of his bed with Fawkes the phoenix resting upon it. He frowned for a moment, wondering if Fawkes would now be a permanent fixture in his life and where the perch could have come from. Then, Harry thought about the rest of the Weasleys and where they might be. At this thought, Harry began to shake Ginny to wake her up.

"Ginny, you have to get up. What if your parents come up here? What if they're looking for you?" Harry said, trying to awaken her.

She looked up at him sleepily. "Morning, Harry," was her only response.

Harry heard movement in the bed next to him before hearing Ron say, "Don't worry, Harry, Mum already knows she's up here. She came to check on us, but decided not to disturb you. You were so dead to the world though, that I don't think anyone could have woken you up, even if they'd tried."

"How on earth did I get up here, anyway?" Harry mused aloud. Just then there was a _CRACK_ and Kreacher appeared before his master.

"Sorry, Master Harry, but Kreacher couldn't let you and Mistress Ginny lie on the cold ground. He brought you to your bed instead. Miss Hermione had Kreacher get Madam Pomfrey to give Master a draught for dreamless sleep," Kreacher told Harry, in explanation. Harry was thankful, wondering what sort of nightmares he might have had without the potion.

"Oh, well thanks, Kreacher. The bed's much more comfortable than the ground," Harry said, chuckling. "But, what is Fawkes doing here and where did his perch come from?"

"The phoenix appeared after Master did. Kreacher asked Professor McGonagall for the perch to make him happy." Kreacher replied.

"You must have won Fawkes's loyalty, Harry. I wonder, though, why he waited this long to come to you," Hermione thought aloud.

"Maybe he knew that we couldn't hide very well with a red and gold phoenix flying around after us these past few months," Harry said. He couldn't believe that the phoenix had actually chosen him for a master. It would be like having a bit of Dumbledore with him always. He wondered if it had anything to do with the things he'd said at Dumbledore's tomb the previous day. He looked down at the watch he'd received for his birthday to see that it was 6:30 in the morning. He thought that he must have slept for over 12 hours, since it had been early evening when he and Ginny chatted down by the lake.

"Master Harry will have to wait for breakfast until nine. New robes are here for Master Harry, Mr. Ron, Miss Hermione and Mistress Ginny. Kreacher will bring a snack so my masters isn't hungry," Kreacher said, before Disapparating.

Ginny, who was now sitting upright on the bed, had a look of utter bemusement on her face. "Was that Kreacher again? What on earth happened to him?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed uproariously at this. "Changed a bit, hasn't he?" Ron quipped.

"You know, Harry, there's no reason that Kreacher should still be enslaved," Hermione said severely.

"Yes, Hermione, but I confess that I don't wonder if Sirius was right," he replied.

Hermione gave him a confused and quizzical look. "Sirius said that we couldn't free him because he knew too much. But then he said that the shock of being handed clothes would kill him," Harry explained.

Hermione actually raised her eyebrows at this. Kreacher was not a young elf, and Harry could see Hermione's contemplation of the idea that Kreacher could be very upset by being set free.

"Well, maybe you should give him an option," Ron interjected, drawing surprised looks from Harry and Hermione.

"That might work!" Harry agreed.

The elf appeared a few minutes later with some food and coffee on a tray.

"Kreacher, please sit down." Harry indicated the vacated seats from the night before, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting down as well. Harry continued, "I would like to talk to you about your future. I want to give you the option to either stay with me as your Master or to take your freedom. It is entirely up to you."

Kreacher fell off his seat and lay on the ground at Harry's feet.

"Master Harry, oh Master, what did Kreacher do wrong?" the elf sobbed piteously. "Kreacher was a bad elf. He knows it. He is sorry. Kreacher is trying to be a good house-elf now. Please, Master, don't make Kreacher go."

Harry looked at Hermione desperately, hoping for advice. As much as she didn't approve of the enslavement, Harry knew that she also didn't like to see someone so obviously distressed. "I think he would prefer to stay with you, Harry," she finally said, with a wry smile.

"Kreacher, I am more than happy to have you continue to help me. I just want you to be happy," Harry told the elf, kneeling beside him. "Please don't cry."

The elf stopped sobbing and looked up at Harry happily.

"Thank you, Master Harry, thank you. Kreacher is his devoted servant always," he intoned. "Does Master need anything else this morning?"

Figuring he'd better give the elf something to do, Harry asked him to go and check on the Weasleys to make sure that they were okay and to report back to him. The elf smiled widely and Disapparated.

"Great advice, Hermione," said Harry, trying not to sound too sarcastic. She had the grace to look a bit sheepish. He continued, "Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I could really use a shower. I feel like I have a few days worth of grime covering me."

So they all took immensely long showers before donning their new robes. As Harry pulled his robes on, he thought they were kind of cool. The material looked as if it had been spun from gold, and the Gryffindor lion was etched in red on the back. When they all met up in the dormitory once again, he couldn't help noticing that Ron and Hermione had the same robes that he did, but that Ginny's were silver with the red lion on the back. Kreacher was standing there as well, grinning at the people he now considered to be his masters.

"Kreacher's Masters and Mistresses all look very nice in their new robes," Kreacher exclaimed. "Now, Mistress Ginny must come with Kreacher to the common room. Kreacher will return for you soon," he said, indicating Harry, Ron and Hermione. He led Ginny from the room, while the four all gave each other looks of confusion.

"What on earth is this all about?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione just shrugged and waited as Kreacher had bidden them. A few minutes later, Kreacher returned and told them to go down to the common room.

Harry descended the spiral staircase. Ron and Hermione followed him together, holding each other's hands. At the bottom of the stairs stood those members of Dumbledore's Army that had survived the battle, positively beaming at the site of the trio. Neville, Ginny and Luna stood at the front. Neville, whose robes were identical to Ginny's, had the sword of Gryffindor in a scabbard around his waist. Luna's robes were also silver, but had a blue eagle on the back to denote her house. Behind them, the Gryffindors wore red robes with the gold lion, the Ravenclaws wore blue with the bronze eagle and the Huffelpuffs wore yellow with the black badger. The crowd cheered and shouted their names.

Neville approached the trio. "We are your guard of honor today. We couldn't have been prouder to serve you and we all want to accompany you to the Great Hall this morning," Neville told them. The rest of the D.A. nodded their heads at this, smiling broadly.

Neville moved them into a formation, as they exited the portrait hole. He, flanked by Ginny and Luna, was followed by the rest of the army in twos and threes. Harry wondered how long they had been planning this, while they'd been asleep. The trio trailed behind the army they had created over two years ago. Hermione and Ron had parted to walk with Harry between them, each with a hand on each of his shoulders. Fawkes flew directly above them, seeming to join in the procession. When they approached the Great Hall, the doors were closed. Neville reached up and knocked loudly. They opened instantly, to reveal the hall, filled with nearly every person and creature that had fought in the battle. There were students, teachers, parents, townspeople, centaurs, house elves and Grawp (who was peering through one of the windows again). They cheered to greet the army that had vanquished the Dark Lord and his minions. Neville, Ginny and Luna led the way down the aisle to the teachers' table at the front of the hall, where Professor McGonagall was standing. The students stopped their procession to allow Neville, Ginny and Luna to approach the new headmistress. Professor McGonagall, who rarely smiled, looked at them with outright affection. She held her hand up for quiet, which fell immediately upon the expectant crowd.

"Firstly, we must remember those who lost their lives during this war. Every one of them fought bravely to preserve our world. Let us remember them with fondness in our hearts and not let their sacrifice go in vain. A moment of silence, if you please," Professor McGonagall began, her voice cracking slightly. There were many sobs throughout the crowd as every person there bowed his or her head in grief and anguish.

"There were few in our world willing to step up and fight against Lord V-v-voldemort. The three of you, young though you may be, led the resistance against the regime that held our school in terror, breaking numerous school rules in the process, I might add," Professor McGonagall said, smirking. There were a few chuckles throughout the room. "I think it's safe to say that Dumbledore would be exceptionally proud of the Army you led in his name. We all owe you an enormous debt of gratitude for every rule you managed to break this year and for the hope that you gave to those around you. I would like to name you, our brigadiers, The Silver Trio."

"Each of you shall receive an Award for Special Services to the School. To Neville Longbottom, who boldly approached Lord Voldemort when no other dared. You are a true Heir of Gryffindor and one of the few worthy to wear the sword of Gryffindor. To Ginevra Weasley, who kept the spirit of our movement alive every moment this year, with her insistence that Harry Potter was still alive and out there fighting for us. To Luna Lovegood, who, with the help of her father, promoted our cause by exclaiming the truth to the world."

The members of the Silver Trio each moved forward as his or her name was called to receive the silver medals, before turning to face the crowd.

"We must now recognize the very soldiers of Dumbledore's Army. They were the backbone of this operation, after all. They continued to cause mayhem and wreak havoc around the school, reminding all of us of what we can do if we stand up against tyranny. Some, although alumni, chose to join the Order of the Phoenix, where they continued their work," Professor McGonagall said. She began speaking each person's name, who, in turn, approached her to receive his or her bronze medal. George accepted a second for Fred and Denis Creevey accepted one for Colin. They all fanned out on either side of The Silver Trio, some with tears streaming down their faces, others somewhat embarrassed by the attention, others proud.

"And now, we must speak about the three young people before me, without whom we would not have known victory. They created Dumbledore's Army during their fifth year, here at Hogwarts, to prepare themselves and their classmates to defend themselves against evil. Although they were not here to command that army until moments before the Battle of Hogwarts, they truly were the generals of this war. They sacrificed everything they had in order to lead us to a better life. As I understand it, they broke many of the horrible laws our corrupt government created. They infiltrated the Ministry, freeing many Muggleborns, broke into Gringotts, escaping on a dragon, and I'm sure there were other countless actions the rest of us can only imagine," she said, while a few people chuckled over the dragon ride. "Yes, we can only imagine the horrors that they have been through in the past few years, since they entered the magical community. Yet they never broke ranks. They never allowed anyone to keep them from their goals. Their sheer determination is what kept our world from falling apart."

McGonagall continued, "I would like to name you, our generals, The Golden Trio." She had to wait for the applause and cheers to wane a bit before saying, "To Ronald Weasley, who was the heart and soul of the trio. You kept the others going, not allowing them to become downtrodden. Your wit and courage were the glue that bound you together."

Ron stepped forward to have McGonagall place the gold medal around his neck and pull him into a brief hug, then turned around. The crowd cheered loudly as Ron went completely red in the face. Mrs. Weasley was crying, with her face buried in Mr. Weasley's shoulder. There were cries of "speech" rippling through the crowd. Ron looked positively horrified, but cleared his voice. "I think I can honestly say that none of the three of us had any idea of what was going to happen this morning. But I suppose we should have expected to not eat breakfast when we got down here, since Harry's house-elf kept telling us to eat more of the food that he had brought to our dormitory." There were a few laughs in the crowd, particularly from those who knew about Ron's voracious appetite. "Harry once said that hearing one's exploits lauded by other people always sounded better than they really were. I'd have to say that I agree. All we've done is what we had to. We weren't really brave or courageous or anything. We just did our duty. I would have to say, though, that Harry and Hermione certainly did more than I ever did. They were the leaders of our little group…"

His voice trailed off and he gave a muted, "thank you," moving to the side.

"To Hermione Granger, who is the brightest witch I think I have ever known. Your bravery is even more apparent to me, because you stepped up even through your terror and fear. You kept the others going down the proper path, not allowing them to be led astray," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione stepped forward to receive her gold medal and hugged the professor as well. The crowd almost immediately began begging for a speech again. Luckily, she was a little more forewarned from watching Ron. She said, "I know that all three of us were skeptical that we would even be here after the fall of Voldemort. I think we sort of expected to be killed in the process of trying to defeat him. Professor McGonagall called me the brightest witch she's known. But all I really know are books. Sometimes I can't see the forest for the trees in front of me. If it weren't for Ron and Harry constantly forcing me to look at different perspectives, I doubt I'd be here now. If I'd been truly clever, we would have won this war much sooner. I don't think I even deserve to be considered clever. I am not a leader or a general. Harry, when all is said and done, is the man who was the general in this war. He took up where Dumbledore left off and led us to the victory that everyone fought for. He was the reason we rallied together."

She smiled tentatively as everyone applauded her as well.

"And now," began Professor McGonagall. One could hear a pin drop, as silence descended upon the Great Hall. As Harry approached her, he noticed that Dumbledore's portrait had been moved, so that it sat directly behind the Headmistress's chair of the teachers' table. Fawkes was perched atop the frame of his former master. Dumbledore stood in front of the chair in which he had been painted and beamed at his former student, with tears in his eyes.

"Now, we must thank Mr. Harry Potter himself. His name was spoken only in a whisper all over the country these last months, while everyone simply prayed that he was alive and that he would return to release us from the hell we've lived in. He willingly sacrificed his own life, not defending himself, so that we could once again know freedom. He's been known through the years as The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One and many other names. I think that perhaps he will now be called Our Savior, because without him we could not be here. His power is such that he will continue to astound us for as long as he lives. His deeds and accomplishments will go down in the history books. But it is his ability to love that truly earns him his distinction. Harry has always fought fiercely for those he loves, and even those that do not deserve his love. Just before setting out on his trek this year, he was asked why he did not kill a young Death Eater who was determined to kill him. Harry's response was that killing and torturing people was Lord Voldemort's job, not his. He said that he would not kill people just because they happened to be in the way.

"But I cannot speak only of the immense love that Harry has for others, which is surely what led him to give his very life, but of his capacity to nurture love. He grew up, much like Lord Voldemort, in a home where he was unloved and despised for what he was. But, unlike Lord Voldemort, Harry chose to accept love when it was offered to him. As we got to know him as he grew up, here at Hogwarts, we found it very easy to give him that love. He often dealt with cruel treatment, not just at the hands of his blood relatives, but from his fellow classmates and even the Wizarding world at large.

"Yet he never wavered from his stance against evil. Those of us who knew him couldn't help but love him even more for his selflessness, his humility and his kindness. We thank you, Harry, from the bottom of our hearts," she concluded.

Harry approached her to receive his gold medal and she blinked her eyes rapidly as she pulled him into an embrace. Releasing him, she briefly rested her hand on his cheek and whispered, "Sorry, Harry, but we had to honor you," obviously hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her for extolling his virtues to everyone. He gave her a rueful look before she turned him around to meet his admirers. The benches scraped the floor and, as one, the crowd rose to its feet, all of them. There were cheers, cat calls and sobs echoing throughout the Great Hall. Harry noticed the Weasleys standing together at the Gryffindor table, Mrs. Weasley still burying her face into her husband's shoulder. He spotted the Malfoys, alone at the Slytherin table. Lucius stood silently, but Narcissa and Draco were clapping politely, with genuine looks of happiness on their faces. The requests for a speech began rather quickly, once again. Harry took a tentative step forward to find silence descend again, though all remained standing.

"As Hermione said before, I'm just sorry that we couldn't have found a way to end it all sooner. I don't know that I can ever live up to the greatness and goodness that was Dumbledore," Harry said.

The phoenix gave an indignant cry at this, while everyone noticed Dumbledore shaking his head and rolling his eyes in his portrait to indicate his disagreement.

Harry chose to ignore this, turning his back on Dumbledore, and simply moved on. "I can't say that the past year was fun or easy, but it's over. We missed our families and our friends desperately while we were gone. It is Ron and Hermione you should be giving your thanks to, not me. If it hadn't been for the great sacrifices they both made and for their unwavering loyalty, I would never have survived even my first year in the Wizarding community, let alone this last year. I think it's a bit ironic that this school was the first home that both Riddle and I ever knew. He was as fond of this school as he could be for anyone or anything and considered it his own. Yet the only people in the Wizarding community that were willing to stand up to him were the very students of this school."

"Dumbledore's Army, I can safely say that the three of us could not be prouder of everything that you've done throughout the war. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it," Harry said, using Dumbledore's own words to him so many years ago.

"Everyone keeps referring to the victory of the Battle of Hogwarts. But I can't help feeling that the cost was too great. We lost too many good people. The losses over the years were slowly breaking my heart, but in the last few months I think my heart has completely shattered. I don't know if it's something that can ever be fully repaired for me or for all of you who have suffered these same losses. But maybe we can all learn something from this. As Dumbledore once said to us, 'if there comes a time to choose between what is right and what is easy, remember what you have seen here.' If we can instill this idea within our own children then perhaps something good can come from this war. I only have one thing to ask of you. Please do not continue to go in fear of Lord Voldemort. Call him by his name or, even better yet, call him Tom Riddle, for Lord Voldemort was only a mask behind which he hid," Harry finished. His eyes lingered on Draco briefly, who closed his eyes and nodded, almost imperceptibly.

The cheers began, before the members of Dumbledore's Army all cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_" sending their Patronuses around the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione all smiled at each other before adding their own. The Patronuses all fell in behind Harry's stag (upon whose back Fawkes appeared to ride) while the shouts deafened everyone present, the D.A.'s wands directing the show. The blinding light from the Patronuses finally disappeared into a mist.

Professor McGonagall, looking fondly at her students and former students, then called for order once more before saying, "Our devoted house elves have prepared a marvelous feast for us this morning. Please enjoy it, everyone," Professor McGonagall told the congregation. Dumbledore's Army split into three groups to join their houses.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George approached the remaining Weasleys who were already seated at the Gryffindor table. Their faces were almost stony. Harry wasn't sure if he saw something accusatory when they looked at him. Then Mrs. Weasley got up and gripped him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Oh, Harry dear, how are you, son?" she asked, looking into his eyes beseechingly.

"I….I don't know, Mrs. Weasley. Fred….I'm just so sorry. I should've…" Harry replied, unsure of what to say.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes flashed in anger. "No, Harry, you shouldn't have done anything differently. I thought I'd lost you too, dear," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, as she pulled Harry into her arms again. Harry lost his composure at her motherly gesture and just cried unashamedly into her shoulder. Those who had been watching Harry turned away, feeling like intruders. Mrs. Weasley stroked his hair for a few moments before clasping his shoulders saying, "Harry, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. None of this is your fault. You need to understand that. We certainly don't blame you, nor would….Fred."

She forced him onto the bench. Harry's throat had constricted, barely allowing him to breathe, let alone speak. She seemed to understand and started to make him a plate of food from the platters on the table.

Harry was unable to look up at the family he loved so dearly, grief and guilt consuming his body. While a part of his mind knew that he couldn't have prevented Fred from dying, there was still the part of him that knew the guilt would never fully leave him for as long as he lived.

George smacked Harry on the arm and said, "Harry, Fred and I knew what we were doing. We knew that fighting against V-v-v-voldemort would be dangerous. We knew we could be…" He gulped, "we could be killed. There are some things worth dying for. He would've wanted to…go…fighting."

Harry looked at George and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I know, George," was all Harry could manage.

"Well, maybe now I won't be known as Forge," George said, giving a feeble attempt at a joke, the corners of his lips twitching. At this, the whole Weasley family roared with laughter, even though the joke wasn't all that funny. The tension was broken and the family dug into their plates hungrily.

Harry's thoughts then turned to Lupin and Tonks, who were gone now as well. _Teddy,_ Harry thought, _my godson_.

Fawkes came fluttering down to Harry, bearing a letter. He opened it at once.

_Dear Harry,_

We would appreciate a brief meeting with you, once you've finished enjoying your breakfast. Please meet us in the Headmistress's office when it's convenient. Also, please ask Ron and Hermione if they would consent to come as well.

Kingsley and Minerva

Ron and Hermione were already reading the missive over his shoulder and nodded their agreement, so Harry wrote OK on the note and handed it back to Fawkes.

"Harry, isn't that Dumbledore's phoenix?" Bill asked, looking astonished at the bird's actions.

"Well, actually, we think he's Harry's phoenix now," Ron supplied for Harry. There were a few murmurs of "wow" around the table.

Since Fawkes had delivered the note from Kingsley, Harry realized he could use him to deliver messages, much in the same way as an owl. So he hastily scribbled a note off to Andromeda Tonks to ask if he could visit her later that afternoon. He handed it to the phoenix when he returned and asked if he could deliver the letter. Fawkes took off at once, leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione asked, "Isn't there a morning Prophet?" scanning the table, looking for a newspaper.

"Kingsley shut down the Daily Prophet yesterday. He said that once he'd spoken to you three he would see about getting an evening edition out," Arthur explained to her.

Harry lingered over his breakfast, even though he wasn't very hungry. For some reason, he wanted to postpone his meeting with McGonagall and Shacklebolt. Finally he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. Giving Ginny a smoldering gaze, but not daring to kiss her in front of her entire family, Harry rose from the table. Ron and Hermione followed suit and accompanied him out of the Great Hall. They could feel everyone's eyes upon them as they exited.

"Ugh. Harry, why the hell did I want to be like you? Remind me again?" Ron asked, already annoyed with the attention they were receiving. Harry laughed.

"Cause you're a git," was Harry's response.

Back in the Great Hall, Mrs. Weasley gave her only daughter an appraising look.

"Ginevra Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said, in the tone that caused all of her children to cringe in fear. Ginny looked at her mother, her eyes wide. "I think you and I should go for a walk to discuss some things."

Mr. Weasley looked up at his wife, as she rose from the table. "Do you need any help, dear?" he asked.

"No thanks, Arthur. This is something between a mother and her daughter," came the reply.

The Weasley brothers all looked at each other, wondering what their sister could have done to upset their mother so much, while they were all still grieving.

Once they'd cleared the front doors of the castle, Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter, "Is there anything that you'd like to tell me?"

Ginny fidgeted as they headed down towards the lake and sat down on a bench that Molly conjured. "Like what, Mum?"

"You know, I'm a pretty perceptive person, dear, especially when it concerns one of my children. I think you owe it to me to explain what's going on between you and Harry."

"Oh, that. Well…..we dated for a little while at the end of his sixth year, you know, before Dumbledore died. But that, of course, changed everything for Harry. He dumped me, so that Voldemort wouldn't have another reason to come after me to get to him."

"I see," Mrs. Weasley said. "But that's not the whole story, is it? I was there when Hagrid carried Harry back from the forest. What I saw in your face and heard in your voice was not just simple anguish from losing a family member or a friend. It was the pain of losing one's soul mate. You are in love with Harry. Is that right, dear?"

Ginny wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, but it did not go unnoticed by her mother, who slipped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Yes, mum, he is everything to me. He hurt me terribly, but I love him with all my heart."

"You do know that he would never intentionally hurt you, right? If I am correct, and in this case I believe I am, he loves you too."

"I know. He even told me so last night. But I think he'd passed out before he could hear my response. I think it will still take me awhile to get over the anger that has been inside me for so long, though. He said he will explain everything in time, so that I can understand. He started a little bit last night, which seemed to help," she told her mother.

"You will forgive him, dear. Based on what you've said so far, I think you've already begun to. Later, be sure to tell him very plainly of your love for him. If I'm not mistaken that poor boy has never even heard those words uttered to him before. We've all loved him so much over the last few years, and I think he knows that. Still, knowing it and hearing it are two different things," Mrs. Weasley advised her child.

Ginny just nodded. She said, "Oh, Mum, as angry as I've been with him all year, I'm realizing just how hard I've been on him and how much he's had to go through. I almost feel guilty myself. I just don't want to let him out of my sight for even a moment. When he, Ron and Hermione left the Hall, just now, I felt angry again."

"I know. I think it's going to take us all a long time to feel comfortable letting our loved ones out of our sight. We all need each other so much right now," Molly said, pulling her daughter close.

Eventually, Molly pulled back and said, "Now here comes the difficult part. I know we've talked about what happens between a wizard and a witch, but I think we'd better go over it again, perhaps in a little more detail."

Ginny's face flamed when she realized that her mother was talking about sex. Avoiding her mother's eyes, she mumbled, "I already know all of that, Mum."

"I know, dear, but it can be, well, it can be difficult when you're in love, especially when you've only just survived something so horrible as this war has been," Molly said. She bit her lip. "You're a passionate young woman, and I can't help but worry."

"Mum, it's not like," Ginny started but had to pause for a deep breath. Then she very quickly said, "It's not like I'm just going to jump into bed with Harry."

When Molly's eyebrows rose, Ginny amended, "Oh, you know what I mean. We didn't do anything last night, you know that! We just need to be close to each other, after being apart for so long."

"I know that nothing untoward happened last night. How could it have done? But I know that it's sometimes difficult to hold back a young wizard who is thoroughly besotted by his witch. I also know that, being both a Weasley and Prewitt, you're likely to want to take your relationship to a more intimate level too. It's a dangerous combination."

"But Harry's not like that! He's never tried to go any further than I wanted him to, and I haven't tried to push things either," said Ginny, although she was lying. She had been more than willing to give herself to Harry before he'd left last summer. But she suspected that even if Ron hadn't interrupted them, Harry would have eventually stopped things before they went too far. He really did have that very annoyingly noble streak, after all. She hoped that her blush due to the topic hid the half-truth from her mother.

Of course, for her part, Molly suspected what her daughter hadn't told her. She admonished, "Just remember that the consequences can be everlasting."

Ginny laughed. "Don't' forget that I learned the contraception spell during fifth year, with the rest of the witches in my class. I'm quite a competent witch. If and when Harry and I are ready to-to-to, you know, to start that part of our relationship, I'm sure I'll be able to properly perform it."

"You know that's no guarantee, Ginny. There is a lot that goes into that spell and even then nature can occasionally override even the best-cast spell."

"So, you're not ready to be a grand-mum yet?"

It was Molly's turn to laugh. "Now, I didn't say that. After all, Bill and Fleur are certainly in a position, well that's really not here nor there. My point is that you and Harry have your entire lives ahead of you. Your youth has been irrevocably stolen from you, but that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy a few years before taking on the responsibilities of parenthood. Remember that once you have a baby, that's it. Your focus will always be on your child and his or her well-being."

Ginny frowned. "You make that sound like a bad thing. Do you ever regret having us, Mum?"

Molly's eyes flashed with the fierce passion that only a mother could possess. "Oh, no, dear, never! I wouldn't trade any of you for anything in the world. Well, maybe there were a few moments with the twins…"

She broke off and lifted her fist to her mouth, biting on a knuckle to keep from screaming. Ginny patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mum. That was a bad thing to say."

"It's not your fault," Molly said, leaning over to put her head on Ginny's shoulder. "I suppose any mention…any mention of Fred will be difficult to manage, for a while at least."

Ginny spent some time just holding her mother, the sensation of role-reversal not lost on her. Sometimes parents needed comfort from their children, just like the children did from their parents when they were little. She wondered how her parents were managing so well after what had happened to Fred. Even though she had no idea of what being a mother might be like, that didn't mean that she couldn't imagine it. The pain must be unbearable. It was a pain she hoped she would never have to experience. Would it be worse than losing Harry? That she had experienced, although only briefly and in the midst of a battle. She promised herself that she would talk to Harry, to make sure that they were in accord with how their relationship was progressing.

The Golden Trio approached the gargoyle guarding the Headmistress's office, which was still sitting at an odd angle.

"We have an appointment with the Minister and Headmistress," Harry told the gargoyle, still not knowing what the password might be.

"Go on up," came the reply and once again the trio climbed over the gargoyle onto the moving staircase. They entered the office, as they reached the top. Harry noticed that Dumbledore's portrait once again hung behind the desk.

"Thanks, you three, for agreeing to meet with us," Kingsley said smartly. "Minerva and I have been discussing everything that has happened. Now, we would like to ask you a few questions."

They had been prepared for this, knowing that everyone would want to know what they'd been up to all year long.

"Very well, but you must understand that some things should never become common knowledge," Harry said.

"Yes, we are aware of that, Harry. Dumbledore has filled us in, as much as he could, about what you've been up to all year and I don't think we have many more questions in that regard," Kingsley told them. "What we need to decide now, is what to release to the papers and what not to."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Did you really tell them about everything, including Riddle's attempt at immortality?"

Dumbledore nodded and replied, "Yes, Harry, and they are aware that much of that must never be spoken of again."

"Okay, well, you may release anything you deem necessary then. Perhaps just tell people that there were certain objects that needed to be destroyed before Riddle could be killed. They don't have to know the nature of the objects," Harry said, addressing Kingsley now.

"That sounds good, Harry. I'll take care of that after our meeting," Kingsley replied.

"Now it comes down to your future. The three of you never came back to school to complete your education, and many of your peers, who did return to school, didn't get an opportunity to do much learning this past year," McGonagall told them.

"It is my understanding that you, Harry and Ron, have expressed interest in becoming Aurors," Kingsley continued.

"Well, yes. I think that, if you are in control at the Ministry, we might be interested in such a career. But we never took our N.E.W.T.s and I'm not sure we'd even pass, to be honest," Harry said. Ron and Hermione nodded their heads at this.

"Yes, your N.E.W.T.s. It has been decided that during the months of July and August we will allow students to return for some instruction. Then you will be allowed to sit the exams. There's no way we can even finish out the semester with the school in the state it is in. There are not enough dormitories or classrooms to allow it. We hope to have everything repaired soon, but it will take awhile," McGonagall explained to them.

The trio exchanged looks at their great luck of being able to return to the school to complete their studies.

"When you're finished, you will be able to come to the Ministry as fully fledged Aurors," said Kingsley.

"But I thought there were three years of training," Ron said, in confusion.

"Ordinarily yes, but you have already basically passed the test that would come at the end of that training. We test on dueling capabilities first. I have seen, first hand, the way all three of you can handle a duel. Honestly, you'd probably beat most of the Aurors who've been with us for years," Kingsley said, chuckling. "Then we test on how well you are able to move in stealth. Now, since you've been on the run for almost a year with absolutely no one knowing of your location, I would say that you've passed that one with flying colors. Lastly we test on your knowledge of how to perform Occlumency and throw off the Imperius Curse. I'm assuming you've mastered Occlumency at this point?"

"Well, sort of. I could block out Voldemort by the end, but I don't know about anybody else," Harry said, apologetically.

"I've never even tried Occlumency, Minister, and I only just barely threw off the Imperius Curse in our fourth year," Ron added.

"Well, Harry, if you could keep Voldemort out of your mind, I don't think you have anything to worry about. He was one of the best Legilmens in the world, but we can test you, if you would feel more comfortable. Ron, we can work on that with you. Even just barely being able to throw off the Imperius Curse is a remarkable achievement. Indeed, if half of our Aurors were able to do so well, we wouldn't have had as many problems as we've had in the recent past. So, you both agree that you will join the Auror department and help us sort everything out?" Kingsley asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment before nodding their agreement. Kingsley then said, "Excellent! Now, Hermione, although you've never expressed a desire to become an Auror, you too would make a wonderful addition to that department. Would you like to join your friends there?"

"Not really, Minister. I mean, I don't think I could handle fighting the Dark Arts every day," she said apologetically. She smiled shyly when they all grinned at her, obviously remembering that she'd been doing just that for the past seven years. Hermione blushed and added, "But I don't know what else I want to do. I think I would like to fight for equal rights for magical creatures, if I'm perfectly honest."

"Well, why don't we start you off in the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures? If you don't like that we can always move you to another department," he suggested. Hermione nodded at this, smiling with relief.

"Ok, so we're working on rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. We were wondering if Harry and Ron might help us in this regard. Harry, you would be instrumental, considering that you could see into Voldemort's mind and perhaps know which were acting against their wills and which weren't," Kingsley said. The three exchanged a look of total incredulity.

"So, you actually want us to help you hunt them down?" Ron asked, skeptical.

"That and your testimony will be essential at the trials as well. I'm aware that you are all excellent at finding out information that you shouldn't have and at tracking people. I also have an idea that might work. It will require the cooperation of the Malfoys, though. I've tried to speak with Draco, but he insists that he will only speak with Harry," Kingsley told them. If they thought they'd been shocked before, they were left speechless at this. Kingsley laughed a bit before saying, "Would you mind talking with him, Harry?"

"Oh, ok," was all Harry could manage. Then he thought about trying to explain all of this to Ginny. He didn't think she'd be very pleased with him. "I think we'll need to discuss this all together before we make a decision regarding hunting down the Death Eaters, though. I've only just barely gotten back into Ginny's good graces, and I don't think I want to consider what she might do to me if I don't consult her first."

Everyone laughed for a few moments, before Kingsley said, "I think that's fair enough. Could you let us know after dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Harry said. They all discussed possibilities and strategies that they could use for the hunt, before they headed back downstairs for lunch.

Harry slipped onto the bench beside Ginny. She looked up at him expectantly. He asked her if she would take a quick walk with him after lunch. She agreed immediately, but couldn't help but be curious as to what could possibly have taken so long at the meeting.

"We'll be heading back for the Burrow early tomorrow morning," Arthur told the family. "That includes you two, as well," he said pointedly to Harry and Hermione.

"Are you sure? I mean, maybe you should just be together as a family for a little while," Harry said, Hermione nodding her agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Molly said. "You are a part of our family, and have been for a while now. I don't want any of us separated right now. I don't think I could bear it. I need you with us so that I can feel like we are all safe again."

Thusly, Harry and Hermione agreed to return to the Burrow with the Weasleys.

"'Mione, shouldn't we talk about going to get your parents some time soon?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I hope they're not too angry with me. Perhaps it would be best if I wait awhile," Hermione said, looking uncommonly frightened by the prospect.

"I'll go with you if you want. We'll just wait until Mum's a bit more comfortable with the idea," Ron suggested. Hermione had a look of relief on her face as she hugged and thanked him.

Harry and Ginny told the family that they would meet up with them later, once they'd finished eating. They immediately gravitated towards their favorite spot by the lake.

"So, what exactly was that long meeting about?" Ginny asked him.

"Well, they're going to let nearly everyone come back in July and August for some intense study, so that we can all pass our exams," Harry began.

"Wow! That's great. I missed too much after Easter to feel comfortable sitting the exams right now. Obviously you lot missed a great deal more, but perhaps since you have first hand experience that'll help you," she said. "But that wasn't all your meeting was about, was it? It couldn't take that long to tell you that."

"No, Kingsley also wanted to ask us if we wanted to join the new Ministry. He wants Ron and me to join as trainee Aurors right now to help find the remaining Death Eaters," Harry said, closing his eyes and ducking slightly (as though expecting her to curse him).

"Oh! What did you say?" Ginny asked, dumbstruck.

"I said we would have to think about it. I wanted to talk to you first about it. You're the one I want to spend my life with, so I think that you should have a say in what sort of a future I choose," said Harry.

She was startled at this gesture, but it was not lost on her, by any means. "Well, Harry, I think that you would never be happy sitting behind a desk. I also know that it's in your very blood to try to protect people and fight against the Dark Arts. As much as I know I'll worry about you over the years, I couldn't be happy if you weren't content. I think that if it's what you want, you should take up Kingsley's offer. However, you have to promise not to leave me in the dark again," she said. She knew that his mind was already made up, but it touched her that he would pass on the offer if she asked him to.

"Thanks, Ginny. I will share everything with you, I promise. Although there's a part of me that would prefer to never do another dangerous thing for the rest of my life, I don't think I'd feel right if I wasn't involved in this. I think perhaps it is what I'm meant to do."

"We have one other thing that we need to talk about, Ginny," Harry started, shifting the topic. "Now I have a baby to care for, don't I?"

Her eyes flashed in anger as she whipped her head around to face him. "What? You told me there wouldn't be any dating opportunities last year!"

"Teddy! He's my godson. I'm responsible for him now," Harry told her, struggling not to roll his eyes, but smiling widely. Her expression softened immediately and her mouth hung open.

"Oh! I'd forgotten. Harry, I'm sorry. _WE_ have a child to care for," Ginny said, her voice much quieter now, her eyes filling with tears, at the memory of the deaths of her friends.

"Well, I hope you know something about babies because I have no idea what to do. I have no clue at all. What if I do something wrong? What if I'm a horrible godfather? I've never even had a parent, at least not that I can remember," Harry rambled.

Ginny smiled at him and said, "Harry, you have nothing to worry about. You'll make a great parent. You had a good role model in Sirius. Plus, we have my parents and Andromeda to help us."

Harry brightened at this and thought that he might look forward to spending time with the baby. "Would you mind coming with me to Andromeda's right now? I don't want to go alone."

"Of course, Harry. How are we going to get there?" she asked, getting up and dusting herself off. She was impressed that he was admitting the need for assistance and took it as a good sign.

"Well, we'll have to leave the grounds and Apparate. I know where it is," he said. They walked down to Hogsmeade, where Harry grabbed Ginny's hand to Apparate them to the Tonks' cottage.

Ginny squeezed his hand in reassurance as they approached the front steps and knocked on the door. Andromeda peered through a small opening in the door.

"Who goes there?" she asked, in a frightened tone.

"It's me, Harry Potter, and my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley," Harry informed her.

"How do I know you're the real Harry Potter?" she asked.

"I'm Teddy's godfather, and the last time I was here Hagrid and I used a Portkey made from a hairbrush," he replied. Andromeda opened the door and pulled Harry into a hug, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh, Harry. I received your note earlier to expect you. Thank you, for everything you've done," she said.

"Please don't thank me, Mrs. Tonks. I….I…can't tell you how….how….sorry I am," he said, trying to keep himself from breaking down.

"Oh, dear, why don't you two come in? I'll fix us some tea?" she said vaguely, backing up to allow them entrance. Harry and Ginny crossed the threshold, Ginny with her hand on Harry's back for comfort. The house looked a complete mess, as though it had been ransacked. Andromeda led them into a drawing room, where there was a bassinet in the center.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted," she said, as she headed towards the back of the house to the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny approached the bassinet to see the infant. The child was barely a month old but an orphan already. His hair was the same mousy brown that had been Tonks's natural color. Harry knew that the baby probably somehow sensed that something wasn't right, and the trauma he was experiencing had affected his metamorphosing. The baby was wide awake and looked up at them with Remus's eyes. Ginny picked him up and let him lay his head on her shoulder. Harry looked at Ginny and they shared a small smile.

"How did you know how to do that?" Harry asked, knowing full well that she was the youngest in her family, and he didn't know how much experience she'd actually had in handling children.

"I don't know, Harry, I just did what came naturally," she said. He thought it must have been an instinct of sorts. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Uh, I don't know," he said, suddenly frightened of the prospect of actually holding the baby.

"Well, Harry, you're going to have to get used to it, you know. Come on," she said, leading him to a couch and pushing him with her free hand to make him sit on it.

"What if I drop him?" he asked in a panic. She just smiled and laid the baby in his arms, which he'd already put out to receive the small bundle. Harry held Teddy closely to him, still a bit afraid that he would do something wrong and hurt him.

"Hi, Teddy. I'm Harry, your godfather," he said, feeling a bit silly talking to a baby that probably couldn't even understand a word he was saying. Ginny smiled encouragingly and sat beside him. Harry just looked down at the baby, who was looking up at him expectantly.

"We're going to have some fun together, you and I. I'll make sure of that. I'll also tell you so many stories about your mum and dad, and all of their friends. You'll never wont for anything if I can help it," Harry told the baby. Teddy raised his fists up in front of his face and Harry grabbed one, wiggling it about. Harry gave the baby a little tickle under his chin, causing him to giggle with amusement. At that point, Teddy managed to surprise Harry and Ginny by turning his hair black and his eyes green. They both roared with laughter, the baby looking quite pleased with himself.

"I think he likes you, Harry," Ginny said, once she'd gotten her laughter under control.

Andromeda walked in then, with a tea tray hovering in front of her. She levitated it over to the coffee table and sat down on the couch opposite Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, he must be feeling better, my poor baby. I'm afraid he must have picked up on my depression the last day or so, since…well since, you know. I've been so worried about him, but there wasn't much I could do. I just couldn't get my mind off of everything that's happened," Andromeda said weakly. Ginny got up and went over to the other sofa, pulling Andromeda into her arms.

She let Andromeda cry for a little while, before saying, "Here, Mrs. Tonks, let me fix you a cup of tea. That's always comforting."

Ginny poured out tea for each of them and passed a cup across the table to Harry. Feeling slightly more confident with the baby in his arms, Harry was able to sip from his cup.

Once Andromeda had downed her tea and poured herself another she said, "Well, thank goodness you two have come here. It would seem that Teddy is happy to have you here as well. I haven't been able to get him to sleep in forever. He just cries and cries. Well, he doesn't understand why his mother…."

Harry fought with everything he had not to allow his anguish to come gushing forth. He needed to be strong for Andromeda and Teddy. He could grieve later.

"I know, Mrs. Tonks," Harry said sadly.

"It's Andromeda, dear. You and I certainly have an enormous task ahead of us here," she replied, indicating the baby in his arms. Harry instinctively held the infant closer to his heart.

"Yes, Andromeda. For now, however, I would like to ask you to come back to the Burrow with us," Harry said automatically. A little belatedly, he asked Ginny, "Your mum will be okay with that, right?"

"Oh, of course!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, dear, I couldn't intrude. You've suffered your own losses in this war and will want to just be together as a family," Andromeda insisted, although it was obvious that she very much wanted to be around other people right then.

"Andromeda, I will not take no for an answer. Harry is a member of our family, as much as any of my parents' children by blood. My parents think of him as a son and my brothers think of him as another brother. His godson is now a part of that family. Of course, Teddy's grandmother, who will certainly have guardianship over him, is therefore a member of our family as well," Ginny said, with an almost Mollyish tone of voice. Harry looked at her with love, at the immediate acceptance with which she was receiving Andromeda. She added, "I don't think Harry will feel comfortable just leaving you both here, anyway."

"Oh, of course, Harry. I guess I didn't think about it that way. Of course you will want to have the child near you as you recover from the battle," Andromeda said, accepting the invitation to the Burrow.

"Why don't we take Teddy with us back to Hogwarts, so that you can get yourself all packed up and everything? If you like, you can either meet us there at Hogwarts or come to the Burrow anytime tomorrow," Ginny said, almost taking all decision-making out of the other's hands. Harry thought perhaps she was correct in doing so, considering how distraught Andromeda seemed to be.

"Oh, actually, maybe that would work best. I think I'll meet up with you tomorrow, if you two don't mind watching the baby tonight. Your mother will be there after all, and I can't think of a better recommendation. I could do with some some rest," Andromeda said, with an obvious air of relief.

Looking down at his watch, Harry realized that they needed to get back to Hogwarts soon for dinner. He still needed to give Kingsley his decision regarding Auror duties.

"Well, we'd better get going. What do we need to take with us to take care of him?" he asked Andromeda, realizing that he had no idea what might be necessary. Andromeda packed a small bag with some nappies, formula and a few toys for the baby, giving them instructions on feeding times and such. She cuddled Teddy and gave him a kiss, before handing him back to Harry so that they could leave for Hogwarts.

Passing the boundary of the cottage, Ginny took Harry's arm with the diaper bag over her other shoulder. Harry was secretly glad for the number of times he'd Apparated over the year, else he might not have felt comfortable doing so with a baby in his arms. They landed neatly in Hogsmeade at the gates to Hogwarts, but Teddy didn't seem to care for the situation and let out a big cry. The attention of passers-by turned towards the couple, as Harry soothed the baby, rocking him back and forth a bit. Teddy seemed to enjoy this and fell back to sleep quickly.

The small family made its way back up to the castle, two of their stomachs rumbling.

"Luckily dinner should be ready by the time we get up there," Harry commented.

The three of them entered the Great Hall to many stares and whispers in their direction. Harry belatedly realized that there probably weren't many people who were aware that he had a godson and were now wondering whose baby this was. He guessed that they would be thinking Teddy was his love child or something. Ginny must have had the same notion, because she nudged him and then gave him a knowing look. They took their seats with the family at the Gryffindor table.

"Where on earth have you two been?" Molly began, before registering the baby in Harry's arms. "Oh! That must be little Teddy!"

Harry just nodded, while Ginny began preparing him a plate of food, figuring that he might have a difficult time with Teddy in his arms.

"Where's Andromeda, Harry?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"We thought it might be best if she had a night off. She looked pretty harried when we were there. When Ginny suggested we take Teddy for the night, she practically jumped on the idea. I mean it's not that she doesn't love him or want to take care of him, I just think she was exhausted," Harry explained. "Er, Mrs. Weasley, do you think, I mean, would it be too much trouble if Andromeda and Teddy came with us to the Burrow for a little while?"

"Of course not, Harry. I think it would be best if they stayed with us for the time being," Molly replied, with so much concern in her eyes that Harry felt a slight weight lift off of his chest. He realized that a part of him must have been worried that Molly would only want the immediate family around at this time. He smiled at her in thanks.

Ginny watched him struggle with cutting his chicken for a moment, before taking his knife and fork from him to cut it herself. Everyone laughed, even Harry.

"I see he's gotten used to his godfather," George said, gesturing at the baby's black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, he took to Harry right away," Ginny said, with some amusement.

After dinner, Ginny offered to take the baby from Harry so that he and Ron could go over to talk to the Malfoys.

They approached the Slytherin table, just as puddings were starting to appear. Lucius sat on one side, while Narcissa and Draco sat together on the other side. Harry and Ron sat on either side of mother and son.

Draco looked over to Harry, before asking, "Well, what on earth is going on? The Minister said we should stay for a few days because it's too dangerous to go home."

"He's probably right. After all, your mother betrayed Voldemort by lying to him," Harry said, noticing how visibly the Malfoys had flinched at the name. They still looked almost terrified as he continued, "Many of them are going to want your family dead."

"Yes, I know. Look, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Weasley in private somewhere," Draco said, indicating that he didn't want to include his parents in this discussion.

Harry and Ron shared a look, before Harry agreed. He told Draco and Ron to follow him as he approached the head table. He could hear Narcissa scolding Lucius saying that he would do as she told him.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said to get her attention.

"I think it's time for you to call me Minerva, Harry. But what can I help you with?" she replied.

"Oh, okay, um, Minerva, I was wondering if there was somewhere private that we could chat with Draco," Harry said.

She thought a moment before saying, "Well, why don't you use my old office. The password is 'Animagus.'"

"Thank you, Professor, I mean, Minerva," he said, leading the other two out of the Great Hall.

**Author's Note: I haven't yet figured out how to reply to reviews, but they are very much appreciated and I'll respond as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Plan and New Beginnings**

They entered the Transfiguration Office using the password they'd been given. Harry shut the door, and silently put a few spells on it, to ensure their privacy.

"Well, Draco?" Harry asked, unconsciously sitting behind the desk, while Ron and Draco took the seats in front of it, which were there for students consulting with the professor.

"I think I owe you two quite a bit right now. I would like to apologize, firstly," Draco said, looking at the ground rather than either of the two men. His face was screwed up as though he had a severe toothache, or perhaps it was just the pain of having to give gratitude to his old school enemies. His complexion was even whiter than usual. He mumbled, "I don't know what on earth I was thinking of to take on my father's prejudices, let alone to join the Death Eaters."

"We all make mistakes, Draco. Even Dumbledore, great man though he was, made mistakes in his youth. Whether or not you can overcome those mistakes is what will truly define you in the end," Harry advised, remembering the horrible ideas Dumbledore had had in his own youth. "I take it that you do recognize the poor reasoning that you used?"

"Yes. It took awhile. It wasn't until the enormity of the task of killing Dumbledore became apparent, that I realized how wrong I'd been. But Voldemort had my mother by the throat and so I had to continue. I didn't know what to do. So I thought that maybe if I brought the Death Eaters into the castle, it would make my job easier. I never meant for Greyback to come here though," Draco said with a shudder.

"I know you didn't. I saw your look of disgust when you saw him arrive on the tower," Harry said, "Please continue."

"I had to watch countless people be tortured and killed in the last year. It was….it was horrible," Draco said, shuddering visibly once again.

"Why did you try to deny you knew us when we were at your house?" Ron asked, as though trying to come to terms with these revelations. Harry thought he already knew the answer, but let Draco respond.

"I won't deny that I've hated you for many years, and I'm certainly not about to join your fan-club now. But I didn't want to watch you be tortured, and I certainly didn't want you….dead," he said, visibly gulping the rising bile in his throat. "My _Aunt,_" the word came out as a sneer, "was absolutely disgusting in how she took pleasure in torture."

He seemed unable to go on at this point and looked as though he might really be sick. Harry thought he'd better move on to the next topic that they needed to discuss.

"Well, Draco, how would you feel about trying to make up for some of the things you did?" he asked.

Draco looked up with relief in his eyes. Had he thought that they intended to lock him up? After taking a deep breath, he whispered, "I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"Good. What we are asking of you will be rather difficult, but it will keep you and your parents out of Azkaban," Harry explained.

"Well, I will admit that I don't want to go to Azkaban, and my mother really doesn't deserve that place. But I don't think that my father should be left out in the open right now. That's why I asked to see you in private, without them. I know that my mother will fight for him to be released, but honestly I don't agree with it. He's never regretted anything he's done. He's just been angry because he wasn't the favorite anymore and that the Dark Lord, excuse me, Voldemort aimed to have me killed. It pains me to say it, but you need to send him to Azkaban," Draco said, looking as though he was ashamed for betraying his father in such a way.

Harry wasn't sure how to deal with this situation now. They needed Lucius's cooperation. "Why don't I outline what we need you to do? Then we can all come to a decision of what to do," he suggested. Draco nodded, looking surprised at his inclusion in the discussion.

"There are obviously still quite a few Death Eaters out there. We need to find them and capture them before they can try to restart all of this nonsense," Harry began. Draco nodded his understanding, although his confusion about his part in the plan was apparent. "I want you to encourage them to rally around you and/or your father. I want you to pretend that everything that you and your mother did against Voldemort's wishes was a mistake or maybe even make something else up. You need to convince them that you think you can destroy the new Ministry."

Draco's mouth hung open. He was silent for a few minutes. When he finally found his voice he said, "I don't know if they'll believe us. It might be worth a try though. My father knows virtually every Death Eater out there."

Ron looked at Draco and asked, "Now, here's the real question. Do we use you as the new Dark Lord, or your father? Which of you would be the most likely candidate?"

"I don't know. If Aunt Bella hadn't been killed, she would be the most likely person; same thing with Snape," Draco said, thinking aloud. He looked at Harry, who suddenly smiled.

"I think I have the perfect solution. Draco, you said that your father deserved another stint Azkaban, right?" Harry asked, to which Draco nodded hesitantly. Harry continued with the plan he was formulating. "What if we did exactly that? We put your father into Azkaban and send you and your mother home. Then you contact the remaining Death Eaters and talk to them about how angry you are with the current state of things. Tell them that you think you should all work to get the imprisoned Death Eaters freed."

Draco and Ron both looked impressed with that idea.

"Yeah, but Harry, how many Death Eaters saw Narcissa outright lie to Voldemort about you being dead?" Ron asked. Harry was glad that it was obvious that his speech about using Voldemort's name that morning had had an effect. Even Draco had used the name, now that he thought about it.

Pulling out of these thoughts, he mused, "I think everything was way too confused for anyone to really understand what was going on. Also, I don't think anyone would think it too strange that she and Lucius were running through the castle trying to find Draco. Even Death Eaters love their children, right?" He said the last mostly to Draco.

Draco pondered this notion for a moment before responding. "Well, probably most of them would, if they had children. I mean, like, my _Aunt_for instance would never have understood. But she's gone, so we don't really have to worry about her."

The three men sat in silence for a few minutes, each left to his own thoughts. "Okay, so let's see if we have this all straight. We'll take your father into custody, Draco. Then you and your mother will return home. I'll be in contact with you as to how to proceed. We'll see if Kingsley can put up some protection around your house, until we can get our plan into action. I'll have Fawkes deliver messages directly to your bedroom and only there, so just make sure that no one besides your mother ever enters your room." Harry instructed.

"That sounds okay," Draco agreed, bobbing his head. Ron nodded his assent as well.

"We'll begin tomorrow. Do you think you can handle your father?" Harry asked, addressing Draco.

"I reckon so. He obeys my mother pretty well now, so I'll just tell her what to tell him. What time should we expect the arrest?" Draco replied.

"Why don't we wait until you are back in the Slytherin dormitory and we'll have them just take him quietly," Harry suggested, rising from McGonagall's old desk. "Oh, you might need this," he added, tossing Draco his wand.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep it? I mean, that's the wand that finally beat Voldemort," Draco said with awe.

"Nah, I've got my old wand back, so that's all that matters to me."

The three left the room, discussing the details. Harry and Ron went to the Headmistress's Office while Draco headed for the dungeons. They explained the situation to the Acting Minister of Magic, who agreed. He said he was very impressed with the first assignment he had given to them and looked forward to seeing their progress.

"But I think that you can drop the 'Minister' thing. We've known each other for a few years now, and you've always called me Kingsley. I'd like to think that we're all still friends. That shouldn't change, just because I'm the temporary Minister of Magic," Kingsley said, before dismissing them.

"Bye, Kingsley," Harry and Ron said, with a smile, before leaving the office to head for Gryffindor Tower.

"I can't believe you and Ginny just left without a word to the rest of us," Ron said, sounding rather disgruntled.

"Sorry, I was just explaining Kingsley's offer when I remembered that I was supposed to go over to Andromeda's. Ginny agreed to come with me and so we just left. We didn't mean to worry you," said Harry apologetically.

"Well, we weren't exactly worried. I figured that you didn't want to be found because you two were off doing something, well, you know, something you shouldn't be," Ron said, turning red.

"Well, we weren't, thank you very much," Harry said curtly, as they reached the portrait.

As they climbed through, they found all of their friends gathered around Ginny, who sat in a chair with Teddy in her arms. His hair was the same flaming red as Ginny's, but he still had Harry's green eyes.

"How's my godson?" Harry asked, sitting on the arm of the chair and placing a chaste kiss on Ginny's cheek as she smiled up at him.

"Well, Harry, he's been passed around the room about five times, and I think his hair's changed about twenty times," said Ginny, laughingly. She held the baby up to Harry, who plucked him out of her arms. Looking at his godfather, Teddy's hair immediately turned black again, much to everyone's amusement.

"He looks just like you," Seamus joked, guffawing at his own jest. Harry laughed with him, knowing that Ginny had probably already explained who the baby was to everyone.

Looking at his watch, Harry said, "I think we're supposed to feed him about now, aren't we?"

"Oh, yes, I think you're right, Harry," Ginny said, consulting the parchment they'd written their instructions on earlier. She fumbled in the diaper bag, before pulling out a bottle.

"Now what? Shouldn't we warm it? How hot should it be?" Harry wondered aloud. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten such a pertinent question. Molly hurried over to them and showed them the spell to warm the bottle, tapping it with her wand. Then she dabbed out a bit of the liquid onto her inner arm to check the temperature.

"How do you know it's right?" Ginny asked.

"Here," Molly said, meting out a bit of the formula onto each of their forearms, "It shouldn't be much hotter or colder than that."

"Thank God you were here, Mrs. Weasley. I don't know what we would have done without you," Harry said gratefully, as he placed the nipple into the baby's mouth. She immediately pushed the bottle up higher, reminding him to make sure that the liquid fully covered the end of the bottle that the baby was drinking from.

Teddy greedily accepted his meal. Harry thought it might be kind of weird to have all of those people watching him feed the baby, but as he looked around, he realized that all of them were either a part of Dumbledore's Army and/or their relatives. They all looked on in wonder and with love in their eyes. He could tell that they felt incredibly close to the child as well. He was a symbol of life moving on. Most of them had been taught by Remus and some of them, who'd been involved with the Order, had known Tonks as well.

About halfway through the feeding, Mrs. Longbottom pointed out that Harry needed to burp the baby. Not having any clue what she was talking about, she gently took Teddy from him and showed him how to do it properly. She handed the baby back to Harry so that he could finish feeding him. Mrs. Longbottom walked back over to her seat, Neville placing an appreciative hand on her shoulder and gracing her with a grateful smile.

Everyone in the room was talking again and sharing their stories of the last year, as many of them hadn't yet had a chance to catch up. Harry couldn't believe the overwhelming affection growing inside him, as he looked around at his friends. He felt his heart expand exponentially while he fed his godson. He now sat in the chair that Ginny had a short while ago, and she sat on the armrest. She smiled down happily at Harry and Teddy. He saw Ron on a couch with his arm around Hermione. They too were quiet as they looked on. Harry knew that they would be instrumental in raising this baby and that they too probably felt the same kind of responsibility that he and Ginny did. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood by the fireplace holding each other, talking in muted tones. He suddenly realized that they were the parental figures that he wanted to emulate. As much as Harry loved his parents, he didn't remember enough of them to use as an example of how parents should be and act. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had always treated him as one of their own, from the moment they'd met him and he knew they always would. They would treat Teddy as their own grandchild as well. The rest of the Weasley brothers were huddled in a corner of the room. George and Percy both looked lost and spaced out, not talking to anyone. Bill, Charlie and Fleur were quietly discussing something, oblivious to the rest of the room. Lavender and Seamus seemed to be holding hands and were talking to Dean and Luna. Neville and his grandmother were still watching Harry but were talking to each other and occasionally including him, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in their conversation about the job the Ministry would have in trying to reorganize.

Harry realized that Teddy had finished the remainder of the bottle and figured he'd better burp him again. As he mimicked the motions that Neville's grandmother had taught him, she smiled over at him encouragingly.

"I should probably put him down to bed. The poor dear is clearly exhausted," Ginny said.

"Oh, no! Where is he going to sleep? We didn't think about that!" Harry said, panicking again.

She just chuckled and told him that McGonagall had found a cradle for them to use for the night. He breathed a sigh of relief and handed Teddy to her. She carried the baby back up to Harry's dorm.

"I think that a party should be in order very soon," Mrs. Weasley suddenly announced. "Perhaps we should have it sometime before everyone is supposed to come back to school?"

The idea was met with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"Well, I agree," said Harry. "But I am paying for this party. Maybe we can get the Weird Sisters to play?" Everyone stopped talking and looked at him stupidly.

"Harry, this party is to celebrate _YOUR_ defeat of Riddle, you can't pay for it!" Neville exclaimed, dramatically closing his eyes against the absurdity of Harry's decree.

"Yeah, mate, we should be throwing the party for you," added Seamus.

"Look, I have more money than I even know what to do with! Let me spend it," Harry admonished. He could almost see everyone's minds contemplating this. The war itself was responsible for Harry's wealth.

Bill started laughing, while everyone looked at him with incredulity. Ginny chose that moment to come back down the stairs.

"What on earth is going on?" she asked, looking at the strange looks on her friends' and family's faces.

"Harry, you don't even know half of your wealth!" Bill managed to say finally, still laughing maniacally. Harry was really confused now.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Your parents and Sirius only gave you keys to minor vaults so that you would have access to some funds while you were underage and at school. You inherited the rest of your wealth when you came of age last year," Bill explained, as though this would make sense to Harry.

"So, wait…" Harry was still trying to grasp what Bill had said. "So, that means that there are more vaults involved?"

Bill nodded, "Yes, you will have full access to the Potter vault as well as Sirius's other vault and one of the Black vaults. After your foray into Gringotts the other day, I figured I'd better check on everything at the bank. I was worried that they wouldn't be willing to allow you back into your vaults. But when I spoke with some of them today, they said that they were just as happy as we were to see Voldemort gone. So you're welcome to your inheritance."

Harry could have easily lived on the gold that was already in his vault. In fact, he could have easily given most of it to the Weasleys to help them out and still been well off.

"Hmmm, well then I'm definitely throwing the party myself. I think my parents and Sirius would have wanted to be a part of the festivities, and this way they sort of will be."

That stopped any more objections. If that was what Harry wanted, then they would have to acquiesce, especially since he'd decided to throw his own losses in the war in as a reason.

Everyone started talking about the party again, before George said, "Well, I think we all could use a nice drink, don't you?" He pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and started conjuring glasses.

The noise level in the room began to increase. "Wait, everyone! We need to be able to hear Teddy if he cries. And if we're too loud we'll wake him," Harry admonished. Everyone quieted down right away.

"Don't worry, Harry. I put a charm on him so that if he cries I'll hear him no matter where I am and I put a silencing charm on the room so that he couldn't hear us down here," Ginny explained. She handed him a small glass of firewhisky and grabbed one for herself. Everyone went back to their discussions.

Ginny walked over to the chair Harry was sitting in and climbed onto his lap. "This feels just right, doesn't it? Here we are together, the baby upstairs sleeping?" she teased.

He smiled up at her and wiggled his eyebrows. "It feels absolutely perfect."

She placed her drink on a nearby table and her expression turned serious as she said, "I love you too, Harry."

The breath was knocked out of him momentarily, as he realized that maybe he hadn't dreamt her saying that to him after all. He reached a hand up to her face to pull her lips closer to his. He kissed her passionately, forgetting about their audience. He didn't notice that the room had gone quiet.

Suddenly, George exclaimed, "Bloody hell, Ginny, when did you convince him to take you seriously?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart abruptly, as though they'd been scalded. Harry had a look of utmost terror on his face, when he realized what they'd just done. She looked at him with an odd expression on her face before saying, "Mum knows. It's okay, Harry."

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie asked, having rushed to the couple and now stood over them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mrs. Weasley ran over to intercede. "Charlie, leave them alone. They've been in love for a long time and they haven't seen each other for a long time."

He looked shocked at the idea of his little sister and Harry being together.

"Sorry, I just had no idea. It's not that I don't like you, Harry. I mean, you're practically a member of our family, I just…Oh, I'm sorry," Charlie said awkwardly. He retreated quickly, with a Weasley blush. Ron and Hermione were laughing on the couch, obviously enjoying Harry and Ginny's discomfort. Harry felt almost betrayed by his two best friends.

Mr. Weasley approached them now, and Harry felt more apprehensive than ever. He suddenly thought that perhaps facing Voldemort was easier.

"Why don't you and I take a walk, son," Mr. Weasley said to Harry. It wasn't a question. Ginny got off of Harry's lap and gave him a hand to help him up. Harry looked at her and she gave him a fleeting smile that he figured was supposed to give him support.

"Don't be afraid, Harry. I just want to talk to you. You've never had a father to talk to about things, I don't know how far Sirius got in explaining certain matters and I think it's about time you had someone to help you," Mr. Weasley said, as they exited the tower. He led Harry into the first empty classroom. The desks were all destroyed, so Mr. Weasley quickly fixed a few of them and they sat down.

"Ok, Harry, now I did speak with Molly earlier about all of this, so you kissing Ginny wasn't quite the shock it might have been otherwise," Mr. Weasley began, giving Harry a wry grin. It was obvious that he wasn't quite sure where he was going with this conversation though, because he seemed to be struggling with what to say next.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. I…I…I was just kind of surprised by something she said to me and didn't think before I reacted. I…I'm sorry," Harry said, still reeling at the events that had just transpired.

"No, no, Harry. Please don't apologize. That's not really what I meant. You have my whole-hearted approval in regards to my daughter, and Molly's as well. I just wanted to see if there was anything that you needed talk about, you know, man to man. I don't know if anyone's ever taken the time to explain things to you, and well…" Mr. Weasley said, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Harry felt himself turn red as he realized that Mr. Weasley wasn't talking about dating in general but of sexual matters.

"Oh, well, no, I mean, I went to a Muggle school before Hogwarts, and they explained that sort of thing in Health Class," Harry said, barely above a whisper. The relief was apparent on Arthur's face that he didn't have to explain everything. Harry wondered if he'd had a similar talk with each of his sons. There had been six of them after all; wouldn't it come easier over time?

"Yes, I see. Of course, being a Muggle school, they wouldn't have gone over charms and spells that might come in handy. They do teach the girls the proper spells here, usually during fourth year, if I'm correct. Dumbledore tried to petition the school governors for a long time to include the boys for these classes, but he was obviously unsuccessful. So it's left to a young wizard's parents. I've always agreed that this was foolish since many of them may have Muggle parents or, as in your case, the father isn't present to have this talk."

Arthur spent about twenty minutes going over contraception spells and explained about other charms that would protect against disease. "That's probably not something you'll need to worry about, since Ginny indicated to Molly that you haven't yet gone that far. As awkward as this is, Harry, I should ask if you've been intimate with any other women. I won't think any less of you, and it would be best if you're honest so that we can make sure you are examined. It wouldn't do for you to be infected with something that you don't even know you have."

Harry's blush deepened. "No, sir, no I haven't done anything like that." Deciding that he ought to be completely honest, he added, "Does it count that I kissed another girl before I started going out with Ginny?"

"No, it certainly doesn't. Thank you, Harry. Now as to the relationship part of things, Molly said that you two dated last year, but you broke it off because of your mission. Is that correct?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, well, I don't think I could have completed the tasks that had been set for me otherwise. She would have been targeted as someone that could be hurt in order to lure me in. Also, I really thought that I wouldn't survive. I thought it would be easier for her once I died, if she didn't get any more attached to me. It killed me to do it. Now, I think that perhaps I was wrong, but I couldn't think of anything else to do at the time. I had no idea what the outcome would be or that the Ministry would fall so quickly…" Harry said, feeling his excuses to seem terribly lame.

Mr. Weasley seemed to understand though, perhaps even approve, and said, "Yes, I believe Molly and Ginny discussed the matter at some length earlier. Can I assume that you have decided that you want my daughter to be a part of your life and that you won't leave her again in the future?"

Harry smiled widely, saying, "Mr. Weasley, all I've ever wanted out of life was to be a normal person and have a family. I've loved your daughter for a long time, probably longer than I even realized. I want to spend my life with her and whatever family we are able to create together. I know that we are young, and we don't want to start that family right now. We just need to be together. Does that make any sense?"

"I think so, and that certainly answers my questions. You have both grown a great deal. It's been gradual, but I've noticed the change in you over the past few years. You now have a different look in your eyes. If I didn't know better, I would think I was looking at a man that had lived a hundred years. You've all been through so much. I wish there was a way to give you your childhood back, but unfortunately, that's just not possible. All we can do is move forward. Your attitude and your behavior have proven to me that you are able to take that step into the future. It may be a slow process, and I have to urge you to simply allow nature to take its course. We will all heal in time," Mr. Weasley said, his gaze sad.

Harry knew that Mr. Weasley was thinking about Fred and how some of these wounds would never fully heal. Harry also knew that Mr. Weasley understood that Harry had already experienced this fact of life. They just looked at each other for a little while, before Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "I think we've come to a pretty good understanding here, Harry. I've considered you as a son for a long time now, and I know that you're one of the most honorable men I've ever met. At this point, I think it's really rather silly for you to still be calling us Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Please call us Mum and Dad or, if that makes you uncomfortable, Molly and Arthur."

Harry was a bit taken aback by this announcement, but there was no question of his response. He didn't even think before saying, "Ok, Dad."

Arthur smiled affectionately and indicated that they should head back. They walked to Gryffindor tower in a comfortable silence, both smiling happily, each lost in his own thoughts. They could hear the ruckus still ensuing in the common room, before the portrait swung forward. People looked over at them expectantly when they entered the room. Arthur just put his hand on Harry's shoulder to indicate his approval. Harry parted from him to walk over to Molly.

"Thanks, Mum," he said, hugging her.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so glad you feel that way. We love you so much, you know," Molly said to him, hugging him tightly as well. Harry felt his eyes well up at her words.

The rest of the family (including Hermione) moved in to join in the hug. They all laughed and cried together.

"Oh dear! I think Teddy needs us, Harry," Ginny suddenly said. Harry broke away immediately, now hearing the baby's cries waft down to them (as everyone had quieted at Ginny's statement). He dashed up to his dormitory as quickly as he could. He ran to the cradle that had been placed beside his bed, with Ginny on his heels.

He picked up the baby the moment he reached the cradle. The boy quieted almost immediately upon being picked up. Harry bounced him up and down a few times, hoping to keep Teddy happy.

"Maybe I'd better stay up here with him," Harry said to Ginny.

"I'll stay too," Ginny offered. Harry lay on the bed with Teddy still in his arms. Ginny climbed in on the other side.

"Why don't you go ahead and change. I'll watch him for a few minutes," she told him.

He laid the baby down on the bed beside her and began pulling off his shirt as he headed for the screen in the corner.

"Kreacher!" Harry called. The elf appeared instantaneously.

"What can Kreacher do for Master Harry?" he asked expectantly.

"Can you go and get Ginny some pajamas from her dormitory?" Harry asked him.

Without even a response, the elf disappeared and rematerialized moments later with the requested garments.

"You're the best, Kreacher. You should get some rest. I'm sure it's been just as long a day for you as the rest of us. We'll be heading for the Burrow tomorrow. Do you wish to come with us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher will be there after his work at Hogwarts is done," he replied, before vanishing in mid-bow.

Harry walked back over to find Ginny playing with Teddy on the bed. _What a sight_he thought.

"Would you like these, dear?" he asked Ginny, handing her the pajamas. She smiled at the term of endearment and Harry was briefly glad that his aunt and uncle had at least taught him enough to know the sort of phrases to use, even if they'd done so unconsciously.

"Thanks, Harry." she said. Her smile told him how much the endearment had meant to her.

"Hey, kiddo, it's time to go to sleep," Harry told the baby as he got into bed. Ginny once again climbed in on the other side, the baby now nestled between them.

"Harry, where did that mark on your chest come from?" Ginny asked, Harry realizing that she must have been watching him when he'd pulled his t-shirt off.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure. I've got more bumps and bruises than I care to count. Which one were you talking about?" Harry asked.

Ginny pushed his nightshirt back, "Oh, well, I guess there are a few there, huh?"

Harry looked down and pointed at the scarlet oval over his heart, "This one's from the locket horcrux when it got stuck to me." Then he looked at an x-shaped mark that was just below the oval from the locket. "Well, I'm not sure what this one's from, but I would imagine it's from the curse that was supposed to kill me in the forest."

"Oh! I wonder if there's anything we can do to fix them," Ginny thought aloud, forgetting about the half-healed cuts and burns that pretty much everyone who had fought in the battle had (although Harry, Ron and Hermione did seem to have an inordinate number of them).

"I highly doubt it, Ginny. These are cursed scars. Don't you think I'd get rid of the one on my forehead if I could?" Harry said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that's true enough," Ginny said, although she didn't know if she found the comment funny. She decided that this might be a good time to have a talk about where their relationship was headed. "So, what exactly are we doing now? I mean, am I your girlfriend?"

"I certainly hope so. Would it help if I asked?" said Harry, with a smile. Ginny bobbed her head to indicate that she wouldn't mind if he did, so he added, "Miss Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"

She gave a short laugh at the formality and responded, "I would like nothing better, Mr. Potter."

"Well, that's settled," sighed Harry. Then he frowned, thinking about his conversation with Arthur. "Maybe we should talk about how far we want to take things sexually."

Ginny smiled because Harry had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, worthy of any Weasley. "I'd like to think that we'll figure out what we're ready for as we go along," she said softly. "It's not like we've actually been seeing each other for the last year, not that I ever considered going out with anyone else while you were gone."

"It's okay," Harry assured her. "Let's take things at our own pace. We'll know when the time is right and your dad explained about the charm to me. When the time comes, I'll know what to do."

Ginny wasn't sure how comfortable she was with the fact that it had been her father to explain that sort of thing to Harry, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. After all, who else could help him with that sort of thing? She smiled and said, "That sounds about right to me. I would be upset if we weren't able to cuddle up to sleep though. It was so nice last night, to sense your body next to mine."

"I can think of nothing better either. Just because we're sharing a bed doesn't mean that we have to have sex, right? Maybe your parents will take pity on us?"

"We can only hope. Maybe we'll just try it and see what happens," said Ginny, her eyelids starting to feel heavy. She looked down to find that Teddy had fallen back to sleep.

"Do you think it's safe for him to sleep here between us?" Harry wondered, looking down at the child as well.

"Who better to protect him than us? But I think you should take a swig of that draught for dreamless sleep, Harry. It wouldn't do for you to wake up in the middle of the night with a nightmare," she said. Harry nodded his agreement and drank the remaining contents of the vial. They were both exhausted from the excitement and stress of the past few days and fell asleep rather quickly.

Meanwhile, downstairs everyone watched Harry and Ginny race up the stairs to take care of Teddy.

"How on earth did we never notice this thing with Ginny and Harry?" Bill wondered aloud.

Hermione decided to take pity on everyone to explain. "Well, they really were dating for a brief time at the end of our sixth year. Harry broke it off because of the nature of what he was fighting. They both tried to keep their feelings buried this past summer. But, now that we don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, it's only natural that they should get back together. I mean, she's been in love with him for a long time. I think he's been in love with her too, even though he was too thick to realize it straight away. It must be a boy-thing." She looked at Ron, who still had his arm around her. He blushed, with a sheepish look on his face. They still hadn't parted company since the final battle, with the exception of showering that morning.

"Speaking of people not recognizing love when it hits them in the face, since when are the two of you together?" Neville asked, with laughter in his voice.

Hermione blushed, now matching Ron with a red face. "I guess we finally realized it," Ron said, before kissing Hermione for effect.

"Perhaps you didn't notice Ginny and Harry because you were to busy looking at me?" Fleur teased Bill, causing him to now turn scarlet.

"That's a distinct possibility," Bill admitted, looking admiringly at his wife.

The laughter continued and everyone partook of the firewhiskey that had been provided. Discussion of Harry and Ginny and their brief relationship quickly ensued. Neville and all of their friends were so happy for them that they readily gave everyone else the stories that they needed to hear.

"Did you hear him call me mum?" Molly asked Arthur quietly, tears running down her face.

"Yes, dear, and he'll take good care of our little girl. Well, I think she might hex him if he doesn't, so…" he broke off laughing, causing Molly to give a watery chuckle as well.

Some time passed before Harry and Ginny's continued absence was noticed. Arthur picked up the diaper bag and climbed the stairs to the dormitory to check on them, just in case they were having trouble with the baby. He knew that neither one of them had much experience, as Molly had pointed out. Everything was quiet when he approached the room. He opened the door as silently as he could. He found Ginny and Harry in their pajamas in Harry's bed, with Teddy cuddled contentedly between them. Harry had his arm slung protectively over the child and Arthur's daughter, as though to keep them from harm, even in sleep. Arthur felt a peace wash through him at the sight, and he put the diaper bag at the end of the bed for them. He'd never thought that there was a man on earth worthy of his only daughter and had been proven more wrong than he could have thought possible. Arthur also knew the implications of such a relationship. But in the end, he couldn't think of any man more suited to his fiery Ginny. It would mean giving her up, but that was a part of raising children, he reminded himself.

But Teddy really shouldn't sleep in the bed with them and they would get cold, sleeping on top of the covers as they were. Arthur put a light hand on Harry's shoulder to wake him. Harry shot out of the bed with his wand at the ready, faster than should be humanly possible. It took him a moment to realize that it was only Arthur and he lowered his wand.

"You scared the daylights out of me!" said Harry, looking over to make sure that Ginny and Teddy hadn't awakened.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I should have guessed that you might be excitable after everything that's happened," Arthur apologized. "But it's never a good idea to let a child sleep in your bed, especially one so young. You would never forgive yourself if you accidentally rolled over onto him."

Harry immediately felt contrite. "I never thought about that," he said, mortified at the possibilities of what could have happened.

"You're certainly not the first to make that mistake," Arthur assured him. He gently put the baby into the cradle. Then, with Harry's help, he managed to convince a half-sleeping Ginny to get under the covers. After a mumbled, "Thanks," Harry fell back to sleep almost immediately upon getting into bed

As Arthur closed the door quietly, he thought about how much the shy, scrawny little boy he'd met so many years ago had grown and matured. He knew that everything he'd told Harry was true and that Harry needed his daughter just as much as she needed him. It was a slow descent down the stairs, but there was a proud smile on his face that he couldn't quite remove, despite the grieving of his heart. Molly looked up at him in question, once he reached the common room.

"They're all fast asleep," Arthur informed her. A frown creased her brow.

"Are you sure that we should let them share a bed again tonight? I mean, last night was one thing, but I just don't want them to think that we think that it's okay, to you know, I mean…" Molly fretted, despite her talk with Ginny earlier.

"Molly, they're adults. Aside from that, even if we were concerned that anything untoward might happen up there, I would say it's unlikely. Are you forgetting that Teddy's there with them?" Arthur asked gently.

"Well, that's true, I suppose," she said, biting her lip with indecision.

"I know that Ginny's not quite of age yet, but she has shown herself to have remarkable good sense. Let them be. If they wish to share a bed, I don't think that we should interfere. Harry would never hurt her," Arthur advised.

"Oh, dear, you're right, Arthur. I just feel so empty. Our children are all adults now…." she responded, before bursting into tears. The party stopped, while Arthur pulled her into his arms.

"I think we'll be heading to bed. Don't stay up too late, you lot. Ron, Hermione, I would suggest you find a different room to sleep in, unless you want to be woken up in the middle of the night by Teddy," Arthur advised before ushering his wife into their room.

"As much as I don't fancy having my sleep disturbed, do you really think we should leave Harry on his own?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Well, Ginny's there, and if I know her she made sure he drank the rest of that potion. He shouldn't have any nightmares tonight," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, although it was obvious that he still wasn't convinced.

"Ron, like your father said, they can't do anything with Teddy there, if that's what you're worried about," Hermione admonished.

As usual, she had read him correctly. He flushed slightly before saying, "Yeah, you're right."

They too decided that it was getting late and went back to the girls' dormitory. Hermione had to use Levicorpus to get him up to the landing so that the stairs wouldn't turn into a slide.

"Maybe we should use a different dormitory," Lavender mused to Parvati. The two girls succumbed to giggles, before heading off to the first year girls' dormitory, not willing to intrude on Hermione and Ron.

The party quickly dwindled after that.

**Author's Note: Please note that some of the scenes where Harry, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley discuss sexual relationships have only very recently been added. Comments on whether or not they worked and were believable would be extremely helpful. As always, all reviews are very welcomed and encouraged. Half of the fun is discussion of the story between the author and readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Too Many Funerals**

Harry awoke abruptly to a startling scream. He sat up in the bed, after grabbing his wand and shielding Ginny with his other arm. It took a few moments before he realized that it was Teddy crying and that there was not an intruder in the dormitory. He picked up his godson.

"What, are you hungry, little man?" Harry asked.

Ginny stirred slightly and looked at Harry. "I've got him," he told her. She snored in response.

When Harry discovered that Teddy obviously needed a new nappy, he was happy to see the bag at the end of the bed. Molly had helped him and Ginny change a few nappies the day before. Harry knew that he, himself, would prefer to be clean and dry while eating and so assumed that Teddy would too.

Harry laid the changing cloth on Ron's bed and put Teddy on it. It took a few minutes to get the snaps undone. Then it took all of Harry's Gryffindor courage to open the nappy. It was even worse than he'd imagined. How could someone so small create such a large mess? Harry quickly cleaned the little behind, banishing the wipe to the rubbish bin and the dirty nappy to the laundry with a wave of his wand. He dabbed on a little bit of the potion so that Teddy wouldn't get a rash and got a clean nappy under him. Harry was contemplating how to get the nappy to wrap up correctly when he got squirted in the face. He almost shouted, "Agh!" He quickly looked at Ginny and worried that he'd woken her up. But she just mumbled and turned over in her sleep.

"I can't believe you did that," Harry told the baby, who just waved his arms and legs happily. Harry used an extra-strong cleaning spell on himself, causing him to wince. At least he was clean, he thought. He got two fresh nappies this time and held one of them over Teddy, while he figured out how to assemble the other. It took him a while, but he eventually managed to get the clean nappy on Teddy without any more mishaps.

He grabbed another bottle from it and used the spell that Molly had shown him to warm it, testing the liquid on his arm.

He wondered if he could get something comfortable to sit on. He thought of the conjuring spell and a decent wicker rocking chair appeared. Thankful, he sat down with Teddy and fed him. He was proud of himself when he actually remembered to burp the baby, and Teddy seemed to be content. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were absent from Ron's bed, but didn't worry about it too much. He figured they didn't want to be disturbed by a crying baby in the middle of the night. Harry laid Teddy into the cradle, after changing his nappy once more and rocking him back to sleep. He looked down at the black-haired, green-eyed baby and smiled, before climbing back into his bed beside Ginny. He pulled her into his arms and fell asleep with his face buried in her luscious hair.

Harry awoke slowly in the morning; having had a good night's sleep for the second time in what seemed like several years. Ginny was still asleep next to him. He decided to awaken her by kissing her lightly on the lips. Half asleep, she began kissing him back.

They were enjoying each other rather nicely, before a wail brought them slamming down to earth.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny yelped, before she could get her wits about her.

"Oh dear! Teddy, it's okay, baby, we're here," she cooed.

She leapt out of the bed and picked up the baby. Harry couldn't help but think that Teddy had just about the worst timing possible, but couldn't quite bring himself to be angry with his godson either.

"Morning, Teddy," he said instead, smiling happily while he watched Ginny grab another bottle out of the bag to feed him. She followed the same steps her mother had taught her, before sitting in the rocking chair to feed him.

She sat there for several moments before asking Harry, "Where did this rocking chair coming from?"

"I conjured it last night. I needed a place to feed him," Harry replied with a yawn.

"It's really comfortable, Harry. Good job. Did he cry in the night?" she asked, apparently not remembering Teddy's nighttime feeding.

"Yeah," laughed Harry, "I thought we were under attack and grabbed my wand to protect us from the intruders. It was just Teddy, though."

"Oh my! I can't believe I slept through it. I'm sorry," said Ginny.

"You did wake up, and I'm sure that if I hadn't told you that I was taking care of it, you would have gotten up," Harry assured her. She looked mollified as she went back to looking at the now red-haired child in her arms.

It was early yet again and long before breakfast would be ready in the Great Hall. Harry felt like he might like a cup of coffee and Kreacher appeared moments later.

"Here you go, Master Harry," Kreacher said, handing him a cup of coffee.

Harry accepted the cup of coffee automatically but had a look of bewilderment on his face. "How did you know I wanted a cup of coffee?"

"Kreacher knew that Master needed a cup of coffee. You thought you needed one, so Kreacher supplied it," Kreacher said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Oh, right," Harry said, pretending to go along, but still not fully comprehending.

Meanwhile, Kreacher walked over to Ginny to see Teddy in her arms.

"Does Mistress Ginny need anything from Kreacher?" he asked politely, bowing to her. "Or Master Teddy?"

"Is there any food ready yet?" she asked, tentatively.

"Of course, Mistress, Kreacher will be right back," he responded before he disappeared.

"You've got to tell me about what happened to him one of these days," she said, still staring at the spot where Kreacher had been moments before.

"Well, we never did get around to a story yesterday, so why don't I explain the first part to you. I'll start in my fifth year when Dumbledore told me about the prophecy," Harry suggested.

Ginny's mouth opened in shock. "You mean there really was a prophecy about you? But-but I thought it was destroyed!"

"Yes, but because Dumbledore was the person to whom the prophecy was made, he could explain it to me," Harry said. He told her everything that was said between him and Dumbledore after Sirius died, and some more of what had happened before that so that she could understand. Kreacher came and went with a full breakfast that they lingered over. They washed up and changed Teddy before Harry finished the entire story.

As they descended the stairs, all Ginny could say was, "Wow, Harry. Is that why you were so distant afterwards? It wasn't just because of Sirius; it was because you thought you finally knew your fate."

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to see the looks on everyone's faces," Harry admitted. "I didn't even tell Ron and Hermione, until Dumbledore told me that I should."

The moment they arrived in the common room, everyone clamored around them. They allowed their friends to pass Teddy around, knowing that they wouldn't allow anyone that wasn't close to them to hold him, as they all made their way to the Great Hall one more time. Upon entering, Ginny once again took Teddy into her arms before they sat down at their table.

Issues of the morning Daily Prophet were strewn around the table. Harry grabbed one to see what sort of sensationalism was in it.

In large bold print:

_OUR SAVIOR, TRIUMPHANT_

Below these words was a large color picture of the ceremony from the previous day with Harry standing in front of Professor McGonagall in his golden robes with the medal around his neck.

_Contents:_

_Pages 1-5 The Battle of Hogwarts and defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_

_Pages 6-10 The Golden Trio_

_Pages 11-15 The Silver Trio_

_Pages 16-25 From "The Boy Who Lived" to "The Chosen One" to "Our Savior" (the life of Harry Potter)_

_Pages 26-30 Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt named temporary Minister of Magic_

_Pages 31-40 Rebuilding the Ministry of Magic and capture of the Death Eaters_

"Great, just what I need," Harry said sullenly, "more publicity."

"Actually, Harry, it's pretty accurate in there. Kingsley himself made sure that all of the articles were appropriate," Hermione told him, not looking up from her copy. Harry couldn't help but be somewhat impressed. He began reading through the first article, which recounted the battle that had ensued there at the school only two days past.

"Okay, everyone, we'll be taking a Portkey directly after breakfast," Arthur announced. Everyone nodded their understanding. "Harry, what time is Andromeda expected at the Burrow?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. She said that she'd meet up with us there later," Harry responded.

Ginny looked down at Teddy, almost forlornly, knowing that she would have to give him back to Andromeda. Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulders briefly, before remembering that he needed to talk to Kingsley again. He caught Ron's eye and nodded up to the head table. Ron nodded as well, and the both of them approached Kingsley.

"So, how'd everything go?" Harry asked him.

"Perfect, Harry," Kingsley responded. "I'll let you know when we're ready to move in. I'll send you a Patronus, if that's okay. I understand that you'll be using Fawkes for your means of communication, which is just as reliable."

Harry gave his assent and they walked back to their table to find everyone rising, ready to leave for the Burrow. They all gathered around an old boot that was their Portkey.

"Will you be able to handle him while we take the Portkey, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure," she replied, holding Teddy a little bit tighter to be sure.

Upon arriving in Ottery St. Catchpole, they slowly approached the house that hadn't been occupied in the last few weeks. Ginny carried Teddy with Harry beside her, when they saw the immense destruction that had befallen the beloved home. She almost faltered before Harry righted her. The grounds had been practically demolished by the Death Eaters' search.

"Oh, Arthur, what are we going to do?" Molly asked, crying again.

Harry was the first to react. He sneaked away from the family and whispered, "Kreacher."

The elf appeared immediately. "What can Kreacher do, Master?" he asked, until he looked up at the house.

"Don't worry, Master Harry, we'll fix it," Kreacher said faintly and disappeared.

Harry wasn't sure what that meant. They all approached the broken house with trepidation. The second and third floors had completely collapsed to the ground. Upon entering the house, the only thing left intact was the clock, which was pretty battered. Harry's heart clenched just looking at it. Fred's hand had disappeared. He was no longer a living member of the family. Harry wasn't the only one to notice this either. They all just looked at the clock that had all of the hands pointing to "home" except that one which was missing. There was a bang out in the yard, wresting them all from their stupor. Kreacher had returned with what appeared to be an army of workmen. They immediately began repairing the damage.

Harry motioned to Kreacher to move to a more private place. They walked some distance from the rest of the Weasleys before Harry said, "Tell them to spare no expense and to use the gold from my vaults. I want a good-sized room for each member of the family and an enormous kitchen that Mrs. Weasley will be able to enjoy. Oh, and make sure that clock comes out in perfect condition."

He knew Kreacher understood when he looked back at him mischievously and said, "Yes, Master Harry, why don't you take the family to your home for now. Kreacher will take care of the luggage." Kreacher then explained that he'd gone to Kingsley, who had sent the workers to the Burrow.

"Thanks. What would I do without you?" Harry said appreciatively, making the elf blush and begin bellowing orders to the men. Harry smiled to himself, thinking that Kreacher was the true general amongst them all.

Harry walked back over to the family and said, "It will take a while before the repairs will be complete. Why don't we stay at my house for now?"

"Wouldn't your aunt and uncle be rather upset?" Molly said with a look of distaste on her face.

Harry laughed, "No, I mean Grimmauld Place!"

So they all Apparated to Grimmauld Place, landing on the front steps, Ginny hanging onto Harry's arm for Side-Along Apparition. They walked into the austere house; all of them apprehensive, save for the Golden Trio, who had found a brief respite there during their journeys in the past year. Harry noticed that the tongue-binding spell had been lifted as he crossed the threshold. Kreacher appeared into their midst once again, almost immediately upon their arrival.

"Kreacher believes that the work is going well, so Master and his family should go and rest in the drawing room to wait for lunch," he said.

Everyone besides Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked astounded by this speech, but they all climbed the stairs to the drawing room anyhow. Harry couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Black's portrait, which had previously screamed insults at all of them, was conspicuously empty. He wondered if Kreacher might have had a chat with her. He couldn't imagine that she would be too happy that her devoted house-elf had accepted Harry as his master. He smiled slightly, Hermione and Ron both catching his eye. They had obviously noted the change as well.

They walked into the drawing room, which had somehow been furnished in their absence. Harry took Teddy from Ginny, while everyone looked around in appreciation of the new décor.

"Harry, what did you do to the place?" Molly asked in wonder, fingering the new curtains.

"Well, we didn't do anything, but Kreacher definitely changed his tune towards us. I can only assume that he did all of this," Harry responded, still looking around.

Kreacher suddenly appeared again, bearing a large tea tray.

"Master Harry, Kreacher is sorry. He took the liberty of bringing in some furnishings for his Master's return," Kreacher said, clearly hoping that he wouldn't be punished for his use of house funds.

"No, you did a marvelous job!" Harry told him, and he was sincere in his praise.

Kreacher drew himself up very proudly and took great pleasure in announcing that lunch would be served in an hour.

"I need to tell Andromeda where we are before she shows up at the Burrow!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. "Fawkes!"

The bird appeared immediately in a brief burst of flame. Harry quickly wrote on a piece of parchment their location and for her to meet up with them there, handing it to Fawkes.

After lunch and a few hours later, Molly was still marveling over the furniture and the decorations, which were almost a combination of Gryffindor Tower and the Burrow sitting room.

The doorbell rang and everyone cringed, expecting the cries of Mrs. Black. They came to their senses, once the bell just continued to echo through the corridors without interruption, and rushed to the door, where Andromeda stood on the stoop, appearing nervous.

"Please, come in, Andromeda," said Ginny, welcomingly. Harry couldn't help but notice how perfect a hostess she was.

Andromeda crossed the threshold and immediately grabbed Teddy out of Harry's arms. "Oh, my baby, I've missed you! He didn't give you any trouble?" she said, addressing the baby, Ginny and Harry simultaneously.

"No, he was perfect," Ginny replied.

"Yeah, cause you didn't get up in the middle of the night," Harry said, softly enough that only Ginny could hear him, and with a laugh in his voice. She rolled her eyes and gave him a playful punch on the arm.

Noticing that Andromeda didn't seem comfortable entering the house, it occurred to Harry that she likely hadn't been there since she'd been blasted from the family tree. "It's different now," he assured her.

"I know, but I never did like coming here. Although Sirius and I usually managed to escape and wander about Muggle London eventually," said Andromeda, looking like she might start to weep. Instead she held Teddy up to her face and kissed his nose. "We won't raise you that way, my boy."

Harry and Ginny led her upstairs, happy that Kreacher had put a large cabinet in front of the Black Family tree, so that it could no longer be seen.

A short while later, Kreacher appeared in the doorway of the drawing room and told them that they were to sit down to eat. They all filtered into the dining room and everyone was curious as to how Kreacher had managed to make it look so inviting. It resembled the Great Hall, in that the candles were suspended in midair and the food simply appeared before them. Even Molly complimented Kreacher's Onion Soup, and Harry just secretly hoped that the elf could hear everyone's praise of his abilities.

"Andromeda," Molly began, giving her friend's mother a pleading gaze, "would you please come to stay with us awhile? I know that Harry will need to have his godson near him right now, and I think we all just need to be together."

"Oh, yes, Molly. I would be happy to accept that invitation. Teddy will need his godfather too. I'm afraid that I haven't been a very good guardian for the child in the last few days," she said, breaking down. Hermione, who sat next to her, took Teddy in her arms to allow Andromeda cry into Molly's shoulder. "How, Molly, why?" were the only words that Andromeda seemed capable of saying.

Molly led Andromeda out of the room, while the rest of them just sat in silence, not touching the food in front of them. Even Ron didn't seem to have an appetite anymore; he just used his fork to move food around the plate. Hermione tried to entertain Teddy for a few moments, but he kept fussing. She turned to Ron, who looked at the baby a little apprehensively, but accepted him into his arms when Hermione handed him over.

"Hey, there," Ron said, with a look on his face that clearly said that he had no idea what to do with the baby. Harry started laughing, because he imagined that it was the same look he had on his own face the previous day. Ron gave him an annoyed expression, before saying to the baby, "Your parents were some of the coolest people I've ever met. We all loved them dearly. Aunt Hermione and I will be with you through everything right along with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

It was like ice breaking. The rest of the Weasleys were all passing Teddy around, introducing themselves as an aunt or uncle, while he just looked up at them, sometimes changing his hair color to match the person holding him.

"You know, Harry, maybe that's what we should have him call us," Ginny remarked, in reference to the aunt and uncle business.

"No, I think I'd like him to just call us Harry and Ginny. He can call your brothers and their wives aunt and uncle. I don't want him to call us mum and dad. If he feels comfortable someday, like I now do with your parents, then that's fine. But I don't want him to grow up thinking we're his parents," Harry said firmly.

"Maybe you're right, Harry," she said, realizing that she'd just had a startling insight into his psyche.

She squeezed his hand as they watched the baby being passed around the table to each family member who enjoyed holding him. Harry was particularly touched when he saw George whispering into Teddy's ear, no doubt giving him the secrets to causing anarchy.

"Ok, that's enough, George," Harry said, smiling widely. "I don't need you corrupting him quite so young."

"Ah, but, Harry, that's when it needs to be nurtured. Teach them young, Fred and I always…" George said, breaking off. The pleasant moment was forgotten and George just hugged the baby extra close before passing him to Charlie. George got up and left the table, his hands deep in his pockets. Harry started to get up to follow him, before Arthur pulled him back down.

"Let him be; it's going to be a while before he can handle it," Arthur said. They all sat in an awkward silence before Molly walked back into the room. She immediately noticed the tone in the room; a room full of Weasleys was never quiet. She looked to Arthur for an explanation. All he could say was, "George."

"Oh, I know. I just got Andromeda into bed. She's in total shock. Well, it's no wonder, really. We lost one child, Arthur. She's lost her husband and her only child. What right do we have to grieve? We still have so many more children that we can watch live and grow! How do we help her? I don't even know." Molly sat down into her husband's lap and let her sorrow overtake her once again.

The rest of the people in the room weren't sure what to do. Some were crying silently, their tears streaming. Harry walked over to Charlie and took Teddy in his arms.

"This is how we help her," Harry said, looking down at the sleeping baby. "This is how we deal with this."

Everyone stopped and looked at him as though they couldn't quite comprehend his words. So he continued, "Just before I died, I saw Remus. I saw, I saw…"

He sank back into his seat. Not even Ron and Hermione knew this. He had told them about his trek into the forest, but not about what came out of the Resurrection Stone. He didn't know if he could tell anyone. Ginny placed her hand on the side of his face. It was then that he realized that perhaps he needed to share this with his family.

"I used the Resurrection Stone that was hidden inside the snitch, to pull my parents, Sirius and Remus back to Earth. They gave me the courage to move on. I felt like I was simply joining them, not bringing them back to life," Harry said, the last sentence directed toward Hermione, in particular. She just looked at him with a worried expression. So he continued. "I said that I didn't want any of them to die. I apologized. I…I…apologized to Remus. I tried to say that I was sorry for him dying, just when he'd found his happiness and his son. He said 'I am sorry too. Sorry I will never know him….but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life.'

"I think that's what we need to try to hold in our hearts," Harry finished, knowing that, in his own heart, he would always feel the guilt and pain of these people's deaths. Yet he took comfort in knowing that they were in a better place, 'the next great adventure' as Dumbledore described it.

Harry bobbed Teddy up and down in his arms unconsciously as he said, "When I was kind of dead, Dumbledore told me not to pity the dead. He said 'Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love.'"

He suddenly realized the impact of these words. He'd almost forgotten them, in the craziness of the last few days. He realized that, even if it was his fault that these people were dead, his duty was to the living. He looked up at the people that he considered to be his family and noticed that they too had come to this conclusion. They would still miss those that they had lost, but there was the comfort that they would see them again. Silence gripped those around the table as they all took in Dumbledore's words, given to them by Harry.

Teddy chose to break the silence by crying quite loudly. "Oh, I think it's time to feed him," Ginny said, taking him from Harry's arms and leaving the room.

Everyone started to drift upstairs, while Kreacher explained where they were to stay. It would seem that he had anticipated everyone's needs. Ron and Hermione now occupied the vacant room next to the Master bedroom that Kreacher had redone for Harry. Kreacher might have been reprimanded for the expense that he'd gone to, to rebuild and furnish Grimmauld Place, had he a different Master, Harry thought as he saw the changes that had been made. Of course, Harry just began to feel a little bit more affection for the elf that he was coming to love. He entered the Master Suite to find a cradle at the end of the bed for Teddy. Kreacher had obviously anticipated this need as well and filled it without question.

"Harry," she said as they climbed into the bed. "How _do_ we move on?"

"I don't know, Gin, but we'll figure it out as we go," Harry responded. He fell asleep almost instantly as his head touched the pillow.

_"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."_

_Voldemort held Ginny up against him. He traced his wand almost lovingly along her neck. He gave Harry that signature look that he had on his face just before he killed. The eyes turned scarlet._

_"What are you going to do, silly boy?" he sneered._

_"No! Take me!" Harry cried, running forward. High sickening laughter and green light filled Harry's world._

A scream echoed in Harry's head and he struggled to respond to it. When his eyes opened, his body ready to spring into action, Ginny was hovering over him. Ron and Hermione had run into the room. Ron, having more experience than the other two, pulled them back worried that Harry might get sick. Indeed, he got them out of the way just in time as Harry vomited over the side of the bed.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted, trying to wake him up fully. He barely registered Ron's voice.

"Ron?" Harry asked in confusion, still partially gripped in the dream. "I don't understand."

Harry sat up in the bed, shortly before the baby that lay at the end gave up a wail. Hermione rushed over to Teddy, leaving Ron and Ginny to take care of Harry. Ron quickly said, "_Scourgify_," to clean up the puddle of sick and aimed a mouth-cleansing charm at his friend for good measure.

Harry just looked at Ginny with total amazement. "You're alive," he crooned, holding her as tightly as he could. All he could do was hang on to her and try to hide his tears of gratitude that she was living. None of them knew what he was talking about.

The rest of the household, having been roused from their beds from the shouting and Teddy's crying, began piling into the room.

"He had you…Riddle…he killed you. I tried to stop him…he wouldn't stop," Harry rambled, realizing that somehow the Chamber of Secrets had combined with his parents' death, but now it was Ginny he was trying to save, rather than his father saving him and his mother. Was this what was to come? No, it couldn't be, because Riddle was gone, right? Harry couldn't get his mind around it. He couldn't figure it out. Wait, there was nothing to figure out. It was just a nightmare, right?

"Ginny, you're alive. That's all that matters," said Harry, repeating his words over and over, gripping her even more tightly to him.

"Harry, wait a few moments," Arthur said, before rushing down the stairs. Harry had no idea where he was going; he just wished that the images would leave his mind. He shook his head, almost to dispel the horrible notions that were haunting him. Hermione handed the baby to Andromeda and asked her to take him back to her room.

"NO!" Harry shouted. "Please don't take Teddy from me."

Andromeda stopped, although she looked apprehensive. Arthur returned a few moments later with some potion.

"Harry, you need to drink this. It will allow you to sleep without nightmares," he advised. Harry accepted it, almost greedily.

He fell back onto the pillows and was dead to the world.

"Okay, Andromeda, why don't we bring the cradle into your room," Arthur said.

Ginny interrupted him, "No, Teddy stays here. If Harry happens to wake up and find him gone, his panic would be horrible. Just in case I don't hear him, why don't we use a charm so that Andromeda can hear him if he cries?" She couldn't help but think about the previous night when she hadn't heard Teddy.

This was agreed to readily. Ginny knew that Ron and Hermione would both be listening closely as well. She looked back at the man she loved. It would be a long road for him, to let his past stop haunting him. She didn't know even where to begin with that. She'd have to worry about it in the morning. She knew that her father must have given Harry something to force him to pass out. She lay down beside him and tried to sleep. But her thoughts were plagued with worry. How could they help Harry get out of his nightmare? Eventually exhaustion consumed her, and she slept.

Crying once again woke Ginny early.

Ginny smiled sadly at Harry, while she cooed to Teddy, preparing a bottle for him and soothing him. She would have to talk with her dad today about how to help Harry. In the meantime, they had a difficult day ahead of them. She refused to think about Fred while she fed Teddy. He needed her to be positive; he needed her to be cheerful. She would do that because that's what she should do. She smiled down at him, and laughed at his now red hair and green eyes. His eyes had been green since he'd first met Harry, she realized. Teddy changed his hair color depending upon the person that held him, but she had yet to see his eyes return to the brown that they had originally been when she first saw him. He'd clearly formed a bond with his godfather, she thought, looking over to Harry. He was once again thrashing in the bed.

"RON!" cried Ginny, her hands tied by the child in her arms. He and Hermione came running into the room.

"Shite," Ron said, upon approaching the bed. "Harry! Harry! You need to wake up, mate!"

Finally Harry came up, with sweat pouring from his face. He looked over to Ginny sitting with Teddy in the rocking chair.

Harry sighed and said, "I just saw the empty cradle and thought it was a part of the dream."

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, that didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Do you honestly not have nightmares about everything that's happened?" he asked defensively.

They both now had guilty looks on their faces. Hermione said, "Of course we have nightmares, Harry."

"It's just that your dreams have never been just that. Your nightmares have always been…well…real!" Ron offered, with a look of apology and worry.

Harry tried to wipe his face on the sheets and gripped his nose tightly between his eyes, before grabbing his glasses and facing his best friends.

"Yeah, I know," Harry offered, lamely.

"I just can't seem to be able to stop them. It's silly really, because I probably know more about life and death than anyone living!" he added, with a look of incredulity on his face.

"Why does it all still bother me?" he asked them.

None of them had a response, especially since the question seemed more rhetorical than anything. There was the obvious answer, but that didn't seem worthy of discussion. Finally Ginny took a gamble and asked, "What is still bothering you?"

"I don't know, really," Harry said, seeming to ponder it for the first time in terms that others could understand.

"I suppose I just need to learn to deal with it. Look, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it, even to you lot," Harry said waving his hand at his best friends in the world. "I'll let you know when I am ready."

They accepted it, knowing Harry as well as they did. They walked down to the kitchen. The rest of the family was there, George looking completely dazed. The funerals began that morning. The first would be Fred's.

Fred would be buried in Ottery St. Catchpole, near to where the Weasleys had lived for so long. The family Apparated to the site. It was crowded. Harry saw their Quidditch team members and schoolmates. Then he realized why it seemed so ridiculously crowded. Reporters were fighting to get as close as they could. It was no secret that he was close to the Weasleys, and would therefore be present for Fred's funeral.

Harry handed Teddy to Ginny and approached the reporters. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave right now. I don't want to see any of you at these funerals. Please, remember the gravity of these occasions. When I am ready, perhaps I will explain everything that's happened to you. If you don't clear out now, I can guarantee that you will not get that 'scoop,'" Harry told them, trying to be as civil as possible. He looked at every face, trying to memorize the details so that he would know later on who was respectful and who wasn't. But they all took him at his word and seemed to be even somewhat fearful of him, as they backed up and then ran in the other direction. It seemed a bit ridiculous, but if that was all it took, Harry wasn't about to argue.

He turned around to look at Ginny and took the baby from her, knowing that her grief might be too great to hold him properly. He put his arm around her as he steered her towards the front of the seats, where the rest of their family were seated. They sat next to Ron and Hermione. Ron had his head buried in Hermione's shoulder, obviously trying to hide his tears. Hermione too was sobbing, but she did everything she could to keep Ron upright. Harry shifted Teddy to his other arm, so that he could hold Ginny as well, who automatically leaned into him.

Harry watched the same man, who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral, begin the ceremony. He even said the same words. They meant absolutely nothing. They said nothing of who Fred was. Harry couldn't allow it. He couldn't let this man just go on about Fred's "noble sacrifice." He wouldn't allow it.

Harry wasn't sure of what he was going to do and suddenly found himself on his feet. With Teddy still tucked in his arm, he marched up to the dais where the man was going on and on about nothing.

"I will talk about Fred," Harry with a conviction in his voice. The man looked astonished for a moment but then simply bowed to Harry and moved out of the way.

"I'm not entirely sure what that man was talking about, to be honest," Harry began, realizing that he had no idea what he was going to say. He rather expected to get a scalding lecture from Hermione later for his impetuous behavior, which she constantly tried to curb.

Then he looked at Fred's peaceful body in the casket and remembered why they were there. "Fred!" Harry exclaimed with a smile on his face. Teddy giggled in his arms and Harry knew how to continue. "Yes, Fred was the sort of person that we all need in our lives. I don't know that we would have made it through those dark times without Fred and George. They gave us the laughter that we so needed! Life is nothing without laughter and love. Fred always treated me as though I was his younger brother, just as his family accepted me as one of their own. Of course that also meant that he was always taking the mickey out of me."

Everyone looked on with interest now, chuckling, so Harry went on. "I'm not sure exactly what to say, so I'll just tell you how I first met Fred. I had no idea who I was and really thought that this whole wizarding-thing was perhaps a hoax. I approached King's Cross, not knowing what I was doing. I watched Fred tease his mother, saying that he was George. How could she not know her own son he asked?'" Everyone laughed again, the atmosphere lightening a little.

Harry pressed on. "A few minutes later, I met him and George. They saw me struggling with my trunk and offered to help me get it on the train. Then they saw the scar on my forehead and asked if I really was Harry Potter. Not having any clue as to what I was getting myself into, I admitted that I was. They were called over to their mother, who made sure that they would be fed on the train. I'm a bit ashamed to say that I watched out the window. But I'd never seen a Wizarding family before.

"It was Fred that promised Ginny that he would send her a Hogwarts' toilet seat when she was upset at being left behind. It was also Fred, although I'm sure George had a hand in it as well, that was responsible for trying to send ME that toilet seat when I was in the hospital wing in my first year. I suppose that they must have known I was watching them at the train station, but it meant it a lot to me that they knew I would appreciate it. I owe a great deal to Fred and George, who gave me my father's map and who never lost faith in me. I can't say that about too many people. They were my friends, even in the worst of times. So, here's to you, Fred," Harry said, as he conjured a toilet seat and levitated it above the crowd, everyone laughing through their tears.

George stood up and ran to Harry, hugging him and Teddy fiercely. If Harry hadn't known better, he might have thought he was being embraced by Molly or Hagrid.

"I agree, and here's how my twin should go!" George declared, as he pointed to the fireworks that he'd set there earlier. Harry put his spare arm around George, one of the men he considered a brother, while they watched the spectacular show that he and Fred had created.

"He's inside of you, you know," Harry told George, once they'd stepped down from the dais.

"You will see him and feel him when you really need him," Harry added, when George didn't respond.

George looked at him curiously before he asked, "What do you mean?"

"George, most of my life has been made up of people who died. When I'm in great need, the ones that I love and miss the most come to me. My parents, Sirius and Remus, all of them were able to come to my aid when I needed them," Harry explained.

"Really?" George asked. He seemed to contemplate it for a few minutes. "So, if I really need him, he'll be here?"

"Yes. You won't necessarily be able to see him or hear him, but he'll be in your heart. You'll feel him there," Harry tried to explain.

George seemed to understand somewhat and said, "When did you become so wise, Harry?"

"I'm not wise. Dumbledore was wise," Harry confided, feeling embarrassed to be compared with Dumbledore. "He's really the one who taught me everything I know and how to trust my instincts."

"Thanks, Harry. By the way, you're a great little brother. Now, let's see….what can I rag on you about…" George said with a mischievous look in his eye. "Ah, yeah, how about my sister? What is that all about?"

"Exactly what it looks like, George," Harry replied, putting an arm around his shoulders again, as though to let him in on a big secret. "Ginny and I are planning to run away to a far off land and live like gypsies."

George started laughing and couldn't stop. The rest of the Weasleys came up to them to see if George was okay, but he just kept laughing hysterically.

Finally, George calmed down somewhat and said, "Thanks, Harry. That stupid man was putting me to sleep and I don't think he had a clue as to what he was talking about."

That brought them all back to reality and they turned to follow the casket as it headed for burial. The laughter they'd shared a few moments before became a distant echo. They followed the rest of the motions.

George wouldn't allow the casket to be closed. It took all of the Weasley men plus Harry to pry him away, while George cried in a way that none of them could really understand.

As the casket was lowered into the ground, George began screaming, "Fred, no, Fred, this is just a joke. Right?" He now became almost hysterical, rambling on with, "Ok, we get the joke now. It's really not funny anymore! You can come out now. We won't be mad, honest! We'll forgive you."

He continued in the same vein for some time, Molly sobbing uncontrollably. They all thought that perhaps she'd lost two sons. Fred was the one who'd died, but would George ever really be George again without Fred?

Finally, George lay on the fresh soil that was now Fred's grave. No one was sure of what to do. All of them were all crying, but they were ready to go home, to get out of the cemetery. Yet they couldn't leave George there. Finally, Harry handed Teddy to Ginny and told her to go home with her parents. He would take care of George, he told her. She just nodded, knowing that if anyone could get George home it was him.

It was just George and Harry now in the cemetery.

George assumed that the silence meant that he was alone, and Harry let him simply grieve. He cried and railed at Fred, pleading with him to give up the joke. George finally realized that there was someone else there with him. He turned to Harry.

"It's your fault," George said angrily.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"It's all your fault!" George cried and dove at Harry. "How could you let him die?"

George hit Harry as hard as he could, and Harry let him. He knew that George needed to get his anger and frustration out. The physical pain somehow made Harry feel better. George punched him again.

"I'm sorry, George," Harry said with all of the strength that he could muster.

"SORRY, ARE YOU?" George roared. "What the hell do you know? You don't have a family to miss! You didn't even have anyone to lose in this war, did you?"

He hit Harry again.

"Who am I, George?" Harry asked loudly. "Who am I to you? Am I Harry, 'The Boy Who Lived?' Or am I the person that you came to know and love? Do you think that I've lost nothing here?"

George, now lying on the ground and consumed with his grief, looked up at Harry.

"What the hell do you know about it?" was George's anguished response.

Harry looked right into his eyes before raising his eyebrows.

"Let's see. My parents both sacrificed their lives so that I might live. The only real memory I have of them is when Dementors come too close to me and I hear their pleas to Voldemort. Sorry, but that's not the best memory to have of your parents. Then the only real father-figure I ever had was Sirius, my godfather, who I watched go through the veil. I watched my greatest hero and mentor Dumbledore die. I watched Cedric be killed mercilessly. Dobby died in my arms after Bellatrix sent her knife into him. I, along with Ron, Hermione and Percy, were almost killed in the same crash that killed Fred. I then went out there to see Remus and Tonks lying dead. I watched Snape die."

Harry took a deep breath. George looked at him; the impact of what he'd just heard hitting him heavily.

Harry continued by giving his friend the same words he'd shared the night before with the rest of the family.

George raised himself from the ground and padded heavily over to Harry. Together they looked down at Fred's grave.

"Is he really happy there?" George asked, not really understanding, but understanding fully somehow.

"Oh, I would imagine so," Harry said with a smirk. "He's with the original Marauders now, isn't he? Could you imagine the trouble he, my father and Sirius are getting into right now?"

George began to laugh and cry simultaneously, and the two of them started recounting Marauder stories and Fred and George stories as they headed back to the road. Harry Apparated them back to Grimmauld Place, knowing that George wouldn't be capable right then.

"But how do I go on?" George asked Harry, before they entered the house.

"One day at a time," Harry responded, just as he had to Ginny the night before, opening the door. He had no idea how long they'd been gone, but he thought that perhaps it had been a while, since there weren't many people left there in the old kitchen. He was briefly reminded of ancient Order meetings as he looked at the old oak table. The only people that were there besides the family and Andromeda were the original members of Harry's original Quidditch team, standing by the hearth. Angelina was still sobbing. Oliver and Katie had their arms around her. Alicia immediately moved to embrace George, quickly followed by the others. He led them out of the kitchen, presumably to go sit in the drawing room together. Harry sat down next to Ginny and put his arm around her.

"Harry, what happened to you?" she asked, taking in the bruises that were blossoming on his face from where George had punched him.

"Oh, that's nothing. I let George take some of his frustration out on me," Harry said, feeling his right cheek. It was puffy and tender under his fingers and the inside gnashed against his teeth. Molly walked over with some of the bruise-remover that she'd gotten from the joke shop and began dabbing it gently on Harry's face. He hoped that the stench of the ointment wore off quickly.

"Dear, you really shouldn't let everyone take their anger out on you," Molly admonished.

"Well, if it works, I don't really mind. It kind of made me feel better as well," Harry told her honestly. The worried look that passed between mother and daughter did not go undetected by Harry.

He made sure to take the dreamless draught that night. He knew he couldn't take it forever, but for the time being it was the only solution.

The next morning, Kreacher approached Harry and asked if he could talk to him privately.

Harry followed his house-elf into the room off of the kitchen that he had made for himself.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, watching the elf wring his hands, looking extremely nervous.

"Master Harry, sir, Kreacher is worried. Before Kreacher's friend Dobby left, he asked Kreacher to take care of Winky if anything happened to him. Kreacher doesn't think Winky is doing too well," Kreacher said to his feet.

"Why don't you bring Winky here? I'll ask Professor McGonagall if she will allow Winky to work for us. Would that be better?" Harry said, now understanding that the elf had been nervous about asking this favor of him.

"Really, Master Harry? Kreacher will go and get her now!" Kreacher said with excitement. Harry called Fawkes to him and wrote a short note to Professor McGonagall.

"Wait, Kreacher. Before you go, I want to make something clear. You are an important part of my life, and I want you to be happy. You need to tell me if there's something wrong or if there's something you need. I will never punish you or ask you to do something that you don't want to. Do you understand?" Harry said kindly.

"Yes, sir. Kreacher is not used to being treated this way, but he will follow his orders," Kreacher said, shaking his head at his silly master. But he did as he was bidden and headed to Hogwarts to get Winky.

Harry sighed. He didn't like to think about the elf worrying all the time, as to whether or not he was pleasing his "master."

The remainder of the week continued in much the same vein. Some days they attended as many as three funerals, for Colin and for other students and Order members they had known. Originally dreading the task, but feeling it his duty to attend as many funerals as possible, Harry began to feel some of the poison that had been bottled up in him ebb away, with each funeral that they attended. It seemed that everyone else was experiencing this sensation as well. The evenings became louder and were filled with conversation, games and laughter. They were beginning to move on. Each night, once they'd retired to their room, Harry told Ginny another piece of the story that had been his life since hearing the prophecy. She was horrified, and though she would never tell him so, she was privately glad that Harry hadn't told her all of it before leaving with Ron and Hermione to hunt the horcruxes. She realized that she would have been even more worried than she had been to begin with.

On Friday, the group Apparated to the Tonks's cottage for the double funeral. Andromeda had asked Harry if he would say a few words, as he was one of the few people who knew Remus well and because she didn't know if she'd be able to speak coherently. Perhaps she didn't care for the way Fred's funeral was handled and decided to take matters into her own hands. Most of the people there were members of the Order or Tonks's coworkers from the Ministry.

Harry handed Teddy to Ginny, before walking to the front. He decided to talk about Tonks first.

"Nymphadora Tonks was one of my favorite people. She always had us laughing, even during some difficult times. She was always willing to help anyone who needed her. Before even meeting me, she volunteered to be a part of my guard. But perhaps, to me, the greatest example of her heart was the fact that she fell in love with Remus Lupin. Although Remus had never allowed himself to become close to others, for fear of hurting them, she managed to convince him to accept her and her love. She never gave up on him and forgave him when he needed her most. I'll remember to tell Teddy every day what a wonderful witch he had for a mother and how much she loved him."

Harry paused to look up at the crowd, before he wished to continue to say a few words about Lupin. He lost his train of thought when his eyes raked over the group in the last row. There sat Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle with Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin between them. Harry shook his head to clear it, before glancing back down at his parchment, trying to figure out where he'd left off.

Finally, he remembered what he was doing and continued, "Professor Remus John Lupin was like a second godfather to me. Like Sirius, he was always willing to drop everything he was doing in order to come to my aid. In the same way as Tonks, he would never have allowed us all to go on to fight without him. Unfortunately, Remus could not have the simple life that the rest of us know, due to what my father liked to call 'his furry little problem.' Those that knew him were not afraid of him. We didn't think any less of him for it, but in the wider world he was seen as a threat, making it difficult for him to find work and friendship. Known as Moony, he was the last living Marauder. Now he has joined his closest friends in 'the next great adventure.' Perhaps there he and Tonks can simply enjoy their time together with their greatest friends."

Harry raised his wand and sent his Patronus, a symbol of his relationship with Lupin, to land gracefully between the two coffins, before regaining his seat beside Ginny. She patted his leg comfortingly and asked him if he wanted to hold Teddy. Harry took the child from her and raised one of his tiny fists to wave, whispering into his ear to tell him how much his parents loved him.

After the burial, they all moved towards the tables that Kreacher had conjured to have a light lunch that the elf had prepared for them. Figuring he'd better see what his aunt, uncle and cousin were doing there, Harry nudged Ginny and pointed in their direction.

"Is that…?" Ginny asked, stunned. Harry nodded, and put his hand on her back to guide her over to them.

"Harry!" Dudley shouted, with a sympathetic smile on his face. He gave Harry a brief one-armed hug and said, "We were so sorry to hear of the friends you'd lost. Please accept our condolences."

If Dudley hadn't made his startling announcements before their parting the previous year, Harry might have been more shocked. As it was, Ginny's mouth hung open in obvious bewilderment. Looking closer at Dudley, Harry noticed that he'd lost quite a bit of weight since he'd seen him last. Harry knew that finding food while in hiding could be difficult and attributed the weight-loss as such.

"Wow, thanks, Dudley," Harry said, sincerely.

"Is that your godson, Harry? He looks just like you," Dudley said, looking at the baby in Harry's arms.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Teddy, this is my cousin Dudley," Harry said, pointing at his cousin. Dudley smiled slightly.

"He's….he's cute," Petunia said softly. Now this really was amazing. She hadn't been able to say anything to Harry upon their departure. "May I hold him?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Harry said, dumbfounded, handing Teddy to her. She cooed at him a little and tickled him under his chin. He appeared happy and turned his hair to the same brown color as Petunia's. She was so shocked she almost dropped him in surprise. "Sorry, Aunt Petunia, he likes to change his hair to match the person holding him if he likes her."

"Oh," was all she managed to say in reply.

"Can I talk to you for a minute in private, Harry?" Dudley asked, politely. Harry nodded mutely and made to follow him, leaving Ginny behind to introduce herself. He hoped she'd forgive him for his accidental rudeness, in light of the fact that he was simply bewildered.

They walked a short ways away, before Harry asked, "I can honestly say that I'm completely shocked to see you here. What's going on?"

"Sorry, Harry. Mum and Dad didn't really want to come. I finally persuaded them, though. Mum still tries to pretend like she doesn't care, but I think she does, cause she was always listening intently for any tidbit of news when we were in hiding. Dad, on the other hand, well, he's Dad. You know what he's like," Dudley said, apologetically. Harry nodded, waiting for Dudley to continue. "If it's not too late, I would like to start over with you. I also think that I need to apologize for my actions and those of my parents. I can understand if you still hate us and want nothing to do with us. I had to give it a try though."

Harry wasn't sure what he'd been expecting Dudley to say, but it certainly wasn't that.

"I think I'd like that, Dudley. Why don't I stop by your house later this week and you can tell me about all of your adventures this past year? Something tells me that some drastic things must have happened," Harry said.

"That'd be great, Harry! I'll see if I can't get my parents out of the house for awhile so that we can talk. I've got a lot to tell you, to be honest," Dudley said, with a tentative smile.

"I'll send you a note. We have quite a bit on our hands right now. This was the last funeral though, so we'll have some more free time next week. I'm assuming you're more accustomed to owl post now, but I'll actually be sending you a phoenix. He's red and gold," Harry told him, so that he'd recognize the bird when he saw it. Dudley nodded, looking odd with a sympathetic expression once again at the mention of the funerals.

By the time they returned to Harry's aunt and uncle, the rest of the Weasleys and Andromeda had joined them and were introducing themselves. Harry just shook his head in dismay, before taking his place beside Ginny. He quickly introduced Ginny to his cousin, apologizing for his previous error. Teddy had fallen asleep in Petunia's arms, and she handed the baby back to Harry. Even in sleep, the baby's hair turned back to Harry's black. She gave a small chuckle, before catching herself and putting on her usual air of contemptuous silence.

"We'd better get going, Dudley," Vernon said. "We don't want to fight the weekend traffic if we can avoid it."

"Okay, Dad. Bye, Harry. It was nice meeting you, Ginny," Dudley said before walking away with his parents.

"I can't believe that was the same family that you lived with!" Ron exclaimed, in amazement.

"Tell me about it," was all Harry could manage to say in response.

The wills were delivered later that day. Fred had left his share of the joke shop to Ron and Harry jointly. This shocked them, but Ron immediately agreed to go and help George in his free time. Percy said that he too would be happy to help out, if George didn't mind.

They all decided to go with George, when he was ready, to repair the damage left by the Death Eaters when they'd ransacked the shop. George said that he had to wait awhile longer before he could face that next challenge. Ron and Harry thought it best not to push him into it, unless it became obvious that George would never be ready.

Remus and Tonks's will requested that Andromeda be Teddy's primary care-giver, but that Harry have access to the child. They'd specifically stipulated that clause because they both wanted Harry to be able to enjoy his newfound freedom, without the burden of a child, while he was so young himself. Andromeda, Harry and Ginny all agreed that this would be the best way to raise the child. Harry and Ginny would take Teddy on the weekends or whenever Andromeda felt like she needed a break.

**Author's Note: This is easily one of my favorite chapters. I always wanted to see a bit more with the Dursleys. In subsequent chapters, we will learn how Dudley started to grow up. Some of it is based on what Jo described, regarding what Dudley saw with the dementors. The rest, well, you'll just have to read on to find out the rest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dudley's Adventure**

Sunday morning, Hermione and Ron left for Australia to search for her parents and release them from their enchantments. Harry and Ginny decided to stay behind, so that the new couple could spend some time alone together. Plus, they didn't want to shock the Grangers too badly with all of these unknown people showing up on their doorstep.

Not knowing precisely when the Burrow would be fully repaired, they decided to have the party there at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher showed them the ballroom that he had cleaned out for them to use. He threw himself into helping with all of the party plans. He suggested food ideas, helped fill out invitations, and kept asking what else he could do. He was a bit taken aback at first, when Harry announced that wanted to invite all of the house-elves from Hogwarts to the party as guests, but Harry told him that they had fought in the battle as well and should therefore join in the celebration.

Monday morning, while they were all lingering over breakfast, Harry suggested that they all go to Diagon Alley.

"We can pick up the things we need for the party," Harry explained to them. "Also, I need to go to Gringotts and get all of my finances in order. Would you come with me, Ginny?"

"Sure, Harry. I'd love to," she said. George said he wasn't ready to go to Diagon Alley yet and Andromeda said she'd stay home with Teddy, so after breakfast the rest of the Weasleys and Harry took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. The bar was much more crowded than Harry'd ever seen it. The moment that Harry stood up to brush himself off, the crowd went quiet. Then there was an uproar, and everyone started towards the fireplace to try to get to Harry. Everyone was fighting to shake his hand and give him their thanks.

"Oh, dear," Ginny said, as they tried to make their way to the back of the bar into Diagon Alley. Harry could hear Tom, the barman, trying to control his patrons behind them.

"Why did I forget my Invisibility Cloak?" Harry groaned. It was the first time he'd been out in public since the defeat of Voldemort, and he'd forgotten how crazy people could be when it came to him.

Once they'd reached the cobblestone road that was Diagon Alley, the Weasleys tried to form a circle around Harry, so that the wizards around them couldn't see him. This didn't quite work though, since the Weasleys were now almost as famous as Harry himself. At least Ron and Hermione weren't there as well, Harry thought. There was no way they would have been able to hide all three of them. Luckily, they were able to make their way over to Gringotts without too much hassle. Bill and Ginny walked up to the counter with Harry, who wasn't sure if he was happy to see Griphook standing there, especially since he was grinning somewhat sinisterly.

"Did you bring our dragon back, Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked. His tone was menacing, but his eyes fairly twinkled.

Harry's mouth hung open in shock, and it took him a few moments to find the right words. Finally he said, "Sorry, but we let it out into the wild."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose you want to go see your new vaults now?" was the goblin's response. He sighed and said, "I'd better take you myself. The rest of the goblins are a bit afraid of you, to tell the truth."

Harry then remembered that after he, Ron and Hermione had left, Voldemort had shown up and killed almost everyone in the bank in his rage. The goblin asked Harry which vault he wished to see first, before taking them down to Sirius's private vault. Bill and Ginny agreed to stand outside to allow Harry some privacy when entering for the first time.

Harry noticed that the vault was rather large as he walked into it. There were immense piles of gold and a table that seemed to have some valuable looking pieces on it. He approached the table to find a letter sitting on it. Unsure if he should read it, he looked briefly down at it to see who it was addressed to first.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this it means that I've died, and you are now of age. I wish that I could have given all of this to you earlier, but it was your mother's express wish that you not receive some of these things until you were older. Sorry, Harry, but even I wouldn't dare to disobey your mum._

_Before they went into hiding, they left a few things in my possession for safe-keeping. There is a set of jewelry that should be right beside this note. This was your father's gift to your mother upon their engagement. It was their wish that you have it someday, if anything ever happened to them. They hoped that you would share it with your one true love._

_Next to the jewelry there should be a box of letters. This was the correspondence between myself, Remus and your parents during their engagement and while they were in hiding. Please feel free to read these letters. I hope they will give you some insight into their lives and mine at the time._

_I'm sorry to have left you. I don't know how much time you and I have had together, but I somehow feel as though it probably wasn't enough._

_Love from your godfather, _

_Sirius_

Harry removed his glasses and wiped his face on his robes. He opened the box that contained the jewelry to find a necklace, earrings, a bracelet and a beautiful ring. They were all gold with rubies and emeralds. The rubies formed countless roses while the emeralds created delicate leaves. The engagement ring held a large marquise-cut diamond, surrounded by perfect emeralds and rubies. He thought that the pieces were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Deciding to read the letters Sirius had left him later (knowing he wasn't ready for them yet), he dropped the jewelry case into the box with the letters in it to hide it. He knew exactly to whom he wanted to give the jewelry but wanted to present it at the perfect time.

He rejoined Bill and Ginny, with the box under his arm. Noticing the obvious sign of Harry's recent tears, Ginny put her arm around him before they walked the short way to the Black vault. He asked her and Bill to join him this time, not knowing if they'd find some more of the dark objects they'd found upon first arriving at Grimmauld Place. They looked around for a few moments at the gold piled around the room, not wanting to touch anything.

At the Potter vault, Bill and Ginny once again offered to stay outside. Harry paused for a moment, wondering if he wanted to invite Ginny to join him. In the end, he decided that this was something he needed to do on his own and nodded. With a deep breath, he stepped inside.

It looked similar to Sirius's vault, but with even more gold stacked along the walls. Harry approached the table to find yet another note.

_Dear Harry, _

_Your mother and I are heading into hiding with you right now. We don't know if we're going to make it out of this alive. We've left a few things with Sirius just in case._

_We've both written you letters that you'll find beside this note in a sealed envelope. There is also a ring that's been passed down to me from my mother. It is said to bear the Peverell coat of arms on it, but it's hard to see as it's worn over time. My mother is supposedly a direct descendent of Ignotus Peverell. I don't know how true that is, but she also gave me an Invisibility Cloak that apparently belonged to him. Albus Dumbledore has that cloak right now, so you can ask him for it. I'm sure he'll be happy to give it to you, as it is a part of your inheritance. It should come to you on your 17th birthday, when you come of age. Next to the ring should be a large chest. These are the Potter family jewels to do with as you please. Share them with your loved ones._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Harry laughed at the line about the Invisibility Cloak. Little did his father know that Dumbledore had given it to him back in his first year. Still chuckling, Harry tucked the note into a pocket of his robes to join Sirius's, before snatching up the envelope with his parents' letters to him and putting it in the letter box from Sirius. Harry picked up the ring to take a close look at it. Sure enough, Harry recognized the symbol for the Deathly Hallows. It was just as ornate as the one the Gaunts had had, but not nearly as pretentious-looking, or so Harry thought. _I united the Deathly Hallows, right?_Harry said to himself, before putting the ring on the fourth finger of his right hand. He also picked up the large jewelry box and shrank it down so that it would be easier to carry.

He took one last sweeping look, before joining Bill and Ginny.

"Is there someone that I can talk to about organizing everything?" Harry asked Bill.

When they'd reached the foyer again, Bill took them into a small office, along with Griphook.

"Okay, I'd like everything from Sirius's vault to be added to the Potter vault. Then I want the Black vault searched by some experts. All dark objects should be destroyed. Any relics should be given to a museum or whatever. The remaining gold should be added to the Potter vault as well. I would like my old vault to be put into the name Theodore Remus Lupin and Andromeda Tonks given full access to it. Can I also get a spare key to the Potter vault as well as Teddy's?" Harry asked, having made his decisions while looking through the vaults.

"We can do that, Harry Potter," Griphook said and made duplicates of the requested keys. Harry also had him change a bunch of gold into British pounds for him.

They left the bank together, Harry still staggering at the wealth he'd just seen. He had no idea how it would all add up, but he knew it would be an insane amount.

"Here, Ginny," Harry said, handing to her the key to the Potter vault as well as a small purse with about 500 galleons in it.

"What's all this, Harry?" she asked, looking confused.

"Well, I think you could use some new robes, perhaps a new dress for the party, and the rest is to spend as you please. The key is so that you will have access to the Potter vault when you need additional funds," Harry explained to her, as though this was completely obvious.

Hefting in the bag in her hand, Ginny said, "There must be a few hundred galleons in here, Harry. I can't take this money from you."

"Ginny, are you my girlfriend or not? You went into the Black vault with me. That's only about a quarter of what I own. My inheritance is for both of us to enjoy. Let me spend my money. That's what it's for," said Harry gently. Ginny was apparently in too much awe to say much, so he added, "Why don't you and your mother go get yourselves some new clothes? At least, get her a nice dress for the party. You don't need to tell her where you got the gold from. I have a few stops that I need to make on my own."

He left Ginny standing there totally agog with her family, before ducking his head down to try to hide his face and heading over to Quality Quidditch supplies. He walked into the shop, which thankfully didn't have too many people in it.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" a clerk asked him, rushing over.

"Well, Frank," Harry said, looking at the clerk's nametag, "I'm afraid my broomstick got destroyed last year."

Harry felt a pang, remembering that the Firebolt had been a gift from Sirius.

"Oh no, your Firebolt? Destroyed in battle?" Frank asked, clearly wanting to hear from Harry firsthand what had happened. Harry wasn't sure how the clerk knew what kind of broom he'd had, but thought it best not to ask.

Harry just nodded; remembering that he'd also lost Hedwig in that battle in the sky. "So, what's the best broom available right now?"

Looking a tad disappointed, Frank showed him the Firebolt 1000, which had just come out the previous year. It was even faster than the old Firebolt and had some new built-in features.

"Great, I'll take…" Harry mentally tallied all of the people he wanted to give a broom to, "seven of them, please."

The clerk looked shocked, but said, "Sure, Mr. Potter."

"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked him, just as the owner of the shop walked over to them.

"No, Mr. Potter, please let us give you this gift as a thank you. We wouldn't even have a business if it hadn't been for you. I'm assuming you plan to use these brooms to thank your friends for their help?" the owner said, before Frank could give Harry his total.

"Oh, no thanks. I'd really rather pay for them," Harry said, beginning to write out a note for them to take the gold from his vault. In the end, Harry couldn't convince the shopkeeper to accept the note. So Harry decided he would send a few thousand galleons over later, anonymously. He asked that the brooms, along with a toddler's version of the same model, be delivered to Grimmauld Place the following Saturday.

Harry left and headed over to Flourish and Blotts to find a suitable gift for Hermione. He knew she hated flying, so decided to get her started on her own library. Upon entering the shop, he found an entire display of Harry Potter biographies. He rolled his eyes before noticing another display of books about The Golden Trio, The Silver Trio and biographies of Ron and Hermione. He started to laugh, before he walked up to the counter to talk to one of the clerks. He asked if he could have a wide variety of books on subjects he knew Hermione was interested in and one of each of all the biographies. He couldn't help but feel curious about what sorts of nonsense had been written about him and his friends. He had difficulty paying at this shop as well and decided to use the same technique as before. They also agreed to deliver their products to his house the following Saturday, after he'd given them instructions.

Harry had one more stop to make and entered a printing shop. He explained what he wanted to the clerk and asked that everything be delivered the day of the party.

Then he headed over to Madam Malkin's, to meet up with the Weasleys. The men were all standing outside, so Harry entered to find Molly arguing with Ginny over the price of the robes Ginny wanted her to get. They would match the lovely hat that Fred and George had given to her for Christmas some years previously, Harry noticed.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness. What took you so long?" Ginny said, when she noticed him in the doorway. "Would you talk to Mum? She won't let me buy her these new robes, but they look marvelous on her."

"Mum, I specifically gave Ginny some extra gold so that she could get you something nice for the party," Harry told Molly.

"I can't let you spend this much gold, Harry," Molly said, biting her lip. It was obvious that she very much wanted the robes, but didn't want to accept what she looked at as charity.

"Did you mean it when you said that I was a part of your family?" Harry asked her in a quiet voice.

"Well, of course!" Molly exclaimed, clearly upset that Harry should feel the need to ask her that.

"Then my gold is yours, right? I think I should be allowed to buy things for my family, anyway," Harry said. "I'll be very upset if you can't accept my gifts to you."

Harry could see that this logic had gotten to her, and that she didn't want to do anything to hurt his feelings. Molly and Ginny finished with their purchases and went to meet the men outside the shop. Harry said he needed to pick up some new robes himself, so he remained behind and allowed Madam Malkin to measure him for some new robes as well.

Everyone having finished with their errands, they decided to Apparate back home, not wanting to deal with the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron again.

They sat down to a sumptuous dinner that night.

"Griphook said that he'd have someone tally everything for you when they combine your vaults and he'll send a note around once they're done," Bill told Harry.

"Okay," said Harry.

"So where exactly did you go today, Harry?" Ginny asked him, obviously curious as to why he'd been gone so long.

"You'll find out soon enough, Ginny," he told her slyly, not wanting to ruin the surprises he had in mind. "I'll tell you what," he said when she continued to pout, "how about I show you some of the Potter jewels later?"

"What Potter jewels?" the people around the table started asking.

"Well, that's what it said in my dad's note. I don't really know, to be honest. I didn't open the box. I put the ring on, though," Harry told them, showing them Ignotus's ring.

"What are those strange markings, Harry?" Bill asked, studying the ring.

"Well, you know the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded, but looked confused. "Well, Dumbledore believed that it was the Peverells who were those three brothers and that they created those objects. They're known as the Deathly Hallows and this is the symbol to represent them."

"Do you mean to say that the story that I used to tell the children at bedtime was real, Harry?" Molly asked him.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, and Ignotus Peverell was a distant ancestor of my grandmother's. My Invisibility Cloak was his."

Everyone was astounded and began reciting the story, talking excitedly.

Later that evening found Teddy asleep in his cradle, while Harry and Ginny began to sort through the large jewelry chest. He had carefully hidden his mother's engagement set, so that Ginny couldn't find it and put a few spells on it so that it couldn't be summoned magically.

"Harry, are you seriously not going to tell me where you went today?" Ginny asked. It seemed she thought that maybe he'd tell her once they were away from the others.

Harry just smiled mischievously and said, "You'll have to wait for the surprise until Saturday, just like everyone else."

"Saturday! But that's like forever from now."

"Well, the surprise is for Ron and Hermione as well, and in case you hadn't noticed, they're not back from Australia yet."

Harry figured it would be best to distract her from the topic and asked her to help him select some pieces of jewelry to give as gifts for Molly, Fleur, Andromeda and Hermione. This was the wrong thing to do, as it seemed to make her even more suspicious than she'd been before. She couldn't help but wonder if he planned on sharing any of the jewels with her, seeing some beautiful things that she liked. But she did as he asked, and they picked some very nice baubles for the ladies, that would go well with the outfits they'd chosen for the party. He had been talking to her about something, but she wasn't really paying much attention as her mind was occupied admiring the contents of the jewelry box.

Changing tactics, Harry asked her if she'd go with him to the Dursleys' to see Dudley and then proceeded to tell her the next part of his story. This seemed to work better as a distraction, and they went to sleep peacefully.

Thursday morning, Harry sent Fawkes off to Dudley to ask if he could visit. Dudley replied almost immediately that they should come that afternoon.

So, after lunch, Harry and Ginny Apparated to the front of 4 Privet Drive, leaving Andromeda to watch Teddy again.

Harry paused and took a deep breath before going up the front walk with Ginny's hand still in his. He rang the bell, and the door was almost immediately pulled open by Dudley.

"Hiya, Harry! Nice to see you again, Ginny. Come on in. I told Mum and Dad that they should go and stay in a nice hotel for the day, so we have the house to ourselves," Dudley said, moving back so that they could enter.

Harry led Ginny to the parlor. "Can I get you lot something to drink? I picked up some beer," Dudley said.

They both nodded, so he ran to the kitchen while Harry and Ginny sat down on one of the couches.

Ginny looked around, seeming to be interested in the television set in the corner.

She said, "I'd always wondered what it looked like. You know, from when Fred and George were here."

Harry laughed, remembering the Ton-Tongue toffee that Dudley had eaten. Dudley came in the room then, and must have overheard their conversation.

He too laughed, handing them each a beer, and said, "Yeah, remind me never to accept any food from your brothers. Oh, I'm sorry. Dedalus told me the other day about your brother Fred being killed in the final battle, Ginny. Please forgive me."

"That's okay. We miss him terribly, but he died fighting for the cause he believed in," Ginny said quietly, clutching Harry's hand a bit tighter. Dudley nodded in understanding and sat in a chair near them.

Trying to cover the awkward moment, Harry held his beer up and said, "Here's to the end of the war." They all drank to the toast and sat thoughtfully for a few minutes.

Harry asked, "So, Big D, why don't you tell us about what happened when you left the house last year?"

"Okay," Dudley said, before launching into his story.

"We were attacked shortly after leaving the street. I would have to say that our protectors were properly chosen because they managed to fight off the Death Eaters and then they Apparated us all out of there. We stayed at a small house in Kent. It was weird because at first we couldn't see it. Then all of a sudden, it was there, pushing the other houses aside. There was no T.V. so Hestia and Dedalus entertained me with stories. Guess who those stories were about?" Dudley said, chuckling.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, joining in the laughter.

"Course! Harry was their favorite subject. They told me all about the things you've done since going to Hogwarts and everything. It was really rather entertaining. Dad would leave the room whenever they started talking about you, Harry. Mum would tell them that she wasn't interested, but I could tell that she was listening. I think I was almost driving Hestia and Dedalus crazy with all of my questions, but once I'd gotten an inkling about all of the stuff you'd done I couldn't seem to get enough information. Sometimes other people would stop by to check on us and the situation. That's how I got to know that Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. They were really nice to me, although they kept giving my parents nasty looks. All my parents could think about was that time they met us in the train station to pick you up, Harry. But Mr. and Mrs. Lupin had even better stories than Hestia and Dedalus and were happy to share them with me. They told me about all of the special kinds of magic that you can do. It was really cool. Did you really do all that stuff?"

"Well, I don't know about anything that Hestia and Dedalus told you. As you may have noticed, they get a little overexcited when talking about me. Whatever you heard from Lupin should be entirely accurate though. He was one of my professors at school, and like I said at the funeral, he was one of my parents' best friends," Harry explained to Dudley. "So what did you do, besides listen to stories?"

"They set things up for Dad to work at a store, and for me to attend the local High School. I was really pleased by that, because I honestly didn't really want to go back to Smeltings. After that summer, you know with the dementors…" Dudley shivered, remembering the dreadful night.

Harry and Ginny both got goose bumps upon the mention of the dementors as well.

"Well, I just wasn't interested in hanging around with the horrible friends I'd made. And because I'd bullied any of the people that might have made good friends, I was pretty lonely at school that last year. But I decided that going to a new school, I'd be able to be any kind of person I wanted. So I made friends with some of the people that seemed to get made fun of and tried to defend them to the bullies. It was much nicer. I knew what it was like, you see. Those dementors….made me…feel the way…the people I'd….hurt felt," Dudley said, looking terrified. Harry reached out a hand and patted Dudley on the shoulder. This seemed to bring him back to himself and he said, "So anyhow, I started hanging out with this girl named Jenny. I even walked her home a few times and took her to the local coffee shop for a drink occasionally." Dudley was blushing profusely.

"A girlfriend, Dudley? Wow, you really did grow up. I'm impressed," said Harry, urging Dudley to continue.

"Yes, well, one day I was trying to catch up to her, while she was walking home, when I saw a couple of wizards pop up in between us. I was scared, because they didn't look too friendly. I decided to try to sneak up on them instead of just approaching them. I could hear them though.

One said, 'Name?'

Jenny said, 'Jenny, Jenny Jenkins.' I could tell she was terrified.

Then the bloke said, 'Jenkins, eh?'

The other one seemed to check a list and said, 'No Jenkins on here. She looks a bit more like a Bones to me, what do you think?'

The first bloke looked at her closely and said, 'Hmm, Susan Bones perhaps?'" Dudley said, while Harry and Ginny both gasped, looking at each other in horror.

"She kept yelling that no, she was Jenny Jenkins, but it was obvious that they didn't believe her. They told her that they had to take her into custody. I couldn't let them do that, so I ran up and tapped one of the bad guys on the shoulder. The minute he turned around I punched him in the face. I was grateful for all of those boxing lessons in that moment, I can tell you. Then Susan pulled out her wand and stunned the other one. Before they could get up, I grabbed Susan's hand and we ran to my house.

I pulled her through the front door and peered out the window. I watched the man she'd stunned get up and start looking around. But it seemed that he couldn't see our house, because he just looked at the two houses on either side of us. We were trying to catch our breath, when Hestia and my mother came running out of the kitchen. My mother demanded to know what happened.

Then Hestia started yelling at me when she saw Susan and said, 'Dudley! How could you? We've told you a million times that you can't tell anyone or show anyone where we live!'

So I yelled right back at her and told her that Susan (well, I wasn't sure what her name was at that point), well, I said that she was a witch and that someone had just tried to kidnap her. Hestia looked out the window to see the wizards searching the street.

'Oh, no!' she said. 'We need to leave!' She ran to find Dedalus, who Apparated over to the hardware store to get my father.

Of course, Dad was furious by the time Dedalus got him into our house. He'd been in the middle of a sale, and Dedalus had had to confound the customers that were in the store at the time. Dedalus and Hestia whispered between themselves for a few minutes. Then they started asking Susan about her parentage and why she wasn't at school. She said that she and her dad had been on the run since her mother had been killed a few months before, for trying to help Muggle-borns. Hestia told Susan that she could stay with us, that it'd be safer. Susan didn't want to leave her father though, who was still at home. Finally, Hestia said that she would get us all to a different safe house and then come back for Susan's dad. So they Apparated us to somewhere in Cornwall. Then Hestia made herself invisible, I think Dedalus said it was disillusionment or something. She returned a short while later with Mr. Bones.

That night we talked about what we should do now. Dedalus said that we shouldn't leave the house anymore except to occasionally get food. My father went crazy, but my mother and I were able to calm him down. My mother told him that if these people thought it was too dangerous to go out, then that was that. She told me to explain what had almost happened to Susan and me, which finally shut him up about it. Dedalus managed to find a television set, which seemed to calm my father down a little bit as well. Susan taught me some fun games to play, like Exploding Snap and Gobstones. I screamed the first time I got squirted, when we played Gobstones," Dudley said, laughing fondly at the memory.

"Well, obviously you know Susan. She told me all about Dumbledore's Army and showed me that fake coin. She kept pulling it out of her pocket every time it got warm. She told me that was how she knew that there was a new message on it. She would look at it forlornly before putting it back into her pocket.

Then all of a sudden she said, 'Oh Merlin, I need to get to Hogwarts,' after looking at the coin and pulling out her wand.

'What? What are you talking about?' I asked her, a bit frightened.

Her father shouted, 'Are you crazy? No way are you returning!'

'I have to go,' she said. 'Harry, Ron and Hermione are there.' She was still reading the galleon, and then she said, 'They're going to fight the Death Eaters. I'm a part of this army; I need to fight with them.'

Mr. Bones and I had to hold her down to keep her from leaving the house. She just kept crying, "I have to go! I can't leave them to fight by themselves!' Then one of those Patronus-things came in, saying that the Order was being called to Hogwarts to defend the castle and everyone should go to the…Hog's Head, I think it was.

Hestia and Dedalus looked at each other. Mr. Bones told them both to go and that he'd wait there with us. They left immediately.

I learned to pray that night. I'd grown very fond of Hestia and Dedalus and didn't want anything to happen to them. And because of Susan's announcement, I knew that you were going to be involved in the battle too, somehow. Susan and I held hands all night, waiting for some news. Mr. Bones kept fiddling with the radio, but we all knew that everyone who was involved with 'Potterwatch' was probably fighting up at the school and unlikely to broadcast that night. My father just sat watching the television, but I could tell that he wasn't really paying any attention to it. My mother kept pacing around the house, looking out the windows. I don't know if she thought she could figure something out by looking outside," Dudley said, shaking his head.

"It seemed like we'd waited forever before Hestia and Dedalus showed up. Their robes were torn and blood-stained, and their hair was flying every which way. It was obvious that they'd been crying, but they both had big smiles on their faces. Hestia started hugging all of us while screaming, 'We did it! We did it!' Dedalus pulled us all out into the yard and started sending off sparks from his wand high into the air. They looked like fireworks in the sky.

'We lost some really great people, though. At least fifty dead,' Hestia said, starting to cry as she began listing off names.

I could tell that Susan and her father knew some of the people because Susan started crying. I put my arm around her, so that she could lean on me. I finally got up the courage to ask the question I really needed answered. 'What about Harry? Is Harry okay?'

Dedalus smiled at that and said, 'Well, we thought he was dead. But then he suddenly showed up and killed Voldemort!'

I could tell that Mum had been holding her breath, because she let out a huge sigh of relief and even Dad grunted and said, 'good.' We went back inside and they told us the whole story. I'm assuming that since you were there, I don't need to tell you how the battle went. You really were fantastic, Harry. I have to say that I'm very proud to call you my cousin," Dudley said, finally finishing his story.

Harry and Ginny sat in a stunned silence for a little while before asking Dudley more questions. Harry was still amazed. Not only had Dudley come to accept the Wizarding community, he'd become involved in it and even knew the names of some of the spells. They continued to enjoy the beer, finishing the better part of the case that Dudley had bought earlier that day. They laughed together and enjoyed discussing tales about their childhoods. Dudley couldn't seem to get enough of Ginny's stories about her and her brothers.

"Merlin, it's like 5:30!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, glancing at Harry's watch. "Kreacher will kill us if we're late for dinner."

"Care to join us, Dudley?" Harry asked his cousin.

"Sure," Dudley said. So Harry Apparated the three of them back to Grimmauld Place.

The new friends stumbled through the door of the ancient house, still laughing.

"Wow, never done that drunk before," Harry commented as they started up the stairs to the dining room. "Just to let you know, Dudley, I don't want you to be shocked when you see George. He lost an ear during a battle last year."

They were all shaking their heads to clear them, before sitting down at the table.

The Weasleys were clearly surprised to see Dudley there with them, but didn't make any comment.

"Have you been drinking?" Molly asked Harry and Ginny, after getting a whiff of them. All three started laughing their heads off.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, it's all my fault. I'm afraid we had a few too many beers while we were catching up," Dudley said, not very clearly.

"Hmm," Molly said, but didn't comment further. The rest of the people at the table looked as though they were trying to repress laughter.

Trying to deflect their amused gazes, Harry turned to Dudley. "So, we're having a big party here the Thursday after next. We decided to celebrate the end of the war. Would you like to come? I can invite your parents as well, if you'd like."

"Sure! That sounds great. I don't know if my parents will want to come," Dudley said, thinking. Then he said, "Well, maybe Mum will. I'll ask her. Would it be okay if I invite my girlfriend?"

"I think she's already invited, Dudley, but I'll double-check after dinner," Ginny told him. He smiled.

"Who's your girlfriend?" George asked, realizing that the girl must be someone they knew, if Ginny thought she was on the guest list.

"Oh, well, I met Susan Bones while I was in hiding during the war. We became pretty close during that time. I asked her out just a little while before we went home," Dudley told him, blushing again.

"Yeah, we know her! She was in the D.A. with us a few years ago," George said enthusiastically.

That seemed to break the dam, and everyone went on to their usual dinnertime discussions, including Dudley whenever possible. After dinner, George handed Harry, Ginny and Dudley each a vial with a potion inside.

"What's this?" Harry asked him.

"Oh, that's so that you don't all have horrible hangovers in the morning. Fred and I…" he said, before fleeing the room.

"Fred was his twin, wasn't he?" Dudley asked, slightly uncomfortable. Harry nodded sadly. Then Dudley looked at the bottle suspiciously. He said, "Yeah, I think I'll just take the hangover."

Harry laughed and said, "Here, I'll drink mine to test it."

When nothing happened to him, Ginny and Dudley followed suit.

Everyone moved into the drawing room and started playing different games or having small discussions.

"Exploding Snap, Harry?" Dudley asked unexpectedly.

"Sure!" said Harry, who had decided, some hours previously, not to be surprised by any of the strange comments coming out of Dudley's mouth. He led Dudley to a corner of the room.

"Listen, I have a favor to ask of you," Harry told him, once they were out of earshot from the rest of the family.

"Anything, Harry, I owe you big time," Dudley said, obviously eager to do anything he could to help his cousin.

Harry outlined what he needed by Saturday and covertly passed a few hundred pounds to Dudley, as well as a small sack full of galleons. "There should be some extra money there to buy yourself a smart new outfit for the party. I have the feeling your old suits might be a bit too big on you. Give the galleons to Susan. Tell her to get herself a new dress. The rest is to help her dad get back on his feet. I don't know how well off they were, but I can't imagine he's worked much in the last year."

"Wow! Harry, there is a ridiculous amount of money in here. Are you sure? Will most people wear robes to the party?" Dudley asked, looking thoughtful.

"Most people will probably wear robes, but some will come in muggle clothing, I'm sure," Harry told him reassuringly.

"Could I get some robes? I think I'd rather dress that way for the party," Dudley said.

Harry thought about it for a moment and suggested, "Susan could probably take you to Diagon Alley with her, when she gets her own new robes."

Dudley nodded and said that sounded good. Finally it started getting late.

"Do you want me to take you home or would you rather just stay here for the night?" Harry asked him.

Dudley yawned. "It is late, isn't it? Do you mind if I just stay here? Maybe you could take me to Susan's tomorrow?"

"Sure. Kreacher!" Harry said, the elf appearing instantly. "Is there an extra room that my cousin could use?"

"Of course, Master Harry," Kreacher said, and indicated for them to follow.

"I remember you!" Dudley said, excitedly, "You came to my parents' house with Dumbledore that time." Dudley had a dubious look on his face, clearly indicating that he remembered the elf not liking Harry very much at the time.

"Yes, Mr. Durzey, Kreacher was there. Kreacher was not a very good house-elf then, but Kreacher is trying to be a good elf now," Kreacher responded, bowing his head in shame. "Kreacher likes his Master now."

"Certainly changed his tune about you, hasn't he?" Dudley asked in an aside.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around lately," Harry said wryly, just as they reached the room that Kreacher had chosen.

It was in shambles. "Sorry, Master Harry, Kreacher hasn't gotten to this one yet."

"Come on, Kreacher, you take that side and I'll take this one," Harry said. They stood back to back and quickly cleared the room of debris. It was clean a few minutes later.

"Wow! That's so cool. I know it always made Mum a little jealous, when she would watch Hestia clean like that," Dudley said, shaking his head in amazement and laughing.

"Good-night, Dudley," Harry said, leaving the room to join Ginny in his own bedroom.

"Who would have guessed Dudley and Susan together?" Ginny said when she saw him. "You know, it made me wonder, when he told us about fighting off those Snatchers, if he might have been a Gryffindor had he gone to Hogwarts."

Harry just shook his head. It had been a very strange day, indeed.

The next morning, Harry and Dudley left the house after breakfast to go to the Bones' house. They'd gone home after the final battle and Mr. Bones was at work by the time they got there.

Susan came running out of the house, flinging her arms around Dudley. "I can't believe you're here! How'd you get here?"

Dudley kissed her full on the mouth, before releasing her and pointing over to Harry.

"Harry! How are you?" she exclaimed, before hugging Harry.

"I'm fine, Susan. I'm glad that you and Dudley have gotten to know each other so…er…well," said Harry knowingly.

"Oh, yes. He was a great comfort while we were in hiding. I don't know how I would have managed otherwise. I mean, the Snatchers probably would have arrested me, if he hadn't intervened. But we're all okay now. I can't tell you how happy I was to hear that you were victorious and made it through okay. We were all so worried," she said. "Oh, where are my manners? Come on in."

Harry and Dudley entered the house behind her. They enjoyed a tray of tea, while they discussed the party. She refused the galleons, until Harry told her that he'd hex her if she didn't take them. He advised her to sneak the extra money to her father, so that he wouldn't feel like he was accepting charity. She understood. Dudley decided to stay there until the party but promised that he'd have everything that Harry needed ready by Saturday for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Gifts Galore**

By the time Harry returned to Grimmauld Place from the Bones's, Ron and Hermione had returned from Australia. He hugged them tightly. It had been a busy couple of days, but he'd missed them terribly.

"So how'd it go?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, Kingsley set up a Portkey to take us directly into the Australian Ministry, so that we wouldn't just show up in the middle of nowhere," Hermione explained.

"Then it was a bit like hunting horcruxes, since we had no clue where they might be," Ron added. "So we looked them up in the fellytone book."

"It was really lucky that they were listed. We had to look through a few different ones at a local library before we came across their names. The only problem was that the first Wendell Wilkins on the list wasn't my father. When we knocked on the door and he answered, I immediately realized it. I apologized, but the man was really adamant about knowing what we were there for. I had to _Confund_ him, unfortunately," Hermione admitted.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny," Ron said, laughing. "The second Wendell we found was Hermione's dad though, so it wasn't too bad. We had a tough time getting through the door because he didn't know who we were, obviously. I told you we should have come up with a plan, before we knocked on their door." He added the last in an aside to Hermione.

"It all worked out!" she snapped. "You suggested we come up with a plan, but I didn't see you actually working on that plan."

"Okay, you two, do you think we could get the story with_out _you bickering?" Ginny begged with exasperation, but she was smiling despite her words and tone.

"Right, Ginny. So I told Dad that we were there to read the gas meter, since we'd probably have to go inside to do that. He looked a bit suspicious, probably because we weren't wearing uniforms or anything, but he let us in anyway. So I told Ron to distract him, while I reversed the charm. Naturally, Dad was furious, once he understood everything that had happened. I wanted to wait to give him the whole story though since Mum was still at work. So he called her and told her to come home. The moment she came through the door, she wanted to know who we were, but I had told Dad to just talk to her a few minutes so that I could remove the charm on her as well. Once I'd reintroduced them to Ron and explained everything, they finally started to calm down," Hermione said, looking distraught at the memory.

"They invited us to stay there a few days, but I warned Hermione that maybe we should wait to tell them that we were a couple until the next day. They had enough to digest just with the story of the past year without that bombshell," Ron added, earning himself a smile from Hermione for his thoughtfulness. "They took us out to a fancy restaurant for dinner the next night. I was so nervous, I could barely eat anything. I thought for sure I would do or say something wrong in front of all of those Muggles, but it wasn't too bad. I only slipped up once."

"Yeah, instead of asking Mum to pass the butter, he summoned it from across the table," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, but she looked at him fondly anyhow.

"Sorry! It's hard to remember sometimes," Ron said defensively.

"Anyhow, we spent a few days with them and told them about the Portkey that Kingsley had set up to take us home. They said they'd prefer to fly instead, so Ron naturally asked what kind of brooms they had," Hermione explained, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh hysterically.

Ron turned red and said, "Well, it's not my fault! They should have said on an aeroplane, and I would have understood!"

"But we helped them to get all packed and set up shipping to bring their stuff back to England," Hermione said, calming down from her laughing fit. "They'll be joining us for dinner sometime soon though. Kingsley agreed to have them connected to the Floo, so it'll be easier for them to see us."

They had an enjoyable evening, sharing the events of the past few days. Ron and Hermione were just getting over their amazement at the behavior of Dudley, when Ginny suddenly said, "Harry, they're home now. What's the surprise?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said warningly, "Ginny, the surprise is tomorrow. It's too late to get it together tonight."

She scowled. Ron and Hermione just shared a confused look.

The next morning, Harry found Kreacher as early as he could and told him to make sure that he answered the door for all of the packages that would be coming and to put them into the library without anyone seeing. Then Harry went into the library himself. Not knowing what half of the books even were about and afraid of what he might find, he waved his wand at the lot, sending them to the attic.

While they were all eating lunch, Ginny still in a pout about not knowing what was going on, Kreacher told Harry that everything was ready. Harry asked him if the stuff from Dudley had come yet and the elf nodded.

Once everyone was done eating, Harry said, "Okay, I would like everyone to go into the library. I've arranged a sort of surprise."

Ginny jumped up at once and, running, led the way. They all walked into the library, which had wrapping-paper covering all of the bookcases, and a bunch of packages piled up on the coffee table.

"Okay, the men and Ginny first," Harry said. He'd disguised the broomsticks by having the clerk package them in boxes before wrapping them. He handed each of the Weasley brothers plus Ginny their boxes. Looks of excitement, as they all ripped off the wrapping, were replaced by looks of shock.

"Oi!" was all Ron managed to say. After spluttering for a few minutes he said, "Harry, these are the new Firebolts! How on earth?"

"Well, my broom was destroyed during that ride with Hagrid last year, and since I was picking up one for myself, I figured I may as well get us all new ones while I was at it," Harry explained.

"Okay, so I know that some of the ladies aren't as interested in broomsticks, so here's what I decided to give you," Harry went on, handing the ladies boxes containing the jewelry that he and Ginny had decided on the other night. Although Hermione had yet to purchase a dress for the party, she'd told Ginny that she intended to get a pink one, helping them to choose appropriate gemstones for her.

Hermione, Molly, Andromeda and Fleur were all ecstatic at the sight of the ornate jewelry with which they'd been presented.

Harry looked at Arthur and said, "Dad, I couldn't think of what to get you either, so those are yours," indicating the remaining packages on the coffee table, putting Teddy's gift to the side.

Arthur started opening them and had a look of excitement on his face as he opened one electronic device after another. Dudley had gone to an electronics store and gotten every gadget he could. Then he'd gone to a bookstore and bought a few books about how airplanes work. Susan had sent everything over to the house for him.

"Airplanes! Molly, I'm going to learn how airplanes stay up!" Arthur cried, looking much like a small child at Christmas.

Then Harry said to Hermione, "Now, the rest of your gift, Hermione, is what's behind the wrapping paper on the walls."

Everyone looked confused, until she started to rip it down, revealing all of the brand new books.

"Harry! I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as she started reading off the names of some of the books. "Harry, you really shouldn't have done this. I can't even begin to think about what this might have cost."

"She's right, Harry. We really can't accept all of this," Ron said, looking forlorn as he leaned his broomstick against a sofa and approached his friend.

"You can and you will, because these are gifts and it would be churlish to refuse them," Harry said in a tone that brooked no argument. He was met by utter silence.

"Do you not like the gifts I chose?" Harry asked the room at large, suddenly worried that perhaps they didn't care for them.

At that, everyone got up and said how much they loved the presents, each hugging Harry in turn. The women were then discussing the jewelry, while the men were talking about the features of the new broomsticks. Arthur was busy playing with the television set, which Hermione quickly fixed for him so that it would work without electricity. She made sure he understood the volume knob, so that he wouldn't deafen them by fiddling with it.

Hermione was pulling books down from the shelves and leafing through them. When she got to the section about her, Harry, Ron and the others, she let out a squeal. "Harry! Why on earth did you get all of these?"

"Oh, well, you always said it's best to know what the enemy's saying. I thought we ought to know what sort of crazy things everyone is writing about us," Harry told her. She smiled in agreement and began by grabbing one of the books about Harry to read.

Harry walked across the room and asked Andromeda if he could have Teddy. He carried the baby to one of the couches and held him in his lap to let Teddy play with the wrapping paper on his gift for a few minutes. Ginny came over, her new broom still in her hands, and sat down next to him.

"What did you get him, Harry?" she asked. When he pulled the wrapping paper off to reveal the miniature replica of the broomstick in her hand, she started laughing.

"I know you'll have to wait a little while longer for this, little buddy, but as soon as you're able to, we'll get you on the broom. Okay?" Harry asked Teddy.

"I think he likes the paper better," Ginny said, when Teddy just continued to crinkle the paper in his little hands. "But I'll help you get him going with the broom when he's old enough."

That brought to Harry's mind that he was partially responsible for Teddy's upbringing and called over to Andromeda.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I almost forgot. I'll be handling all of Teddy's expenses. Here's the key to his vault," Harry said, tossing the key over to her. "I put the account in his name, but I made sure that you'd have full access to it."

"Harry, I couldn't possibly allow you to pay for everything," she said., throwing the key back to him.

"Andromeda, I'm his godfather. The gold is his. I could afford to support quite a few Wizarding families without ever working a day. I'm responsible for Teddy's upbringing; regardless of with whom he lives full time. All of that money belonged to my parents or Sirius or your family. They were Remus's best friends. They'd want a hand in his life as well. I will not take 'no' for an answer, so don't even try it," Harry said, with a warning in his voice.

The note from Gringotts had come a few days previously, saying that there were over fifty million galleons in the Potter vault now. As there were only about 200,000 galleons in Teddy's vault, he'd opened another vault with two million in it. He figured he'd take a leaf out of his parents' book and allow Teddy to have that vault once he was of age. He didn't want the child to be completely spoiled too early. He tossed the key back at her. He could tell that she'd given in when she gave him a resigned look and put the key in her pocket.

"Very well, Harry," she said, sighing.

Sunday morning dawned bright. Kreacher informed them over breakfast that the Burrow had been repaired and that they could move back in that afternoon. Harry saw a sneaky grin on Kreacher's face and knew that the Burrow must look great. Everyone except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were packing up their things for the move. They'd decided to stay at Grimmauld Place, now that it was so much more inviting. Harry, Ron and Hermione, in particular, had become rather accustomed to being on their own after their journeys and didn't know if they wanted to go "home" to live with the Weasleys again.

Molly said, "Come on, Ginny, we need to get everything together if we're going home this afternoon."

Ginny exchanged a look with Harry. She said, somewhat timidly, "Mum, I'd really rather stay here."

"Ginevra Weasley, you are not married! When you are of age and have gotten married, then you may live with a man. The only reason we've allowed you and Harry to share a room is because of the extraordinary circumstances and because Teddy needed both of you. You are coming home, and that's final!" Molly shouted.

"Molly," Arthur said, trying to placate her, "I know that Ginny's not of age yet. But like I said before, she's grown up. If Harry's invited her to stay here with him, and she's accepted, then there's not much we can do about that. Perhaps it would be best for her to stay with him while he's still recovering."

This told Harry that Arthur was aware that he was still taking the dreamless sleep potion.

"Thanks, Dad," Ginny said.

Molly didn't look particularly happy with it, but finally said, "Very well, we'll allow this. Don't make me regret it, Ginny."

Ginny walked over and hugged her mother. "You won't, Mum. We'll be good. I promise."

Molly left the room to continue gathering their items together. Arthur looked at Harry and Ginny appraisingly. "Don't make a liar out of me, please." He too left the room.

Harry and Ginny both breathed a sigh of relief.

He climbed the stairs and knocked on Andromeda's door.

"Oh, hi, Harry," she said, as she was throwing things into a suitcase.

"Andromeda, I would like you to know that you are more than welcome to stay here as well," Harry said. He hoped that she would. He didn't look forward to sending Teddy away.

"Thank you, Harry, but I think it's time for you young people to relax and enjoy yourselves. That's rather hard to do with an old lady and a baby around," she said, laughingly. "You can come over every day if you want to."

Harry nodded and said he'd start helping her pack. He found Ginny in their room putting the baby's things together in another suitcase. She had a sad look on her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to miss him though," she said. Ginny looked up abruptly at Harry and caught his expression. "Did you try to convince Andromeda to stay with us?"

Harry laughed. "Do you read minds now?"

"It was written all over your face," she said. She hugged him quickly, before resuming her task of organizing Teddy's things.

"We'll be okay. Teddy will be at the Burrow, and I'm sure we'll be there quite a lot as well," Harry said, soothingly. She nodded.

Arthur suggested taking the Floo to the Burrow, but Harry said that he would prefer to Apparate. He wanted them to see the house from the outside, before going in. Shrugging, they all went out to the front steps before transporting themselves to the lane in front of the Burrow.

Harry felt like laughing hysterically at the looks on everyone's faces when they saw the new Burrow, but he managed to contain himself. It was larger than it had been, although it still had the same eclectic look to it. Molly turned around, as though making sure they were at the correct place. Quietly, they all entered the house. Molly started oohing and ahhing, upon spying the kitchen. There were long, smooth work surfaces, a gleaming new oven, and a table large enough to seat the ever-expanding family. The new living room was a bit bigger, but still had the comfortable atmosphere it had always had. Each member of the family had a separate bedroom, now including Harry, Hermione and Teddy.

"Harry, come here, please," said Arthur said. He led Harry out of the house and into the shed where he tinkered with Muggle artifacts.

He looked at Harry with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Harry looked at the floor with a sheepish look on his face. "Harry, are you the one responsible for improving our house?"

"Yes, sir, please don't be mad. I just told Kreacher that I wanted a bigger and better kitchen for Mum. I guess he got a little carried away. I wasn't exactly specific with him," Harry said quietly. Then, to his amazement, Arthur started laughing and patted Harry on the back affectionately.

"So, it's Kreacher who's to blame for the marvelous house we now have?" he asked, in between chuckles.

Harry just nodded. "Okay, Harry, I'll take you at your word," Arthur said, calming down slightly and shaking his head.

"Dad, since we're here alone, could I talk to you about a few things?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, what's on your mind?" he asked, sitting on a chair and conjuring another for Harry.

Harry knew what he needed to talk to Arthur about, at least before the party. He had some other questions as well though, so he figured he'd start with those.

"I was wondering if you knew when the nightmares might start going away. It's been almost two weeks, and I still can't make it the whole night through without dreaming about everything that's happened," Harry said lamely. He felt slightly ashamed of himself, but he didn't know of whom else he could ask this question.

"Well, Harry, after all of the trauma you've been through, I'd actually be pretty surprised if you didn't have any nightmares," he replied.

Hoping to dispel Harry's obvious embarrassment, he quickly added, "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll see if we can set you up with an appointment for a healer to meet with you at Grimmauld Place. That would be the best person to ask. I'm afraid that healing has never been a strong suit of mine. I'll Floo over to St. Mungo's and ask for the most discrete healer we can find. You said questions. Was there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, in all honesty, I feel like I have way too much gold. I was wondering what sorts of charities there are out there. Maybe I could make some donations to spread the gold around a bit," Harry said, blushing to his roots. It wasn't easy to talk about money with someone who'd never had much.

"I would advise you to talk to Kingsley. There are going to be a lot of people out there that need help after the war. I'm sure there will be a fund set up for them," Arthur said, not missing a beat. "Is that the sort of thing you were thinking of?"

"That sounds perfect! I definitely want to help anyone who was hurt by the war. There is one other thing," Harry said, trying to put his words together. Arthur had said that he was comfortable with him and Ginny being together, and he knew that Harry was very serious about it. Maybe it would be better to just spit it out, so Harry quickly said, "I was wondering, sir, if I could ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. We wouldn't get married right away, of course. But see, I've found the perfect engagement gift and I don't know if I can keep it a secret much longer. And I really wanted her to wear it to the big party on Thursday and…"

Arthur took pity on Harry and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from further rambling. "Of course you have my permission, Harry. It pleases me that you were polite enough to ask me."

Harry exhaled the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, his lungs now heaving to get air into them. "Thanks, Dad, that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be."

"Shall we go back inside?" Arthur asked. Harry nodded, and the two men walked into the Burrow. Molly was still examining her new kitchen, while everyone else was wandering around the house chatting excitedly.

She looked at Arthur and Harry walk in, both with silly grins on their faces.

"What have you two been up to?" Molly asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, dear. What do you think of your new kitchen?" Arthur said, innocently. Harry suppressed a smirk with difficulty. He knew Arthur wouldn't betray Harry's secret, until he had time to propose to Ginny.

"It's just unbelievable! Harry, is this your doing?" she asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, sort of. I told Kreacher to make sure that the kitchen was perfect and that everything was repaired properly. I guess he went a bit overboard. He was the one in charge of everything," Harry said. With that Kreacher popped in.

"Does Mrs. Wheezy need help with dinner?" Kreacher asked, addressing Molly.

"Oh, well, okay. But just to help. It's been such a long time since I've cooked a proper meal, and I can't wait to try all of this out," she told him. Kreacher began pulling out pots and pans and asked her what he should do.

Harry made to leave the room, but not before whispering in Kreacher's ear, "Good job. Everything looks perfect. You did great!"

The elf smiled happily back at him.

"Quidditch, anyone?" Harry asked when he got to the sitting room. They all ran out to the little paddock with their new brooms, Hermione and Fleur taking on the role of spectators. The teams were a little uneven, in terms of players. Bill, Charlie and George played on one team, while Percy, Ron, Ginny and Harry played on the other. As Percy wasn't a very good player and hadn't had practice in quite a few years, the teams wound up rather evenly-matched. They played for a few hours, before Molly called to let them know that dinner was ready.

"What I wouldn't give to actually play on a real Quidditch pitch again, with real equipment," George sighed, as they headed back to the house, still tossing an apple in the air. Harry decided to file that piece of information in the back of his mind for when they returned to Hogwarts.

Everyone was complimenting the food and talking about all of the new features of the house, before Arthur announced that Kingsley had asked him to replace Umbridge as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Everyone was absolutely delighted, Molly asking whether or not Arthur had accepted. It was obvious she'd been worried he would want to head back to his old department, now that the war was over. But with Kingsley being confirmed as the official Minister of Magic, by the newly reinstated Wizengamot, Arthur was more than eager to help him to rebuild the Ministry.

After dinner, the trio plus Ginny took the Floo home to Grimmauld Place. They sat in the drawing room talking and drinking firewhiskey for the rest of the evening, before retiring to their respective rooms.

"So what did you and Dad talk about?" Ginny asked Harry, when they were alone.

"Oh, he wanted to yell at me about the additions to the house. He seemed to think it was all my idea," Harry told her, carefully omitting part of the conversation.

"Was it?"

"Well, sort of. I let Kreacher do the actual work, though. I had no idea he would go that crazy with it. I suppose I should have guessed, considering my previous experience with eager-to-please elves," Harry said ruefully. She laughed and said that it was fine with her. He knew that she understood the underlying meaning. It was Harry's way of saying 'thank you' to her parents for everything they'd done They couldn't fight with him once it was all finished.

"You know, Harry, we don't have Teddy here to wake us up," Ginny said, playfully, pulling his face down to hers. He met her kiss eagerly.

They were snogging quite animatedly, before a banging came on the wall behind their bed.

"You two had better be behaving yourselves in there!" Ron's voice came from the other side of the wall.

"No baby, just an interfering brother," Ginny said, obviously annoyed. She chose to ignore him however and returned to kissing Harry. They fell asleep a little while later, in each other's arms.

Ginny awoke with a start half-way through the night to look at the foot of the bed, before she remembered that Teddy was at her parents' house.

In the morning, Harry woke up slowly with Ginny's hair sprawled across his chest.

"Ginny, it's your turn to take care of Teddy," he said, without opening his eyes.

"Harry, Teddy's not here, remember?" she reminded him.

He awoke fully at that and sat up quickly. "Oh yeah," Harry said. "For a second there, I thought he was missing. Kind of weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I miss him already," she said. "Do you want to go to Mum's for breakfast?"

"Okay, we can play with him there," Harry agreed.

The days leading up to the party flew by. The occupants of Grimmauld Place were enjoying their newfound freedom but ate most of their meals with the rest of the family at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Granger frequently joined them in the evening and were slowly becoming accustomed to the world to which their daughter had introduced them. When Molly and Arthur began to argue about whether or not the television would be allowed in the sitting room, Mr. Granger assured Molly that that was where Muggles usually kept theirs. It worked pretty well, as long as no one got too close to it, the magic making the circuits go haywire.

Every morning, over Kreacher's excellent coffee, Hermione would regale them with some of the more insane details of the stories she'd been reading about all of them. Some seemed to be startlingly accurate, such as their foray into Gringotts and subsequent escape on the blind dragon. Others were completely off the wall, saying that the trio had spent the last year posing as Death Eaters. Then, of course, there were the stories about the affair Hermione was supposedly having with Harry (building off of Rita Skeeter's stories a few years earlier). Ron was angered by this and often spluttered whenever Hermione quoted a line from one of the books about it, but Ginny found it hilarious. She couldn't stop laughing all morning.

Hermione advised Harry to talk to someone about writing an autobiography with him. He didn't think this was a very wise idea and told her that people would still make things up anyway. After breakfast, Harry and Ron would go into a room that they'd cleared out to get in some practice. They dueled for an hour or two each day. Becoming more accustomed to non-verbal spells, they practiced in virtual silence save for the occasional bang that would send the other flying across the room. Occasionally, Harry found that the spells he sent at Ron were far more potent than he'd intended them to be, but chalked it up to lack of practice during the last few weeks, when they'd barely used any magic at all.

Then they would spend some time working on Legilimency, Occlumency and the Imperius Curse. Harry found a book amongst those he'd given Hermione that explained how to perform Legilimency. Having had his mind broken into countless times with Snape, and in another sense Voldemort, it didn't take long for Harry to master it. Ron still couldn't block Harry out completely, but he was beginning to get the hang of it. Harry reminded Ron that it had taken him almost two years to be able to master Occlumency, which seemed to ease some of Ron's frustration.

Arthur had spoken with the director of St. Mungo's to arrange for a healer to call on Harry. He'd been very clear that the healer had to be trustworthy enough to keep a confidence. Hermione said that she still didn't trust the situation, so she drew up a magical contract for the healer to sign.

That Friday morning, a healer turned up on the doorstep while Harry and Ron were still upstairs dueling. Kreacher found Ginny to explain to her that he'd put the healer in the drawing room for her. She insisted that he sign the contract before she would even allow him to see the patient in question.

Harry entered the drawing room, after being summoned by Kreacher, to see the healer. There was a brief look of surprise on the healer's face upon catching sight of Harry, but he stood to greet Harry nonetheless.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the healer said, his voice holding a note of awe.

"It's Harry, Healer…" Harry said, introducing himself and holding his hand out.

"Oh, yes, sir, Harry, I'm Healer Johnson," the man said, stumbling forward to shake Harry's hand. He frowned at the gash just below Harry's right eye, a remnant of the duel that had just been interrupted. "Did you need me to take care of your cheek for you?"

"No big deal, just a bit of dueling practice," Harry explained. But the healer quickly cleansed and healed the wound, saying that such things could become infected if not treated in a timely manner.

They spoke for about an hour. Healer Johnson explained that there were a lot of people who needed some psychiatric help after the war. After assuring Harry that it was completely normal, he gave Harry a prescription for a different potion. He explained that it wasn't good not to have dreams every night. The new potion would allow Harry to dream, but it should help him to not have as many nightmares. Because dreams were how the brain healed itself, Harry needed to take that step before the healing process could truly begin. Healer Johnson set up to have two private one hour sessions weekly with Harry, to begin dealing with everything that had happened over the previous years. They would figure out the scheduling once Harry was back at Hogwarts, since he didn't know when his classes would be yet. He also advised Harry to begin to let go of the guilt that still plagued him, explaining that this could be the primary cause of his nightmares.

That night, Harry felt a bit apprehensive. It sounded as though this potion would allow him to dream. He couldn't help but worry what those dreams might contain. But what the Healer had told him seemed reasonable. Perhaps he needed to get through these nightmares before his body could recover. He'd shared everything with Ginny, who looked at him a bit nervously. There wasn't much either of them could do to allay each other's fears, so they simply lay down to try to sleep.

A few hours later, Harry gave it up as useless. Perhaps he should get a cup of tea. He quietly got out of bed, donning his dressing gown. He wandered into the basement and put the kettle over the fire. He sat down at the table to drink his tea, when he heard Kreacher's voice drifting from his little cave.

"No, Winky, do not cry," Kreacher said. "Winky has a new master now and she should serve him gladly. Master Harry is very good for house-elves."

Between sobs, Harry could hear Winky saying, "Oh, Master Barty, Winky failed. Winky failed."

There were a few muffled yelps. Harry was sure that Winky was trying to punish herself for her failure. He was about to intervene, when Ron walked into the room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ron asked him. Harry nodded, putting a finger to his lips to hush him, and poured him a cup of tea. Ron too listened intently to the muted conversation between Kreacher and Winky.

"No, Winky; Winky did her best. Winky must do her duty now, to her new master, to Master Harry," Kreacher intoned. This didn't really seem to work, and the next thing Harry and Ron heard was the sound of very loud kissing.

Harry looked at Ron, laughingly. "So, do house-elves get married?"

Ron shrugged, "I have no notion. I suppose Hermione might know."

The two friends talked about S.P.E.W. for a few moments, trying not to overhear the elves in the adjacent room. They discussed some of what had happened over the year and how they would try to deal with it now. Harry confessed his fear of sleeping. Ron confessed that he had woken that night remembering things that haunted him. Feeling somewhat refreshed by their conversation, the two men headed up the stairs once more to try to sleep.

One morning, their Hogwarts letters arrived. Ron and Hermione agreed to go to Diagon Alley to get all of their school things, having missed the previous trip. Hermione had decided that she really wanted a new wand, so they made a stop at Ollivander's. The wandmaker had already made a new wand for each of the three of them, knowing that they could probably use them after the war. Ron tried to convince Ollivander that he was comfortable with the wand he'd stolen from Wormtail and that Harry was happy with his own but had to give in eventually as Ollivander wouldn't take no for an answer. He also refused to allow them to pay for their wands. At first, they were all surprised, since generally wizards only purchased one wand, hence the exorbitant cost. Then again, many people had lost wands during the war and so maybe business was booming for Ollivander. Harry and Ron simply put their new wands away, figuring that perhaps it might be best to have a spare.

Finally, the day of the party arrived. Harry was sure that Grimmauld Place had never seen such a flurry of activity. Kreacher had hired an army of people to come into the house to decorate and organize everything. He happily followed them all about, shouting orders.

Hermione and Ginny retreated to Hermione and Ron's room a few hours before the party was due to begin. Remembering their experience from the previous ball they'd been to, Harry and Ron knew better than to question their motives. If the ladies needed all of that time to get ready, they'd allow it. About an hour before the ball, Harry and Ron decided that they probably ought to get ready as well. Kreacher had been driving them crazy with party preparations anyway. They changed into their dress robes in Harry's room, since the door to Ron's room was locked. They could hear their girlfriends giggling.

"What are they laughing about?" Ron said in frustration.

"I would imagine they're laughing at us," Harry told him wryly.

They both had gotten new dress robes, having worn their old ones almost constantly during the week of funerals. Ron had chosen a simple navy blue set and wore a button down shirt that was a lighter shade of blue. He finished tying his white bowtie, before checking the effect in the mirror. Harry had gotten black velvet robes. They were so soft that he just knew that Ginny would enjoy leaning her cheek against his shoulder. He wore a starched white shirt with a white cravat. Looking through the Potter jewels, he had found an emerald tie pin that he thought might go well with the jewelry Ginny would be wearing. He suddenly had a horrible thought as he finished fastening the pin. _What if she said no?_

Harry fell into a chair in front of the fireplace, and suddenly felt nauseous. He must have looked it too, because Ron asked, "Harry, mate, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, maybe," Harry said, in a daze.

Ron looked really worried now as he sank to his knees in front of Harry. "What's wrong? You look like you're going to be sick."

Harry didn't know if he wanted to tell Ron yet. But he needed to talk to Ron first though, he realized. "I had a chat with your dad the other day," Harry began, his words coming out in a mumble. Then very quickly he said, "He gave me permission to ask Ginny to marry me. But what if she says no?"

Ron looked slightly taken aback by this revelation but obviously couldn't disapprove if his father had already given his blessing. He also felt bad for his friend, who obviously looked worried about Ginny's reaction. So, in a blasé tone, he said, "Harry, of course she'll say yes. She's crazy about you. She loves you."

Harry nodded. Yes, Ginny had told him every day since the final battle that she loved him. Harry shook his head to clear it.

"Do you want me to go and see if the girls are ready? I'll send Ginny in here, if she's done," Ron said. Harry just nodded again, as Ron headed out the door.

A few minutes later, Ginny came into the room. Harry stood up to greet her and lost his tongue. She was breathtaking. Her emerald satin dress was strapless and tight in the bodice. The skirt flared slightly at the bottom and draped to one side with just the hint of a train done in thin nylon. She'd curled her hair into tight ringlets, pulled up slightly to cascade down her back and over her right shoulder.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Harry thought this seemed like a silly question, because he knew he was just standing there gaping at her.

"You look perfect, Gin," he managed to croak. Clearing his voice, he tried again. "I was hoping you'd wear green."

Ginny smiled lovingly and said, "I was hoping it might match a special someone's eyes."

"Yes, well, it might also match something else," Harry said and dragged her over to the fireplace. She sat down in one of the chairs and gave him a quizzical look.

"Ginny, I know that I love you and that you love me," he began, gaining confidence as he looked at her. "I also know that all I want out of my life is to be with you forever, because my love for you is eternal."

He bent down on one knee in front of her and her mouth opened in surprise. "Ginevra Weasley, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

She didn't even look down at the now open box in his hand, before throwing her arms around him. She didn't even answer before squealing and kissing him passionately.

He moved back from her and asked, "So is that a yes?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Of course it is!"

"Good. Let me put this on you then," Harry said. Ginny looked down to see the ruby and emerald encrusted jewelry. He added, "This was in Sirius's vault. There was a note next to it from him."

Harry handed over the short letter for her to read. He knew that he wouldn't be able to tell her the contents without losing his composure, and now was not the time for that. A few tears slid down her cheeks as she read it. "Oh, Harry. Oh, Harry, of course I'll wear it."

Harry gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, leaving the box with the other pieces sitting in her lap. Ginny took off the simple necklace and earrings she'd been wearing to set them on a side table. Harry fastened the necklace for her and slid the bracelet onto her wrist. While Ginny was putting the earrings on, Harry decided to place an inscription on the inside of the ring. _My eternal love_ was what he intended to write. But as he looked closer, the words were already there. This must have been what his father had put there when he asked his mother to marry him. Harry placed the ring on her finger and with his wand shrunk it slightly to fit her perfectly, telling her what he'd just discovered.

A few more tears trickled down her cheeks. She laughed slightly and hugged him fiercely.

"Well, I guess we kind of look like them too, so maybe it's fitting. Oh dear, I must look a mess now, Harry! I'd better get Hermione to fix my make-up for me, before we start greeting our guests," she said, smiling beautifully.

He thought she looked kind of cute with her cosmetics running but decided he'd better not say so. He didn't want to start an argument he knew he would lose two minutes after becoming engaged. So Harry helped her to her feet and offered his arm. They knocked on the door next to their room.

It was flung open immediately; apparently Ron had been waiting for them. He gave Harry a questioning look, but didn't really need a response as Harry was beaming with happiness.

"Hermione, I need you to help me with my make-up. It seems to have gotten a bit mussed," Ginny said, walking over to Hermione, who looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the tearstains on Ginny's cheeks. Then, observant woman she was, she saw Ginny's huge smile, and Hermione's brows knit in confusion until Ginny held out her hand. She gave out a squeal identical to Ginny's from a few minutes previously. "No way! He didn't! But this is wonderful!"

Hermione jumped up and hugged her friend. Then she looked over at Harry and Ron who were still standing in the doorway. "You really proposed?"

"I really did, Hermione," Harry said, still smiling. Hermione and Ginny were jumping up and down screaming, hugging and crying.

"They're mental!" Ron exclaimed. "Sure you want to marry a girl?"

"Well, yes, Ron. I'm pretty sure I'd prefer to marry a girl. The only other choice is a boy, and I really don't swing that way," Harry said, giving Ron an incredulous look.

"You know what I mean!" Ron spluttered.

"Anyhow, would you be my Best Man?"

Ron drew himself up proudly. "Of course! I think I would have been pretty offended if you'd asked anyone else."

Ginny, in turn, asked Hermione to be her Maid of Honor, who also accepted.

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about. I just figured that Harry wanted to wait to give you any of those jewels until he knew what your dress looked like. Luckily, it all worked out," Hermione said to her friend.

"Well, he does know me pretty well. He had to know I'd choose a green dress to match his eyes," Ginny said, laughing. She had been a bit upset while they were getting ready, thinking he'd forgotten her when handing out jewelry to all of the other ladies.

"Ginny, if you hadn't been so preoccupied trying to find out what the surprise was, you might have noticed me telling you that the rest of the gems in that box were yours." He tried to sound exasperated, but his amused grin rather ruined the effect. She looked at him sheepishly; realizing that he probably had told her that.

Harry had given Hermione a marvelous garnet necklace with matching earrings to go with her pink dress. The jewelry perfectly complemented the off-the-shoulder dress. The bodice was satin, like Ginny's, but with spaghetti-straps and a full skirt made out of lace with underpinnings of the same shade.

When they were all ready, they decided to head down to the ballroom to see if there was anything else that Kreacher needed help with.

Everything looked perfect. The crystals on the chandeliers gleamed like diamonds, with hundreds of candles lighting the room in a soft glow. Kreacher walked over to Harry and said, "Well, Master Harry, all is doing well here. We is all ready for the guests."

"Great, Kreacher. I have a bit of a surprise. Ginny has just agreed to marry me," Harry told the house elf. Kreacher's face broke into a big smile and he bowed so low to Ginny that his nose touched the ground, although he showed no signs of shock. As Harry thought about it, he realized that Kreacher had been referring to Ginny as his mistress for a while.

"Kreacher is very happy. He knows that Master Harry will be happy now. Kreacher will serve his mistress as long as he lives, Mistress Ginny," the house elf said to her earnestly.

"Thanks, Kreacher. We'll take good care of you too," Ginny said to him. Just then, all of the Weasleys, along with Andromeda and Teddy began flying out of the fireplace in the back of the room. Harry quickly grabbed Ginny's left hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. He put his finger to his lips to indicate that he didn't want everyone to know about the engagement yet. Hermione caught this and elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Ron growled. Hermione whispered something into his ear. He said, "Oh, yeah, right."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Harry and Ginny, who both suppressed giggles. Molly instructed everyone to place the dishes that they'd brought with them on a long table at the end of the room with the rest of the food. Arthur raised his eyebrows at Harry, who nodded and patted Ginny's hand that was hidden under his arm. He could tell that Arthur understood that Harry was going to wait to make the announcement. Molly walked over to them, and Harry saw her looking at Ginny's new necklace. Before he could think of what to say, Hermione saved him by drawing Molly's attention away from them. She kept asking all sorts of questions, keeping Molly busy.

Shortly after that, the Weird Sisters showed up to finish setting up their instruments and tuning them. They all walked over to Harry to introduce themselves. They chatted for a little while, before the guests began ringing the doorbell. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stationed themselves at the front door. The only people that would be allowed into the house would be those who'd been specifically invited, albeit it was a lot of people. Teachers, students from the D.A., the centaurs and the house elves had all been invited.

**Author's Note: Happy Harry Potter Day! This is my own little gift to the readers who are coming along for the ride with me. I feel very privileged to be a part of the Harry Potter community and intend to celebrate this day with all of the enthusiasm possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Party**

Among the first to arrive were Neville and Augusta Longbottom with Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood. Neville and Luna had both chosen to wear their Silver Trio robes. Luna nudged her father, who looked rather shameful as he apologized for summoning the Death Eaters when Harry, Ron and Hermione had been at his house that spring. They couldn't help but pity him, knowing that he just wanted his daughter back at the time and so accepted his apology with good grace.

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn all came together. They greeted their hosts genially and their pride was palpable.

Dudley and Susan had Apparated from her house; or rather Susan had Apparated the both of them. Dudley led her up the steps, carrying a tray of cheese profiteroles that Harry was quite certain Dudley had not made himself. He'd gotten a set of red robes, reminding Harry of the Gryffindor robes that had been chosen for the D.A. for the procession the day after Voldemort's defeat. He nudged Ginny, who smiled at him knowingly.

"Hi, Harry," said Dudley. "Mum didn't know if she would be able to handle coming to the party, but she sent along some food to serve."

"Okay, Dudley, that's great. I'm glad you could make it," Harry told him as they all greeted his cousin and Susan.

"Wow! I don't think I ever imagined him coming into this house," Ron commented as the couple headed towards the ballroom. They'd discussed the matter at great length since their return from Australia, but Ron was still having a hard time accepting it.

Once they were pretty sure that most people had arrived, Kreacher told them to go into the party. He said that if anyone else showed up he would answer the door and demand to see an invitation if he didn't know who it was.

Harry and Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione, entered the ballroom amid loud cheers from their family and friends. Harry led Ginny towards the small dais where the Weird Sisters were set up and asked if he could speak for a moment. They agreed, and Harry turned to face the crowd.

"If I could have everyone's attention for a moment," Harry said, having amplified his voice. Everyone quieted and looked expectantly at Harry. He took a deep breath. He'd been working on this speech for days but hadn't been able to tell anyone about it. "First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight. There is some wonderful food that was prepared by Kreacher, Winky and Molly Weasley. There are also cases of muggle champagne, firewhisky, pumpkin juice and butterbeer. Please help yourselves. I know that it's difficult, knowing that there are so many who are unable to join in our celebration. But those brave men and women gave their lives so that we could live in a safer world. By embracing the victory that we gained, we will give them the greatest honor they could ever have achieved. Remember them as we gather here tonight with love and an appreciation for all that they did for us."

There was polite applause, and the sound of a few noses being blown. Harry continued, "I have had a plaque for each of you present here, as well as those who've departed, to keep as a memento of your accomplishments and bravery. Remember to bring them home with you."

Kreacher pulled off the sheet that had been hiding the plaques on a table near the entrance to the ballroom. Everyone in the room looked over curiously.

"Lastly, I would like to remind everyone that tonight is a celebration of love; our love for our friends, our families and our fellow beings. I need to thank each and every one of you for showing me what love is, for I might not have been able to recognize it without all of your support through the years. This is also a celebration of another kind of love; that between a man and a woman. I take great pleasure in announcing that Ginny Weasley has agreed to become my wife."

A silence fell across the room for a few moments before cheers and cat-calls ensued as everyone hurried forward to congratulate the couple. Molly pulled them into a huge hug and then immediately pulled back to begin admiring the beautiful jewelry that complemented the couple so perfectly. Ginny explained the significance of it, which only caused Molly to break down into fresh sobs, this time out of sentimentality and renewed grief. Harry had half-expected Molly to start berating them about being too young to think about marriage, but it seemed that her joy had eclipsed any such thoughts. She beckoned to Fleur and Hermione to join them after releasing Harry and Ginny from another hug.

"Well, we really must start making our plans!" Molly exclaimed. Harry felt slightly alarmed at this notion, although Molly took no notice of this. "So, when do you two want to have the ceremony?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other with mouths open, at a loss for words. Finally, Ginny managed to find her voice and said, "Mum, Harry asked me like an hour ago to marry him. We really haven't got past _that_part yet."

Then Ginny turned to Harry, seeming to realize something. "You really couldn't resist giving me the engagement gift, could you?"

Harry shook his head, and with an unrepenting grin said, "No, I couldn't resist. But I think that we should both finish school before we actually get married. What do you think?"

She laughed up at him and said, "Yeah, I agree. It might be kind of weird going to school as a married woman, especially since my husband wouldn't be there with me. How about having it next summer?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Harry told her, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Great! It's settled then. Now, Harry, why don't you go and chat with the men. I don't think you'll be able to help us settle smaller details, and they would likely bore you to tears," Molly told him, pushing him in the direction of the Weasley men.

As Harry approached, he noticed a few glares. Arthur and Ron were smiling at him though, and both patted him on the back when he reached them.

"I knew you had it in you, Harry. Well done," Arthur said, laughingly. "I'm glad you didn't wait much longer, because I was having a very hard time not telling Mum about it."

"Well, it's thanks to Ron, really. I suddenly got all nervous and was worried that she'd say 'no'," Harry told him, honestly.

"I thought you were going to be sick. You looked like you'd eaten the wrong end of a puking pastille," Ron guffawed, pounding Harry on the back again. Then he said to his father, "I offered to go get Ginny for him."

George finally spoke up. "Well, Harry, I think if you were any other bloke I'd have to pound your face in for even looking at my baby sister. In fact, I'm having a rather difficult time fighting the urge even though it is you."

He held up his fists and punched the air a few times, before walking over to Harry for a one-armed, manly hug.

"Alright then," said Bill. "Obviously Dad approves of this. You've been a part of this family for a long time, Harry; I guess we're just making it official now."

With that, the glares Bill, Charlie and Percy had been wearing faded, and they too came over to congratulate their future brother-in-law.

"Shall we go to collect the plaques now?" Harry suggested before they could change their minds and be angry with him again, possibly even pummel him with their fists. The Weasley men all headed over to the other side of the room to take a look at said table.

Everyone was exclaiming over the plaques as they got a closer look. Each one was made out of mahogany with a gold plate. Etched onto each plate was the person's name and his or her function in the war. Some of them had long lists for their various accomplishments. Harry had decided to honor the professors by listing the subject that they taught to their students as well as their participation in the Battle of Hogwarts. Minerva's also listed her position as a member of the Order. Ginny, Neville and Luna were each honored for their leadership roles in the D.A., with a mention of Neville's defeat of Nagini. He didn't think it appropriate on Ginny's to list the fact that it was the thought of her that had kept him going or that she had been his last thought before Voldemort had tried to kill him in the forest, but it had crossed his mind. The house-elves were lauded for their unswerving loyalty and their bravery in standing up for the school's defense. Firenze was the only centaur to accept the invitation to the party and Harry made sure to mention his bravery for fighting for what he believed in, despite the consequences to his position in his herd. Harry had even included Susan and Dudley (along with a few former members of the D.A. that hadn't been able to return to school the previous year), mentioning their escape from the Snatchers and how their hopes and prayers had reached the fighters at Hogwarts. He thought it important to recognize that they had been there in spirit, even if they weren't able to participate in the battle itself.

Ron laughed as he picked up his and Hermione's plaques. They were quite a bit larger than the other ones present, detailing numerous tasks each had performed over the years.

"Couldn't you have just said that we helped you a lot and left it at that?" Ron exclaimed. But he was reading the list with some awe, and his eyes actually looked a little misty. Then he gathered himself together and stood up even straighter, frowning at Harry. "Come to think of it, was it really necessary to even make plaques for us?"

"I had a lot to list, Ron. Besides it would be kind of silly to honor everyone, but leave you two out!" said Harry, incredulously.

The rest of the plaques for the Weasleys extolled their many brave achievements as well as having treated him like a member of their family. Fred and George's even listed some of the products that Harry had found to come in handy over the years as well as the fact that they continuously made him laugh even during some of the most difficult of times.

Harry later found himself in a small group that consisted of Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, Dudley, Susan and Ginny. Neville had a sly look as he started handing out a bunch of chocolate frogs to all of them. Harry noticed that Mrs. Longbottom was grinning rather broadly.

"These aren't real frogs are they?" Dudley asked, slightly suspicious. Harry laughed, remembering this to be his own question when being handed a Chocolate Frog for the first time.

"No," Susan giggled. "It's just a spell, but open it up! There are cards inside that people like to collect."

The moment she said this, Harry wondered about something and groaned. He ripped open the frog in his hand to look at the card. Smiling back at him was Ronald Weasley. He tore Ginny's out of her hand and opened it as well. This one had Hermione on it.

"Oh, great, just what we all need, more publicity," Harry said, slightly annoyed. "Hey, Ron!"

Ron looked over and Harry grabbed a bunch of the chocolate frogs from the pile on the table to chuck them over to him, with the aid of his wand. Ron gave Harry a weird look before opening one of them.

"Hey, Harry," Ron called across the room, "I got you!" He and Hermione started ripping open a bunch of them, laughing hysterically as they saw their own faces smiling back at them. They strode over with the frog cards in their hands.

Neville grabbed a card for each of The Golden Trio. He put an enlargement charm on each one and put them on the wall. Each one depicted them with their golden robes from the ceremony the day after the final battle.

Ron's card read:

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Member of the Golden Trio_

_Weasley was the heart of the trio of friends that managed to hunt and destroy a number of dark objects instrumental in the defeat of the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. He attended Hogwarts until last year, when he left on his mission of great importance given to him by Albus Dumbledore. Currently, he will be returning to school and then he will join the Auror Department for the Ministry of Magic. Weasley enjoys Wizard Chess, at which he excels._

Hermione's card read:

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_Member of the Golden Trio_

_Granger was the brains of the trio of friends that managed to hunt and destroy a number of dark objects instrumental in the defeat of the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. She attended Hogwarts, where she was the top of every class achieving an astonishing 11 O.W.L.s in her 5th year there. She left school prematurely to pursue the mission of great importance given to her by Albus Dumbledore. Currently, she will be returning to school and then she will join the Ministry of Magic in the Regulation of Magical Creatures Department. Granger enjoys academics, specifically the study of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and is the founder of S.P.E.W., a new organization to promote house-elf rights._

Harry's card read:

_Harry James Potter_

_Our Savior and leader of the Golden Trio_

_Harry Potter has been known to the Wizarding World as "The Boy Who Lived," "The Chosen One" and "Our Savior." Orphaned at the age of one, he caused Lord Voldemort to vanish for 13 years. Upon rejoining the Wizarding World, he became the youngest Quidditch Player in a century for Hogwarts as the Gryffindor Seeker. He prevented the Dark Lord's return by saving the Sorcerer's Stone at the age of 11. He destroyed the Basilisk within the Chamber of Secrets at the age of 12. At the age of 14, Potter became the youngest Triwizard Champion, winning that contest and witnessing the return of the Dark Lord at the same time. He then went on to escape from Voldemort again the following year, alerting the world to the Lord Voldemort's return. Potter led the Golden Trio throughout the years, spearheading the operation to defeat Lord Voldemort this past year. Although the details are unclear, it would seem that Potter sacrificed his own life (it is unknown how he was able to return to the living world) in order to save the Wizarding community. He is now known as "Our Savior" for his heroic defeat of the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. Like his friends, he intends to complete his education, after which he will join the Auror Department._

"You really are famous, Harry!" Dudley said, Susan having explained the "importance" of chocolate frog cards to him in between giggles.

"How on earth did they produce these so fast?" Harry asked Neville. "And how did you get them?"

Augusta answered, "Well, a friend of mine told me about it. Neville suggested some of the information to add to what they already had. Apparently they wanted to set up some with The Silver Trio as well, but they didn't have enough to go on. So she asked me if I would help her. I told her I'd be happy to do that, as long as she sent me a case of the new ones to bring to the party."

Not wishing to offend her, Harry said, "Thanks, Mrs. Longbottom. That was a great idea."

Neville, who knew Harry better than that, gave him a commiserating look.

"So you three will be on chocolate frog cards as well?" Harry asked him. Neville just rolled his eyes and nodded.

Harry spotted Kingsley come in the door and told Ginny he'd meet up with her later. He caught Ron's eye and they both went to greet the Minister.

"Hello, Harry, Ron," Kingsley greeted warmly. "Sorry, I'm a bit late."

"Yeah, one would think that you had more important things to attend to these days," Ron said with a snickering tone, causing Kingsley and Harry to join him in laughter.

"And an honor it is, to have the Minister of Magic himself at our party," Harry said officiously, laughing even harder still, causing Kingsley to roll his eyes. Obviously he didn't care for the limelight anymore than Harry did.

"And what on earth is up with Kreacher? He was questioning me and demanded to see my invitation before he'd let me through the door," Kingsley said, apparently confused.

"Sorry! Kreacher is a bit overprotective. You must have passed the test though, if he let you in. Strange though, since you were here all the time when this was the Order's Headquarters," Harry replied.

"Seriously though, Kingsley, can we talk to you for a sec?" Harry asked him. Kingsley nodded and the three walked over to a corner.

"Is this about our little friend?" he asked Harry and Ron.

"Well, we've had some correspondence from him, but not much. It would seem that his Uncle Rodolphus is working with him but would prefer to be the new Dark Lord himself," Harry said quietly. "We told our friend to go along with that. It doesn't really matter who steps up, just that the reunion happens at our friend's house. They're having some difficulty recruiting though. I told him to just hold tight and continue until they have everyone they think they can manage. Ron made a few suggestions for ideas our friend could discuss with them."

Harry wanted to be as vague as possible, just in case anyone was listening in. Kingsley nodded and said, "I think that's the best we can hope for presently."

"Harry and I have been practicing stuff every morning in an empty room upstairs. Mostly it's just been a few hours of dueling, but Harry's managed to perform Legilimency so we're trying to work on that and Occlumency as well," Ron informed Kingsley.

He looked quite impressed and said, "Well done. Legilimency and Occlumency are skills that can definitely come in handy, although it's not strictly necessary to master them for Auror training."

"Well, we're also working on throwing off the Imperius Curse. I mastered that one last year while we were in Gringotts, so I've been helping Ron to overcome it," added Harry.

Kingsley looked uncomfortable for a moment and then smiled. "Now, Harry, you do realize that you shouldn't be telling the Minister of Magic that you've been putting someone under the Imperius Curse?"

"Well, how am I supposed to practice fighting it off, if he doesn't put the curse on me?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"I know that, which is why I'll simply pretend that you didn't tell me that bit," Kingsley said. "Truth be told, I'm hoping that learning to fight that particular curse will become a standard for the Ministry."

"That would make a lot more sense," Harry said, thinking aloud.

"Now, on another note, Arthur told me that you were also interested in possibly donating some funds to charity?" Kingsley said, dismissing the subject of illegal curses.

"Oh, yeah, I thought I might like to. He said that there would be a fund set up to help people that were victims of the war," Harry said, much more enthusiastically. "It's partially my fault for not being able to get rid of Riddle faster, so I would like to help out. I wanted to give, I don't know, maybe about five million galleons, for now."

At these words, Ron choked on his champagne and Kingsley shouted, "Harry!"

Pounding Ron on the back, Harry looked thoughtful and said, "Well, if you don't think that's enough, I could give some more…"

Kingsley, having calmed down somewhat, held up a hand to forestall anything else his young friend might suggest. "Uh, Harry, with that amount of gold, no one else will need to make a donation. That should more than cover anything that people could possibly need. But you shouldn't completely empty your vault for this."

"Oh, that's just a small amount. I kept most of my inheritance. I mean, you never know when there might be an emergency. Plus, I wanted to make sure that there would be enough to leave to Teddy, my children, grandchildren, and any nieces and nephews," Harry explained. "Are you sure that will be enough though?"

Recovering from his coughing fit, all Ron was capable of was staring at Harry in awe. Kingsley looked slightly amused, "It will be more than enough, but I promise that I'll let you know if it's not. I would suggest that you make this donation anonymously. We don't want people to take advantage, after all."

Remembering his experience in Diagon Alley, Harry agreed whole-heartedly with this advice.

"Speaking of all of that, I would like to also suggest getting a press agent. That's often what famous muggles do, so that they don't have to deal with the day-to-day details. That person could deal with the Prophet and such for you," Kingsley said.

Harry thought this sounded like a great idea and Kingsley promised to let him know if he found a suitable candidate for the position. They talked awhile about how the war-relief-fund would be distributed. Harry wanted to make it clear that it should include anyone who had suffered during the war, including the many orphans, house-elves, goblins and Muggles. Kingsley agreed completely. He said that the people in charge of distributing the funds were trustworthy and would see that everyone was treated appropriately. He also informed them that the trials would begin that following week, now that the Wizengamot had been reinstated. He said that he would let them know the exact dates and times.

Minerva then approached them and asked if she could speak with Harry and Hermione briefly. Ron went off to find her.

While they were waiting, they looked at the bulletin board that Harry had put up earlier. Dennis Creevey had sent a bunch of pictures that he and his brother had taken over the years.

"Wow! These are truly magnificent. I had no idea you had taken photos of everything," said Minerva, looking closer. She had tears in her eyes, watching Fred and George duel.

"I didn't either, until Dennis sent them over. Colin took them, mostly," Harry said, wistfully. The pictures from his fifth year showed a group of students smiling and excited while they practiced the spells he taught them. The ones from this past year, however, were distinctly different. The students were harried, determined and panicked. There were very few smiles in them and mostly showed everyone working feverishly. There was a pang of emotion seeing one that Dennis had managed to take of Colin, who was supporting a student who showed unmistakable signs of torture as Colin helped her into the Room of Requirement.

Minerva looked at Harry sadly and gripped his shoulder painfully, before forcing herself to turn away. She couldn't bear to look at those pictures of her students, forced to grow up much too fast. Soon enough, Hermione had joined them and Minerva, in her usual brisk manner, said "Even though it will only be for the one term, I was wondering if the two of you would consent to be Head Boy and Head Girl."

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable and said, "Well, shouldn't someone like Neville or Seamus take on that responsibility? I mean, they were the ones who really led the students last year. We dropped out of school and went into hiding."

Minerva gave him her customary stern gaze before informing him, "Harry, I am well aware that everything they did last year was based on what they thought _you_would do. Even though you weren't there to give them their instructions, they both just felt as though they were carrying out what orders they would have imagined you to give. Although I'm aware that Ron was as instrumental to the success that you achieved, ultimately it was you that took the position of leadership. Now that you no longer have everything hanging over your head, I think that you might find you enjoy this position of authority. I shall take your statement as acceptance. Hermione, I'm assuming that I don't even need to question that you will take your position as Head Girl?"

Hermione nodded, and Harry finally submitted, accepting the position offered to him. They both left to join Ron on the other side of the room. He was talking with Harry's old Quidditch team.

"I'm glad you all could come," Harry told his former teammates as they approached.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Wood assured him.

"Could I talk to you for a moment, Oliver?"

"Sure," Wood said, following Harry a short ways from the group. "What's up?"

"I was wondering what you would think about possibly having an alumni game sometime over the summer. I intend to see if I can get Minerva to help me set something up at Hogwarts. We won't be having a full Quidditch season, obviously, since it's only a two month term. But it won't feel like Hogwarts without at least one game. I also thought it might help George. He mentioned a few days back about a desire to play on a real pitch again," Harry explained to him.

"Actually, I think it sounds like a marvelous idea. We've all already agreed to keep a close eye on him, the rest of us, you know. I'm sure we'd all be delighted to come and play. I'll send you an owl with my game dates and practice schedule?" he suggested.

Harry grinned mischievously and nodded. "That sounds perfect. Let me know as soon as you can."

Harry watched Alicia coerce George into dancing with her. He could tell that she was trying to get George's mind off of everything, but that he wasn't cooperating. He'd been standing forlornly in the corner just watching the party, but not really participating, which wasn't like George at all. Once on the dance floor, however, this ploy seemed to work, as he led her in an exuberant dance and remained there with her for the next song.

A little while later, Harry went over to Andromeda to see if he could steal his godson for a few minutes. She was standing in a small group with Minerva, Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey and Hestia Jones.

"How's my favorite little guy tonight?" Harry asked Teddy when she handed him the baby. He put his head on Harry's shoulder, stuck his thumb into his mouth and fell promptly to sleep. Harry kissed the baby's forehead and turned to greet the others.

They were smiling at his obvious ease with Teddy.

"Harry, Minerva and I have just been discussing how to handle the next few months regarding your visitation with Teddy," Andromeda explained to him. He felt nervous. What if they wouldn't allow him and Ginny to go see Teddy?

"Don't worry, Harry. Andromeda mentioned that you've made arrangements between the two of you so that you and Ginny would take Teddy for the weekends. I don't see any reason that that should have to discontinue. You can keep the cradle that I lent to you when you were at the castle the last time. If there are weekends when you feel you have too much work to be able to handle him, you can ask Andromeda to keep him with her at the Burrow. Would that be acceptable to you?" said Minerva.

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of relief. He nodded and told her, "That would be great, Minerva. I'm sure I can speak for both Ginny and myself, when I say that we were a bit worried about how we would manage two whole months without him. I mean, I know he's little, and so he doesn't understand everything that's going on around him, but we intend to be instrumental in his life. We'll be the best god-parents that we can. We need him too, to be perfectly honest." He gave her a bit of wry smile.

"He's already spoiling the boy," Andromeda said, with a trace of amusement. "Just a few days ago he bought Teddy a child's broomstick."

The ladies all laughed, although Madam Pomfrey looked a bit stern and said, "Now, Mr. Potter, are you sure you want the child to follow in your footsteps? Heaven knows I've never had a student who so frequently spent time in the hospital wing."

"Why do you think I want to start him off young? Maybe he won't be quite so bad a flier as me," Harry said, laughing.

This caused even Madam Pomfrey to give a reluctant chuckle and sigh before replying, "Well, I suppose I'll have to take the sign down from over your regular bed soon. But I'll wait until you've officially graduated?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say that she didn't expect him to make it an entire two months at Hogwarts without seeing him at least once.

Teddy began to fuss at that moment, waking at all of the laughter. "What, are we too loud for you?" Harry asked him. Looking at Harry, Teddy's hair turned black, making him smile. Harry bounced him up and down a little, patting him on the back.

"It would seem that Remus knew what he was doing," Hestia said, her eyes misting. "I still remember the night we found out Teddy had been born. Remus dropped in for a few minutes to give us the news and told us that he'd asked you to be godfather. Well, we were all delighted naturally. But our bigger questions at the time were where you were and what you were doing. Obviously he couldn't answer those, but we were happy to hear that you'd been seen. It's hard to believe that it was only a few weeks ago. Congratulations, by the way, Harry. It's rare that one so young as you is given such a great honor."

Everyone dabbed at their eyes a bit, being reminded of their lost friends.

"They live on forever in this child," Harry reminded them, trying to shift his thoughts to other things. "Andromeda, do you mind if I take Teddy around to introduce him to people?"

"What? Oh, of course not, Harry. Do you want to keep him for the night? That way you will get an extra day with him," she suggested, giving him a wink.

Harry agreed readily and went off to find Ginny, who was again being plagued by her mother with wedding plans. He could hear her saying, "I honestly don't know, Mum. Why can't we worry about this later?"

Harry could imagine Molly rolling her eyes and then narrowing them at her daughter. "Ginny, these things take planning. A beautiful wedding like Bill and Fleur's doesn't just happen on its own."

"Well, I doubt that Harry and I are going to want a wedding as big as theirs. In fact, I would imagine that Harry will prefer something small and intimate," Ginny pleaded.

Harry chose that moment to announce his arrival by saying, "Got that right, Gin. It's going to be hard enough with all of the press. I'd rather it just be the family and a few close friends."

Molly's eyes were shooting fire at the both of them, and she said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter, you will have a lovely wedding whether you want one or not. This is a huge celebration for all of us, and that is final. You, Ginny, are my only daughter and therefore I am responsible for making sure you have the best wedding in the world." She gave them both another glare and then added, "I am your mother and I know what's best for you. This is one of the most important days of your lives. If it isn't perfect, then you may regret it in the long run. It's my job to see this done right."

"Yes, Mum," Harry and Ginny both replied, looking at each other. Harry felt a bit frightened. He'd only been reprimanded by Molly a few times but didn't relent just the once, when he, Ron and Hermione had been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore. If she wanted to plan a big festive wedding for them, he figured he'd better let her.

Thankfully, Fleur noticed the now tense silence and intervened, saying, "Yes, eet will be a lovely wedding. We will all work very 'ard to make certain, Molly. Now, why don't we go over 'ere to talk about which guests we need to invite."

Fleur steered Molly away from Harry and Ginny, winking at them over her shoulder.

"Wow! Rescued by Fleur! Who would have imagined that?" Ginny said, goggling at her sister-in-law, as she retreated.

"Andromeda said that Teddy could stay with us tonight," Harry told Ginny and proceeded to explain the arrangements that Minerva had made for them for the time they would be at Hogwarts. She was thrilled that they'd be able to at least have Teddy on the weekends. Harry shifted Teddy to his other arm so that he could pull Ginny to him and suggested that they visit with some of their guests. Their biggest friend had sent a note saying that he wouldn't be able to come to the party. Hagrid was in France visiting with Madam Maxime. He'd written that he'd been unable to communicate with her for a long time because of the war, so he'd better go in person to tell her everything that had happened. Harry hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Hagrid when they were at Hogwarts and was worried that he'd be angry about being forced to think that Harry was dead in the forest.

Harry and Ginny made their way over to Slughorn, Flitwick and Firenze, who were standing near a punch bowl.

"Harry!" Slughorn said, jovially. "Didn't know you had a kid!"

"I don't," Harry explained, struggling not to roll his eyes, "this is my godson. He was Remus and Dora Lupin's son."

"Ah, that explains that then. I've gotta say, dear boy, that I'm extremely grateful for your intervention during that battle at the school. Don't know that my backside will ever be the same though," Slughorn said, referring to Voldemort throwing him, Kingsley and Minerva across the room after watching Bellatrix be taken down. "I don't know that I've ever seen a stronger shield charm than that though!"

"Umm….no problem, Professor. So, will you be teaching this summer?" Harry asked, hoping to deflect the conversation.

"Yes, as a favor to Minerva, I've promised to stay one more year to give her time to find a new Potions Master. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know," he responded.

"You're not as old as I am," Flitwick reminded him.

"Yes, well, I'm just as happy to retire, thank you," Slughorn told him. He turned back to Harry and Ginny. "I certainly look forward to some interesting Slug Club parties this summer. There's no excuse not to attend, now that you won't be going to so many meetings with the Headmaster, Harry."

Harry hoped his revulsion at the thought didn't show on his face as he thought perhaps it would be rude. Then he remembered the one party he'd gone to in his sixth year.

"Actually, Professor, the last time I was introduced to some author who offered to help me write an autobiography. Hermione keeps telling me that I ought to. Supposedly this will help some of the media to die down," Harry said.

"Ah yes, I think you're referring to Eldred Worple. I'd be happy to invite him back. He'll be thrilled, I'm sure."

As much as Harry disliked the idea of having to deal with another one of those parties, he thought that perhaps if he didn't mind working with this person for the autobiography, maybe he'd be willing to become Harry's "press agent," as Kingsley had suggested.

"You know, Harry, you never said whether or not you were able to find the diadem," Flitwick said. Harry briefly told him about the Gray Lady and the story of finding the crown hidden in the Room of Requirement. Flitwick was shocked but said that he would try to talk to her as soon as he could. Harry tried to tell him that she had been reluctant to talk to him and Voldemort, but he seemed determined. "It would be like a bit of Rowena herself," Flitwick said.

Firenze cut in and said, "I was very impressed, Mr. Potter, that you sought to invite the centaurs. I'm afraid that none of them really felt comfortable coming all the way to London to attend this marvelous party."

"I'm glad you came, Firenze. I take it you're on speaking terms with your herd again?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Bane and Ronan actually apologized and everything. They admitted that they may have been wrong in their treatment of humans. I think that their change of heart can be laid at your feet, my young friend. Hagrid's admonishment of them when they saw him carry you as though dead seems to have had an effect on them," Firenze replied. They spoke for a few minutes about the changes that were already beginning to take place between wizards and magical creatures.

Harry and Ginny excused themselves to join another group consisting of Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Dudley, and Justin.

"Hello there, Harry, Ginny," Ernie said pompously, shaking their hands. "Congratulations!"

"We're glad you all could make it. We weren't sure about you, Justin," Ginny said, turning to Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Yes, Ernie contacted me to let me know it was safe to come home. I attended a school in the States for the past year. I don't know if it's enough to complete my N.E.W.T.s though, so I'll be coming back for the summer session with you," he told them.

"That's great, Justin!" Harry said. He turned to Dudley, "So what are your plans now?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I think I might try going to university. I doubt I'll be accepted though. My grades were awful until these past few years, and then I missed quite a few months this year," Dudley explained.

"I was just suggesting that he try for the Muggle Studies position at Hogwarts, what with Professor Burbage being killed and the Carrows gone," Susan told Harry.

Harry gave a blank look as he contemplated the idea. "What did you say, Dudley?"

"I don't know. I know very little about your world, other than what I've seen in the last year. I've never taught anyone before either, unless you count teaching people how to bully others," Dudley said, with a mingled expression of indecision and disgust.

"Actually, maybe you would be a good person to teach such a class. I take Muggle Studies, and mainly it's learning about how Muggles live and everything. You would even be able to explain how the Muggle and Wizarding communities interact, having dealt with it for so long. You've even seen the prejudice on both sides. I think that gives you a unique perspective," said Ginny. Harry looked at her appreciatively. What she said made sense.

"I'll have to think about it," Dudley said.

"Why don't you offer to try it for the summer and see how things go?" Harry suggested. "I don't think they've found anyone to fill that position yet, even on a temporary basis."

So Harry went with Dudley and Susan over to Minerva to discuss it. She was surprised, but with Harry's seal of approval agreed that it would be a good chance to see whether or not Dudley would work out.

Minerva had ordered the Hogwarts house-elves to enjoy themselves that evening and partake of the festivities. They had all had an inordinate amount of butterbeer and were dancing around the room. It had taken a while for them to become accustomed to mingling. But an order was an order, and they would take it to heart. Harry and Ginny had to laugh, when a drunken Kreacher announced to them that this was the best party ever and that they should do this sort of thing more often.

It was the last dance of the night. Harry noticed a great many couples on the floor, including Dudley with Susan, Neville with Parvati, Luna and Dean and then the strange sight of Hannah and Dennis (with her towering over him by a few inches). Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to join them. Harry and Ginny danced with Teddy between them. This is what he'd fought for, Harry thought; what he was willing to die for. It was for the simple act of watching everyone enjoy themselves. Harry couldn't ever remember a more perfect night in his life. He could have looked on at the scene forever. He was so happy that he was sure that if he'd produced a Patronus right then, it would have been the size of London. His happiness must have been apparent as Ginny leaned into him, also taking in the scene. She said, "I think your party was a success. Who would have guessed at some of these couples?" She started laughing quietly.

"It's perfect," Harry told her with a sigh.

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed their time at the party. I know I did! This is always a greatly anticipated chapter and I hope that it lived up to expectations. The reviews so far have been great and I've enjoyed them. Please feel free to share your thoughts with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Trials and Tribulations**

The next day was mostly spent cleaning up from the party and trying to put the house back to rights. They were enjoying their lunch at the Burrow when an official-looking notice arrived for Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Some of the trials will begin Monday morning, if you would kindly present yourself to Courtroom Ten. Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger are welcome to join you. I tried to arrange as many of the trials that you wished to attend to be set for that day. We're putting off the Malfoy trials for obvious reasons. We'll be able to talk in my office during lunch, hopefully._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_  
_Minister of Magic_

"Why are they making you go through this, Harry?" Molly fussed. "Haven't you been through enough without dragging you into the trials?"

"Well, I know better than most who was under the Imperius Curse and who wasn't, don't I? Sharing a soul with Voldemort may have been the most horrible experience possible, but it wound up coming in handy. If I can help to clear those who are innocent and condemn those who are guilty, shouldn't I do it?" Harry asked her, shrugging his shoulders.

Molly bit her lip in response and said, "I suppose so, dear. I have to say that it's very generous of you to lend your time in this way."

He could tell that she didn't fully approve, but she wouldn't say anything more against it. After all, how could one reprimand a person for doing the right thing?

The rest of the weekend passed quietly. They spent their time playing with Teddy or heading down to the orchard for a spontaneous Quidditch match.

Monday morning at Grimmauld Place found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all preparing themselves for a day at the Ministry. They'd donned their formal robes, since Ron had said this would be expected in the courtroom. During breakfast, Kreacher forced them all to eat second, third and fourth helpings. It was obvious that he was extremely nervous about them going to the Ministry. Harry couldn't blame the poor elf. The last time they'd gone to the Ministry, they'd not returned for over nine months.

"Don't worry, Kreacher. We were invited this time; they won't try to arrest us. We'll be home in time for dinner. I promise," said Harry, trying to reassure him, as they all stepped into the fireplace.

Entering the Ministry, the foursome dusted off their robes before lending their wands at the help desk for inspection. Activity in the room had ceased as all of the wizards turned to watch Harry and his friends continue through the Atrium. They noticed, as they passed, that the horrendous statue that had been there previously was gone. In its place was a black marble phoenix with red flames rising around it. This was, Harry knew, a monument to Dumbledore, whose portrait sat next to it. Upon closer inspection, they could see a long list next to the painting which bore the names of Voldemort's victims, from both the first and second wars. Tears sprang to their eyes as they recognized many of them. Dumbledore smiled sadly at them but did not speak.

Finally, Ginny nudged Harry, and they all walked away from the monument silently. They headed into one of the lifts, which was thankfully empty. Harry then led them down the stairs, having been the only one to have visited Courtroom Ten, for his own trial almost three years before.

When they entered the courtroom, all eyes turned to them. Every witch and wizard of the Wizengamot got to his or her feet to applaud their arrival, many with tears of gratitude in their eyes. Kingsley called for order and indicated for them to take their seats. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down in the section designated for onlookers.

"First on the list today: Albert Runcorn," said Kingsley, consulting a piece of parchment. To his right sat Arthur and to his left Percy, who had continued with his position as Court Scribe. A few seats down from them sat Mafalda Hopkirk, Hermione cringing as she noticed the witch (remembering having impersonated the woman not so long ago).

The man that Harry had become with the Polyjuice potion on his last trip to the Ministry came forward, flanked by two guards.

"You are hereby accused of being a Death Eater and creating the Muggleborn Commission to kill and imprison Muggleborns. How do you plead?" Kingsley asked, the usual calming voice gone, to be replaced with cold-hearted disdain.

"I plead not-guilty. I only did so on orders. I was forced to act," said Runcorn, although it seemed obvious to Harry that he had been more than happy to perform his duty.

"What evidence do you have of this?" Kingsley's black eyes held none of their usual warmth as they narrowed menacingly.

"I was placed under the Imperius Curse," Runcorn told him, his eyes wide in a pathetic gesture of innocence and fear.

Kingsley looked over to Harry. "Would you like to testify?"

Harry nodded and stood. "Yes, Minister, thank you. While impersonating Runcorn, it seemed very obvious to me that I was feared by most of the workers in this building. I was also told by some of the Muggle-borns, who were on trial at the time, that I, personally, had submitted their names for questioning. I would also say that Runcorn saying he was under orders and then saying that he was under the Imperius Curse is a contradiction in terms. If he was under orders, then he must have been a Death Eater. This would indicate that he wasn't under the Imperius Curse. Does he have the Dark Mark?"

One of the guards ripped Runcorn's sleeve back to indicate the snake and skull on his inner arm.

"That doesn't mean anything! It was forced on me," Runcorn objected.

There were a great many whispers at this and quite a few frowns as everyone considered his words.

Harry looked at the Minister for permission to speak again. Receiving it, he added, "Voldemort didn't accept bewitched wizards as Death Eaters. Those that were branded with the Dark Mark were those who had consented to join and could further his cause."

"You're going to let some kid tell you what the Dark Lord might or might not have done?" Runcorn said, in a tone that was apparently supposed to sound pleasant.

"There's another nice piece of evidence. I've never heard anyone besides a Death Eater call Voldemort the Dark Lord."

Harry wouldn't have been surprised if Runcorn had flushed, but his face remained impassive. There was more muttering once the exchange was complete.

Kingsley nodded, raised a hand for silence and said, "Very well. All in favor of releasing the prisoner?"

Not many hands rose into the air. Kingsley continued, "All in favor of a lifetime sentence in Azkaban?"

Almost every hand was raised at this, and Kingsley indicated for the guards to remove the prisoner from the room. There were two more trials before another that Harry wanted to be present for.

"Next, Dolores Jane Umbridge," Kingsley read off. The short squat witch entered the room with her head held high.

"Madam Umbridge, you are hereby accused of complicity with the Muggle-born Registration Commission. You are further accused of inappropriate behavior during your time at Hogwarts," Kingsley told her. "How do you plead?"

She smiled sweetly and in her best sickeningly sweet voice said, "Not guilty." She looked over to Harry and gave him an appraising stare.

"We will address these accusations in order of occurrence. While teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as heading said school, it has come to our attention that you used corporal punishment against the students," said Kingsley, several members of the Wizengamot gasping.

"And what evidence do you have of that?" Umbridge asked, her voice getting higher and sweeter, a sure sign of danger.

"Aside from documents that were found in your office, we also have a number of eyewitnesses. One of them is here today to give testimony. Would you like to hear from him?" Kingsley asked, indicating Harry.

Umbridge's mouth dropped a bit in surprise, but she quickly recovered herself. "The boy is unbalanced and should be seeking psychiatric help. You would take his testimony? He is not even a member of the Wizengamot."

Mafalda Hopkirk's eyebrows rose sharply, "Not that a witness needs to be a member of the Wizengamot, Minister, but if I recall correctly, the Potters have a seat on the Wizengamot. It has obviously been vacant for some time, but Harry is now of age and the eldest member of that family. May I make a motion to suggest that he be allowed to take his seat if he wishes, even though he's not quite completed his schooling?"

Kingsley looked at Mafalda with a smile on his face, "I'll second that motion. All of those in favor?"

Most of the Wizengamot agreed, although it wasn't unanimous.

"Please place your wand on that podium over there, Mr. Potter," Kingsley said. Harry rose from his seat to do as he was instructed. The basin upon which he put his wand glowed red for a moment before everyone rose from their chairs to watch. Then slowly it turned from red to green.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, it would seem that you may take your family's seat on the Wizengamot. Please take that seat," Mafalda said, pointing with her wand and making a fiery "x" above a seat a few rows up. Harry was a bit surprised by all of this and was gratified to see that Ron, Hermione and Ginny also had looks of shock on their faces. Harry took the seat that was indicated to him.

"Very well, Madam Umbridge, I think that should cover your worries that Mr. Potter isn't a member of this organization. I think you should also consider the fact that he has managed to succeed in ridding the world of an evil presence. I see no evidence that he is unbalanced and I think that the Wizengamot qualifying podium would have detected such a thing," Mafalda now said to Umbridge. "What further excuse do you have for your actions?"

Umbridge now had a distinctly worried expression on her face, but then she gave her toad-like grin and sweetly said, "I was acting under the orders of Mr. Fudge, who was the Minister of Magic at the time in question."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood. "If I may, Minister?" At Kingsley's nod, Harry continued, "I think that the first evidence indicating her treatment of the students is pretty obvious. Anyone who would like to look at the back of my hand will be able to see the scars that she inflicted. There are many more students out there with similar scars that I'm sure would be happy to testify. I was put in detention for two weeks for announcing that Cedric Diggory had been killed by Voldemort. During those detentions I was forced to write 'I will not tell lies' with a quill that used my blood to form the words onto parchment. Those words are still discernable on my hand. Many more students were subjected to that treatment in detention with Umbridge. I highly doubt that Mr. Fudge was aware of this, and he probably wouldn't have approved of it had he known.

"Also, during my first visit to this courtroom, I was put on trial for having used a Patronus to get rid of two Dementors near my aunt's house. The day before the return of Voldemort was recognized by the Ministry of Magic, Umbridge told us that she had sent the Dementors to silence me. They'd been given orders to perform the Kiss, to keep me from proclaiming Voldemort's return."

There was a collective gasp and frantic mutterings as everyone looked from Harry to Umbridge in disbelief. "She laughed at this confession, saying that Fudge didn't know what she'd done but that he was happy at the chance to expel me from school. Then, during this same discussion she decided that it would be best to use the Cruciatus Curse, to loosen my tongue about the whereabouts of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. She said that what Fudge didn't know couldn't hurt him. Admittedly, she was stopped before she was able to use this curse."

"Do you have anything else to say in your defense, Madam Umbridge?" Kingsley asked her. She shook her head, perhaps remembering all of the notes she'd kept on what she'd done that year. If they had raided her office, they now had all of those documents. Kingsley continued, "Now onto your actions of the past year. You were in full support of all of the legislation and your votes indicate as such. How do you plead to these?"

"Not guilty," Umbridge trilled. "All I did was act in the proper way. It was time that someone took the Ministry in hand to cleanse it of the filth. You will regret overturning these magnificent laws."

"Very well, I think that your statement should be sufficient evidence for us," Kingsley said, with a slight shake of his head, as though in disbelief of such stupidity. "Is there anyone here present that doesn't think Madam Umbridge should be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban?"

No one voted for this, and many in the room looked disgusted, angry or as though they might be sick. Umbridge was unceremoniously removed from the room as she muttered and cursed at all of them.

"Lunch?" Arthur suggested. There had been four trials so far that morning and it was nearing noon. This suggestion was agreed to readily. The Wizengamot began to rise and head toward the doors. Many of them were whispering excitedly and looking over at Harry. Having had enough experience of this occurrence, Harry didn't let it bother him. He walked over to join his friends. Ron kept giving him strange glances. They all joined Kingsley in his office for a brief respite.

"Harry, I can't believe you were voted into the Wizengamot!" Ron exclaimed, once the door was shut.

"Voted? I didn't see anyone vote. That weird podium just turned red, then green and Hopkirk told me I should sit in my family seat. I don't get it," said Harry, looking over to Hermione for an explanation. It was obvious that she didn't understand either, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Placing your wand on the podium does two things. It calculates your power as a wizard as well as your integrity; that was indicated by red. I have to say that I haven't heard of it turning red since Dumbledore took his seat. The rest of the Wizengamot then voted with their own wands, hence the podium turning green. This was their agreement to accept you into the Wizengamot," Kingsley explained to Harry, although he didn't seem entirely pleased with the outcome. An older member had told Kingsley this earlier, he said, not being old enough himself to remember Dumbledore joining the Wizengamot.

Harry shifted in his seat, "Is this based on the power of the wand?"

"It is partially based on the spells that the wand has performed, yes," Kingsley explained.

"Well, that's a problem, because this wand has performed of its own accord. Those weren't my spells," Harry said. Everyone looked stern, remembering Harry's claims after the battle in the sky and yet none spoke.

Finally Hermione said, "Harry, you know that can't be true. We've been over this before. Wands can't just perform magic on their own. They need to be wielded by a wizard."

"Yes, Hermione, but Dumbledore explained that to me. He said that because of the Priori Incantatum, my wand had imbibed some of Voldemort's power. When he tried to attack me last summer during that battle in the sky, my wand recognized him and sent some of his own magic back at him. It really wasn't me. That's why Lucius Malfoy's wand broke," Harry told her.

"When did he tell you this, Harry?" Hermione asked, astounded.

"When he was in Limbo, Hermione, at King's Cross," Ginny told her, now having gotten the full story from Harry.

"You took the time to ask him that?" Hermione responded, looking worried.

Harry laughed. "No time passed here on earth while I was at King's Cross, at least not that I can tell. I made him explain everything that I needed him to at that time."

"The other thing you might remember, Hermione, is how I repaired my wand. Is it possible that some of the power from _the other wand_ may have transferred to this one?" Harry asked her. "I noticed some slight differences with the holly wand while Ron and I were practicing."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny's heads all snapped to attention, and they looked at him. Hermione seemed to contemplate this for a moment before speaking. "I suppose it's possible, but that wouldn't mean that your wand isn't indicating your own power. Are you forgetting that you are the master of both wands? I think that if you weren't powerful enough to wield _the other wand_ then it wouldn't have accepted you as its master in the first place."

Harry was about to retort, but Kingsley forestalled him. "I don't understand. What's all this about _the other wand_? What other wand? I don't remember Dumbledore saying anything about it."

Ron chose to answer and said, "Well, I don't suppose we should have said anything at all about it in front of you, but let's just say that it's nothing to concern yourself with. Even Hermione and I were somewhat tempted by certain 'objects.' It wouldn't do for anyone else, even you lot, to know about them."

Arthur seemed to have caught on though and said, "This wouldn't have anything to do with our conversation after we returned from Diagon Alley regarding the Tale of the Three Brothers, would it? You aren't actually referring to the Elder Wand, are you?"

The four shared looks of horror, and Harry quickly said, "No, of course not! This has nothing to do with that!"

"Don't take us for fools!" Percy exclaimed. "You were just talking about that wand, and your reaction to what Dad just asked confirms it!"

Rather than letting them all fantasize about the situation, Hermione said, "Okay, well that information cannot, and I mean cannot leave this room. This is even more serious than the horcruxes. We didn't want anyone getting any ideas of pursuing Voldemort's notion of immortality. The Hallows are even more dangerous than that. The stone is gone and the Invisibility Cloak is in safe hands. Those were probably the least desired objects of the three.

The Elder wand, on the other hand, is a nasty bit of work. It's been known as the Deathstick, but also the Wand of Destiny or more commonly the Elder Wand. Dumbledore was its last master, although we aren't entirely certain of how he managed to take it from Grindelwald. Then Draco Malfoy became the master when he disarmed Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower. When Harry wrested Draco's hawthorn wand out of his hand a few months ago, Harry became the wand's master. Voldemort broke into Dumbledore's tomb and killed Snape to try to gain mastership, but he was too late. That was how Harry defeated Voldemort. The wand wouldn't go against its master's wishes. After the battle, Harry repaired his holly wand with the Elder Wand. That's why we now think it may have imbibed some of that wand's qualities. The Elder Wand is gone, but we aren't going to be telling you where it is, so don't bother asking. Let's just say that it's gone, and no one else will be able to master it."

Arthur, Percy and Kingsley all looked shell-shocked as they stared at Hermione and then Harry in amazement.

"I think you're right, Hermione. We will never speak of it again," said Kingsley faintly.

Harry turned back to Kingsley and said, "So, you see, I don't know if this wand is a true representation of whatever _power_ I supposedly have."

"Yes, Harry, but at the same time we also have no indication otherwise. There is no other example of your connection with Voldemort to base any assumption on, and I agree with Hermione that if indeed your wand has taken power from the Elder Wand that it was rightfully done. It could only happen if you were the wand's true master. I would say that you have extraordinary power, personally. Few could have withstood all that you have without buckling under the pressure. Besides, I think it best that you participate with the Wizengamot. You have always shown yourself to be capable of treating others fairly. In the end, that's what's really important for such a group, not power," Kingsley said. It was obvious that he really wanted Harry there to help see that people were dealt with appropriately. Harry could see his point and so relented.

"I was also wondering if I could take the Apparition test," Harry confessed, changing the subject. "I'm afraid I've been Apparating illegally for the past year and that's probably not a good thing."

Kingsley and Arthur laughed. Even Percy looked like he wanted to smile and compromised by looking as though he had a toothache. "Sure, Harry, I'll see if we can set up a test for you later today," said Kingsley, shaking his head slightly.

"Would it be possible to get a list of the Death Eaters that are still at large, so that we'll know who we're still looking for?" said Harry, once they were in the lift. Kingsley nodded and said that he would have a list compiled by the end of the day.

The rest of the afternoon passed swiftly, trial after trial. Many of them didn't involve Harry or any of the others, but they remained in their seats. Harry occasionally gave his opinion or made a request. This wasn't necessarily received well by all of the other members of the Wizengamot. Harry could see certain members shaking their heads occasionally when he spoke, but most of them seemed to trust him, even respect him. Many deferred to him after a while, if there wasn't a complete consensus on something. Harry wasn't so sure he was comfortable with this new sense of power. He couldn't tell if they were truly weighing what he said or what they perceived him to be, but he didn't want anyone to be wrongfully imprisoned or anyone dangerous allowed back into the public. In the end, he just gave his honest opinion and hoped that it would make a positive difference to society.

At the end of the day, Kingsley ushered Harry and Ron into his office to discuss official business. Arthur and Percy went home to the Burrow, but Hermione and Ginny said they'd wait in the Atrium for the men to return.

"I've got this list for you. These are the people that we know were Death Eaters that aren't in custody," Kingsley said, handing over a piece of parchment to Harry and Ron.

They both perused it for a moment. "Dolohov! Greyback! The Carrows!" Ron exclaimed as they read the names.

"I know. Dolohov and Greyback, it seems, escaped before Voldemort was killed. I think that they were afraid that Harry would be successful and that they'd be sent back to Azkaban. The Carrows, on the other hand, are a mystery. They were tied up in Ravenclaw tower, right?" Kingsley said, Harry nodding. "But by the time we went to retrieve them, they were gone. Someone must have released them, I'm sorry to say. So they're still at large as well. Otherwise, it's somewhat comforting that there are only about two dozen Death eaters unaccounted for."

They discussed tactics again for a little while before Harry said, "I noticed the absence of the Dementors. Is it safe to assume that they will no longer guard the prison?"

"I have to agree with Dumbledore on that one. They're too dangerous to use for such a task. I've been talking with Charlie about using dragons and we're working on some special spells and enchantments to keep prisoners within the walls of Azkaban. The Dementors have been rounded up and sent far away," Kingsley said in response. "Well, you two, I think that about sums it up."

Harry and Ron joined their ladies in the Atrium. They'd been surrounded by well-wishers and admirers, reluctantly signing autographs and shaking hands. The Apparition tester was there waiting for them. Since Arthur and Molly had already arranged for Ron to complete his Apparition test the previous summer and he had passed that one, he just gave Harry's a thumbs up as he departed with Hermione and Ginny. The examiner told Harry that he'd test him Apparating back to his house, looking somewhat star-struck as he said so. Harry appeared a few moments later, with the tester right behind him. Kreacher was racing towards them. He wrapped his arms and legs around Harry exclaiming, "Master returned! Thank Merlin!"

Harry managed to pry the overeager elf off of himself and said, "Yes, Kreacher. I'm afraid that I'll have to continue going back to the Ministry every day though, at least until school. You're going to have to get used to it. It's not a dangerous place any longer."

"Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher heard Master saying what a great man the new Minister of Magic is, so he will trust Master's judgment. Now, everyone, shoes off, hands cleaned and please sit in the dining room for dinner," Kreacher said, taking their traveling cloaks to hang them on pegs and pushing them out of the room.

"You did fine," said the wizard who'd been testing Harry, laughing at the elf's behavior. He handed Harry a piece of parchment and told him that he'd have a permanent copy sent to him later in the week.

They entered the dining room to find the rest of the Weasleys along with Andromeda and Teddy waiting to greet them. Molly rushed over, pulling Harry into one of her signature hugs with tears in her eyes.

"We decided to join you for dinner tonight. So everything went well, Harry? Arthur and Percy said that you have some important news to tell us, but they won't tell us what it is," Molly said, finally letting go of him.

Harry had a confused look at her words. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you should tell her of the position you now hold at the Ministry," Percy urged.

Then it dawned on Harry that Arthur and Percy were talking about his role in the Wizengamot. He sat down in his seat, everyone else following suit, as soup appeared before them.

"Well, it would seem that I will hold my family's seat in the Wizengamot," Harry told them, digging into his pea soup. He briefly recited the events.

"That's wonderful, Harry!" Andromeda exclaimed, looking genuinely pleased.

"Merlin's beard, Harry, I knew you were a powerful wizard, but it's still a bit of a shock," George said, looking at Harry as though for the first time.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "It's only because of the power Voldemort left in my wand. It has nothing to do with me personally. Kingsley thought it would be a good idea for me to stay with the Wizengamot to help maintain justice. There's nothing else to it." He deliberately left out the part about the Elder Wand. It had been a mistake, in the first place, to discuss it in Kingsley's office.

"Harry, that's not what Kingsley said. I was there, remember? He doesn't reckon it only has to do with Voldemort, but the skill you have as well. I distinctly heard him say something to that effect," Percy reminded him. "I wouldn't be surprised if they ask you to take Dumbledore's former seat as Chief Warlock eventually. You made some very interesting points today. Like Kingsley said, no one has seen that podium turn red since Dumbledore."

Harry once more shifted uncomfortably. The family, accustomed to Harry's behavior when reminded of his more noteworthy deeds, decided to change the topic to deflect Harry's look of embarrassment. The rest of the meal passed amicably, Harry and Ginny each taking their turns with Teddy. Harry hadn't realized how much he'd missed the boy while they were gone and reveled in playing with him for a while in the drawing room before Andromeda scooped him up to head back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny retreated to their room after the company had departed. As they changed, Harry said, "I wasn't sure of what to do earlier. If I hadn't taken a chance with joining the Wizengamot and then accepted the position, I might not have been able to ensure that that evil woman was put away. Are you upset that I didn't talk to you about it first?"

She gave him a puzzled look and said, "No, Harry, of course not. It would be expected of you to take your family's seat. It's not like this will generally take a great deal of your time, at least not under ordinary circumstances. Right now, the Wizengamot will be convening frequently until the trials are over and done with, but generally speaking, they only meet a few times a week or so for major trials and votes. I have to agree with Kingsley. I think you'll make a great asset to that body. They need someone who is unafraid to speak his mind. Although many of them may not have agreed with the corrupt government they found themselves a part of these past few years, most weren't willing to stick up for what was right. In fact, that was partly why Dumbledore was kicked off of the Wizengamot in the first place. They placed too much importance in the Minister of Magic himself, and not enough in the justice that they were supposed to be preserving. That's why Kingsley thinks that you will be an excellent addition. You aren't easily corrupted. You think with your heart."

Harry let her words sink in for a few moments before replying, "I don't know. It scared me a bit, the way so many of them just bowed to my judgment. I couldn't tell if they were affected by the words I said or if it was just because _I _said them."

"Well, I think people are always going to look to you for an opinion. The way you've handled yourself through the years indicates to most people that you stick to your convictions. Hermione's taught you to try to be logical, although that doesn't always work for you. You're better guided by your instincts and innate sense of morality. Ultimately, I believe that people will find that if they listen to you they won't be steered wrongly," she told him earnestly.

"But I don't always know what's right! How can I? And if people blindly follow me, how does that help anyone? Besides that, everyone makes mistakes. Dumbledore himself made mistakes. I've seen his mistakes, and he was right. With his greater intelligence, his mistakes tended to be monstrously larger. I…I don't need or want that kind of responsibility," Harry finished, lamely, in his opinion. He didn't have Dumbledore's brilliant mind and yet everyone seemed to expect him to simply follow in his footsteps. The events of the day weighed on him. He kept seeing the many faces turned in his direction, looking for guidance. He also remembered the doubt that had plagued him throughout his time in hiding, wondering whether or not Dumbledore had truly steered _him_ in the right direction.

Ginny looked at him a bit sadly. She wasn't sure of how to reassure him. She also didn't want to add to the responsibility he already felt for the past seven years, which still haunted him constantly. But in the end, she could only tell him the truth and so replied, "I don't know that you have much choice, Harry. You could walk away and say that you want nothing to do with it. But regardless of your choice, people will always look to you."

She let that hang in the air for a few moments before adding, "Before seeing you at Hogwarts a few weeks ago, the last time I saw you was over the summer. Meeting you in the Room of Requirement, I saw a completely different man."

Harry started at this and indignantly said, "I'm the same person I've always been."

Ginny shook her head and continued. "No, Harry, you'd found the leadership within yourself. You may not like hearing it!" she shouted, knowing that he was about to interrupt. "You'd begun to gain that kind of confidence while teaching the DA. But by the time you'd gotten to the last battle, you had a new conviction that was…palpable for all to see. Everyone automatically looked to you for direction. Do you remember when my parents said that I had to remain behind during the battle? When I looked to you, you shook your head. As much as I hated it, I automatically took your confirmation as an absolute."

She looked at him straight in the eye, catching his concern over his action at the time. So she continued, "I had to trust you. That's what you needed. You didn't need me to argue over something that ultimately would be so small in the grand scheme of things. I think I also knew that you needed to know that I was safe in order to do what you had to do. That and that alone was the reason that I agreed."

Harry was floored by this. Even though he'd finally given Ginny every detail he possibly could since that night, he hadn't been sure that she truly understood. He then realized that she'd always known what he was thinking, almost from the moment he'd met her. After listening to his stories so intently, she knew him better than ever now.

After quite a few moments of silence he finally said, "Thanks, Gin. Just promise that you'll always be here to keep me in check. Don't ever let my head overrule my heart. Don't let me take the power that has been granted to me for wrongdoing."

Ginny smiled at him with love in her eyes and said, "Harry, I will always be there to help you, but I don't think you ever have to worry about those things happening. You make wise decisions, and you've begun to look to your loved ones for support."

He held her softly in his arms, dismissing these worries from his mind, knowing that she would always be there. His mind wandered to thinking about the fact that they'd be returning to school shortly.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I know that we'll still have Teddy on the weekends and everything, but I still worry about him. We see him every day right now. How hard is it going to be when we can't?"

Harry pulled her face towards him to look into her eyes, "Ginny, we'll manage. He's better with Andromeda. She needs him. She has no one else and he'll give her a comfort that no one else can. He'll always be a very important part of our lives and we'll always treat him as our own child."

"I know, I just wonder if we're wrong about not raising him ourselves. I miss him so much," Ginny told him.

"I miss him too."

"He makes me wonder about our own children too," she confessed.

Harry smiled widely and asked, "Our own children? Who said anything about us having children?"

She jabbed him in the ribs. Pretending to rub a bruise on his chest, Harry said, "You know I was joking! Of course I want kids. I can't wait to have our own family. It's all I've ever wanted, but I think that we should wait until we're a bit older. We might find it difficult to raise a kid while you're still going to school."

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him. They'd been sharing a bed for almost a month at that point, but had been cautious. In the beginning, it was because they had Teddy, who always seemed to have the worst timing. Even once Teddy was gone, they'd played around together, learning more about each other. But in the end, neither was truly sure of what was right. Tonight however, Ginny began to deepen the kiss, pulling Harry's nightshirt up to caress the scars on his chest. Not arguing, Harry responded enthusiastically. They were once again kissing as heatedly as they had the previous summer on his birthday, this time with no interruption.

Feeling that things couldn't progress any further without culmination, Harry finally pushed her away slightly and said, "Gin, you've got to leave."

"What?" she asked, hurt appearing on her face.

"Ginny, unless you want those babies we were talking about, you've got to leave right now. We can't go any further," Harry tried to explain in a strained voice.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny said. She grabbed her wand and tapped herself, muttering an incantation. "We're all set. No babies tonight."

She reached out for him, but his brows were knitted in confusion, "What did you just do?"

"The Contraceptive Charm they taught us at school. Hermione and I were going over it again a while ago," she said in explanation.

"Oh," Harry said, comprehension dawning on his face. Then he thought back to his conversation with Arthur about those charms. They had no need to use the ones designed to protect against disease and he trusted Ginny's spell-casting implicitly. But he also distinctly remembered Arthur's plea to not make him sorry for letting Ginny stay at Grimmauld Place rather than return to the Burrow. Things had changed since then, but Harry still took his promises to Arthur not to begin a family too soon very seriously. He decided to put the matter in Ginny's hands. "Are you sure we're ready to take this step?"

"Harry, didn't you ask me to marry you? I think we're ready for this step. We need this. We need each other" she said. He kissed her to indicate his agreement. They proceeded to consummate their love for one another in the oldest and most sincere way possible.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling replete. He was experiencing a sense of happiness and completion that was new to him as he watched Ginny, waiting for her eyes to open. He didn't hurry her but just reveled in the delight of watching her sleep. It was rare that he awoke before her, and so he took his advantage.

When Ginny's eyes fluttered open, she immediately noticed Harry leaning over her, watching her. She smiled and muttered, "Morning."

"Quite an amazing night, eh?" he asked, unsure of how to proceed now and feeling not just a little uneasy in the light of day.

She giggled and said, "How about an amazing morning?"

Harry glanced at the clock to see that he didn't need to be back at the Wizengamot for another three hours and nodded, grinning widely. "You're not too sore?" he asked, solicitously. She shook her head and pulled his lips to hers.

"You know that we're going have to sleep in the dorms again once we get back to school, Harry?" Ginny asked him a while later, lifting her head from Harry's chest.

"Don't the Head Boy and Girl have private dorms?" Harry asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah….wait a minute….does that mean?" she asked. Harry nodded. "I knew it! I knew that if they were going to appoint a Head Boy and Girl for the term, you and Hermione would get it! I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "Minerva insisted. Well, I'd really better get up now, or else I'll be late for the trials."

He sighed as he pulled on his dressing gown to go down to the kitchen. Ginny asked him to send Hermione in when he passed her and Ron's room, not bothering to rise herself.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked, with concern.

"No, I just need to talk to her, Harry. It's girl stuff," she said, smiling to let him know that he hadn't done anything wrong, at least not this time. He shrugged and went next door to knock. Hermione was alone in the room, and he told her to go talk to Ginny. She raised her brows in interest but didn't say anything to him before heading to the master suite.

Wondering whether he'd ever understand women, Harry went downstairs to the basement. Winky was pouring coffee for Ron, who was already sitting there with the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Hey," he said, looking up. "What's up with you?"

Harry was a bit dazed and said, "Huh?"

Ron gave him a suspicious look and asked, "Harry? What's going on? I heard some strange sounds coming out of your room last night, but Hermione wouldn't let me investigate."

Harry felt his face turn red. He closed his eyes, silently thanking Hermione. He'd have to discuss casting the Muffliato Charm over the bedroom with Ginny.

"No way, mate! No way! She's not even of age, she's still got a year left at school, and you promised to be a gentleman! No way!" Ron raged, taking in Harry's embarrassment.

Now Harry began to feel angry as well. "Ron, it's really none of your business. We're engaged. We're going to be married, in case you hadn't noticed."

"That's really not the point-" Ron began, but Harry interrupted him, "-who do you think she's been talking to about the Contraceptive Charm?"

"I…well…it's not…it's just," Ron spluttered, now turning scarlet as well.

"Please," Harry said, holding up his hand. "I really don't want to know the details. Hermione's like a sister to me, but I trust you. I just don't want to hear about it."

Ron seemed mollified by this, and his blush faded a bit. "Sorry, Harry, force of habit, I guess. You're right."

Ron returned to his paper to cover the awkwardness, while Kreacher placed some breakfast in front of them.

"You have to go back to court again today, don't you?" Ron asked, from behind the newspaper.

"Yeah, but like Kingsley said, maybe it's good for someone who hasn't been thoroughly corrupted by the Ministry to be a part of the proceedings," Harry said, recognizing his duty.

Ron put his paper down and looked at Harry thoughtfully, "You know, I thought you made some really good points yesterday. Everyone really looked up to you. It was almost like they really saw you as taking Dumbledore's place. I think Kingsley's probably right anyway, about an outsider being able to see what needs to be fixed better."

"I also want to talk to whoever is in charge of the war-relief fund today as well," Harry said, picking up the sports section to look at the Quidditch scores.

"Harry, I can understand if you don't want to answer this, but exactly how much money wound up in your vault once everything was totaled?" Ron asked him.

Harry looked at his friend a bit warily. He wasn't sure if Ron would be able to handle the answer. Harry finally said, "I have no problem telling you, but there's a condition."

"What's the condition?" Ron asked; his confusion apparent.

"That you accept 10% of the total and have Bill set up an account for you and Hermione," Harry told him. Ron looked a bit skeptical but nodded, curiosity overriding good sense. "Very well, there were about fifty million galleons total, so you and Hermione now have five million for yourselves. I expect you to use it."

Ron gulped. "You weren't kidding when you told Kingsley that you'd only given a small portion to that charity fund."

"Nope."

"Five million galleons! Blimey, Harry, we can't take it," Ron said, sounding slightly faint and looking it too, if his chalky face was anything to go by.

"You already agreed to it. If you don't want to spend it on yourselves, at least put it aside for your children and grandchildren. I'll be giving quite a bit to your nieces and nephews, as they'll be mine and Ginny's as well. You won't have to worry about them," Harry said, thoroughly nonplussed.

"Merlin! How am I going to explain this to Hermione?" Ron asked, suddenly looking fearful.

"The truth?" said Harry, laughing. "Your curiosity overcame you and you were forced into it!"

Ron gave a nervous titter and smiled slightly. Harry checked his watch and realized that he was going to be late if he didn't wash up and change soon. Running up to his bedroom to throw on the new plum robes he had received for the Wizengamot the previous day, he found Hermione and Ginny giggling on the bed. He ran over to give Ginny a peck on the cheek.

"Have a good day at work, Harry," she said, smiling at him. He tried to smile back, but he was beginning to feel nervous again and didn't quite succeed. He left to return to the basement and took the Floo to the Ministry.

After the day's trials had ended, Harry walked into the office of Mr. Cartwright, who was in charge of the war-relief program.

"I have to say, Mr. Potter, I was a bit shocked when the Minister told me of the contribution you were making," he said to Harry.

"Well, as it was mostly my fault that we weren't able to get rid of Voldemort sooner, I feel a certain responsibility to help those who were hurt by the war. Now, Kingsley said that you would be seeing to it that all victims would be taken care of, correct?" Harry belatedly realized he probably shouldn't have referred to the Minister of Magic so familiarly with someone he didn't know, but it was too late to take it back.

Mr. Cartwright's eyes widened slightly, but replied very matter-of-factly, "Yes, he told me that you wanted all wizards, magical creatures and muggles to be included for aid. I have to say that there will probably be a substantial amount of funds left over, even once we've taken care of everyone. May I send whatever isn't needed back to you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry considered this briefly, before saying, "Actually, Mr. Cartwright, why don't you put anything left over into another charity. I really don't need the money, and I'm sure that someone else could."

"Very well, we'll see what happens. Would you like to see the list I've made? There are checks next to those people to whom funds have been given so far," he said, handing Harry the parchment.

"Thank you. If there's anything else you need or if funds wind up short, I hope that you will contact me," Harry said. The wizard nodded and Harry took his leave after shaking the man's hand.

As Harry headed out, he realized that he had begun to feel more comfortable in his new role and readily gave his opinion when he felt it necessary. For the most part, he was happy with how the Wizengamot meted justice.

Harry left the Ministry with Arthur and Percy to head to the Burrow. They had all agreed to meet at the house for dinner.

"How'd it go?" Ginny asked Harry as he took his seat beside her.

"Not too bad. So far so good," Harry told her, taking Teddy from Andromeda.

"Could I have everyone's attention for a few minutes?" Bill said, towards the end of the meal, gaining silence from the family.

"I'd like to announce that Fleur is going to have a baby," he said, his pride apparent on his scarred visage. Squeals of delight rose from the table, as everyone took in the news. Molly broke into tears as she ran over to Fleur to hug her and then Bill, the gesture being lost on no one. Clearly Fleur now ranked above Bill in Molly's eyes.

"Oh, and in the middle of all of this! I'm all a-dither!" Molly declared, waving to Arthur to pull out a few bottles of elf-made wine to celebrate. Cheers and toasts erupted around the table, everyone enjoying the notion of a new addition to the family, the first grandchild. Talk continued, primarily discussing baby names and whom the child would take after.

This brought something to mind that Harry kept forgetting to ask Hermione about.

"So, do house-elves get married?" he asked her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and replied, "I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that they tend to just mate. Thanks to the way we've enslaved them, they aren't able to come and go as they please, so it's not like they could ever live with a spouse. Why do you ask?"

Then she seemed to figure it out on her own and said with an astonished voice, "Do you think there's something going on with Kreacher and Winky?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is," Harry told her and explained what he and Ron had accidentally overheard.

"Perhaps you should just ask him if he would like to marry her," Hermione suggested. "I don't think it'll be something he thinks of on his own. I mean, I know you've encouraged him to tell you what he wants, but it'll probably be a long time before he's actually comfortable doing so."

Harry thought that this sounded like a good idea and resolved to ask Kreacher when he had a chance.

Amid the chaos, Fawkes suddenly appeared at Harry's elbow. He pulled the parchment from the bird's beak, Ron looking at him. Harry stood up immediately, handing Teddy to Ginny.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, somewhat fearful.

"We need to get to Malfoy Manor," Harry said, passing the parchment to Ron.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed, reading the letter.

"Ron! Watch your language!" Molly intoned.

Ron ignored her and addressed Harry. "What should we do?"

"Well, first things first. Kreacher!" Harry said, as the elf appeared. "Can you get me my Invisibility Cloak, please?"

Noting the urgency in Harry's voice, Kreacher didn't hesitate but disappeared instantly. Harry then scrawled on the back of the parchment and handed it back to Fawkes, who also disappeared. Then Harry conjured a Patronus and sent it to Kingsley.

Kreacher returned with the cloak and handed it to Harry. Fawkes came back a few moments later as well and Harry looked at Ron.

"We'll be back later, Ginny. We don't have time to explain right now," Harry told her, kissing her somewhat lingeringly on the lips. She nodded, Harry feeling the apprehension in her body. Ron finished kissing Hermione, before he and Harry walked out of the Burrow to Apparate.

Ginny sighed and Hermione patted her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?" Molly demanded of her daughter and Hermione, who she considered to be like a daughter as well.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look. Molly's use of an expletive indicated the level of her fury. Ginny decided to take the initiative since it was her mother interrogating them. "Mum, they're trying to round up the remaining Death Eaters that managed to escape capture. Ron and Harry are helping to spearhead the operation."

They all closed their eyes for the explosion. This assumption wasn't unfounded as Molly's voice rose to catastrophic levels. "What? How could they? They just barely managed to stay alive last year! They have no idea what they're doing! How could Kingsley allow this? And to think I trusted him! I thought he'd actually be better than the other Ministers!"

"Molly," Hermione began, trying to soothe the woman she looked at as a second mother, "Harry and Ron are training to be Aurors. First of all, they know what they're doing. I wouldn't tell you that unless I was absolutely certain. They're excellent when it comes to battle, and they'll be fine. Secondly, this is a good way for them to prove themselves to the Ministry within their guidelines. You just saw Harry send a Patronus, and I can guarantee you it was headed directly to Kingsley, who will be there with them."

"I don't care! This is ridiculous! They're just boys. They're not men. What if they're killed? What if something happens to them?" Molly begged, breaking down. Ginny gave Teddy to Andromeda. Arthur gathered his wife into his arms just before Hermione or Ginny could reach her.

"Mum, this is something they need to do. This is the career path that they've chosen. Hermione and I have decided to support them. That is what they need. I knew that Harry would feel the need to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters. It's who he is, what he is. It is partly his way of assuaging the guilt," Ginny said softly, trying to explain the situation to her mother.

"He shouldn't feel guilty," Molly said then, pulling herself together. "I don't understand why he feels the need to take the burden of the world on his shoulders."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, once again. They both understood Harry's self-inflicted guilt, but trying to put it into words was another story.

"I think it started with his parents," Hermione said softly, turning away so that the others wouldn't see the tears Ginny guessed were forming in her eyes. "Then there was Cedric. Then there was Sirius. It all snowballed from there. He feels himself to be personally responsible for not being able to get rid of Voldemort quickly enough. We all know that the true blame lies at Voldemort's feet, but I don't know if we will ever be able to fully convince Harry of that."

Wiping her eyes, she turned back to face the family. Ginny looked at her sadly, knowing the truth of her words.

"Remember what I said about Dolohov earlier?" Ginny asked her. Hermione nodded and stared off into space.

"What about Dolohov?" asked George, his tone uncommonly sharp.

"He disappeared. They don't have him in custody, and from what Harry's told me, he's not one of the Death Eaters that Malfoy's been able to recruit," Hermione confessed.

"Dolohov got Remus, didn't he?" Andromeda asked, tears appearing in her eyes as she held Teddy a bit tighter. Everyone just nodded, consumed by their own renewed grief, for Dolohov had slain Remus, and while Tonks was momentarily distracted, Bellatrix had taken the chance to kill her niece.

Kreacher finally spoke up, not having left. "Mrs. Wheezy, take the family into the sitting room. Kreacher and Winky will take care of the kitchen. Do not worry about Master Harry. Master Harry is the greatest wizard alive. He shall not fail."

He promised to bring in a tray of tea and coffee shortly. They all obeyed Kreacher's orders and went into the sitting room to keep vigil.

**A/N 1 – Warning: This is the first of many cliff-hangers. I've become very fond of them. While not every chapter ends with one, many will do so.**

**A/N 2 – If you aren't already aware, I'm also working as a beta for jetlabarge. His work is extraordinary. The story line that he's developed is really something to behold, intending to span not only the 19 years but beyond. Not only that, but he's got most of it mapped out. I encourage anyone who is interested in reading a true epic to check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Prospects**

Harry and Ron Apparated directly into Draco's bedroom at Malfoy Manor. Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. He looked up when they appeared, and although the usual sneer wasn't completely eradicated, relief broke across his face.

"What the hell is going on, Malfoy?" Ron demanded, his wand held at his side.

Draco recoiled slightly but said in a distinct voice, "We have a problem."

"We gathered that," Harry said, impatiently.

Draco winced and angrily said, "I can't keep them under control. They're already starting to talk about a spot of Muggle torture. They have my mother in there and every now and then I can hear her scream. I think my _uncle _is going to torture her or, well you know…."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, both blanching. They weren't exactly Narcissa's biggest fans, but neither of them cared to see anyone harmed.

"Okay, let's get this under control, Draco. Kingsley should be here shortly with a few Aurors. We'll take care of them," Harry said, reassuringly.

"I did like you said and suggested that we try to recruit Greyback, maybe offering him full Death Eater status. But, unfortunately, no one's seen him since the battle. There have been rumors that he's attacking people, but we couldn't track him down. So he's not here," Draco said, somewhat apologetically. Ron and Harry shared another look, this one indicating their disappointment. This wasn't lost on Draco, who resumed his air of aloofness and disdain.

They all stood there for a few minutes, waiting for Kingsley to respond to the Patronus that Harry had sent. Then they could hear some noise from the floor below.

"I know how much Lucius enjoyed you, Cissy," said the taunting voice of Rodolphus, ringing throughout the house. "I'm only asking you to show me the same kind of respect. If I'm to be the new Dark Lord, I should think that you would wish to take Bella's place."

The three men visibly flinched. Draco began to tremble. Harry couldn't help but notice that there was not even a hint of remorse or mourning in Rodolphus's voice when he mentioned his dead wife.

The desperate voice of Narcissa then came to them. "Rodolphus, you are practically talking about incest, not to mention adultery. I love my husband. He will be returned to me soon."

"Silly girl, the Ministry will never let him go, at least not until we regain control, which may take a while. I guess I'll have to persuade you," Rodolphus said, sounding rather bored.

There were a few moments of silence before the shout of, "_CRUCIO!_" rent the air along with Narcissa's screams. Harry knew that they couldn't wait any longer. Hopefully Kingsley would appear with the Aurors before he and Ron were completely outnumbered. He looked briefly at the other two before racing out of the room, Ron and Draco close behind him. Reaching the drawing room door, he threw the Invisibility Cloak over the three of them, and they slipped into the room quietly. They found Rodolphus alone standing over the long table that had been there during Voldemort's reign. Narcissa lay there stripped down, passed out.

Harry silently stupefied Rodolphus, who fell to the ground with a loud _THUMP_. Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak back off of them, tucking it into a pocket of his robes. Draco ran to one of the sofas and grabbed a blanket, throwing it over his mother's inert form. The noise had roused the other occupants of the household. Six men came running into the room, most of whom Harry recognized either from the graveyard or from Slytherin House. They were Crabbe senior, Goyle elder and younger, Rookwood, and two men whose names he didn't know. He, Ron and Draco began throwing spells at them the moment they appeared. Harry and Ron were trying to use the non-verbal spells they'd been practicing. Ron felt as though they weren't doing much damage, so he began using his voice once again. Finally, Harry had used Sectumsempra on Rookwood to the point that he was prone on the floor. Ron was dueling the two unknown Death Eaters. He was barely keeping them off, jumping and throwing himself to the ground, rolling occasionally to avoid some rather nasty curses. One of them started to say, "_AVADA_…" before Harry hit him with a stunning spell that knocked him forward before he could complete the killing curse. Ron took the extra second to use the body-bind curse on the other man he was fighting.

Harry turned to watch Draco try to take on Crabbe and the two Goyles. Draco was on the floor while they were still throwing spells at him, laughing.

"You fool, Draco!" Gregory Goyle was shouting.

Malfoy hit his former friend with a neatly placed jelly-legs jinx, throwing Gregory to the ground beside him. Before the older men could exact revenge, Harry threw up a shield between them and Draco, just as Kingsley showed up in the doorway.

Kingsley had brought Aurors Robards and Dawlish with him. The two Aurors both shouted, "_Incarcerous_!" at the Goyles, Crabbe and Draco, binding them tightly.

"Harry, you were supposed to wait for us," Kingsley admonished, as his gaze swept across the devastation in front of him. He and the Aurors lazily tied up the remaining bodies around them.

"Sorry, Kingsley, but Rodolphus started torturing Mrs. Malfoy. We couldn't just let that continue," Ron supplied, having regained his feet.

Kingsley shook his head, as though to clear it, before saying, "What happened to this bloke?"

"Sorry, Kingsley. I couldn't overpower him, so I used Sectumsempra to subdue him," Harry admitted. He wondered if he'd be in trouble for this.

"Good heavens, Minister!" Auror Robards commented, his eyes widening in astonishment. "Do you realize that these boys actually managed to overcome eight Death Eaters by themselves?"

"Actually, it's seven, sir. Draco is on our side and arranged this little party for us," Harry said, looking over at Draco on the carpet. "Please untie him."

Kingsley removed the bonds holding Draco, before looking at Harry with a stern gaze reminiscent of an exasperated parent.

"That's not exactly a surprise, Gawain," said Kingsley to his companion with a sigh. "These _men_ have been fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort for years. They've probably fought in more combat situations than we have."

Robards nodded, seeming to only just then realize who it was that stood before him. "Of course, their adventures are legendary. Are you sure that we need to test them before accepting them into the department?" He sounded rather like a pleading school boy who really wanted a lollipop that his mother wouldn't give to him.

"Yes, we're sure that you do. We aren't bad when it comes to dueling, but I'm pretty sure that's not all the Auror Department is about, is it?" Harry asked, answering for Kingsley.

"No, that's not all we do, obviously. Are you sure you want to go back to school though? We could easily give you the tests and get you started right away. We could certainly use your kind of skill. That goes for both of you," Robards replied, nodding at Ron as well.

Harry and Ron both shook their heads at this. Ron supplied the answer this time, saying, "No, sir, we would like to earn our positions as anyone else would. To be honest, we could use just a few months at school without the pressure of Voldemort hanging over us."

Robards looked suddenly sympathetic and said, "I understand. Your last few years at school weren't exactly normal were they? Well, we will look forward to your return once the semester is over then."

Robards and Kingsley smiled at them, although Harry was quite sure that Dawlish looked at them with contempt.

"Go home to your ladies, Harry, Ron," Kingsley said. "I'm sure they'll want to clean you up. We'll take care of the Malfoys."

At Harry's look of worry, Kingsley assured him that they would make sure that Draco and Narcissa would be protected from further harm. Harry and Ron shook hands with Draco and nodded to Narcissa, who had regained consciousness during the battle in her drawing room. They turned on the spot to Apparate back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron had their arms slung across each other's shoulders and were laughing by the time they got through the front door. They were attacked by Ginny, Hermione and Molly.

"You two!" Molly shouted, shuffling Ginny and Hermione out of the room and pushing Harry and Ron into chairs at the table. Harry and Ron looked at each other with wary expressions, knowing that they were now in trouble.

"I can't believe that you have decided to become Aurors! Either of you! Haven't you seen enough destruction in your short lives?" she roared.

"Mum," Harry said, noticing her face soften slightly at his address of her, "although there's a part of me that would like nothing better than to forget about fighting the Dark Arts for the rest of my life, there's another part of me that knows I can't stop fighting. Just because Voldemort's dead, doesn't mean that evil isn't still lurking out there. It will always be out there. Someone needs to keep it from taking over our world."

"I realize that, Harry, but that doesn't mean that you and Ron have to be the ones to take on that responsibility," Molly admonished, now sitting down. Arthur came into the room and also took a seat at the table.

"Mum. Dad. We've wanted to be Aurors for a long time now. We've also got a lot of experience in the past few years. It's the only career either of us has ever really considered honestly. We did well tonight. We had seven Death Eaters under control before Kingsley even got there with the Aurors," Ron told them, almost pleadingly.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock at Ron's last statement before an owl fluttered in. He read the letter from Kingsley extolling Harry and Ron's actions that evening.

"Kingsley thinks that they'll be a huge asset to the Department, Molly," Arthur told her carefully, looking at her closely.

"Well, of course they would be. That doesn't mean they have to take that path!" she cried.

Harry said, "Mum, we really do know what we're doing. We've been working this situation out for weeks. It may not have gone completely to plan, but we used our advantages. This is the best job for us."

Molly looked at both of them for a while before saying, "Well, I can't say it's not a prestigious position. They're the elite at the Ministry. But I want you to honestly tell me that you are not taking this job solely because you feel you owe it to the world for whatever imagined mistakes you've made or for revenge, Harry."

Harry squirmed slightly in his seat. Finally, he said, "Mum, I can't deny that I'd like a measure of revenge. But in all honesty, none of us is safe until some of these wizards are in prison. I also have a wish to protect everyone I love from the evil out there. As Professor Snape said once, 'The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.' I'm not sure if I remember his exact words, but I think I remember them because they angered me at the time. He's right though, there will always be people out there doing evil things and perhaps even trying to become immortal. I know a lot about these things and would like to fight against it."

She looked at Arthur, who looked at Ron and Harry in turn. "This is your career choice. We certainly can't tell you not to go down the path that you think is right for you. From what Ginny and Hermione told us earlier, they have already given their approval and consent. If they agree with it, we too will support you," Arthur informed them.

"Well, as they're probably ready to kill us for keeping them in suspense, perhaps we should join them in the sitting room?" Ron suggested. This seemed to herald the end of the discussion. Ron and Harry walked away from the kitchen table.

Harry rushed over to Ginny, who was sitting on the couch playing with Teddy. She let him take the baby from her so that he could hold him.

"God, Harry, you're a mess," she commented. The blood from the Sectumsempra had splattered. It clung to his skin and his robes, so she started to siphon it off of him while he was talking to Teddy.

"Ginny!" Molly admonished. "You know you're not supposed to use magic yet."

Ginny scowled but stopped. Hermione was still cleaning up Ron, but nodded to Ginny that she would get to Harry soon. He didn't seem to care while he played with the baby and grabbed a bottle to feed him. Harry and Ron then explained to the rest of the family what had happened at Malfoy Manor.

"We only got some small fish, though," Ron said with a grimace. "Harry, we're going to have to start hunting Nott, McNair, Greyback, Dolohov and the Carrows. Any ideas?"

"Not really," Harry said, untruthfully. He had a sneaking suspicion that the Carrows and/or Dolohov might be in Albania, where Voldemort had gone the last time he had disappeared. Harry could easily see them trying to find him in that country, hoping to return him to power, not trusting in all of the signs that Voldemort was gone for good. They would be well aware that the Dark Lord wouldn't tolerate abandonment a second time. He didn't think it wise to discuss open cases with the entire family, however. It was one thing to discuss things with Ginny and Hermione in private, he thought. But it wouldn't do to worry the entire family about something that they couldn't control anyhow.

"Wait! I thought Greyback was supposed to be one of them?" Hermione asked, with a worried expression on her face.

"They couldn't find him, and Draco was quickly losing control of the people he'd recruited. I don't think they ever fully trusted him," Harry told her.

Harry fell quiet as he realized that he'd almost killed someone, and it bothered him. Only the family knew that he hadn't actually killed Voldemort. Harry just determinedly looked down at the baby in his arms.

Ron came to his rescue. "Well, Harry, I know the Sectumsempra is a horrible spell, but if you hadn't managed to subdue Macnair, you wouldn't have gotten over to my duel in time. It was the only thing to do."

"That's the thing that Snape used against me!" George exclaimed, looking shocked.

"It's Professor Snape-" Harry began, causing everyone to laugh. He joined in as he realized that everyone had always told him to give Snape proper respect, and now here he was telling someone else that. Regaining his composure, he continued, "Yes he did. He wasn't aiming for you though; he was aiming for the Death Eater's arm to try to save you."

They all looked at him curiously. They knew that he'd seen many of Snape's memories in the Pensieve before entering the forest. There didn't seem to be an appropriate response to Harry's statement, so everyone finally began other conversations.

Harry, reluctant to release Teddy, finally handed the baby to Andromeda. He, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all took the Floo back to Grimmauld Place.

"Master Harry, you is all dirty. Bad boy, Kreacher will have to clean all of these robes, oh dear, and they does smell rather nasty too," Kreacher said, greeting them with his nose crinkled. He pushed Harry and Ginny into their room, snatching up the garments to be washed.

"Did you win?" Kreacher asked in an aside, before leaving. Harry nodded. "Good. Kreacher knew his Master would prevail."

Harry just shook his head and climbed into bed. He felt exhausted. Ginny joined him a few moments later.

"Is there anything you're not telling me?" she asked. He knew she was referring to his response to Ron's question earlier and told her of his suspicions regarding the Carrows and Dolohov. She agreed that it might be a likely place to start and told him to push it from his mind. She kissed him when it seemed that he wasn't going to be able to comply with her order. As Harry gave himself up to the magnificent witch he'd fallen in love with, his thoughts of Death Eaters and Voldemort fled as though chased by a horde of Blast-Ended Skrewts. Instead his mind was filled with thoughts of how lovely she was, and how great she felt next to him.

A few weeks later, Kingsley let Harry know that he had moved the Malfoy trials up in the schedule to happen the next day. It was important in order to keep Narcissa and Draco protected. Harry agreed readily.

After having witnessed as many trials as he had, Harry had a feeling that Lucius would be sentenced for life, and he wasn't sure of how much influence he would have over what would happen to Narcissa and Draco. Perhaps he should warn them. He grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

_Draco,_

_I thought it wise to caution you about what to expect at the trials tomorrow. I highly doubt that your father can expect anything less than a life sentence in Azkaban. So far that's been the standard for every Death Eater, and I can't lie and say that he wasn't a willing participant until recently. Perhaps in time the sentence can be reduced. I will do my best for you and your mother. When questioned, just stick to the facts. I will intervene when or if it becomes necessary._

_Good luck,_

_Harry_

Courtroom Ten was already packed with witches and wizards talking loudly when Harry entered the next day. There was a tension in the air as Kingsley called everyone to order. Narcissa and Draco were sitting in the same seats that he himself had sat with Ron, Hermione and Ginny not that long ago. Draco was gently patting his mother's hand. It was obvious that she'd been crying most of the night, since her eyes were all puffy and red. Harry felt a pang of sympathy for her, but he knew that in the end, he had to do what was right.

Lucius was brought into the room. His eyes were sunken, his usually shiny hair was dirty and matted and his robes were torn. One would never have guessed, from the look of him, that dementors no longer guarded the prison.

"You are accused of having joined the Death Eaters in both the first and second wars. You were a very willing participant in many examples of Muggle torture and led the Death Eaters in killing sprees," Kingsley told him, the contempt in his voice apparent. "What do have to say for yourself?"

Lucius looked up briefly, catching Harry's eye. He said softly, "For the past two years the Dark Lord kept us under constant threat. My wife and I were forced to comply with anything he said so that _he _wouldn't kill our son. I've also been devoid of a wand for almost a year…and—" Mme. Hopkirk interrupted,"— and how did you lose your wand?"

"The Dark Lord…borrowed it from me. But Potter managed to destroy it during battle last year," he replied.

Faces bearing looks of awe turned to Harry for confirmation. He nodded curtly, having remembered the subsequent fury Voldemort had unleashed on Ollivander.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

Lucius looked over at his wife to see her shake her head slightly. He closed his eyes briefly and seemed to consider his words carefully before saying, "I have no other defense for myself. However, I want it to be known that Narcissa and Draco are innocent of all of this. They really were forced to act."

Harry thought this was surprisingly noble, particularly as it was Lucius Malfoy. But he also knew that the man truly did love his family, regardless of the foul and evil things he'd done over the years. When the vote came, Harry chose to abstain. He agreed that Lucius deserved time in Azkaban, but he almost felt as though a part of Lucius's debt had been paid in the last two years. Narcissa was now sobbing uncontrollably onto Draco's shoulder.

As Lucius was removed from the room, Draco was called forward. He carefully extracted himself from his mother's grasp.

"You are accused of becoming a Death Eater two years ago and having continued in that capacity until the fall of Voldemort. How do you plead?" Kingsley asked.

"Not guilty, sir," Draco replied.

"Yet you have the dark mark?" Mme. Hopkirk asked.

Draco pulled his sleeve back to reveal the skull and snake there, saying, "After my father was imprisoned the last time, the Dark…Voldemort asked me to join and I thought it would be the best move for me. If I could get his approval, then I would be assured of my rightful place. I was excited to become involved, I'm sorry to say. Once I'd been initiated he gave me the task of…the task of…killing…Professor Dumbledore. It was at that point that I'd realized just what I'd got myself into."

"And you were how old when you took this vow?"

"Sixteen."

There were a few nods among the Wizengamot as they considered the age of the defendant when he'd committed his crimes. Draco Malfoy looked decidedly nervous and opened his mouth a few times to say something but then closed it, apparently not sure of what to say.

"And how did you intend to succeed with your task?" Kingsley asked, trying to stay on topic.

"Well, I didn't really know what I was doing. I tried to send him a cursed necklace and some poisoned mead. Luckily neither attempt worked, and no one was seriously injured," said Draco, addressing the floor. He took a deep breath and looked back up before continuing. "I was kind of just hoping he would die of natural causes so that I wouldn't have to do it."

He paused again, but it was obvious to all that he would continue, so the room remained silent. Harry took that moment to look around. The looks on most faces didn't hold the revulsion he'd seen in many of the Death Eater cases. They looked at the young man in front of them almost with sympathy as he tried to gather his courage and his words.

Draco finally said, "When I was finally face to face with him, he was unarmed and helpless. But, in the end, I couldn't kill him. I couldn't do it. He offered me a way out, but in my bumbling I'd let Death Eaters into the school."

His face contorted briefly before he was able to continue. "In all honesty, if I'd have accepted his offer for immunity without any indecision, I might have saved my mother and me, and perhaps even my father, from the life we were forced to live for the past year. Unfortunately, it was too late by the time I'd made my decision, and the rest of the Death Eaters had joined us."

He returned his eyes to the floor as Kingsley nodded and asked, "You went into the school during the Battle of Hogwarts. What was your reasoning?"

"I was trying to find Potter. I thought I should warn him that V-voldemort intended to kill him if he heeded the warning that was sent out," Draco explained weakly.

"Very well," Kingsley said before turning to Harry. "Is there anything you wish to add?"

"Thank you, Minister. There are two things. When we were kidnapped back at Easter-time, Draco tried very hard not to identify us. I believe that he was trying to keep us from being tortured and killed. Also, after Voldemort was defeated he put himself at great risk to try to bring down escaped Death Eaters. Thanks to his cooperation, we were able to find seven of them that had managed to elude the Aurors during the subsequent search after the Battle for Hogwarts. Minister, may I make a recommendation as to sentencing?"

Kingsley nodded. Draco looked terrified, as though he believed himself to be betrayed.

"I think that Draco should be forced to finish school this summer at Hogwarts. Afterwards, if he can get at least an 'E' in his Muggle Studies O.W.L., perhaps there will be a probationary period for him. Once he can prove that he has been fully rehabilitated, he will be completely free."

Kingsley asked for a vote giving Draco a lifetime sentence. Very few hands were raised. When Kingsley suggested Harry's alternative, the majority approved it, and there weren't enough people left to warrant a vote to let him go completely free.

Dismissed, Draco walked over to his mother, who was trying, in vain, to control herself. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Placing an arm around her shoulders, he steered her towards the chair in the center of the room, pushing her gently into it. He tried to turn to leave, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"It's going to be okay, Mum," he whispered. She whimpered piteously but released him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you have been accused of complicity with Lord Voldemort and harboring him in your home." Kingsley spoke in his usual calming voice, much more gently than when he'd been addressing Lucius and Draco. "Would you like to say anything in your defense?"

"Yes, I…didn't…have a choice. I…couldn't get rid of him…and then…he brought my sister. We were…forced to watch…her torture…" but the rest was virtually incoherent as she began sobbing copiously again. Kingsley looked over, somewhat pleadingly, at Draco, who began to stand up.

"Actually, Minister, I don't think we really need to torture her like this. Why don't I explain what I know of Mrs. Malfoy and if everyone isn't fully satisfied, then we can try to get her to talk again," Harry suggested.

There was a consensus of approval throughout the Wizengamot, as it seemed obvious that she wouldn't be capable of much more at that time

So Harry continued, "I believe that she would have had no say in whether or not Voldemort used her house as his headquarters. She was not a Death Eater and had no reason to comply except that this was Voldemort's wish. As we are all well aware, standing in front of him and telling him something he didn't want to hear generally resulted in death, for the messenger and often anyone else in the vicinity. I can certainly attest to that."

Harry shuddered, remembering the incomprehensible rage and watching as so many were slaughtered when Voldemort was thwarted. He shook his head a bit to dislodge the images, before adding, "But there is something that this woman did that we should all be rather grateful for. When Voldemort used the _Avada Kedavra_ to try to kill me in the Forbidden Forest, it was essential that he believe himself to be successful. Mrs. Malfoy was sent to check on me and, at great personal risk, boldly lied to Voldemort and told him I was dead. Upon reentering the castle, she and Lucius did not join the fight, but simply went looking for their son. If not for her betrayal of Voldemort, I would probably not have been able to defeat him."

There was a great amount of murmuring following this declaration. "That'll do," Kingsley shouted, calling them back to order. "I think that this may be another case where an alternative should be given in regards to sentencing. I am making a motion that she should get five years in Azkaban or eighteen months of community service with a probationary period afterwards."

"I'll second that," Mme. Hopkirk agreed. She called for the vote which was overwhelmingly in favor of community service.

When Kingsley dismissed Narcissa, Draco went over to her. She was still sobbing, albeit silently. Harry doubted that she even knew what had happened. Nodding reluctantly at Harry, Draco pulled her to her feet and half carried her out of the courtroom.

Harry then reminded everyone that he would be returning to Hogwarts in two days time.

"Is there anything I need to do during my absence?" he asked the room at large.

Mme. Hopkirk chose to answer and said, "I don't think so, Mr. Potter. I would imagine that everyone here understands the need to complete your education. I personally laud that decision. Are there any other trials that you feel you need to be a part of at this time?"

Harry looked down at the list of trials yet to take place. He shook his head and replied, "The trials for which I had knowledge have already been completed. I don't see any more occurring in the near future with which I could be helpful."

Kingsley nodded his head and said, "Very well. There is one more thing that I think the Wizengamot should discuss before Mr. Potter returns to Hogwarts. Most of the departments here at the Ministry, including the Auror Department, have agreed that the Order of the Phoenix should continue. It would be officially recognized by the Ministry but would not be administrated here. It would continue to be autonomous."

Chief Warlock Kurt Reichgard, who sometimes gave Harry strange looks when he made suggestions, spoke up and said, "What need is there for such a secret society? I think we would all feel more comfortable if the group were disbanded."

There were a few people nodding in agreement. Mme. Hopkirk said, disdainfully, "If it weren't for that secret society, no one would have stood up to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Would you prefer that he had lived to continue controlling the Ministry?"

The Chief Warlock shifted uncomfortably. "Well, no, of course not, but…"

"Then perhaps you can see the advantage to having a group that is separate from the Ministry to keep a balance? In this way, the Order can double check things. They will be able to make sure that we are safe and that things don't get out of control here at the Ministry. I myself was not a member of this organization, but it's easy to see its merits," Mme. Hopkirk said.

"Excellently put, Mafalda," Kingsley said, approvingly. "All those in favor of allowing the Order of the Phoenix to continue?"

Despite the fact that many had originally seemed uncomfortable with the notion, the motion passed with a decent majority.

As the Wizengamot began to filter out of the room, Kingsley caught Harry. "Do you mind if we have a meeting of the Order this evening at your house?"

"Sure, but how do we contact everyone?" Harry asked.

"Well, why don't I take care of the remaining members, Arthur can inform the Weasleys and you can invite any members of Dumbledore's Army that you wish," Kingsley suggested. Harry agreed to this as he left the room.

He was waylaid in the Atrium by Reichgard. The Chief Warlock sneered, "You think you're so special, Potter, but I have your number."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the man and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You are seeking to take control of the Ministry. I know that you have the Minister of Magic in your pocket, but I can assure you that the rest of us won't be so easily swayed," he responded, glaring at Harry.

"I have absolutely no desire to take control of the Ministry. You should know that right now. All I wish for is a simple life. As for K-" he'd almost used Kingsley's first name again, "-as for the Minister, we've been friends for a few years and worked together to fight against Riddle. He values my opinion just as I value his. There is nothing more to it than that."

"I hear that he's already hired you and that Weasley boy to work in the Auror Department," Reichgard said, as though looking for confirmation.

"Not quite. We have been invited to take the exams once we've finished school," Harry said as politely as he could and turned his back to the man. The discussion was useless, he thought.

Harry could hear the man say, "I'll have my eye on you," as he took the Floo to Grimmauld Place.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all greeted the news of an Order meeting that night enthusiastically. Harry found his fake galleon and sent out a message. Knowing that most people probably didn't even have their coins on them, he and Ron set to sending Fawkes and Pigwidgeon out to all of those members of the D.A. that were of age.

"Mum's going to have kittens. It sounds like they're ready to let us join the Order, doesn't it?" Ron asked as the four of them sat around the table in the kitchen. They'd finally managed to convince Kreacher that if it was just them and the Weasleys that they didn't have to eat in the formal dining room.

"Well, she can't stop you, but I can guarantee she won't let me join," Ginny said, angrily. Harry covered her hand with his and looked at her sympathetically. Deciding to change the subject, Harry told them about the Malfoy trials. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were rather impressed by the outcome, and they all discussed how the Ministry might continue to provide protection for Narcissa and Draco.

The Weasleys began popping out of the fireplace just as Kreacher began to serve dinner. Molly had a scowl on her face that told them Arthur had explained the plans for an Order meeting that night. She said nothing but stabbed moodily at the food on her plate. Surprisingly, she didn't start in on Ginny about not participating in the meeting. Harry wondered if Arthur had warned her against it.

Once they'd finished eating, Order members began arriving. Harry had told Kingsley that everyone was welcome to use the Floo to get there, rather than having them all ringing the doorbell. The kitchen began to get crowded. Hestia, Dedalus, Elphias Doge, Professor McGonagall, Aberforth and Sturgis Podmore were the only living members left of the original Order, Harry realized with a pang as he looked around. Hagrid still hadn't returned, but the rest of them had shown up. There were so many missing faces from the group that Harry thought perhaps this was the reason Kingsley had suggested inviting some of Dumbledore's Army to the meeting. Kingsley stepped out of the Floo, greeting everyone warmly. Lee Jordan, Harry's old Quidditch team, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Susan, Anthony, Terry, Michael and Cho all appeared. Once everyone had gathered as closely to the table as possible, Kingsley asked for attention.

"Okay, so today at the Wizengamot we got approval to continue with the Order of the Phoenix. We will be autonomous from the Ministry but with its sanction. As you can see, almost all of our members were killed in either the first or second war," Kingsley said, tears stinging the eyes of many in the room.

"Therefore, if we wish to continue with this organization, we will need some new recruits. Since the group calling themselves Dumbledore's Army was one of the very few to stand up to Voldemort, I thought it fitting to allow them to join the Order if they wish. I make a motion to give them this option."

"Seconded," Professor McGonagall said, looking around approvingly at her students and former students.

Molly immediately intervened with, "I'm sorry, but they are still just children. I don't want any more of my children involved in this sort of thing. I wonder if perhaps it was a mistake for us to join in the first place." She glared around the table at her offspring, Harry and Hermione.

"Molly, you don't mean that," Arthur said, wearily.

"I do! Our family was torn asunder by this last war! What if there were to be another? I…" Molly broke off with a sob.

Harry thought that perhaps this outburst had as much to do with the death of Fred as the fact that she herself had killed someone. He spoke softly to her from across the table, "Mum, could you honestly stand by quietly if someone tried to become the next Voldemort?"

She hiccupped in response.

Arthur replied for her, saying, "No, Harry, we couldn't sit idly by. This was the reason we joined in the first place. Our losses actually pale in comparison with some others."

He finished his last sentence looking around the table at the new faces, taking in the absence of those that should have been there.

"It's not that, Harry," Molly said, between sobs. "I know that we will always stand up to any dark force. I don't think that we could ever do otherwise. But it just terrifies me, especially with you and Ron being Aurors….I just don't know if I can handle the stress anymore."

Ron chose to intervene at this time and told his mother, "We ARE Aurors. Who better to fight the Dark Arts than us? It's a dangerous job, but one that we're capable of and one we'll be good at. The Order will be helpful for us. Plus, I agree with Kingsley that it provides a good balance to the Ministry.

Mum, if necessary, we'll continue Dumbledore's Army outside of school for the same purpose. It just seems silly though, doesn't it? It makes more sense for us to be a part of the Order since we all have the same goals ultimately. Also, look at what the Order has been reduced to." Ron looked around the table with the same sort of resigned look that Arthur had had, Harry noted. Molly seemed to mull over Ron's words before she finally nodded her head in reluctant agreement.

"I think it ought to be noted that there are some of us that are ready to retire," Elphias Doge finally said, into the silence. "I know that Albus worked tirelessly, but I also know that, personally, I need to let go of all of this." He looked over to Aberforth.

Aberforth nodded in agreement and said, "Look, I'm more than happy to continue to pass information to you as it comes into the Hog's Head, but I really am getting too old for this business. I only kept up with it because Albus made me promise before he died to do everything in my power to help Harry and the cause. Not that I wanted You-Know-Who to take over, but that to oppose him was more dangerous than anything I could really wish to deal with. I think that we should put this to the vote at this point and have done with it."

The only hand that didn't go into the air was Molly's, passing the motion with an overwhelming majority.

Kingsley said, "I think I ought to explain a bit about what we do, before ANY of you agree to join because this isn't something to take on lightly. Although we are no longer in a state of warfare, the existence of this group is to combat the Dark Arts. It is extremely dangerous, and you will literally be taking your life into your hands by joining, as is obvious by the casualties we've sustained. Our primary purpose right now is to assist the Aurors in tracking down remaining Death Eaters. This is a task that may take years as many of them have gone into hiding and may be difficult to find. In addition to this, another goal will be to monitor things so that if a new dark wizard begins to emerge, we can start to fight against him or her immediately before things can get out of control. Lastly, our job will be to keep an eye on the Ministry to ensure that corruption doesn't occur again. Are there any of you who do not wish to take a part in this organization?"

Everyone shook their heads. Kingsley then said, "Okay, now how many of you have another full year at Hogwarts yet?"

Only Ginny and Luna raised their hands. "Very well, although we cannot induct you now, we will give you the opportunity to join once you've finished school," Kingsley told them. He then turned to the rest of the group and said, "I'm aware that most of you will be going to school for the next two months, but I would like to make a motion to induct you now."

"Seconded," Arthur said, Molly glaring at him. Kingsley then had each person recite a short vow, pledging their allegiance to the Order and promising to uphold justice.

"There are a few pieces of business to discuss tonight. The first is whether or not we wish to include Mundungus Fletcher in the group any longer. To my way of thinking, he betrayed us one too many times. Once Dumbledore wasn't around to keep him in check, he wasn't of much use to us. I make a motion to dismiss him from the order," Kingsley said, Ron grimly seconding the motion. It passed unanimously. Kingsley continued, "Now, being the Minister of Magic, I'm not sure that it's appropriate for me to be a member of this group. It could be considered a conflict of interest. Perhaps we should discuss this."

"I don't think any of us would feel comfortable with you leaving entirely. You were an essential part of the Order during the war. Maybe you could stay on in an advisory capacity, but without a vote?" Arthur suggested. This was agreed to readily. "However, that leaves us leaderless. Shall we have some nominations?"

"I would like to nominate you, Dad," Harry said.

"I think that having me as the head would be rather like Kingsley. There's too much of a conflict of interest. We need someone that doesn't have so much power at the Ministry. I would like to nominate you, Harry," Arthur replied, looking straight at him. Harry's eyes narrowed menacingly at him.

Molly immediately objected, saying, "No way, Arthur. Harry has had experience of the world, but he is still just a boy. Although I still don't approve of allowing the D.A. into the Order, it has now happened. That doesn't mean that they should now take charge of this group. Also, the danger that accompanies the job is too ridiculous to even consider."

"Molly, being the head of the Order doesn't carry an immediate death threat, especially since there are very few who will even know that Harry heads the group. He's already a member. That is now a fact. It only makes sense," Arthur told her gently. She rolled her head around as though contemplating it, but then nodded all the same.

"I'll second Arthur's nomination," said Professor McGonagall, holding up a hand to forestall the objections she could see in Harry's eyes. "No, Potter, hear me out before you interrupt. Since we have decided to include Dumbledore's Army within this group, the vast majority of the Order is now made up of those students that you yourself taught and led. They are automatically going to look to you for leadership anyway. I think it's a natural move on our part."

"Indeed, Minerva, I couldn't agree more," Aberforth put in. "The boy has as much, if not more, experience as the rest of us. My brother would have agreed whole-heartedly to this suggestion, I'm sure."

That did it. There was little room for argument now that everyone agreed that Albus Dumbledore would have approved, his own brother having just confirmed the notion. Before Harry knew it, they had voted to accept him as the head of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

"I would like to make an additional suggestion," Professor McGonagall said. "In the past few years, twice corruption has invaded Hogwarts and twice Dumbledore's Army fought against it. As the Order gives a balance to the Ministry, so should Dumbledore's Army give balance to the school. Therefore I would like for Dumbledore's Army to be officially sanctioned by Hogwarts, but administrated by itself. As students graduate, they can prepare and nominate their own leaders. Those that have graduated can then be given the option to join the Order if they so wish. That can be decided upon with a case by case basis."

This too was agreed to, and Professor McGonagall told Harry that she would arrange for a classroom in which Dumbledore's Army could convene. Harry looked at Ginny and Luna, thinking that they would be the most likely candidates to take over his position as leader of that group the following year. The new Dumbledore's Army could then vote for whom they wanted to lead them.

The Order meeting went on for a short while longer, discussing what to do about the remaining Death Eaters. As the meeting concluded, Professor McGonagall thanked Harry for helping her find a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She agreed that it would be a good place for Narcissa to be, for both parties. They could keep an eye on her easily at Hogwarts, and she would be safe from escaped Death Eaters seeking revenge.

"Don't forget to start packing," Molly said as she stepped into the fireplace to go home. The four shared looks of disgust at the idea. Harry didn't have to go to the Ministry the next day and decided that he could use the whole day to pack if he wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Back to Hogwarts**

Minerva had offered to let them take the Floo rather than the train to get to school. She understood that the train station might be insane with "fans." But there was something about taking the Hogwarts Express one last time that made the Golden Trio decide to venture forth into the masses.

The day of their departure found Molly taking the Floo over to Grimmauld Place and knocking on Ron and Hermione's door at eight in the morning.

"Wha's goin' on?" Ron could be heard asking in a daze.

Harry and Ginny realized her mother was there and scrambled to find suitable clothing for when she would start banging on their own door.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, as Molly entered their room. She and Harry had managed to find their dressing robes and were yawning on each of their sides of the bed.

"Did you think that I wouldn't come to see you kids get ready and get on the train?" Molly asked, incredulously. She looked at them both as though they had lost their minds.

"Sorry, Mum, we just hadn't planned to get up quite this early," Ginny replied. Molly walked over to their trunks, looking inside them.

"It's a good thing too, seeing as both of you have forgotten half of the things you'll need," Molly fussed, going over to their wardrobe and pulling out robes. She began to rearrange their trunks to make things fit more easily. Harry just lay back down and smiled, while Ginny scowled.

"Mum, we can pack for ourselves," Ginny said defensively. Harry got back up from the bed to approach two of the most important women in his life.

Molly turned around to face her daughter, but Harry interrupted, saying, "No, I don't mind. No one's ever packed all of my stuff before. It looks a lot better this way. I always just threw things in there. It's really nice that you wanted to come and help us."

Molly looked at him, while Ginny suddenly appeared extremely guilty. "No problem, dear. Why don't you and Ginny go down to breakfast?" Molly suggested, her voice a bit choked.

Ginny tugged Harry's arm, and they walked out of the room. Harry could hear a soft sob behind him and told Ginny to go downstairs. He knew she'd heard the sound as well and just nodded to him curtly, turning away. Harry turned around to reenter his room. Molly was now sobbing hard as she was carefully trying to put their robes into their trunks. Her wand hand was shaking so hard that it took her a long time to get even one set of robes into Ginny's trunk. Harry looked at her for a few moments, his heart feeling as though it had broken once again for the thousandth time.

Harry walked up to her. "Mum. I know."

She turned around and just held onto him. He let her tears soak the front of his dressing gown and let her spend the grief that had racked her for the past two months. She pulled back and wiped her face, suddenly turning brisk. "Oh, dear, Harry, what you must think of me! Getting silly. You're just going to school! But it's the last time! This will never happen again for you."

In that moment, Harry realized that she really was his mother in every sense of the word except that she hadn't borne him.

"I don't know that I've ever thanked you properly," Harry said lamely, his throat constricting.

"Thanked me? For what, dear?" Molly asked, now confused.

"For being my mother. I only know bits and pieces about my real mother, but I imagine she would have been just like you," Harry said. He rushed forward, burying his face into her shoulder, her arms coming around to embrace him again. "You've always been my mother and I'm so glad that Dad told me that you wouldn't mind if I called you Mum and Dad."

They both broke down fully at that point, and Molly managed to get them to the sofa by the fireplace. They let their tears fall before they were able to compose themselves. Harry then knew what he wanted to do. He wasn't ready for it, but perhaps his "new parents" could help him cope with everything.

Harry got up and retrieved the box. He asked, "Would you mind reading these? They're letters that were written between Sirius, Remus and…my parents. I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with all of it."

He felt bad asking this of the woman who had already given so much to him. She looked at him with concern written all over her face and said, "Of course, Harry. Would it make you feel better if Arth…Dad and I read them first?"

Harry just nodded, incapable of speech. Molly smiled a bit wryly and said, "Then that's what we'll do. When you come home from school we'll all talk about it?"

Harry hesitated. He wasn't sure how much conversation he wanted to have about it or whether or not he even wanted to read the letters himself. The simple notes from his father and from Sirius that he'd found in the vaults had been enough to make him wary. As curious as he was, he knew that they would be painful things to read.

Molly seemed to read his mind and said, "Harry, this is a part of life. You will have to deal with your past whether you like it or not. I can see the indecision on your face. I can't tell you that there won't be any pain in reading these letters, knowing the outcome as we both do, but it might help you to get a better insight into the life that your parents led. Look, here's what we'll do; I will read these first and if there's anything that may shock you, I will warn you ahead of time."

Harry just nodded and turned his face back into her shoulder once again, another tear falling. He thought he might have just turned into a watering can and would perhaps have been embarrassed had it been anyone else. He knew that she didn't care and would just hold him as long as he needed her to.

When he was finally done, he used her own remark, saying, "Sorry, being silly."

"Not at all, dear. I just want you to remember that no matter what happens, you can always talk to me," Molly told him, cupping his face and looking into his eyes. Harry just nodded with a watery smile. Her eyes crinkled with an understanding grin, and she said, "Come on, or else Ron will have eaten whatever Kreacher made for breakfast!"

They walked down arm in arm, Harry telling her the story of how he asked Ginny to marry him, making her smile enormously. They were laughing again, the tears gone, by the time they entered the basement. Kreacher was running around making sure that everyone had hearty helpings of food.

Harry realized this would be his last chance to talk to Kreacher before heading to school and so asked him to go into another room.

"Did Kreacher do something wrong, Master Harry?" Kreacher asked fearfully, once they were alone.

"No, Kreacher, and you could never do something wrong," Harry said. "I just want to see you be happy."

Kreacher looked confused, so Harry pressed on, "Kreacher, is there a female elf that you like?"

"Like?" Kreacher asked. "Well, yes, Kreacher likes many female elves."

"Well, I meant more like a particular female elf, like Winky. Do you love Winky?" Harry asked, hoping that he wasn't insulting the elf.

Kreacher's eyebrows knit together and he seemed to have some indecision before saying, "Well, Kreacher doesn't know if he loves Winky. Kreacher has been taking care of Winky, if you see what he means." Kreacher looked extremely apprehensive.

Harry decided to save the elf from possibly punishing himself by saying, "You can do whatever you want, Kreacher. If you want to have a relationship with Winky, it'll be okay with me. I just wanted to ask you if you might like to marry her."

Kreacher blinked several times before looking at Harry as though he'd never seen him before. Finally, Kreacher said, "Master Harry, house-elves do not marry. We is not doing such things!"

"Is it because you don't wish to get married or because you aren't allowed to?" Harry asked.

"We is not allowed. We cannot leave our masters, sir. It would be wrong," Kreacher intoned.

"Well, if you would like to marry her, it wouldn't be wrong because you both live here, right? It's obviously entirely up to you, but if you would like to be married, it would be okay with me."

Kreacher's eyes got even wider, and he asked, "Is you serious, Master Harry?"

Harry nodded and Kreacher squealed delightfully. Harry couldn't help but think that perhaps Kreacher could help Winky to get over the loss of the Crouches somehow.

"Can Kreacher and Winky get married very soon?" Kreacher asked, excitedly.

"Sure! When are you thinking about?"

"Today?" Kreacher asked. "You see, we would be the first of our kind that I know of, to get married. We would then have a baby elf within wedlock! Kreacher was going to have to tell Master Harry about that sometime soon."

Kreacher's words sank into Harry and with great difficultly he held in a laugh. He composed himself before saying, "Yes, Kreacher, you can get married today. When should we expect to see the…baby elf?"

Harry wondered very much what a baby elf looked like, as they were so small even when fully grown.

"Kreacher expects it to be at the end of the summer, Master Harry," Kreacher croaked.

"Very well; I don't want Winky doing any more difficult work around the house, Kreacher," Harry said. He knew he couldn't ban the elf from doing anything as this would just cause more trouble.

"Yes, Master Harry, don't worry, Kreacher will take care of Winky, it will be his duty now," Kreacher said soberly. "Now, Kreacher must get back to work. Master Harry, if you wants to be catching the train you better hurry! Get into the kitchen and eat your breakfast!"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, saluting his house elf and walking back into the kitchen. He sent off a quick note to Kingsley to have someone sent over later to marry the two house-elves, explaining the situation. That should give him something to laugh about, Harry thought ruefully.

He sat down next to Ginny and put his head on her shoulder briefly before grabbing some eggs and toast. She had certainly noticed that her mother was in much better spirits, in any case. She saw the smile on Harry's face as her mother shoveled a few fried eggs onto his plate and thought that perhaps they'd had a conversation about the letters that had been plaguing him. She had all but suggested that he let her parents read them. He hadn't responded, but she knew that those letters had bothered him for the last few weeks. She knew better than to push it though. Harry wasn't accustomed to expressing his every idea, thought and emotion. That had usually gotten him into trouble in the past, with the Dursleys and then with Voldemort. He'd shared a lot with her, and she realized, more than he'd ever even shared with Ron and Hermione. She knew that he felt a bit vulnerable about that, but he needed her. She had also realized that he needed more than just a partner with whom to share those letters. He needed a parental figure. Who better than her own parents, who had pretty much raised him in their world? If it worked, it worked. That was all she cared about and smiled back at Harry lovingly.

"Okay, so the cars that the Ministry is sending should be here in about an hour, so perhaps we should all get changed?" Harry suggested, as they were all finishing their last bites of breakfast.

The crew hurriedly took their showers and changed into muggle clothing to go to the train station. The doorbell rang a few minutes before they were due to leave. The Ministry workers were there along with a fleet of Aurors, including Harry and Ron's new boss.

"Are we expecting a problem?" Harry asked Robards anxiously.

"No, but you and Ron have sort have gained a reputation, you might say. I'm afraid that your newest escapade at Malfoy Manor has only gained you a bit more notoriety," he said with a chuckle. Seeing the look of disgust on Harry's face he said, "Well, better us than the press?"

At this Harry brightened a bit. "So you lot might be able to fight off the Prophet when we get to the train station?"

"Maybe. We'll try at least," he admitted.

With that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all piled into one of the luxurious Ministry cars. They got to the station in record time.

As they got out of the car, the Ministry drivers said they'd take care of the luggage. Harry stopped to look around. It was so similar to the time he'd spent with Dumbledore there. He found it somewhat amusing that Dumbledore had never been there in his lifetime. It had been obvious as he hadn't recognized it until Harry explained what he thought it was, and Harry briefly wondered how students got to Hogwarts back when Dumbledore had gone to school. Harry was lost in his musings as he caught every detail that had truly been there during his time in limbo, until Ginny poked him the ribs.

"Do you want to go, or not?" she asked.

He turned to her and blinked. He finally asked, "Huh?"

"Harry!" she cried, as he started to gaze off again. "Harry! We're at the platform; do you want to go through?'

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, trying to pull out of the reverie. She started to watch his eyes and then remembered what he'd told her about after he'd "died."

"Harry, this is the real King's Cross," she said. She pulled his face to her so that she could look into his eyes, making him focus on her, before continuing. "If we want to get onto platform 9 ¾ we need to go through the barrier."

He finally said vaguely, "Of course, let's go!"

Harry had still not come back into the real world, so Ginny grabbed his arm. She drove them into the barrier, entering onto the platform. The Aurors, who had stayed at a discrete distance before, now huddled around them. Unfortunately, this was of little help as reporters swarmed in. From what they could see, the entire platform was overrun by them. Ron and Hermione were surrounded, both of them grasping each other desperately and looking for a way to escape. All thoughts of the King's Cross in Harry's head fled at the sight.

"Robards," Harry whispered to the Head of the Auror Department that he knew was behind them, "can you send a few over to Ron and Hermione?"

The Aurors who had accompanied them were slowly, but surely, getting them towards the train. Luckily their luggage was already taken care of, Harry thought. He and Ginny held hands as tightly as they could while they were pushed through the crowd.

He could hear questions being shouted at him.

"There are rumors that you are engaged to Miss Weasley. Is that true?"

"You were on the run all last year? Were you really in Jamaica all that time?"

"Is it true, Mr. Potter, that you're now the master of the Elder Wand? Is that how you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

This one nearly caught him up short, and he shared a brief look with Ginny. They tried not to betray anything but just made their way towards the train. Where did they get that from? How? Ginny and many others had been quite close to the final battle but hadn't been able to hear much of the conversation between him and Voldemort. So how did someone find out about the Elder Wand?

Harry and Ginny finally made it to the train and said goodbye to their escort, apologizing profusely for the inconvenience. They all said that they were happy to help and hoped that the young couple would have a good time at school. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"It might have been nice to actually say goodbye to Mum, but I don't think we dare get off of the train," Ginny said, bemusedly.

"Definitely not; that was worse than Diagon Alley," Harry agreed.

"I think Hermione's right about publishing a book, Harry. When's the first Slug Club meeting?" she asked with a smirk.

Harry shrugged as Ron and Hermione both showed up, looking quite disheveled. He laughed at the sight of them. They laughed right back, since Harry and Ginny didn't look much better.

They easily found a compartment and were joined shortly by Neville, accompanied by Parvati, and Luna with Dean.

"So was that a madhouse or what?" Dean commented. They all just shook their heads.

"And I thought it might be cool to be popular," Neville said, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Yeah, I used to be jealous of Harry for being famous. It's not so much fun once you actually have the fame, though," Ron said.

They commiserated awhile about the media circus that had occurred at the station, the couples sitting back contentedly.

Ron, completely tactless as ever, decided to ask, "So, what's exactly going on here?" He was waving his hands at the two couples that had joined them.

"Well, I asked Luna out the day you all left your brother's house…in case you hadn't noticed," Dean said, wryly. They had all spotted the new couple, except for Ron apparently. So Dean added, "You might have noticed if you weren't looking at Hermione almost constantly."

Ron turned his usual shade of scarlet and said, "Well, at least I managed to get it right eventually." This caused Hermione to roll her eyes and blush at the same time. Harry and Ginny just shook their heads, trying to suppress their laughter, but not quite succeeding. This earned scowls from the couple in question.

Neville and Parvati had somehow managed to escape questioning and looked at each other, thanking their luck.

It was not to be, however, as Luna dreamily said, "You know, I think most of us are wondering how you two are now together."

Neville and Parvati looked at each other. Neville chose to take the lead, saying, "Well, after you two left," indicating Luna and Ginny in turn with a wave of his hand, "it was basically just me and Seamus running the show. Well, as you know, I had to start hiding in the Room of Requirement. Parvati was the first one to respond to the call. We've been together since then." He smiled down at her a bit.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped out of Ron's arms and shouted, "Oh my God, Harry, we should be in the Prefects' Carriage, shouldn't we?"

He felt alarmed. Even if Minerva had reminded them of this, he might have forgotten with everything that had happened at the station.

"Uh, are we?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Yes, we're supposed to give instructions to the prefects!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm. He looked back at his friends forlornly. He'd rather stay and be with them. Why did Minerva have to make him Head Boy? He followed Hermione down the train to the front carriage to find all of the prefects waiting for them. They entered panting, as they'd run quite a distance.

"Sorry, everyone. It's been awhile since we've done the school-thing," Hermione said, by way of apology. Everyone laughed, knowing full well that both of them had missed the entire year at school.

Hermione, having had enough experience from running Ron and Harry's lives as well as prefect duties, ran the meeting rather smoothly. She sent them off in pairs for corridor patrols.

"So what exactly is my job?" Harry asked, looking over to Hermione.

"Well, we're supposed to work together to set up those things. I just figured you were flustered and didn't know what was supposed to happen, so I sort of did it myself," she said, looking unsure.

"No, you're right. I never really paid much attention to that sort of thing before, so I wouldn't have known what to tell them to do," Harry said, marveling at her ease.

"That's what you've always been there for," he added wryly.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I'm quite good with administration, I suppose. You'll be much better with true leadership duties. It's one thing to create and hand out schedules. It's the decision-making process that I can't always handle. You excel at that. If we'd listened to some of your ideas right from the start, we might not have had the problems that we did."

"What are you talking about? I never had any ideas. All I really know is instinct (which we both know can go horribly wrong), and I'm sick of people telling me that I'm a great general or that I can figure things out. I can't. Everything I've ever said or done was given to me," Harry said, starting to get angry.

Hermione gave him her knowing glare. "How many times did you say that Voldemort had hidden one of his horcruxes at Hogwarts? And how many times did I say that it was impossible? I told you not to follow the Hallows, but they were real and you managed to unite them, despite all odds. You trust your instincts, and for the most part, they are correct."

Harry wondered how carefully she had chosen her words, because her last sentence was very similar to the one that Lupin had said on Potterwatch, telling him to trust his instincts. Then he thought about Sirius. His instincts had told him something that was wrong then. Or was that Voldemort telling him something wrong?

He didn't know anymore and said, "I don't know, Hermione. I don't know if I even have instincts. If I do, can I really trust them? Perhaps some of them have been right, but I led us to the Department of Mysteries to find Sirius. My instincts told me that I had to be there. That wound up being disastrous. Sirius would still be alive if it hadn't been for my 'so called' instincts. How can you possibly trust in that so much?"

Hermione looked at him, as only Hermione could, and considered her words very carefully again before saying, "Harry, I didn't say that your instincts are always right, but at that time Voldemort's soul lived inside of you, and he was trying to manipulate you. Your instincts got mixed up with the ideas he'd implanted in your head. As for Voldemort getting inside your mind, I know you could never truly have gained control of that."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her and said, "I finally found a way."

"You finally mastered Occlumency?" she asked, incredulously.

"I don't know if it was Occlumency exactly. When he tried to possess me at the Ministry, after Bellatrix…killed…Sirius…he couldn't bear to be inside me when my mind filled with thoughts of Sirius. I'm sure Dumbledore could explain it better. But basically, he couldn't share my mind when I grieved. Perhaps there is too much love involved in the grieving process," Harry tried to explain. He started rambling, finally working some of these details out for himself. "I was able to block him out as I dug Dobby's grave. Oh, Dobby…no one regrets more than…."

He paused to take a deep breath, as Hermione put a comforting arm around him. Harry gathered himself and was determined to try to express what happened into words. "It was as though I was living in a dream. I could see Riddle torturing those that were left at Malfoy Manor. But their pain, to me, was nothing compared to what was lost in front of me. And as my heart filled with remorse and love for Dobby, the connection disappeared from my head. I was finally able to block him out."

Hermione sat there for a few moments looking at him and said softly, "You were different after you came inside. You had a conviction to you. No one would dare to gainsay you, not because you were angry and impossible to deal with, but because you suddenly knew exactly what you were doing and were going to find a way to do it. You'd changed, Harry."

Harry knew it, although he didn't like to acknowledge it. Something had broken inside him that day, and he had resolved to kill Riddle no matter what it took. He then thought about what Ginny had said about the difference she'd seen in him between the previous summer and the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I guess I did. I resolved at that point to make the horcruxes my goal, as opposed to the Hallows, although I realized that I couldn't completely ignore them. That, as you know now, was why I questioned Ollivander," Harry said. "Ultimately, I don't think I have any quote 'better instincts' than anyone else!"

"But, Harry, what if we'd at least have got the diadem? What if we'd managed to find a way into Hogwarts? Snape wouldn't have turned us in. That would have been one last horcrux for us to finish in the end, and we might have saved a lot of lives!"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. "You think that I haven't considered that?"

The tears that had become so familiar to him in the last month, more than he could ever remember shedding in his entire life, began to spring to his eyes once more.

Hermione's eyes filled as well as she wailed, "Harry, why didn't I just listen to you? We could've..."

"No, we couldn't have, Hermione," Harry said gravely. "If you've forgotten, we thought that Professor Snape was evil. We thought that he'd killed Dumbledore and was a true Death Eater. Breaking into Hogwarts undetected would have been virtually impossible. Well, we might have found a way in, if we'd used Ginny, Neville and Luna."

"I know, Harry, I've played it out so many times in my head it makes me dizzy," she confessed. "I just thought it really weird that he would hide something at the school, where it would be so easy for someone to find it. I never thought of the Room of Requirement."

"Even if we'd gone there first, Hermione, I don't know when I would have had the notion of the Room of Requirement. We could have searched there for months without that clue. He was the one who planted the idea that he was the only one to truly find all of the castle's secrets. I originally thought about Hogwarts just because of his attachment to the school. It was an attachment I could understand as it was a similar one that I had, and Dumbledore had shown me his fixation with it. The real difference between him and me was you and Ron, in all honesty. I had your friendship and support, whereas he denied anyone entry into his life. You two gave me the love that I needed to push forward. Every single time, it was you," he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you know how I produce a Patronus most of the time?" Harry asked her, smiling now.

She shook her head with a curious look on her face. "You and Ron," Harry said. "The two of you pop into my head, and I can produce a Patronus. You are my idea of happiness."

Hermione looked at him with a strange expression on her face. Harry wasn't sure if she was about to laugh or cry, and then she tried to do both. She wound up sputtering.

"I didn't know that, Harry," Hermione said. She hugged him tightly as the door opened. Ron and Ginny stood in the doorway.

Ginny wore a concerned look on her face, while Ron looked furious.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, rushing over. Harry just half laughed and cried as she put her arms around him. He looked at her lovingly and kissed her lightly.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Harry and I were just talking about a few things," Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and started to move towards Harry, his wand out. Ginny and Hermione simultaneously figured out the problem and both tried to step between Ron and Harry.

"Ron, you need to calm down," Ginny advised quietly.

"Oh, it doesn't bother you that your boyfriend was hugging another woman? Well, I guess you're a lot more open-minded than I am!" Ron bellowed, causing quite a few carriage doors to open.

"Oh great, Ron, good job! Now everyone will hear us fight," Hermione snarled.

Knowing that Ron was about to curse him, Harry quickly but silently threw up a magical shield between Ron and Ginny, Hermione and himself. Ron sent an equally silent stunning spell that rebounded against the shield destroying the seat behind him. Ron knew he couldn't get through that particular shield magically and so reached through it to punch Harry in the face. Ginny and Hermione both grabbed Ron's arms and pulled him back, tackling him to the floor of the compartment.

Ron was shouting, "No, you! NO! She is mine! She's not yours! Damn you!"

Practically sitting on top of Ron, Hermione shouted, "Get Harry out of here, Ginny."

She didn't need telling twice. "Let's leave them to it," Ginny said, pulling Harry out of the compartment.

Ron and Hermione were shouting so loudly that the whole train car could hear them. Harry and Ginny stopped, looking at each other apprehensively, unable to move.

"Yeah! So why were you cuddled up together?" Ron's voice said.

Hermione screamed for the whole world to hear, "I hugged him when he told me that it was you and me that he thinks of when he produces a Patronus! He loves _you and me _so much that he is able to produce such a spectacular Patronus! _That's _why I hugged him! If you want to break up with me over it then go ahead!"

There was silence for a few moments before Ron let out a muffled, "Hermione, I'm sorry!"

"You know what? It's going to take a lot more than that this time!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you thought something was going on with Harry and me?"

There was a moment of silence before it sounded like a swarm of birds had attacked the room, or more likely attacked Ron. Harry and Ginny shared another look. He had half a mind to go in there before they killed each other, but she held him back.

"That's right! You got it in your head there was something more than was there and you flipping took off! We were nearly killed by Voldemort in Godric's Hollow while you were having a nice old time at Bill and Fleur's!"

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry I got jealous," Ron said in a very calm voice. "I can promise I won't ever be jealous of Harry again."

His voice broke a bit when he said, "I didn't know he really thought about us that way."

There was silence again, except for the occasional sound of kissing or crying.

"My brother is such an idiot!" Ginny exclaimed the minute they'd gotten out of hearing range, not that it probably would have mattered. Pulling out her wand she tried to lessen the bruise blossoming on Harry's cheek.

"You know, I would have thought that he'd have figured it out by now," Harry said. "Hermione's just my friend. She's like…a sister…I guess. We just started talking about Head Boy and Girl stuff, but it wound up going back to the war. The next thing we knew we were…well…you know."

"Comforting each other?" Ginny asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded, a bit embarrassed, even if it was Ginny.

"You know, it should feel weird that I have my soul to myself now, but it somehow doesn't. Then again it does feel strange, knowing that it was a part of me for most of my life. Maybe that's why I don't really feel like I'm…I don't know really," Harry said, his face contorted in confusion.

"Like you're you?" she asked, tentatively. She stopped their walk back to their compartment.

"No, I'm definitely just me now. My thoughts and emotions aren't any different, anyway," Harry said. Or were they? He didn't quite feel the anger he used to, he thought. Finally, he said, "Maybe not. Maybe I felt more anger before…sometimes. I don't really know, do I? How do I know who _I_ am? Most of my life I shared my mind with Riddle, even if I didn't know it or understand it."

Harry looked down at Ginny and as much as he didn't want to bring it up he had to ask, "How does it feel when the possession is over?"

"Well, I think we're talking about two different things, aren't we?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yes, in a sense. He was never able to truly possess me. He tried in the Ministry, but he couldn't handle it. But I had that piece of his soul in me, Ginny. I still feel angry sometimes, but not that…crazy kind of anger. I would shout or throw something to the ground I felt so angry. Ron was right to pull you and Hermione out of the way when I had that nightmare. It would make me physically sick sometimes."

"Harry!" Ginny cried, pulling him out of his monologue. "That's why you're different. It bothered you to see and feel the horrible things he was doing. You may still feel weird for a while, and that's really something that you need to discuss with the healer. Remember that we swore him to secrecy. You need to talk about all of this to someone who can help you to deal with it. We can only do so much. But remember, Dumbledore _told you_ specifically that your choices are what make you different. Riddle couldn't possess you because you contained so much of the one thing he hated. It's what saved you and what saved all of us. Please, Harry, you need to forgive yourself."

"I know," Harry said, resigned. He didn't know if the guilt would ever truly leave him, but in time perhaps the rest of them could convince him to banish it.

He pulled Ginny close to him, just holding her and enjoying her light flowery scent. It wasn't long before the call came that they were there. Harry's heart lifted. This would be his last two months at his first home.

The lights of Hogsmeade reached them, and they all exited the train. Ron and Hermione were conspicuously absent, causing Harry and Ginny to share an amused expression.

"So, these are thestrals?" Ginny asked as they approached the carriages.

"Must be," Ron commented, as he and Hermione came up from behind.

They too were looking interestedly at the thestrals. Harry felt yet another pang as he saw a great many students discussing the animals that they couldn't see only a short time ago.

Finally, they had all gotten into a carriage and were headed up to the school.

Ron, looking decidedly guilty, said, "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to punch you, well I did, but I'm sorry about it. It won't happen again."

Harry thumped him on the back and simply said, "So long as it doesn't happen again, Ron." With that the argument was forgotten.

"Last time," sighed Hermione, taking in the scene. Harry, Ron and Ginny too looked up at the magnificent school as they approached. Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a more welcoming sight. It wasn't raining, and being June, the sun was just setting. It gave the castle an almost ethereal glow.

They entered the school much as they always had, but all looked around now. Everyone who had come back knew now that this was the battleground for what would become one of the most noteworthy battles in history. As they walked through the front doors they found the same beautiful monument that now graced the Atrium at the Ministry. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but stop briefly even though they'd seen it before. They tried to move forward though, knowing that there were many who probably hadn't seen it yet. The entryway became clogged as students read many of the names on the plaque, Dumbledore's portrait reminding people that they could come back at any time to see the monument. Eventually, they all made it into the Great Hall.

It became apparent to everyone that Minerva fully understood the delay and so her introductory speech only consisted of, "We all know why we are here this summer. So, all I have to say is, 'tuck in.'"

It felt a bit weird not having a sorting the first day, but they all dug into their food hungrily. Harry looked up to the staff table to find Hagrid in a slightly different seat, but Hagrid wouldn't meet Harry's eye.

He leaned over to Ginny, "I really think we need to go see Hagrid tonight."

She nodded. Ron and Hermione had obviously heard, and they too agreed that they would go down to see him.

"Now that we have enjoyed this marvelous feast that our house-elves prepared for us," Minerva said, looking at Hermione, "I would like to make a few announcements as to staff changes. I would like to welcome Narcissa Malfoy as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Dudley Dursley as our Muggle Studies teacher." There was a smattering of applause as they greeted the new teachers. Dudley waved over at Harry. Minerva then continued, "It is time for bed. If our Head Boy and Girl and prefects could lead everyone to their dormitories, please?"

The four shared a mischievous grin before Harry and Hermione began half-heartedly shepherding the students. It was kind of silly really, as there were obviously no first years. Everyone knew where to go and they'd either go or not if they wanted to. But ultimately they all found themselves in the cozy common room of Gryffindor Tower.

"So, do you have it?" Hermione asked. There was no need to say any more as the other three knew immediately to what she was referring.

"You mean Ignotus's present? Of course!" Harry said, with delight.

It was still long before they would be in trouble for being out of bed, and even so, they doubted Minerva would punish them too badly if they wound up out of bounds. But it was fun to pretend they were being rebellious.

They carefully sneaked through the castle, by aid of the Marauder's Map. Harry found it a delight to actually be using the map for the sort of mischief that his father might have found entertaining. He wasn't using it to fight evil or get into a dangerous situation but just to have fun. They had put the Invisibility Cloak over themselves. Silly, really, Harry thought, as their feet were certainly showing with four of them under the cloak and none of them trying to hunch down.

As they reached the entrance hall, an all too familiar voice sounded. "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and then looked at the monument. He looked at the others and they all pulled the cloak off, approaching the portrait.

"How did you know it was us?" Ron asked.

"I thought it was pretty obvious. One can see your feet, and you were certainly taking no trouble to keep your voices down. Another evening stroll?" Dumbledore said, obviously amused.

"I don't think Hagrid understands, Professor," Harry told him. "He had to watch me die and then carry me up to the castle. He wouldn't even look at me earlier."

Dumbledore gave Harry his usual piercing gaze. "He will understand once you explain, Harry."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore looked over Harry's shoulder to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and said, "You do know that Harry could not have been successful without you, right?"

They all looked dumbfounded as the portrait of Dumbledore chuckled and said, "The power the Dark Lord knew not wasn't just Harry's capacity to love, but his ability to inspire love within others. You three are the best examples of that. Through you he learned familial love and he learned romantic love. You gave him a support and a will that no others could."

With that Dumbledore disappeared from his portrait.

"I always said he was mad," Ron said appreciatively, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, although their laughter was filled with questions and uncertainty.

Harry finally said, "Aren't we going to see Hagrid?"

He threw the cloak back over all of them before heading down the steps of the castle towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was sitting outside chatting with Grawp, who was sitting near the garden.

Harry was suddenly apprehensive. He whispered to Ginny, "What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"Why wouldn't he want to see you?" she asked.

"I think he's mad at me," Harry whispered back. But he knew that even if Hagrid was mad at him, he had to do something to make it right again. So he pulled the cloak off of them, the foursome appearing suddenly in front of Hagrid.

Hagrid looked at them for a moment with his mouth open, closed it and walked back into the hut without a word. The door slammed shut behind him. Harry felt completely awful. He wasn't sure what to do.

Hermione saved him. "Come on! Let's go!"

She had that conviction in her voice that Harry and Ron had long ago learned to obey without question. She pounded on Hagrid's door.

"Wha' do ye wan'?" Hagrid asked.

"To see you, Hagrid. We need to explain," she said, starting to lose her composure and tears welling in her eyes.

"Explai' wha'?" Hagrid asked angrily.

"Everything, if you want to hear it," Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry, Hagrid. I wouldn't have done it if there had been any other way. You know that."

The door opened, but Hagrid turned his back as they entered.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted, making him turn around.

"That would be the last thing I would ever want to do to you, but you know I had no choice," Harry said pleadingly, looking directly into Hagrid's eyes.

"Merlin, Harry, do you know what you did to me? I watched you be….I watched you be killed! I thought it couldn't get worse than that! Then they made me carry your body up to the school!" Hagrid shouted, falling into a chair. Harry walked over to him and fell into Hagrid's arms, Ron and Ginny each placing a hand on one of Hagrid's shoulders, Hermione rushing over to the stove to rustle up some tea.

"Hagrid," Harry finally said, once he'd felt a few more tears escape. God, he thought, how many tears could he cry in one day? "Look, Hagrid, did you want Voldemort to be killed?"

"Och, don't say the name, Harry," Hagrid said, "but yes, I did want him gone, din I?"

"It was the only way," Harry explained, "I had to die in order for the piece of soul he left in me to leave our world."

Hagrid looked terrified. He finally said, "You mean like a hor-hor-horcrux?"

"Kind of like that, yeah. As long as I lived, he couldn't be killed. But when he tried to kill me in the forest, I was sent to a sort of in between place. Dumbledore was there and explained everything," Harry started and gave the basic outline of what had happened.

Harry then somewhat regretted having leapt into Hagrid's arms as he almost crushed him in a huge hug.

"I should've known it would be sommat like that," Hagrid said, Hermione handing him a cup of tea that he accepted readily. "Great man, Dumbledore."

"Yes, he was," Harry said fondly. "He thought a great deal of you, too, you know."

Hagrid laughed and said, "Nah, Dumbledore just always took in the outsiders. Those of us that weren't fit for work anywhere else. Like me and Filch and countless others."

Harry had to laugh at this and responded, "I don't think it was just Dumbledore. He always valued your opinions and views. I know that he wouldn't have bothered to do so if he didn't think they were worth anything. Minerva even looks to you for an opinion, if you'll remember."

Harry had meant to continue, but he didn't wish to discuss the night of Dumbledore's death. He had judged Professor Snape so harshly that night. Had he really called the man a coward? He had.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Hagrid asking, "Since when is she Minerva to ye? I still call her Professor McGonagall. 'Course she told me to call her Minerva bout twenty years ago, but anyhow. Do you kids wanna know a secret?"

"Of course we do!" Ron said, moving away from his position at Hagrid's shoulder to pull up a chair.

"Who do you think is the new head of Gryffindor house?" Hagrid asked, his beard twitching.

The four shouted their excitement, hugging their biggest friend. The five of them spent the evening with some brandy, which was technically off-limits to students. But Hagrid insisted that he didn't consider them as such any longer. They went out to visit with Buckbeak and Grawp. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all extremely surprised at how polite Grawp tried to be. He only tried to pick Hermione up once and Ginny let him pick her up twice so that he could talk to her closely. Harry was extremely nervous both times, but she assured him that it was okay.

When Grawp had set Ginny back onto the ground, rather gently, Harry said, "You know, I've told you pretty much everything that's happened to me in the last few years, but you have yet to tell me everything that happened in the last year with you. I think that you and Hagrid should at least tell us about what happened when you, Neville and Luna got detention with Hagrid here."

Ginny smiled at Hagrid. She laughed and said, "Well, I think Snape thought he was punishing us by sending us down here, but…"

Harry interrupted, "No, he knew full well this would be no punishment. He was trying to save you from the Carrows. He couldn't pretend like trying to steal from his office was an _okay _thing to do. He had to give you a punishment of some sort."

"You know, Harry, you haven't fully explained why you totally and completely trust Snape. I'm not sure that I understand," Ginny told him very plainly.

He could see Hagrid, Ron and Hermione also looking at him interestedly.

"It's not my story to tell. I don't think he meant to give me as much as he gave me. I mean, he was dying, and so I think he gave me everything in the hopes that I might understand it." Harry wasn't sure how to describe what he felt about that man. He felt a certain kinship with him and yet a part of Harry still hated him.

Hermione nodded at this, "I can see that. His thoughts were just oozing out of his head, like he wanted to make sure that you got as much as possible. Do you think he intended to tell you everything?"

"I don't think so," Harry said, thinking aloud. It was the first time he was really considering this. Snape's memories had been filling his dreams and they combined with some of his own memories of Snape. "He didn't need to tell me everything. It wouldn't have taken much to convince me that a piece of Voldemort's soul was embedded in me. It would have just made all of the pieces of the puzzle fit together. That's what Dumbledore thought, but maybe at the moment when Professor Snape died, he was worried that Dumbledore was wrong. I honestly don't know. There's no way to know."

Harry once again got caught up in his own thoughts. He brought himself to the present and looked at his friends. "So what did you have them do?" Harry asked Hagrid, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we just had some tea in the hut, though Snape told me to take them into the forest. There wasn't nothing that needed doing in there though, so we just stayed here. We talked about Dumbledore's Army for a while," Hagrid replied, smiling at Ginny. "Those were some scary times. It was worse than the last time….when your mum and dad…" Hagrid blew his nose noisily into a handkerchief. "Bu' at least that time Dumbledore was around, and You-Know-Who didn't dare take over the school. I realize now that Snape might have been trying to protect the students, but I don't think he had much control, cause them Carrows were a nasty bit a work."

"But let's talk about sommat fun! Why don' you tell me about what you all want to do for careers!" Hagrid said enthusiastically.

Ginny had decided that she would like to look into healing, although she really loved to play Quidditch. Hagrid reminded her that it was very difficult to get onto a team. Even then it was usually only as a reserve, and she would have to wait a long time before she would actually be able to play.

When Harry and Ron explained that they were going to be Aurors, Hagrid's reaction was uncannily like Molly's.

"Och! So, I'm not done worrying about you two, eh?" Hagrid asked, rolling his eyes. As they discussed it, he finally agreed that it was, perhaps, the best career choice for them.

Quite a long time later, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione finally said their goodbyes and headed back up to the castle, with the cloak on. By that time, it was well past a reasonable hour and it wouldn't do to get caught out of bounds on their first day back. They made their way to the Head Dormitories. Ron quirked a brow at Harry and Ginny entering the Head Boy's room, but Hermione elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything.

"How is that different from them sharing a room at home?" Hermione asked him.

"It's just as bad…dunno…gotta kill those brotherly instincts somehow," Ron admitted. He knew that he couldn't continue to get mad at his best friend for sleeping with his sister. They were going to be married and all. They would probably have children. Ron tried to get that idea out of his head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: School Again**

The next morning Harry used his D.A. Galleon to inform everyone that there was to be a meeting in the classroom that Minerva had given them.

"We're going to meet already?" Ginny asked him as she watched him changing the message on the coin.

"Yeah well, we only have two months, don't we? There are a few things I would like to go over. We have to explain what's been decided concerning the Order. Plus I would like everyone to recruit people they think might be interested in joining. Most of us will be leaving after August," he replied.

They walked down to breakfast, meeting up with Ron and Hermione along the way. They were hailed from all directions by students wanting to congratulate or thank them. For the most part, they tried to ignore it. They perused their class schedules while making their way through the food in front of them. Their day was packed as classes were extra long.

Ron looked like he was going to be sick and said, "Blimey, we're going to have so much homework tonight."

"What did you expect, Ron? They're trying to cram an entire year's worth of learning into two months," Hermione responded, rolling her eyes.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table. It was practically empty, with only a few students sitting there. Draco was sitting next to Pansy, although it looked as though he wasn't too happy with whatever she was saying to him. She kept trying to put her hand on his, but he kept pushing her off. Finally, he leapt back, rising from the table. He looked at her angrily and said something to her before stalking away. He looked briefly up to the head table and mouthed "I'm sorry" to his mother.

"Wow, you don't think…." Hermione whispered to Ginny, also having caught the exchange between the couple at the Slytherin table.

"No way! I wonder what his mother thinks," Ginny said. Narcissa had a pained but resigned expression on her face as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Ron asked. "Must you always talk in code?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Didn't you just see that conversation between Malfoy and Parkinson? They've obviously had a row. It's been whispered that they were promised to each other by their fathers when they were born."

Hermione nodded and said, "Yeah, and they both always seemed to be okay with it, happy even. I wonder if this has anything to do with the war."

"Do you think he just broke it off?" Ginny asked her. "I mean, look at Mrs. Malfoy. She doesn't look like she's too happy, but she doesn't seem surprised either. Perhaps with Lucius in Azkaban she'll let Draco choose his own wife?"

"Maybe," Hermione mused.

They all chuckled a bit at that, continuing with their breakfast. A handful of girls and boys approached Harry before they'd finished eating. They seemed to be first or second years from the look of them.

One particularly young girl looked at Harry adoringly, then looked at her feet and asked, "Could you sign my Chocolate Frog card?"

He realized he should have known better than to think that his days at Hogwarts might be somewhat normal. He looked at Ginny for a moment, who seemed amused, before turning to the girl. He finally said, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you really want my autograph. I'm just a normal person."

He'd tried to say it firmly, but kindly. The girl looked up at him as though startled, with tears in her eyes, and Hermione said, "Harry, just sign their cards. It'll be easier, and I don't think refusing is going to stop people from asking."

He opened his mouth with a rebuttal, but thought better of it. Resigned, he said, "Sure, do you have a quill?"

The girl got very excited and her face was alight with glee as she handed him her card and the quill she'd had in her hand. He gave signatures to the rest of the students, while they all then went to Ron and Hermione to sign the cards with their pictures on them. Hermione looked like she wanted to protest, but Harry just raised a brow at her. This earned him an eye roll and a teasing frown from her.

Ginny, meanwhile, was laughing hysterically. Harry turned to her once he was done signing and said, "Don't forget the cards coming out for the Silver Trio."

Her mirth disappeared almost immediately. But upon catching Neville's eye from across the table, the two burst into laughter again.

"I don't think they'll want our signatures," Neville said quickly with a plea in his voice.

"Who would have thought they'd want ours?" Ron asked, as though this was perfectly obvious, handing the final card he'd signed back to a young boy.

There was another explosion of laughter, before everyone began heading to their first classes. Ginny reluctantly said good-bye to Harry as she headed to the dungeons for Potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione took off for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Narcissa hadn't decorated the room in any way, but Neville told them that at least the nasty things that had been in the room the previous year were gone. Draco and Pansy were sharing a table, but neither was speaking nor looking at the other. Narcissa began the class by listing some of the spells that they would be working on and emphasized the necessity of learning non-verbal spells. Harry couldn't help but think that she was much more thorough with her explanation than Professor Snape had been. Then she set them a three-foot essay on describing non-verbal spells and their advantages.

At the end of the class she unexpectedly said, "Potter, may I see you for a moment?"

Harry told the others to go ahead to their next class without him before approaching the front of the classroom. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"Everything that you're expected to learn for your N.E.W.T.s I can do and I believe I can teach the class to perform the spells, except for one charm, I'm afraid," she said, lamely.

Harry hazarded a guess and asked, "The Patronus Charm?"

She nodded and replied, "Yes, unfortunately I never managed to produce a fully-fledged Patronus and even that was a long time ago. How am I going to teach the students how to do something that I can't do myself?"

"I can help you," Harry said. He'd just added to his own workload he realized. "Fortunately, most of the students in this class already know how to produce one. It was one of the things we went over a few years ago privately. I have a meeting to go to tonight, but if you want, I'll come to your office tomorrow evening to help you."

Her relief was apparent and she said, "Thanks."

As Harry came upon the corridor outside of the library, on his way to Charms, he found a squabble in progress. Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Harper Vaisey and Malcolm Baddock had Draco pinned to the ground. There were boils popping up on his face and then his legs began dancing in a demented tarantella. Pansy was crying softly a short way down from the rest.

"What's going on here?" Harry shouted, silently throwing up a shield between Draco and his attackers.

"Nothing to do with you, Potter," Nott said with a sneer.

Harry raised his eyebrows and reminded him, "I'm Head Boy here, if you've forgotten. Now, I would suggest you tell me what the problem is."

"He's nothing but a traitor and a coward! Now he's gone and broken the betrothal laid out for him by his father! You dishonorable wretch! STUPIFY!" Millicent screamed, sending her spell at Draco. Harry's shield held though, and the spell rebounded, throwing her into the wall.

"Enough!" said Harry and then turned to Draco. He aimed his wand Draco, causing him to wince. Harry whispered, "Finite."

Draco's legs stopped dancing and he sat on the floor panting.

"It's all his fault that Crabbe's dead!" Harper said angrily, raising his wand again.

Harry caught him before he could try to curse Draco again. "I wouldn't try that if I were you. In case you hadn't noticed, the shield I cast made Bulstrode's spell backfire and will simply do the same to yours. Now, if you wish to put the blame on someone for Crabbe you can blame me. Unfortunately we couldn't get to him in time. But, really it was Crabbe's own fault for starting Fiendfyre in that room and not knowing how to stop it in the first place. Malfoy and Goyle would have died in that fire as well if Ron, Hermione and I hadn't gone back for them. Now, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call your head of house."

Harry produced a Patronus and sent it to Slughorn, who came waddling towards them a few minutes later. Harry explained the situation to Slughorn who became extremely angry and rounded on his students, saying, "So would you say I'm a traitor to the name of Wizard?"

The students all shook their heads looking at the floor angrily. Slughorn's eyes narrowed on them and said, "There's enough of this nonsense going on and I won't have it anymore. I fought against the Dark Lord and unless you wish to call me a traitor to my face, I'd better not hear that you've done anything like this again. I will know. Detention for all of you for the next week, starting tonight at seven in my office. Get to your classes now."

"Come on, Draco," Harry said. "I'm afraid that I don't know how to get rid of those boils, so you'd better go to the Hospital Wing. I'll tell Flitwick where you are."

Slughorn handed Harry and Pansy a note to take to Flitwick with them. None of the other Slytherins involved in the attack took Charms, so Harry and Pansy set off silently. They slid through the door as quietly as possible. Harry gave the note to Professor Flitwick with a quick apology and explained what had happened to Draco, before taking a seat next to Ron. He could see Pansy sit at an empty desk and put her head in her arms, obviously breaking down into sobs again.

"What was that all about?" Hermione mouthed.

"I'll explain later," Harry whispered back.

Flitwick spent the class going over some basic protective spells and Muggle-Repelling Charms, setting them another essay to be handed in the next day. At least these were spells that they'd used practically every day, Harry thought. They could probably do them in their sleep, although that wouldn't stop them from having to write the essay.

As they sat down to lunch, Harry waited until Ginny joined them before explaining what had happened after class and in the hallway.

"So, we were right!" Ginny said, conspiratorially. Harry nodded, looking over at the Slytherin table. There was a lot of glaring in his direction, but Harry didn't particularly care. Draco didn't even head over to his house table before going directly to Harry.

"Thanks, again," Draco mumbled. He looked sheepish as he asked, "Do you mind if I eat here? I really don't think I can handle sitting at my own table right now."

Harry wondered whether or not Draco would be able to eat anything because he looked nauseous but said, "Go ahead." Harry scooted over a little closer to Ginny to give him room. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, sitting down.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking surprisingly concerned.

Draco grimaced and replied, "Yeah. I'm kind of glad my father's in Azkaban right now or else I could probably expect to see a howler later."

"What about your mother?" Ginny asked tentatively.

He shrugged. "She's not that fussed, to be honest. I went to see her after the Hospital Wing, and she told me she never liked Pansy anyway. I think she just said that to make me feel better though, because she was always nice to her. Anyway, I liked Pansy until recently. But now I don't want to marry her, and I really don't think I want to raise kids with her, you know?"

They all nodded, looking at Pansy with her head in her arms once again while she sat at the Slytherin table. They sat in an awkward silence as they ate their food. Hermione decided to break it and addressed Harry. "See, what did I tell you? You make a great Head Boy. You even used the proper channels to punish them."

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, well I almost cursed them myself. Then I remembered Minerva yelling at Moody, well Crouch, about taking matters into his own hands."

Ron changed the subject then as well, mentioning the amount of homework they already had. Once they'd finished their lunch, Ginny asked Draco, "Do you want to walk to Muggle Studies together?"

Draco actually broke out in a pained grin and said, "Going to protect me from attack?"

She returned the smile more cheerfully and said, "Sure!" They walked off to their class together. As Draco had so much to catch up on in Muggle Studies, Minerva had decided to put him in the sixth year class. He could remain at the school until he felt comfortable taking the N.E.W.T., she'd told him, at Harry's request. They arrived at the class without fanfare and Ginny directed them to the front of the classroom. She knew that this would be Dudley's first class and hoped that a familiar face would help him to get over any nervousness. He had put up some movie posters and set up some muggle devices that they would be expected to recognize around the room.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to get an 'E' in this class," Draco confided. "I know absolutely nothing about Muggles and always tried to keep it that way."

"Well, it's usually a pretty fun class," Ginny said. "I guess I'm kind of like my father that way, finding Muggles fascinating."

She muffled a little laugh as Dudley came into the classroom. He began by writing 'Professor Dursley' on the blackboard with a piece of chalk, before turning to face the class.

"Good afternoon, class. I'm Professor Dursley. I'll be helping you to understand the Muggle way of life and how to interact with it," he said before taking the roll call. He smiled at Ginny when he got to her name.

He continued, "Okay, so as you may have noticed I myself am a Muggle. My parents were responsible for….housing….Harry Potter until he came of age. They hated magic, my parents. I'm sorry to say that their impression rubbed off on me and, spoiled brat that I was, I took great pleasure in tormenting Harry. But for the past year we had to go into hiding so that Voldemort couldn't find us. The Order thought it possible that the Death Eaters would go after my family in order to get to my cousin. Through this time I learned a great deal about magic and found an appreciation not just for Harry but for the Wizarding community in general. Since I have experience with both prejudices, some people felt that I might be able to teach this class." Dudley looked directly at Ginny as he completed his last line. She barely suppressed a giggle and looked down at her desk to compose herself.

"Wow, so what was it like living with Harry Potter?" one Ravenclaw student asked, clearly awestruck.

Dudley gave her a piercing gaze and said, "This class is to discuss Muggles and not my personal relationship with my cousin or my parents. I just told you that to give you an idea of why I'm teaching this class. Some things may come up as we talk about how to deal with the prejudices, but now is not the time to discuss that."

It was obvious that the class didn't like this answer, but all the hands that had been in the air were lowered reluctantly.

"So today I thought we would just go over a bit of Muggle entertainment, which I've been told is very likely to come up on your N.E.W.T. final next year," Dudley explained. He walked over to a television that had been sitting on display. He began to show them how the television worked and then pointed to one that had been disassembled next to it. When it came to questions, people wanted to know why anyone would want to watch a television. It didn't look terribly interesting with a blank screen.

"Well, obviously it won't work in here because magic tends to goof up electricity, which is necessary to run the telly. But when it works, there's a picture on this screen here along with sound that comes out of these speakers," he indicated the speakers on the sides of the screen. "It's rather like a Wizarding Wireless, but instead of just hearing the program you can also see it. Are there plays in the Wizarding World?" He looked at Ginny.

"You mean like theater? Of course," Ginny said.

"Well, it's like that, but it comes through on the television," he told them.

When one student asked what kind of programs you could watch Dudley began going into detail about his favorite show.

As fascinated as the class was, Ginny finally whispered, "Dudley! I mean, Professor Dursley, do we really need to know about specific shows?"

He went red in the face and shook his head. He brought the class back to the things they were supposed to be discussing and answered any questions that the students had. Ginny hung around for a few minutes after class.

"That was really good, Professor Dursley," she praised.

"Thanks. I've been talking with Professor McGonagall about it since I left the party the other night and she let me see what sorts of things would be on the exams. It was kind of fun. You don't have to call me 'Professor' though, Ginny. It's just Dudley," he said to her.

"Well, perhaps it would be better to call you professor during class because I wouldn't want to undermine your authority."

He nodded and said, "So, if you aren't busy on Saturday, would you lot like to hang out in the evening?"

She agreed readily and left the classroom to head over to the greenhouses for Herbology.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione left lunch to go to their Transfiguration class. Minerva was reviewing human transfiguration. This was the class Harry had been dreading. He'd always found it to be a rather difficult class and he wasn't sure if he could catch up enough to get a decent grade on his exam. She briefly recited some of the things they would be going over before the end of the term. They practiced for a bit trying to turn themselves into pieces of furniture. Although Harry could remember Slughorn having done so when he went to see him with Dumbledore, he was unable to successfully perform the spell himself. He did find that his legs had turned into spindly wooden legs for a table he'd been trying to turn himself into. Minerva reversed the spell before the legs broke. Ron naturally laughed at this, although he hadn't been able to do the spell either. Most of the students who had been at school the previous year seemed to be doing well, and unsurprisingly Hermione managed to transfigure herself into a small decorative desk. Harry and Ron were given homework to practice the spell in addition to the essay that had been assigned to the entire class.

As she dismissed the class, Minerva called to them, "Potter, Weasley, Granger, a word please."

They approached her desk at the front of the classroom. Minerva said, "I thought that you did rather well earlier with Mr. Malfoy. Horace was just explaining to me what happened, Harry. Now, I know that you and Ron have not had Transfiguration in the last year at all and it has never been your best subject. If you find that you need private instruction beyond what Hermione can provide, please let me know. You will need an 'E' to successfully qualify for the Auror program. On another note, tomorrow I assume you'll be wanting to pick up your godson?"

Harry nodded. She said, "You'll be free to use the Floo Network. The password right now is 'Lemon Drop.'"

Harry sniggered and said, "You decided to use Professor Dumbledore's method of selecting passwords?"

"Well, I must admit that I was feeling a bit reminiscent when I chose the last password," she said, her lips twitching.

"I wanted to ask you something, Minerva, if you don't mind," Harry said, getting her assent. "I know that we won't be having any Quidditch this semester, but I was wondering if we might be able to have, like, a Gryffindor alumni game. I just thought it might be a nice way to get everyone's minds off of things, and George had mentioned a desire to play on a real Quidditch pitch."

He and Ron gave her pleading looks. Minerva sighed and said, "Very well, but with teaching duties on top of everything else, I'll have to leave it to you to do all of the work to set it up. Just let me know which day you want and I'll make sure the pitch is yours that day. If you'd like the team to come for the day, that's fine with me."

"Thanks!" Harry said, jubilantly. "Do you think I could book the pitch for this Saturday afternoon just for some practice?"

She nodded and then addressed Harry and Hermione, "I just wanted to let you know that I've given Mr. Malfoy permission to share his mother's quarters. After what happened this morning I don't feel comfortable with him sleeping in his dormitory."

They nodded their agreement before taking their leave.

"Welcome back, seventh years," Slughorn said jovially as they entered the Potions classroom. He indicated instructions on the blackboard before walking among the students.

"So, you three," he said, approaching the table they were working at, "I was hoping to have a Slug Club party next Saturday. You will be there, of course?"

Harry knew there was no way to get out of it and so nodded his agreement. It might be best to get this whole autobiography thing over and done with anyhow. To his surprise, his potion actually came out pretty good. Being Polyjuice Potion, he wouldn't know whether or not he'd gotten it completely right for another month, but he felt that it looked about right.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Harry said, yawning as they left the classroom to head for dinner. "How on earth are we going to get all of this work done though?

"I know, I feel like I have a headache coming on," Ron said, massaging his temples as they sat down at their table.

"So, is there really a meeting tonight, Harry?" Luna asked, sitting down next to Dean to join him for dinner and pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah, we won't have much time to work with, so I thought it best to begin straight away," Harry told her. Everyone started nodding and excitedly discussing the upcoming meeting in hushed tones.

"Meeting?" Draco asked as he once again joined them for the meal, not bothering to ask for permission before sitting next to Ginny.

"Private meeting," Harry explained.

"Like meetings you used to have?" Draco asked, knowingly. "Don't worry. I don't want to know and it's really none of my business."

Harry nodded and they all went back to their meals and usual dinnertime conversations.

After dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione set off for the classroom where they would be having the first meeting for Dumbledore's Army. It wouldn't begin for another hour, but they thought they'd check things out ahead of time.

"It's a bit barren, isn't it?" Ginny commented. There were standard desks along with a teacher's desk at the front. The walls were bare save for the portrait that Harry had asked to be commissioned for the room. The minute that Minerva had expressed the desire for the group to continue, he'd asked Aberforth if he could have a duplicate painting made of Ariana.

"Well, we can fix that. Why don't we turn it into more of a common room?" Hermione suggested. She began with the desk beside her, turning it into a comfortable sofa. Catching on, the other three began to repeat the transfiguration until all of the desks had been turned into more becoming objects. As they finished, Hermione said, "You know, I really liked the banners for all of the houses that we saw in the Room of Requirement."

"Excellent idea, Hermione, but could you make one for each of the four houses, not just the three that were there?" Harry asked. She nodded appreciatively and began hanging banners.

As they all sat down in the squashy armchairs before the fireplace that Hermione had conjured, people began filtering in. Most of them Harry recognized, although there were some new people that he thought must have been recruited over the previous year. Neville proceeded to introduce the new people to Harry, Ron and Hermione before regaining his seat. Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment, ink and quill to take notes.

Harry stood up to address the group. "Thanks for coming, everyone. I can see that you found the classroom okay, which is great. Before we start this meeting, I would like you to notice the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore that adorns our wall along with banners for all of the houses," Harry began. "To begin with, I insisted that we include the Slytherin banner because there are the great and good in that house just as there are in the other houses. Hopefully we can find some trustworthy Slytherins over the years that we may be able to include in this group. Now, as to the portrait of Miss Dumbledore; many of you may recognize it as the one that hangs in the Hog's Head which led to the tunnel into the Room of Requirement."

There were some murmurs of agreement. Harry nodded and began to explain why he wanted the portrait there. "It might have been easier to have a new portrait of Professor Dumbledore made, however I believe that the message of Ariana's story is an important one and something that should be passed on down through time."

He then said, "I would like us all to remember that anyone can make mistakes, and that just because you make mistakes doesn't mean that you're a bad person or that you can never make amends. Professor Dumbledore was able to overcome his personal weaknesses and become the great wizard that we know him to have been. Instead of becoming bitter because of a love that went wrong or because of the way his sister was treated at the hands of Muggles, Professor Dumbledore went on to encourage people to love and to fight for the rights of Muggles and Muggle-borns. This is a legacy that we each need to understand and embrace."

Harry explained the tale of Ariana's life, in conjunction with Dumbledore's. There were quite a few tears throughout the room as Harry's story concluded. He then turned to the portrait and asked, "Could you go get your brother for me?"

She smiled serenely and moved sideways out of her painting. Harry said, "It should only take a few minutes, but I thought that there was a person who should be included in our meeting before I go any further."

A moment later, Albus Dumbledore appeared in the painting with Ariana beside him. There was a round of applause at his entrance. He beamed at his former students and nodded for Harry to continue.

Harry smiled back before turning to his classmates. "So we have a few matters of business to attend to today. Dumbledore's Army has now been sanctioned by the school and is included in the charter."

There was some angry chatter at this announcement. Many people were frowning at the notion, many of them those who had been at the most recent Order meeting. Perhaps they hadn't been comfortable enough to raise the questions they now did. Dean asked, "Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of the group?"

"No, actually it doesn't. It just makes us official. We are completely autonomous from the school. The faculty and staff will have absolutely no say as to what goes on in this room. Minerva, excuse me, Professor McGonagall has recognized the fact that, in order to help prevent corruption, such a group as Dumbledore's Army needs to exist. If the group continues on through time, then when something goes wrong within the school there will already be defenses set in place to fight against it," Harry told them. He outlined what had been discussed in regards to Dumbledore's Army at the Order meeting. "Are there any questions about that?"

"But what if we have another situation like the one with the Carrows or Umbridge? I mean, right now we're allowed to use this classroom, but what if we get kicked out?" Lavender pointed out.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, looking at her. He sat down to indicate that he wanted her to explain the ideas that she'd been formulating.

"Well, I had a few notions of what we can do to prevent that. First of all, I'd like to suggest that we hide the room. We could use a similar charm to what is used for bewitching other doors in the castle. Instead of a portrait or a statue, I was thinking more along the lines of what looks like a solid wall. There would be a small recess in the wall where members would insert a sort of key. Then the door would appear," she said.

Everyone looked impressed with this and Luna asked, "What kind of key do we want to use?"

Harry smiled and asked, "Did everyone bring their Chocolate Frog cards? Raise your hand if you don't have one."

Only two people raised their hands and Hermione said, "That's okay, we brought a few extras. Could everyone pass them over to me so that I can charm them? I'll put a small 'X' on the back so that you know this one is different from the other Dumbledore cards."

Dumbledore's delighted chuckle rang through the room, his smile wide, as everyone passed their cards over to Hermione. Harry winked up at him, before Dumbledore said, "You know, Hermione, perhaps you might also put a password on the door. Anyone could steal one of those cards, and if they had an idea of what they were used for, they could easily breach this room."

She looked thoughtful and said, "Yeah, we could put a password on the door as well if you'd like."

There was a murmur of agreement to this.

Harry then said, "Now, these cards will act in the same way that the coins did. We've been talking about this quite a bit and have decided that as great as the coins were, they're like relics now. I think that only the original D.A. members should have a coin for that reason. We are the original members of Dumbledore's Army and we all believe that that should be something sacred. Next, I thought we ought to discuss what to do in an emergency. I would like everyone to keep the Room of Requirement a secret. I know that may be difficult as it was used as an escape route last month, but because the entrance was in a different place, most people wouldn't be able to find it again. I would suggest that we swear to deny that it even exists if anyone asks. I thought that we should pass on the secret of the room to the leader of the D.A. and a secondary person only." He wasn't sure this would go over well.

Ernie, predictably, spoke up and said, "Actually, I think that's an excellent idea. It would then always be a back-up but not something that everyone knows about. With Hermione's fantastic ideas for how to protect this room, I doubt that anyone would be able to get in here, but you never know what could happen."

There seemed to be a general consensus. Harry continued, "So, I also think that we ought to have a second and perhaps even third in command within the organization. Perhaps a President, Vice President and Secretary would work." He looked at Ron and Hermione as he said these words. "Well, I guess we already really had that, as Ron was always my support and Hermione's always been like our secretary."

There was a great amount of laughter at this as almost everyone knew the three of them well. Harry collected himself and said, "The President and VP would hold that information that we have deemed to know be a secret, and in times of great need the Secretary would also be included in this."

This was agreed to readily, so Harry said, "I also think that we should continue with our level of secrecy and protection. Anyone who joins must sign a contract saying that they will never reveal the secrets of our organization. The curse makes it very obvious who the traitor is and Hermione can pass it down to the future leaders." There was agreement with a great deal of laughter, remembering that Marietta had been unable to rid herself of the spots that Hermione had cursed her with.

Neville chimed in with, "Perhaps it should only be the president that knows those secrets. The more people in on a secret the more likely it is to be broken."

Harry was wondering if anyone would ask that. "Yes, but you cannot guarantee that that person will not be….well…that person could always die or become incapacitated, under any circumstances. Although it's not good to let everyone in on a secret, it's also not good to put all of your secrets in one basket, so to speak. You have to make sure that there will be someone who can pass on the correct information," Harry said. He looked over to Dumbledore, who nodded appreciatively and looked slightly abashed.

As there weren't anymore questions regarding how many people would be aware of their secrets, Harry continued, "The secretary would keep a log and file it in that cabinet over there. I think it would be important that future students would know who former members were. There's always the chance that all three leaders could be killed. In that case, I think it's necessary for there to be someone that the remaining members can contact for help. If we have files, then there's a way to do that."

With no dissent to this Harry added, "Okay, so I thought it would be important to inform everyone that the Order of the Phoenix will also be recognized by the Ministry of Magic, much in the way that we are by the school. They have asked those of us that were of age to join them in their fight. Although this is a long way off for some of you, I just wanted you to know that it may be an option for you in the future. We, within the Order, have decided that we will go on a case by case basis for including members of the D.A. into the Order."

"The Order is the group that Professor Dumbledore founded to fight against Voldemort, right?" Jimmy Peakes, one of the beaters from Harry's 6th year Quidditch team, asked. Harry nodded, and so Jimmy continued, "So, who's in that group and who leads it now?"

"Well, there aren't many members left. Most of them you may not know, but Professor McGonagall, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (Ginny and Ron's parents) are all members. All of those members of the D.A. that are of age and will no longer be in school after the exams in August have now joined. Right now, they've asked me to be the head of the Order," Harry explained. This seemed to come as no surprise to anyone, and there were simple nods of understanding.

"The last thing I really wanted to address tonight is the fact that we're going to need some new members. The vast majority of us will be leaving in two months and we're going to need replacements. Before we disband for that last week in August, we'll have elections. I would like everyone to invite people that they think are trustworthy and interested to join the group. Keep in mind that the group should continue to include about 20 to 25 people. Any more or less might ultimately defeat the purpose. I'll let you know when the next meeting will be, probably sometime next week," Harry finally concluded. He collapsed back into his seat, feeling drained. Hermione passed the Chocolate Frog cards back to everyone and sent around a piece of parchment so that everyone could renew their vow of loyalty to Dumbledore's Army.

"Well, why don't a few of us go and put the enchantments on the door and test them?" Hermione suggested to Harry.

He nodded his approval as she and Neville left the room. He addressed the rest, saying, "I think that's going to have to be it for tonight. I'm sure everyone has about as much homework as the rest of us."

Before they left for the night, Dumbledore's portrait called, "Harry, would you mind always sending Ariana to me for a meeting? That was most delightful."

"Of course, Professor," Harry said, smiling at his mentor.

"Don't you think it's time you called me Albus, Harry?" the portrait called to him as he and Ginny headed to their room. Harry felt a strange urge to stay and speak with Dumbledore but reminded himself that it was just a portrait.

The next morning, breakfast found the members of the new D.A. whispering excitedly once again about the new things that they'd discussed. They were all quite careful to make sure that no one could overhear them though.

Remembering the relaxed atmosphere in the D.A. common room, Harry realized that they couldn't always be going there to hang out together and that there really wasn't anywhere in the castle that they could all convene. After a brief discussion with Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Harry approached the head table.

"Yes?" Minerva addressed him with a raised brow.

"Have you ever given thought to creating a 'common' common room?" he asked.

She looked at him oddly and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, a lot of us have made friends over the years, and although I suppose we could just meet in the library to study and visit together, I thought it might be easier if we had a common room where anyone could hang out, regardless of house," Harry tried to explain.

"Once again, I would assume that Miss Granger has hit upon a point that none of us have even thought of," Minerva mused.

"Well, no. Believe it or not, I came up with the notion last night at the first meeting….well, never mind about that, but it would be very nice to relax with everyone and not just those in my own house," Harry said.

"I think we can arrange for that. I think I'll put it on the other side of the castle from the room that has since disappeared?" she said knowingly.

"How many others besides you know of the room's location?" Harry asked.

"None. I made quite sure of that. I was very impressed, by the way, when I walked past today. Hermione did a good job in hiding the room."

"She did, of course," Harry said, smiling at Hermione's abilities.

"You know that I will never speak another word about it to anyone else, knowing whatI do," Minerva told him quietly. He nodded in understanding. He felt as though he'd gotten another insight to Minerva that he hadn't thought there. Although she'd sometimes almost laughed during some of their antics, she was very reserved. He realized that her dedication to the school was as complete and whole as Dumbledore's had once been. If harboring a secret organization would ensure that school's protection, then she would allow it to flourish and even encourage it, just as he would have. Harry's respect and affection for the woman increased just a bit more. She then said, "Yes, I think I can say that we can have this 'common room' that you've asked for to be ready by this evening."

He smiled at her, and could have sworn he got one in return as he headed back to his own table.

The rest of day passed rather smoothly. Harry and Ron only had Charms and Herbology that morning. So after they'd finished eating lunch, Harry asked Ron if he'd like to go with him to the Burrow to collect Teddy. They went into Minerva's office, which was empty and took the Floo. Molly and Andromeda were sitting at the table with a cup of tea as Harry and Ron rolled out of the fireplace.

"Hello, dears!" Molly exclaimed, coming over to hug them. "I never even got to say good-bye to you at the station."

Harry, after extricating himself from Molly's arms, immediately reached out to Andromeda, who handed him his godson.

"Sorry, Mum, things were a bit crazy. By the time we were shuffled to the train, there was no use trying to get back off to find you," Ron said, looking guilty.

"Oh, I know! I was barely able to get out of there myself, but Auror Robards assured me that you all had got on okay. So, I didn't worry about it and Apparated home," Molly explained. "Would you two like a cup of tea?"

"Sure," Harry said. "We have the afternoon off. We just thought we'd stop in for a bit and get Teddy."

Teddy was playing with the small stuffed wolf that Harry had gotten him before he'd left for school. Harry whispered, "I know your dad might not have approved, but I couldn't think of a better way to keep you in touch with him."

Andromeda chuckled and said, "You know, Harry, he won't let that thing out of his sight! I took all of his toys out of his crib last night because he wouldn't go to sleep, but he wouldn't let go of that little wolf."

"I wouldn't be surprised if his Patronus is a wolf someday," Harry said, thinking aloud.

"Yeah, eh, Prongs?" Ron said with a bit of a tease in his voice.

"Yeah," Harry said, laughing. "Sirius and Remus were always so proud of that too."

He shook his head slightly. He was beginning to be able to simply discuss his parents and the others he'd lost with fond memories.

This wasn't lost on Molly, but she deflected the conversation anyhow. "So, how'd your first few days go? Did you call Dumbledore's Army together?"

This was really the last thing they expected Molly to ask, but Harry and Ron proceeded to tell them about their classes and the D.A. meeting.

She grabbed both of them by the cheeks and remarked, "Well, you're both starting to fill back in, thank God! You were so thin when you came home, I wondered if you'd ever look full and healthy again."

In unison Harry and Ron both said, "Mum!"

Ron continued, "Seriously, we're okay. It was a few months on the run and we've been eating normally since then."

She scoffed and handed them another plate of sandwiches that they had no problem devouring. Who could resist her sandwiches, after all?

Once they'd finished their tea, they explained that they'd better head back for dinner before Ginny and Hermione wondered where they were. Molly and Andromeda shared amused looks as Harry and Ron rushed to leave so that they wouldn't get in trouble. Andromeda had already packed a bag for the baby, which Harry slung over his shoulder as he and Ron stepped into the fireplace. Upon reentering the Headmistress's Office, they found Minerva seated behind her desk.

She smiled slightly and told them they'd better get going on the homework she'd set for them before they left her office. They headed down to the Great Hall. Ron had taken Teddy and was telling him a story about how Tonks used to entertain them when they were all staying at Grimmauld Place when it was the Order Headquarters. Harry and Ron were laughing hysterically at some of the memories by the time they got to the Gryffindor table.

"Teddy!" Ginny screamed with delight, snatching the baby from her brother. "We missed you so much," she told him and he smiled at the sound of her voice, his hair matching hers.

Harry smiled as he and Ron joined their ladies. Harry asked the group at large, "So what do we want to do this weekend?"

"Well, you do realize that we have a ridiculous amount of homework, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yeah, but I say we try to get as much of it done tonight as possible. Then we can hang out tomorrow, and if we haven't got it all done yet, we can finish it on Sunday," Ron said indifferently. Hermione seemed to be somewhat placated by this.

Harry didn't see much difficulty with completing their assignments that evening. Most of the essays should be pretty simple with the exception of McGonagall's and they'd already made some headway with that one, which would be due Monday morning.

"Dudley asked us if we wanted to do something with him on Saturday. I told him that would be cool," Ginny said.

"That's fine, as long it's in the evening. In the afternoon, though, I have something else planned," Harry said, deliberately not elaborating. Ron smiled knowingly.

"What?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You'll see," he said slyly.

Her eyes narrowed at him before she said between her teeth, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Nah, you love it," Harry told her. She began to sulk until Teddy found her hair and started tugging on it. This was a sufficient distraction. By the time she'd managed to get his fingers unlocked from her tresses and pushed her hair behind her out of his reach, she'd forgotten why she was angry. Harry turned to Draco, who was still taking meals with them. "I thought you might have some ideas of where we could look for some of those Death Eaters that are still missing."

Draco just shook his head and said, "I honestly don't know. If I think of something, I'll let you know though. Maybe I should ask my mother. She might have some good ideas. I deliberately kept her out of the thing at our house because I didn't want her involved, but this would only be information and she's pretty well protected here. They would protect her if someone tried to attack her here, right?"

"Yes, the school is well protected. Min…Professor McGonagall will see to it," Harry said, reassuringly.

Draco was obviously relieved by this and said, "I'll see you later. I'm off to the library. Lots of Muggle research to do."

He laughed along with everyone else as he got up from the table, although his eyes narrowed a bit menacingly at Harry. The rest of them lingered over the meal awhile, before heading to the new common room to begin their own homework. The room was crowded, but it seemed as though the most favored seats, next to the fireplace had been left for them. The vast majority of people that were there were members of the D.A, as the rumor of the new room had spread quickly. Most waved at them as they took their seats and began to pull out their assignments. Teddy got passed around the room as students took breaks from their work to relax. Harry and Ron, with some coaching from Hermione, had finally mastered the transfiguration spell. They continuously turned themselves into sofas, armchairs and tables before feeling fully confident with the spell.

"Well, Minerva will be happy with that. Half of the time she used to give me extra work I never had the time to even try it. Even when I did practice, I almost never managed to master the spell," Harry said as he returned to human form from the position of an end table.

"I certainly hope you'll be attending to your studies now. There's no excuse for not getting your work done," Hermione intoned.

Harry gave her look of utter indignation and said, "Hermione, does it look like I'm not getting my work done? But honestly, I ought to head over to Malfoy's office now to help her with producing a Patronus."

He kissed Ginny and walked over to where Neville was playing with Teddy to give his godson a quick good-bye before heading up to the DADA professor's office. Harry thought about the number of times he'd been in that office. Like Narcissa's classroom, it was rather nondescript. He could see a few photos of her wedding and quite a large number depicting Draco at various stages of life. It was a bit odd to see Draco as an innocent toddler.

"Professor Malfoy?" Harry said to announce his presence.

"Ah, Potter. Thank you for coming. I'm still not sure why you told me to ask the staff to find a Boggart, but Filch did manage," Narcissa said upon noticing him.

"The primary purpose of a Patronus is to ward off a Dementor, even though it has other uses," Harry told her. She stood up from her desk and came around to him with her wand out. "Okay, so we'll practice the charm without the Boggart first. The words are 'Expecto Patronum.'"

"Expecto Patronum," she repeated under her breath, as though by rote.

"Now, in order to get the charm to work you need to concentrate on one single extremely happy memory," Harry repeated from his own lessons with Lupin. "When you're ready, and with that thought firmly in place, you will cast the charm."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before closing her eyes and, wand raised, called, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A slight silver mist erupted from her wand. "That was really good," Harry said. "But, I don't think that memory is quite strong enough. Try it once more."

The second attempt was quite as feeble as the first. So Harry knew he had to try a different tact. "I know that this might seem like a very personal question, but what memory were you using?"

She looked uncomfortable and said, "I was thinking about when Lucius and I were married. It seemed a fitting memory to use."

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "What about how you felt when Draco was born?"

This seemed to dawn in her mind and without thought she closed her eyes once more and cried, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

But this time, instead of an unformed figure, a scorpion came flying out from the tip of her wand.

"I did it!" Narcissa cried excitedly. She caught hold of herself though and schooled her expression.

"Very good!" Harry said. "Now, I'm going to have to think about how to do this so that you can learn to use it against an actual Dementor."

He considered the logistics of the situation. He asked her, "What is it that you fear the most? What would the Boggart become for you?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know. Perhaps my sister."

"Bellatrix or Andromeda?" Harry asked her, curiously.

"A-A-Andromeda. Over the past few years, I came to hate Bella. I mean, I loved her because she was my sister, but I hated what she'd become. She would frighten me. I've missed Andromeda for a long time now, but I don't think she would ever forgive me for the things we all did to her…" Narcissa broke off, staring into space.

Harry wasn't sure what to say to this. He knew that the family had turned their backs on Andromeda when she'd married Ted. Instead, he decided to ignore her comment and said, "Well, we need the Boggart to become a Dementor, which is what I fear most, if we're going to use the Patronus Charm properly."

He moved her to behind the cabinet which held the Boggart, so that the Boggart/Dementor would be in the room when it saw Harry, but wouldn't become confused. She would still be able to feel it he reckoned. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said nervously.

He felt an enormous amount of dread as he pulled the cabinet door open to reveal the Boggart within. The Dementor came into the room. The lights flickered and Harry could feel the fire die.

_He ran through the graveyard. He saw his mother standing over his crib. He watched Bellatrix send a killing curse at Ginny. He saw Ginny lying as though dead in the Chamber of Secrets. He watched as the light behind Snape's eyes disappeared. He saw Lupin and Tonks lying dead…_

He fought not to produce a Patronus. He fought to stay upright and in charge of the situation. He could hear Narcissa sobbing from the other side of the cabinet. He knew that if he'd seen that much that she hadn't been able to fight. He summoned the image of Ginny into his mind and sent the stag Patronus to overcome the dementor, shoving the Boggart back into the cabinet. He didn't want to use the Riddikulus Charm because they needed to continue their practice.

Harry walked around the cabinet and knelt beside the weeping form of Narcissa.

"Narcissa, it's okay. It's not real," Harry said soothingly.

"Draco being tortured, forced to watch as…" she sobbed uncontrollably. "Lucius…gone…"

Harry pulled out one of the chocolate bars he'd stuffed into a pocket of his robes and told Narcissa to eat it. She'd finally managed to sit upright, when Draco suddenly walked into the office.

"Mum, I need some help with this assignment…" Draco stopped as he found his mother and Harry sitting on the floor. "What's going on?"

Harry chose to answer, pushing Narcissa's hand that held some more chocolate up to her mouth. "We're working on the Patronus Charm. I was just using a Boggart to practice on.

"Oh," Draco said, apparently confused.

Narcissa managed to pull herself together and got to her feet, her movements decidedly unsteady. She said, "It's alright, Draco, I need to learn how if I'm going to teach the students to do it properly. Are we ready for another try, Harry?"

Harry considered it for a few moments. Finally he asked, "Are you sure? I'll try to stay more focused and give you instruction this time. Draco, unless you want to feel the dementor, I would suggest that you come back later."

Draco ran for the door immediately, wanting no part in their lesson. Harry once again asked if she was ready. Before he opened the door to the cabinet, he decided to try to use Occlumency to block out the dementor. This seemed to be the method that Professor Snape had tried to teach them back in Harry's sixth year. He couldn't be sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot. He pulled the door open. The dementor loomed over him, but he pushed the onrush of thoughts from his mind. It seemed to work, almost to Harry's surprise.

"Come on, Narcissa, you can do it. Think of Draco and only Draco! Think of the joy that he's brought to your life! Come on!" Harry encouraged.

Sobbing, Narcissa pulled into herself and finally screamed, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" The scorpion easily found its way to the dementor, which faltered in its step. Harry pushed it back into the cabinet. He once again walked around to find Narcissa on the ground.

Handing her another piece of chocolate, he pulled her to her feet. "That was excellent!" he told her. "We never got around to that part when I was teaching everyone before. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said shakily, trying to smooth her hair back down. "Go ahead now. We'll figure out another day next week to work some more."

Harry was unsure if he should leave or not. Her pale skin looked even whiter than usual.

"Very well, Professor, but please wait until I come back here to try again," Harry advised, before letting himself out of the room. He realized that he'd been using her given name during the lesson, but since she hadn't corrected him he wasn't going to worry about it.

He made his way back down to the entrance hall and, sinking into the seat beside Ginny, he closed his eyes briefly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Just trying to fight dementors," Harry replied. He realized that, in his haste to help Narcissa, he had neglected to eat any of the chocolate himself. Taking a bite of one of the bars in his pocket he felt the familiar warmth spread back through his body. Ginny handed Teddy to him and Harry felt the rest of the demon leave his body.

She, Ron and Hermione were looking at him with concern. Finally Hermione asked, "Dementors? What do you mean dementors?"

Harry realized that he hadn't explained his method for teaching Narcissa and outlined the plans he'd made.

Ron gulped and said, "So, you taught her how to produce a Patronus and she was banishing the dementor?"

"Yeah, but I got lost the first time," Harry explained dejectedly. "I would have thought that with Voldemort out of the way, I would no longer have a problem with them. But I still relived the most dreadful moments in my mind."

Harry sighed and looked at his best friends and his fiancé, who all had looks of sympathy on their faces.

"You know, before that last battle I would remember horrible things from my life, but I can't even really imagine coming face to face with a dementor now. It would be like replaying that battle over and over again," Hermione said fearfully.

Ron patted her arm. His mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to come up with words of comfort, but he gave it up as useless. Instead he pulled her onto his lap, letting her cry into his shoulder as he buried his face in her hair.

"How did you manage, Harry?" Ginny asked, putting her arm around him.

"I just shut them out in the same way that I shut out Voldemort," Harry explained. "I could still hear and somewhat see the images, but I tried to ignore them. It did work, because I was able to get Narcissa to produce her Patronus eventually."

"Really?" Hermione asked, still sniffling. "I didn't think Occlumency would work against dementors!"

"I guess it kind of makes sense," Ginny said. "But you couldn't stop all of the effects obviously, right?"

She looked at Harry, who just shrugged. Hermione still looked totally perplexed and said, "I wonder if there's anyone we could ask."

"Maybe Dad or Kingsley," Ron suggested. "Actually, I don't know if Dad's that familiar with dementors. I think Kingsley would be the best choice. Even if he doesn't know the answer he might be able to find the correct person who does."

Harry scribbled a brief note to Kingsley asking that very question and sent Fawkes off with it.

"Maybe the fact that it was a Boggart makes a difference as well," Hermione pointed out.

They all thought this idea had some merit, but as they had no way of really knowing it still wasn't a real avenue of inquiry. They returned to the work they were supposed to be completing before heading off to bed.

Harry and Ginny climbed the steps to the Head Boy dormitory with Teddy late that evening after having an enjoyable time with everyone in the common room.

"So, are you going to tell me what you have planned for tomorrow?" Ginny asked him.  
Harry's only response was to raise his eyebrows at her. She scowled at him before getting into the bed.

**Author's Note: As always, reviews are welcomed and you will always receive a response. If you like this story, you might also enjoy the work by jetlabarge. Check it out, if you're looking for a great "after the war" story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Nighttime Wanderings**

It was Harry's turn to attend Teddy when he let up his usual morning wail.

"Come on, Ted, can't you let a man get some sleep?" Harry asked the baby as he got out of bed, approaching the crib at the foot. Then again, maybe the morning bottle was better than having to get up in the middle of the night as Ginny had done, he thought.

After feeding and changing Teddy, Harry looked down at his watch. Breakfast should just be starting. He called over to Ginny, "You ready for breakfast?"

He heard some mumbling from the bed and watched her sink further under the covers.

"I guess it's just you and me, mate," Harry said to Teddy. Harry left the dormitory and headed down to the Great Hall to see what sort of food had been laid out. Seeing that Dudley was already up and eating hungrily at the head table, Harry had a sudden notion.

He walked up to the teachers' table and asked Dudley, "So, did Susan tell you anything about Quidditch?"

"What? Oh, yeah, I've heard about that. Why?" Dudley asked.

"Well, we're not really having a game today; it's more like a practice. You're welcome to come if you want to though," Harry told him.

"Wow! That would be really cool. What time are you lot starting?"

"I dunno, as soon as everyone's up, but I'll let you know," Harry said before having another notion. "I'll see you later. We're going out tonight, right?"

Dudley nodded and Harry turned away to head over to the Hufflepuff table where he could see Ernie and Susan eating their breakfast.

He sat down next to Ernie as there wasn't anyone yet sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Hi, Harry. Hey, Teddy," Ernie said, taking the baby's hand into his. "What's up?"

"Any of you feel like some Quidditch today? I booked the pitch and I was just thinking of having a bit of practice, but I thought it might be fun to have anyone from the D.A., who was interested in joining in, play," Harry said.

"That would be awesome," Ernie replied. "I think there are some people that might really enjoy that."

Susan piped in, "Did you just invite Dudley to watch? He's been dying to see a game ever since Ernie was trying to describe it to him the other day after class."

She was beaming as she spoke, so Harry said, "I did ask him if he wanted to come. He can't wait."

As they sat, slowly eating their breakfast and drinking coffee, Ron and Hermione entered. They looked a bit confused at seeing Harry at the Hufflepuff table but joined him there.

"So, are we ready for our practice today?" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Well, it's not quite just a practice anymore, Ron," Harry said. Ron's jaw dropped and he turned a nasty shade of green.

"What do you mean it's not a practice?" Ron asked. "We don't actually have a game, do we? Did I miss something?"

Harry tried not to laugh as he said, "No, I just asked if any of the Hufflepuffs would care to play in a friendly game."

"Oh, okay," Ron said, with a sigh of relief.

Ginny then came in with a scowl on her face. Harry felt a certain amount of fear. Had he done something wrong? There wasn't anything that he could think of, but who could really tell?

"Harry James Potter!" she said, quietly, but deadly. "Where on earth have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Harry now knew better than to laugh, so fought the urge. He finally said, "I asked you if you wanted to come down to breakfast. You mumbled something and then went back to sleep, remember?"

She looked confused for a moment and then said, "No, I think I told you that I'd be right there."

Harry wasn't sure of what to say to this and looked to Hermione for help. She just shrugged at him, indicating to him that he was on his own. So he replied, "Well, I couldn't understand what you said and since you rolled over and went back to sleep, I just figured that you didn't want to get up yet. I'm sorry."

Her expression softened and she sat down next to him as Ernie had made room for her on the bench. She said, "No, I'm sorry. I just sort of panicked when I didn't see you or Teddy there. Then Ron and Hermione were gone too and I didn't know what to think."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and decided to ask, "So, how about some Quidditch this afternoon?"

Her eyes shone with excitement as she squealed, "Yes! Was that the surprise?"

Harry nodded back at her, smiling at her obvious glee. He then said, "So you were captain last year, right? Why don't you go see if any of the rest of the team wants to play? Ernie said that they can put a team together, so we can have an unofficial match."

She ran off to the Gryffindor table to gather together some of the classmates she'd chosen as team members the year before. The morning passed with everyone stopping over to chat amiably. None of the Gryffindors seemed to be upset that they happened to be sitting at the Hufflepuff table and even when Draco came in, he had little problem sitting down there. Harry knew he wouldn't feel comfortable at a table that Harry wasn't sitting at, but Draco didn't seem uncomfortable with the Hufflepuffs either. The people around them were all Harry's friends and members of the D.A. They now knew about everything that had gone on with Draco as those sorts of things spread like wildfire within the close-knit group.

After they'd all changed and eaten lunch, half of the school marched down to the Quidditch pitch for the impromptu game. Even some of the staff joined the crowd.

"We don't have a commentator," Ron pointed out. He shouted up to the stands, "Luna! Hey, Luna! Won't you announce the game?"

There were some cheers in the crowd from the D.A. "LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!"

She looked shocked but walked over to the commentator booth anyway. The crowd cheered, although there were still a few jeers mixed in, likely from those who hadn't fought with her the previous year.

Harry and Ginny brought out their newly reunited team to thunderous applause, while Ernie brought out his team.

Harry thought it best to remind his team, "This is a friendly game. I would like to win, but let's remember that most of them don't usually play Quidditch."

They all nodded and understood. They would treat this more like a practice than an actual game, leaving out some of their more underhanded tactics. Ginny made a quick and easy first score.

"Oh, Ginny scores! She's so nice. She's a really good fighter too!" Luna shouted.

The game continued, with scores on each end. Luna no longer lost interest in the game however. She wasn't bringing everyone's attention to interesting cloud formations this time. She did, however, comment quite loudly every time that Dean made a good play.

When Dean scored three times in a row, to Ernie's keeping, Luna said dreamily, "Yes, I do think that Ernie might be suffering from Loser's Lurgy."

This caused both teams to almost collapse from their brooms in fits of laughter, but they didn't care. The game continued, and finally Harry spotted the snitch and ended it.

He flew over to where Hermione was sitting in the stands amid the D.A. and put his hands out for Teddy.

"I don't know, Harry. Are you sure?" she asked.

"Hermione, if I can handle him Apparating and everything else, I can manage him flying," Harry said. She reluctantly handed him the baby, shaking her head in disapproval.

Harry gently rode around the pitch with Teddy tucked securely under his arm. He didn't seem to mind it at all and even seemed to enjoy the sensation. Harry didn't want to really chance the baby spitting up his afternoon meal though and landed shortly thereafter with Ginny right behind him.

She laughed. "You really are determined to get him flying as soon as possible, aren't you!"

"I guess so," Harry replied.

"He seemed to like it," she said with a grin. She looked serious for a moment and asked, "Did Lupin play Quidditch?"

This caught Harry off-guard and he said, "I don't really know! I don't even know if Sirius ever did. Maybe we should find out. I mean, I'll still get him on a broom at the first possible chance, but I'm very curious. There might be something in those letters."

Ginny stopped and asked nonchalantly, "So what did you do with them?"

"I asked your mother to read them," he said, not looking at her.

She touched his arm and said, "That was probably a good idea. My parents will help you get through that."

He nodded, and they headed back up to the school after taking turns in the showers. They met Minerva in the entrance hall. She said to Harry, "That was quite a marvelous idea and a bit of fun for everyone. If you want to have another spontaneous game I wouldn't say 'no' to watching it."

"Do you know, I think I've seen her smile more in the last few months than in all the years I've known her?" Harry commented to no one in particular, watching Minerva's retreating form. Ginny just laughed as they walked in for dinner.

Susan came over to them and asked, "So, where do we want to go tonight?"

"I'm thinking not the Three Broomsticks, personally," Harry said, remembering the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron. "Why don't we go to the Hog's Head? I'm sure Aberforth wouldn't mind seeing us."

She nodded earnestly and went off to the head table to talk to Dudley. They'd already agreed to a quiet night, so they didn't tell anyone where they were going. Neville and Parvati said they'd take care of Teddy until Harry and Ginny returned.

"Okay, so I've written down when to feed him and the warming spell and everything," Ginny told Parvati up in Harry's dorm.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I paid attention when your mum and Mrs. Longbottom were explaining everything. We'll be fine," Parvati said.

"You remember how to produce a talking Patronus, right, Neville?" Ginny asked worriedly. Neville nodded with a small smile. Clearly her behavior wasn't wholly unexpected.

"Ginny, he'll be okay," Harry muttered softly, taking her arm to lead her out of his dormitory. She looked back one more time and he said, "They'll let us know if there's a problem and we can be back here in a minute."

"Have fun, you two," Neville said as they departed.

Meeting Ron and Hermione in the common room, they headed down to the village. Harry had asked Minerva for special permission for Ginny to come with them. Seventh years were allowed to go out on the weekends, but usually sixth years weren't. Minerva had just rolled her eyes and relented.

They walked into the Hog's Head to find the bar completely empty, as usual.

"Hi, Aberforth," Harry said as they approached the bar.

"Trying to avoid the crowds, Harry?" Aberforth asked with his Albus-like gaze.

"Yeah, it was kind of annoying the last time we went to the Leaky Cauldron," Harry admitted. "Besides, I'd rather give you the business. You were a very essential part of the resistance."

Harry stopped there and leaned across the bar. "Even if you tried to convince me not to continue."

Aberforth too leaned over and said, "Well, I just wanted to know how serious you were. For all I knew, you kids were just out there causing havoc for the sake of it." He nodded knowingly and added, "Also, I knew my brother. He could have led you on a wild goose chase."

Harry conceded and said, "He sort of did. In the end though, he was right. I wouldn't be alive without him."

"He always was right," Aberforth said on a sigh, without too much animosity. He straightened up and asked, "So, what can I get for everyone?"

"Can Muggles handle firewhiskey?" Harry asked Hermione. She shrugged and then nodded.

"Muggles? We got Muggles in here?" Aberforth asked, squinting around.

Harry indicated Dudley and said, "Yeah, this is my cousin. He's a muggle."

Aberforth's eyes widened with surprise and he said, "He's one of them Dursleys is he?" He frowned menacingly and added, "We're really not supposed to have Muggles in Hogsmeade, you know."

Ginny intervened and said, "He's the new Muggle Studies Professor. He understands us now and has made his peace with Harry."

Aberforth looked her in the eye for a moment before nodding and pouring out the firewhiskey and pulling out a handful of Butterbeers. The three couples sat down at the largest table and discussed their week.

"So, Dudley, how exactly did they get you into Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. Professor McGonagall brought me close to the town, but I kept telling her that I had other places I needed to be. Then she said a bunch of words that I didn't understand, I no longer felt the need to leave and we entered the village. Then she said some more incantations, and instead of the old ruin I had been looking at, I saw the normal castle that you all see. I couldn't quite believe it, and it took me at least a few days to not get scared seeing the pictures and statues and everything," Dudley replied, still pondering the question. "I mean, I've gotten rather used to some of the things, such as that horrible feeling of Apparating. I've seen weird things all of my life; like seeing Harry somehow jump on top of the school or make his hair grow back. Then I lived for the past year with wizards and Susan. I really thought I'd seen everything, but Hogwarts itself is something beyond anyone's imagination."

They all laughed. Ron finally said, "Everyone describes Hogwarts to you when you're little, in the Wizarding community anyway. But it always surpasses what they tell you."

They all reminisced briefly of their first glimpses of the castle. Looking at Hermione, Harry asked, "What about you? You'd read all about it. Were you surprised at all?"

"Perhaps surprised wouldn't be the right word. I knew what to expect, but it went beyond those expectations, I suppose. I have to admit that I was awed," she said.

"So what else have you learned this week, Dudley?" Ginny asked.

"Well, all of the other professors have been really helpful, because I can't figure out the changing staircases and everything. I don't know that I will every really be able to. Perhaps you have to actually be a wizard to know how to do it?" Dudley said, looking a bit concerned.

The rest of them turned to Hermione for an answer. She had an unsure look on her face and responded, "I don't really know, but Filch manages somehow, and he's a squib. Have you talked to Minerva about it?"

Dudley shook his head. "Maybe I should just ask her. Right now, they've all been taking it in turns to direct me between the Great Hall, my classroom and my quarters."

Dismissing the topic he said, "Otherwise it seems to be going pretty well. I still can't believe some of the things your sort of people don't understand! It's just kind of weird, and sometimes it's pretty difficult to explain it. I was trying to tell my fourth years about computers and I felt…odd. They had absolutely no idea what one even was!"

Ron looked perplexed and asked, "Well, on that note, what exactly is a cormpurter?"

The rest of them laughed. Hermione just indulgently whispered, "I'll explain it later."

Ron sulked for a few moments before they turned the discussion to other things that were going on at school.

Harry was curious about something else though and finally asked, "So, what about your parents, Dudley?"

Dudley assumed a resigned look before answering. "Well, they weren't thrilled, to be honest. They weren't very happy to begin with, when I started going out with Susan." Dudley stopped for a moment before deciding how to continue. "Actually, I should say that my father was really upset. My mother seemed to have realized what was happening with us while we were in hiding. I don't know if she fully approves, but she hasn't said anything negative either. You know her, though. Most of the time, she just obeys Dad. As for me coming here, she was…more…intrigued than anything, I think. My father tried to disinherit me, when I told him that I'd accepted this teaching position. You know how he goes purple in the face and that vein in his forehead throbs?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I know that one. It was a look from him that I got rather used to. So what happened then?"

Dudley rolled his eyes and said, "He just went on and on about how horrible their lives have been for having known Wizards and why I shouldn't want to be involved with them. I tried to explain to him that I really like Susan and want to learn more about her world so that we can be together. Then I reminded him that I'd seen first hand what can happen when you have wizards around and that, in the end, they're really not so different from us. I don't know if Dad was about to have a heart attack at that point, he'd gotten so angry. Mum intervened though, and told him that if this is the sort of career I want to pursue that they should let me do what would make me happy."

Dudley paused again, looking at Harry curiously, before saying, "You know, my parents always spoiled me and gave me everything I'd ever wanted. But this was different; it was like they were trying to keep me away from something they saw as dangerous. I don't know. But the night before I left to come here, my mother came into my room to talk to me. She told me all about when she was a little girl and Aunt Lily leaving to come here. Aunt Lily! She actually referred to her that way, as my 'Aunt Lily.' It was strange because she'd always acted like you just came from nowhere."

Harry held his emotions in check and just indicated for Dudley to continue.

Dudley seemed to understand and said, "I've never seen Mum so upset. She muttered something about Aunt Lily not forgiving her. I don't know that I really understood, but I let her cry into my shoulder because I didn't know what to do or say. The only time she ever mentioned your mum, Harry, was when she ranted that time we met Hagrid. Do you know anything about that, my mum and yours?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, did she mention Severus?"

Dudley replied, "She did. She said that he was this greasy-haired kid from down the street that sometimes tormented her. I figured out that he was the person she'd learned about the dementors from. I told her that she should tell you everything because you deserved to know. You had explained to me that Mrs. Figg might have an owl. So I told Mum about it and that if she wanted to tell you that she should go to Mrs. Figg. Don't be too surprised if you get a strange owl some time."

Harry was a bit surprised that Aunt Petunia had finally told Dudley all of that, but she'd always loved her son and wanted the best for him. It dawned on Harry then that she'd loved her sister as well. That had to have been the reason she'd taken Harry in. He and Dudley shared a look of understanding after this exchange and moved onto other topics.

They finally left to return to the castle after Aberforth had joined in on their Quidditch discussion. Dudley had quickly gotten into the game. Like Dean, he had immediately likened it to football and was vastly intrigued with what he'd seen earlier that day. He hung onto every word of that conversation.

As they were walking into the Entrance Hall, Filch caught them. It was eleven and well past the normal curfew. He smirked. "We are in trouble, aren't we?"

Dudley, however, pulled himself up and said, "They're with me, aren't they?"

"That don' mean nothin'," Filch growled.

"I'm a professor and we were out…discussing class. If Professor McGonagall has a problem with it you can tell her to come see me," Dudley said in his old tone of voice. It was as though he'd gone back to the bully he had once been but instead he was protecting his cousin. Of all of the things Dudley had said and done over the last few weeks, this was still the last thing that Harry would have expected. Dudley walked them up to Gryffindor tower and then left to take Susan back to her own dormitory.

Monday morning brought a reply to the missive that Harry had sent to Kingsley about fighting dementors.

_Harry,_

_I've done my best to talk to people who claim that they are experts on dealing with dementors. Although there have been a few wizards who have been able to fight dementors as you described, they are few and far between. Dumbledore, Snape, Crouch Sr. and Fudge seem to be the only wizards that we officially know of that could do so. That's not to say that there aren't others, but it would suggest a possibility that you are among that small group. I didn't mention you, as you had asked me not to, but to my knowledge you are probably one of the few alive in this country that possess that capability._

_Kingsley_

Harry passed the note to the other three, still wondering. He didn't really care to test this, in all reality. It was one thing with a boggart. He knew it wasn't a dementor.

A few days later, they approached the empty wall. Making sure that no one was watching, Hermione slipped her card into the slot. Unless you knew the slot was there, it would be virtually impossible to find it, Harry thought.

"Albus," she said, when the door appeared. It swung open to admit them and they entered to find almost half of the D.A. already sitting on the couches talking. They then began their second D.A. meeting, again with Dumbledore himself in attendance looking on approvingly. Harry, Ron and Hermione took care of inducting the new members that people had brought with them. They made the new members fully aware that by signing their names that they were truly committing themselves.

One young boy named Gideon asked, "So, what if I didn't want to sign the parchment?"

Hermione replied, "Then we would remove your memory of any contact with us. We would make you forget anything you've heard. This is not something to take on lightly. If you have any doubts as to whether or not you wish to join then I would suggest that you not do so."

They all looked at the boy politely, waiting. He thought for a few moments, looking around him. Dumbledore finally spoke from Ariana's portrait and asked, "If evil were to come into this castle would you want to fight it?"

Gideon nodded. Dumbledore continued, "Can you keep a secret if it is necessary to keep others alive?"

Gideon nodded again. Dumbledore finished with, "And are you willing to allow yourself to be cursed if you break your vow?"

The boy nodded once again and said, "Yes, I wished to fight last year. They wouldn't let me, but I tried. I would do that again. There's nothing to fight right now, but maybe there will be something again sometime."

He put his quill to the parchment and signed with a flourish. Harry felt slightly uneasy. He wasn't sure why, but something about the situation didn't seem right. They inducted the rest of their five new members without a problem. He asked everyone to leave as the meeting concluded, including his friends and fiancée.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"I think I need to talk to Dumbledore and this is the only private place I can do that," Harry told her. Before she could protest, he said, "I'll explain later."

Ron and Hermione had also waited with Ginny, but they took his request to talk to Dumbledore as a private thing and left without further explanation. Ginny looked at him and saw the promise of later disclosure in his eyes. She too exited the room.

Once the room was totally empty, Harry sat in on a sofa directly in front of Ariana's portrait. Dumbledore sat on the couch onto which Ariana had been painted. Harry suddenly felt as though they were right back where they'd begun in Dumbledore's office.

"Professor, I'm curious about something," Harry said to his mentor.

"First of all, Harry, like I said before, it's time for you to call me Albus," Albus's picture said.

Harry winced and said, "Yes, I know…Albus…but calling you that is a bit like calling Professor McGonagall Minerva. It takes some getting used to, and it's really not at all the same either."

Albus smiled knowingly. "I know. It took her many years to finally call me Albus. Hagrid was never able to, no matter how many times I invited him to. It's sometimes difficult when you get to old age and no one calls you by your first name anymore."

Harry had a sudden thought. "Is that why Minerva asked me to call her by her first name?"

"I would imagine so, partially at least," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry closely. "It's occasionally difficult to see her affection. She's been a teacher for so long that she tends to seem strict even when she doesn't mean to be."

Harry smiled at this and said, "Yeah, sometimes you can see the smile in her eyes even if she doesn't actually smile, especially when she's defying someone."

They shared a small laugh and Harry finally said, "You seem like more than just a painting. Why is that? I mean, when I asked you about the Hallows without actually stating what they were, you knew what I meant. And you seem to have emotions that the other portraits don't have. They're more realistic."

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment before considering his answer. Harry could see that he considered hiding the truth. Finally Albus said, "Yes, Harry, I'm slightly more than a painting. There is a small piece of myself here."

Harry bounded out of his seat and shouted, "No! You could not have made a horcrux! You couldn't! You wouldn't!"

Albus sighed and said, "No, Harry, I did NOT create a horcrux! In all honesty, I'm not quite certain as to how it happened. It may have been a bit of old magic that was put into effect when Severus killed me out of mercy. That's what makes old magic difficult to understand and control. We really don't know enough about it to be able to use it correctly and safely."

Harry knew it would be of no use to argue and could see the truth in Albus's eyes as he looked up at his former mentor. On the occasions when Albus wouldn't or couldn't give him the truth, Albus had been forthright and honest about it, telling him that he would understand in time. "So, can you go back and forth between the two worlds?" Harry asked in wonder, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but no. Most of me is there, and I'm sure I had to fight fiercely to be able to see you at your point of crossing over. I don't really know what I had to do or sacrifice to do so, but I knew that regardless, I would have to do it. There were things that I couldn't tell you until certain times, as I'm sure you have figured out."

Harry nodded and said finally, "Yes, I don't know if I could have done what I did, knowing for certain that I would die. I always assumed I would be killed, but there was that slight glimmer of hope that I might survive that kept me going."

Harry and Albus sat in silence for a few moments before Harry's curiosity overrode everything in his head. "Did you perhaps feel the need to put yourself into the portrait just because of Professor Snape or because you thought I might need you? Maybe that's why a part of you is here."

Albus had a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated the possibility and replied, "It could be for both reasons. I couldn't be sure of what would happen once I was gone, and it was essential that the pieces of the puzzle fall into place at the proper moments. Perhaps my desire to live in the afterlife as well as my desire to simply see the end of a horrible regime is what allowed this to happen. Admittedly, if I could have found a way to kill Riddle but keep you alive, it would have been a difficult thing to pass up. You, more than most men, deserve a chance to live a full and happy life."

Harry stood up and walked up to the portrait. "So, you did this for me? You are stuck here, just for me?" Harry asked angrily.

"Possibly," Albus replied. "Harry, I am still able to enjoy 'the next great adventure,' shall we say. I have not damaged my soul by leaving a bit of it behind. As we discussed earlier, I am not a horcrux. For the most part, I am very like all of the other portraits in this building and many others. It was, I suppose, essential that a part of my conscious mind remain available for yours and/or Severus's advisement. What if you had asked my portrait about what to do with the Stone or the Wand? Without that part of me, I couldn't have given you a useful answer. All the portraits are able to do is what they're meant to do. They're there to give advice in general circumstances. But there's something else that's bothering you, Harry."

"I'm just really sorry, and I can't let go of that," Harry said, falling back into his seat. Then he pleaded, "They all keep telling me not to feel guilty, but how does that feeling go away? I know I was too young to do anything for my parents.

"But then there's Cedric, there's Sirius, there's Dobby, there's Fred and Remus and Tonks and…even Professor Snape…I just can't take it anymore." Harry took a huge breath after that rambling. He wasn't sure if Albus could even understand him at that point, feeling as though he'd become incoherent, but it didn't matter.

"I know," Albus said quietly. Harry looked up to see Albus looking down at the sleeping form of his sister.

"So what do I do?" Harry asked. "Where do I go from here? I've been talking with a healer from St. Mungo's which seems to be helping a bit, but I don't think it will ever rid me of all the guilt I feel. They keep telling me I need to stop feeling guilty."

By 'they,' he meant Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly and everyone else. Harry shook his head as though to shake off the possibility of ever relieving the guilt. He looked back up at Albus, who said, "That's not an easy thing to do. I'm not sure it's even fully possible. Those of us that love may feel an inordinate amount of guilt when it comes to the death of a loved one. As you may have guessed, Ariana accidentally killed our mother during one of her fits of magic. The fact that neither Aberforth nor I were there that day certainly ate at our souls. I'm assuming you also got the details of my sister's death when we last saw each other during your time in between the world of the living and the afterlife?"

Harry nodded tentatively, waiting for Albus to continue. Albus then said softly, "So I fell in love with the wrong person. Do you remember me telling you that there is a room in the Department of Mysteries that is always locked?" Harry nodded, so Albus continued, "The power of love, as you have now experienced in all ways, can be wonderful and horrible at the same time. There are different kinds of love out there. I was possessive, even fearful. I was also excited by this new friendship and by the concepts that he presented. I let it go on, at all costs. There can truly be no greater regret."

"No, Pro…Albus….if you could overcome all of that…doesn't that make you the greater man?" Harry asked, watching a single tear roll down his former headmaster's cheek.

Albus pulled himself back together with difficulty. He looked flustered and finally said, "I don't know. The one romantic love I found killed my family. Not only was my sister…dead…but my own brother would no longer even talk to me." Albus closed his eyes as though to block out the pain of those memories. His shoulders shook with his grief.

Harry stood up and rushed to the portrait, wishing that he could put a comforting hand on his mentor's arm. He felt a resolve to stay strong. Harry's eyes welled anyway, thinking of the glorious witch waiting for him in his room.

Harry called out then, "Albus, we can't control what others do." Harry gathered his courage and said, "Even if it was by your own hand, you were only trying to protect your family."

"I was trying to protect everyone," Albus finally said, trying to come back into himself. He looked at Harry then with a knowing glance, and rising, said, "You should take your own advice."

When Harry still looked confused, Albus said, "I don't remember you ever killing anyone, even Voldemort. You tried to give him a chance to redeem his soul. There aren't many out there who would be willing to do such a thing."

He looked at Harry with his customary gaze over the half-moon glasses. Harry wasn't sure how to react to this. It was one thing to hear this from a healer and quite another to hear it from someone who probably felt himself not only responsible for the deaths of his family members but countless others by both Grindelwald and Voldemort. The healer could never fully understand that, no matter how adept he was at his business. Albus, on the other hand, could understand because he'd been there. Once again he wished he could just touch his mentor's hand but settled for touching the armrest of the sofa that his sister had been painted in with the tips of his fingers.

"Thanks, Pro…Albus…I'll try to remember that. Perhaps some of those nightmares will go away," Harry said to his friend.

Harry felt like he'd had another insight into the one person that he'd trusted all of his life and was reluctant to let it go. But like the Mirror of Erised, it was just a piece of Albus Dumbledore. It wouldn't do to dwell on dreams. He turned away, trying to push everything from his mind.

"Harry, just remember that the dreams that we have throughout our lives are to keep us from forgetting what we should never forget, and they get us to the places we wish to go," Albus told Harry as he left the room.

Harry walked numbly back to Gryffindor tower. He couldn't get those words out of his head. Coming from Albus Dumbledore himself, they seemed much more real to him than from anyone else. As Harry climbed the stairs to his room, a smile began to play on his face. When he got into his bed beside Ginny, who was already asleep, he decided to try to take Albus's words to heart. It was too late right then to explain everything to Ginny and he didn't care to wake her. He simply let his mind wander to everything he'd learned that night. Whether or not she knew it, she leaned into him and he let her pull him to her.

"Damn it!" Harry swore softly. "Will there ever be a time when I forget for even a minute?"

Ginny lifted her head and shook it, her mind trying to awaken. She looked up at him suddenly, realizing why she'd been keen to stay awake, albeit unsuccessfully. "So, why did you need to talk to Dumbledore?"

Harry suddenly felt sheepish for having woken her and said, "I don't really remember. I'll think about it tomorrow. We just talked about the same things you and I talk about all the time."

Fully awakened at that, she looked at him, concern pooling in her dark brown eyes. She asked warily, "What sorts of things can you talk about with a portrait?"

"You'd be surprised. But Prof….Albus's portrait is a little different. It has a bit of him in it," Harry said. At Ginny's look of fear, that Harry was sure he'd had on his own face a short while ago, he added, "No, not that way. He did admit though that he probably had to give something up in order to see me at King's Cross. Ah!"

"That was his choice, Harry! It wasn't yours! That is what _he_ chose to do!" Ginny retorted hotly.

"I know," Harry said. He gave a disheartened chuckle and told her their entire conversation as it was obvious that she wasn't going to go back to sleep without it.

She too looked saddened as they talked about the lost love and how it would have broken a lesser man. Instead of drawing into himself or distrusting love, Albus Dumbledore encouraged that emotion more than any other. He had come to know all of the facets of love, letting Harry and Ginny find each other. Albus had certainly known of their relationship as Harry grew into his manhood and never once discouraged it. As Harry and Ginny knew, from their experience and discussions with the former Headmaster, Albus had watched Harry very closely from the moment that he'd entered Hogwarts. It was frightening and comforting all at the same time. They felt as though they had his blessing as well.

"Harry, if you'd been truly dead in that moment, I really don't know if I could have continued living," Ginny confessed to him, reliving the time that she'd thought him dead.

Harry thought about it for a brief period, knowing that they would probably have this same conversation numerous times through the years. He said, "I know, but ultimately life is for the living. If you hadn't been here though, there was a damn good chance that I would just have gone on."

"You would have come back anyway," Ginny said confidently.

He shrugged his shoulders. After some contemplation he nodded and said, "Yes, I might have. But I have to admit that there was an inexplicable pull to continue on; to simply meet up with my parents, Sirius, Remus, Fred and everyone. But I still felt a pull here too. I thought of you. And, no, you weren't the only person that I loved in this castle. There were Ron and Hermione. There was your family, that I'd felt as though I'd betrayed by letting Fred die. There were all of the….students….almost every Order member….that had died fighting _him. _But there were still people there ready to fight and I knew that I was one of the few people that truly didn't fear him. Well, I didn't fear him personally. I was never afraid of what he could do to me but more of what he could do to others. He could torture me and try to kill me. But he couldn't really kill me, and I'd found a way to trick him into killing himself. I couldn't let anyone else suffer another loss. I know we lost some more good people in that last fight, but…."

"BUT," Ginny said loudly, "in the end, you did what you had to do. You did what you were destined to do. You need to leave it at that."

Harry nodded and said, "I know, and I can talk to Albus about the repercussions and how to deal with them."

She started to open her mouth with a retort but realized that Professor Dumbledore could probably help him in a way that a healer never could. If Harry needed that comfort and that method to move on, then she would help him to utilize it.

The next afternoon found Harry meeting with Healer Johnson in the Hospital Wing in a private room that Madam Pomfrey had set up. She had given them a portion of her office to allow Harry to continue with his appointments.

Harry approached the healer and ran his hand through his hair, not quite knowing how to explain what he wanted to say. In the end, he decided to simply be honest because Johnson had already been sworn to secrecy anyway, and he didn't doubt Hermione's contractual abilities.

"I don't know that we really need to continue our appointments," Harry confessed.

The healer looked a bit affronted and said, "But we've been making such progress!"

"We have?" Harry asked. While he'd found some comfort in his discussions with the healer, he didn't feel like anything had changed.

"Yes, I feel like we are delving into your deepest fears and needs," Healer Johnson said, clearly not understanding what was taking place. They'd been having these meetings a few times a week for over a month.

"I guess we are _delving_ into that, so to speak. I just don't think that you can ever really understand what's happened though," Harry said.

"I lived through that war," Johnson said indignantly. "I know exactly what happened."

Harry closed his eyes momentarily and said, "I know that everyone went through an extremely difficult time….and that's part of the problem! But it's a bit different when you feel responsible for the entire thing."

"I would like to understand it and help you to deal with it. I imagine that it would be very difficult to hold the key to everyone's survival. It will simply take time to come to terms with everything," Johnson said.

"May I ask how many people you've seen die? I know it's a very personal question, but I think I ought to know how you think you know how to handle this," Harry responded.

"Well, I've seen many people die in St. Mungo's," Johnson responded.

Harry closed his eyes briefly hoping for patience and looked back at the healer. He asked, "How many people have died because you've been careless or reckless? How many people have died because they believed in your cause or YOU so much that they put themselves in harm's way?"

"No, but as a physician I have seen many horrific deaths. Sometimes you feel responsible for them. If you'd gotten there sooner or used a different technique, you might have been able to save the person. But in reality, I just think that you need to unleash all of this guilt. You need to let go of all that you are holding in," Healer Johnson said, rather matter-of-factly.

Harry looked at him briefly before saying, "So you really have no idea of how I'm feeling."

"Of course I do," the healer said, in very placating tone.

Although Harry had always found the healer to be understanding and consoling, he suddenly saw a man who didn't really care either way. He just wanted to either earn his salary or get the "full story."

With a cold voice, Harry told the man, "I think that's all we need to talk about."

"So this is the end? You're firing me?" Johnson asked.

Harry looked at him askance and said, "Well, I don't need your services anymore, but I don't know that it constitutes as being 'fired,' as you put it. I've found someone who has been through this sort of thing and can help me to deal with it."

Johnson looked a bit uncomfortable now as he said, "Well, physical love is very important, but it can't actually solve all of your problems."

Harry finally rolled his eyes at this and said, "This has nothing to do with my fiancée. As great as your advice has been, I don't think that you can give me any real world experience. You can't tell me what it feels like and what it is to live with it."

The healer seemed to consider this and finally said, "But…I've studied this sort of thing for so long. To actually be able to deal with such a case is absolutely amazing."

"Amazing?" Harry asked. "You think this is amazing? It's like you're looking at this as a case-study, something to go down in the books. I'm sorry, but this is anything but amazing. It's horrific and heart-breaking, but to look at it as something interesting to be studied…no…and I don't know what you thought this was going to be. But really, I don't think you have anything that even resembles a point of reference."

They looked at each other for a few moments before the healer's face turned black and he said, "So, you're never going to finish it? I'll never know how all of this turned out?"

"You know how it turns out. We're living and Voldemort is dead. There's really nothing else to discuss."

The man turned to leave the room but turned back briefly and haughtily said, "Well, what I do have I think I'll go ahead and give to the Prophet."

Harry laughed and said, "You go right ahead."

Johnson had a confused look on his face and Harry reminded him, "Didn't you sign a contract? Didn't it say that you wouldn't reveal any of the information you'd learned from me? Trust me; we'll know if you break that contract. Hermione Granger drew it up, and if you don't know of her jinxing capabilities, I would suggest you look up Marietta Edgecombe. She broke a contract with Hermione, and she will regret it for the rest of her days. My friend's curses aren't something to be meddled with."

"How could you associate yourself with such a person?" Johnson asked in an affronted voice.

"Oh, she only curses those who are really deserving, such as traitors," Harry said, passing his former healer. He looked over his shoulder and said, "By the way, YOUR healers couldn't even find a countercurse to hers so I wouldn't try it if I were you."

The next morning, Draco sidled over, sitting across from Harry and said, "You know, I had an idea about finding the rest of the Death Eaters last night."

Harry looked rather impressed as Draco continued, "Well, Professor Dursley mentioned this thing called the 'imernet.' I'm not exactly sure what it is, but you can look up just about anything on it! Even though it's only generally used by Muggles, it could be a way to try to find pictures or whereabouts of Wizards. They consider us to be strange, right? So he said that they tend to put all of that sort of thing on the imernet, cause they find it exciting, right, Ginny?"

"Well, yes, it could be possible I suppose," she admitted. Amending her statement she said, "But, remember it's the in-ter-net, not the imernet."

Harry thought that this would be a long-shot though, the more he contemplated it. Ron and Hermione joined the table just at the end of the conversation. Hermione immediately had to know what the conversation was about, and Draco was so excited by his idea that he explained it to her in detail.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and said, "You know, I don't think it's a half-bad idea! Sometimes Muggles see things that we don't. That's why we always inform the muggle Prime Minister if there's a major problem. It's so that they can be on the lookout as well. They would just see something weird going on. I think it's worth looking into."

"And how, exactly, are we going to get onto this intermet?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.

"We could go to one of those cyber cafes that have computers for people to use. You pay a small fee and you can use them for a certain amount of time. We could ask Dudley to take us," Hermione suggested.

They discussed the possibilities as Neville and everyone else joined in. Meanwhile, a decrepit old owl landed clumsily in front of Harry.

"Don't pick it up!" Ginny cried. "The owl has obviously been intercepted."

But Harry recognized his aunt's handwriting and said, "No, I don't think so. I think this is either a school owl that Dudley sent to my aunt or Mrs. Figg's owl."

The owl took off as he opened the envelope.

_Harry,_

_I know that you and Dudley have made your peace. Vernon may not be pleased with that, but I think that I learned more in the last year than I probably ever have. I wanted you to know that there is something that I haven't told either Vernon or Dudley. Dudley probably didn't notice because he was so caught up in Susan, but I just somehow knew you were dead the night of that battle. The last piece of my sister was really gone! I cried and just hoped that it wasn't really true. Hestia and Dedalus came back and Dudley finally found his voice to ask about you. Neither of us had actually talked about it, but I think that he knew that I needed to know. Did I give you sanctuary in my home only to have you be killed practically the moment you left my house? That's all I could think. I'm sure you know why you lived in my house to begin with. I don't think I can write anymore right now. I ask that you come to see me sometime. There are things we need to talk about and a few things I think you should have._

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry just continued to look at the letter in a daze. Dudley was one thing. He was raised in the beliefs that his parents had instilled in him but was able to overcome them when adversity presented itself. Petunia was the catalyst of that. He knew it was jealousy that ruled his aunt, but he never imagined that she….but Petunia did still send her sister a Christmas present, he thought. She'd insisted that Harry stay, knowing that it was the place where he had the best protection in the world. He wondered if, because of Dumble…Albus's charms on the house, the bond between them might have been strengthened.

Ginny started pulling on his robes to get his attention. He looked at her with a startled expression on his face as she grabbed the letter from his hand. As her eyes perused the letter, she looked at him briefly for permission to hand it to Ron and Hermione. At his nod, they read it too.

"Is she joking?" Ron said, disgusted. "It's one thing for Dudley. A person can't help how they're raised…look at Sirius. But it's quite another to be an adult and to neglect an innocent kid!"

Harry was still looking at the note in Ron's hand. He suddenly rose from the table and walked out of the Great Hall without a word.

Ron looked to Ginny and Hermione with a look of incomprehension and fear. He wasn't sure what he'd said wrong, but he knew it must have been something.

Ginny whispered desperately, "So, is he upset that he was neglected? Or is he upset because he feels like he's neglecting Teddy?"

Hermione didn't have an answer. Ginny could see it in her eyes. They all watched Dudley run out of the Great Hall after Harry then.

"I don't know, but I think the answer just presented itself," Hermione said. "No one can truly explain….Petunia's…actions besides her, but I think we all know that her son feels himself responsible for how he acted all of those years."

Her voice had been flat, and she just looked around. She finally found her voice again and said, "You know, we all get caught up in our grief and forget about the rest of it sometimes."

Ginny interrupted her and said, "I don't know that he ever will forget."

Ron and Hermione didn't have a chance to talk to Harry until after their afternoon classes. He didn't like the strange looks they were giving him.

"Mate, you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, so why put it off?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend with a fearful expression.

Harry took a breath and said, "It's not quite so easy as that."

"Maybe you shouldn't have dismissed the healer," Hermione said.

"He just wanted to learn the whole story. Besides, he could never understand everything. It's kind of hard if you've never been through it or anything like it," Harry responded. He was starting to get irritated.

Ron and Hermione shared their usual look for when Harry started to go into a subject they thought wasn't right, which wasn't lost on him.

"I'd told him almost everything! But he hasn't helped me at all. I'm still taking that damned potion, and I can't take it forever," Harry had started shouting, but wound up whispering.

"Ginny didn't tell me that," Hermione said calmly.

Harry looked at her in horror and asked, "What did she tell you?"

"Just that you were still having nightmares occasionally," Hermione admitted. She knew that trying to lie to him would be a bit silly.

Harry nodded briefly before saying, "I think dinner's ready." They had arrived at the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione shared another exasperated look and followed him. They watched his face lift at the sight of Ginny sitting at the table as he sat beside her, greeting her with a kiss.

The rest of the week passed rather smoothly. Their Defense Against the Dark Arts class was interesting as Harry had finally helped Narcissa to perfect her Patronus. At the next class, she asked him if they could use the same scenario that they had used in her office to use the Patronus Charm to actually repel a dementor. Once again Harry found himself fighting against the boggart while his classmates attempted to use their Patronuses against it. They were draining lessons, and he was relieved when they were done.

Friday afternoon, Harry and Ron went to retrieve Teddy right on schedule. They again found Molly and Andromeda sharing a cup of tea in the kitchen as they fell out of the fireplace.

Molly ran towards them immediately. "I think one of you needs to talk to George," she said in greeting, wringing her hands.

Harry and Ron looked at each other briefly before Ron began to climb the stairs to his brothers' room…no his brother's room. Ron looked back briefly for reassurance before knocking on George's door.

Harry gave himself up to Teddy, who was standing up in Andromeda's arms. She smiled at him as he took the child. But Harry's ears were straining to find out what was going on upstairs.

Then he saw something that he never thought he'd see in his life. Molly was holding the end of an Extendable Ear. If he hadn't been so concerned about George he might have been amused.

"What's going on?" he finally asked.

"We've been trying to convince him to get the shop up and running again," said Molly, her voice full of emotion. "He has to. We've been trying to get him out of this grieving stage of his for a long time. We just haven't been successful. He needs to face the demon which will be his savior in the long run."

Harry looked at the steps and could now hear a few bangs here and there. He knew that Ron was fighting George, but he also knew that George was just getting his anger out again.

An owl fluttered in through the window. Harry recognized it as being Hermes, Percy's owl. It sat down in front of him.

_Ron and Harry,_

_I know you're unaccustomed to receiving correspondence from me, but I'm not sure of the best way to deal with this situation. I've offered to help George get his store open again, but he absolutely refuses. Even though he and Fred were my 'little' brothers, they were always more knowledgeable, if you know what I mean. I knew Fred when he was still little. He'd want this store to continue. If I have a part in keeping that part of him alive just by encouraging the two of you to help George, then that's enough for me. I don't have a knack for that sort of thing, but you two do. If you need someone to help with organization or anything, I hope you will let me know. Anyway, I just think that George getting to terms with his store and his future will help him._

_Percy_

Harry tried to think of Albus's words to him just a few days previous, but he missed Fred anyhow. He was curious, however, about how the conversation between Ron and George was going, so he went and grabbed another earpiece sitting on the floor from the extendable ear. Molly just looked at him appreciatively and put her arm around his shoulder.

He could hear Ron's angry voice say, "Look, George, Fred's not coming back. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," George replied apathetically.

"So you're just going to let your dream die?" Ron asked.

"What dream?"

"The joke shop!"

"It won't die; you and Harry will run it just fine."

"Me and Harry? We don't know the first thing about creating jokes! We can help you, but we really haven't had your experience," Ron said. Harry could tell that he was trying not to mention the fact that they both had occupations apart from the shop.

"That's just it, though; Fred was the instigator of all our schemes. I don't have any ideas of my own."

"Who came up with the extendable ears?" Ron asked jokingly.

"YOU DON'T GET IT, RON! I AM ALONE! FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE I'M ALONE! GET OUT!"

Molly rushed up the stairs as Ron was pushed forcibly from the room and helped him down the stairs. Harry wasn't sure what to do with Teddy in his arms but automatically handed the baby back to Andromeda. She just looked on the scene with the same sort of pain in her eyes.

"No," Harry finally said, fighting his own tears as Ron and Molly cried into each other's shoulders. "I'll take care of George."

He climbed the stairs which, despite all of the improvements that Kreacher had seen to, were the ones he knew well.

He stormed into George's room. This was no time to be polite.

"Damn it, George," he began.

George looked up in surprise, so Harry said, "We all loved…no we love Fred. But Fred would really die, if we didn't keep his dream alive."

George was in such a foul mood that he scowled at Harry and said, "What dream? That we would have a wonderful shop and make lots of money? Well, perhaps that came true, but at what cost?"

George looked at Harry as though he held the secrets to the universe and asked, "How can you be sure that that's what he would want?"

Harry drew into himself to stop his own grief from spilling out and said, "Because I knew Fred. You knew him better than any of us. But I knew enough of him to know that if your shop…._your_ shop…died, he would really die. You keep him alive by providing students with objects sure to cause mayhem."

George gave a watery laugh. He looked at Harry and said, "So you're probably thinking that one Weasley twin is as good as another, right?"

Harry looked at him oddly. Suddenly he realized that perhaps George felt as though he was the side-kick to the operation. Harry decided that truth was the best way here and so said, "No, you and Fred were very different. You looked alike, yes, but you each had your own personality. I remember Fred as the wonderful friend who would make me laugh while I was being called Slytherin's heir."

George gave another watery laugh and said, "Well, there was just no way you were! Anyone who knew you could see that, so it was just funny. I came up with the 'fanged servant' part."

He had a wry look of amusement on his face at the memory. Harry took his opportunity and said, "You were the brains of the operation. You were what made it work. He gave the two of you the drive, but you made it happen."

George looked down at his hands and gave a hollow laugh. "I could never run that shop though. I don't have half of his strength or brains."

Harry pulled George's robes up to force him look into his eyes and said, "How do you think the three of us survived all of these years? Ron's just as big of a mischief-maker as Fred….No…don't scoff." Harry had interrupted the expected objection. "It was his humor and his ability to look at things in a positive light that let us all live. He learned that from you. Ron kept us laughing, even when there was nothing to laugh about. He learned that from you, I think more you than Fred, personally. Fred had his serious side and it showed in times when it was warranted."

Harry wasn't really sure about how to continue but wound up saying, "You and Fred were different and alike all at once. But it didn't take long before I knew whether I was looking at Fred or George. I knew more based on your facial expressions and how you presented yourselves which twin I was talking to. None of us can ever really understand what you've lost or what you're going through, but we love George just as much as we loved Fred. Right now we miss George. Mum is getting desperate because there are no explosions coming out of this room and Percy is hounding Ron and me because you don't want to reopen the shop!"

Harry said the last with so much sarcasm that George looked at him as though he'd never seen him. Harry knew that he'd gotten through, but he said with authority, "I need to go get my godson, but I'll see you tomorrow. I also expect to see you at the shop the day after our exams. There's a month break between the tests and the beginning of the term. A lot of young people will want to have their pranks ready and waiting."

Harry didn't know if he could do anything more for George and headed for the door. A voice rang out. "We wouldn't want to disappoint McGonagall, would we?"

Harry looked back and saw the 'real' George looking back at him. Harry smiled enormously as he said, "I should hope not!"

As Harry walked back down the stairs he started to feel the heavy weight lay itself back onto his heart, but he ignored it. Everyone got up as he got to the kitchen.

"I think he'll be okay. We've got Quidditch tomorrow," Harry said.

"As much as you kids scare me by playing Quidditch that may just be the thing to take him out of this. Then again, it may have the opposite effect," Molly said. Harry was only an arms-length from her, and he had been having the same thoughts, so he embraced her briefly.

"No, we need to look at this positively," Harry said.

Ron was idly playing with Teddy while looking at Harry with that strange expression that he'd adopted occasionally since Fred had died.

"Bye, Andromeda," Harry said. He gave Molly and Teddy's gran a hug before ushering Ron into the fireplace.

The women fell silent as they watched the young men leave with the baby, both looking at Teddy lovingly. Each took a deep breath and then looked at each other. Ordinarily they would have laughed at the sight, but all they were able to manage was a shared sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, 'Dromeda, I know that you don't like to part with him, but I think he needs a good male influence. God only knows how Harry turned out the way he did; it's like a miracle," Molly finally said.

"Oh, I know that. I don't begrudge Harry spending time with the boy, but we're going to have to have rules. You saw how he spoiled all of us, and we're just old ladies," Andromeda said.

"That's a bit different. You know the whole story of his upbringing now. He's not about to let his godson be spoiled! That's one thing you won't have to worry about, I can tell you," Molly said.

Andromeda smiled and said, "Yeah? Do you have any idea how many gifts he's given to the child? And he insists on paying for everything, from education to robes to books."

Molly thought about it and said, "Is it really spoiling him? I know we haven't always been able to give our children everything they want, but they're happy and they're good people. Then again, we gave our children everything we had. We just loved them."

Andromeda broke down at that, making Molly feel almost silly. George came down the stairs to the scene, and joined them.

"What's wrong?" George asked. Molly just shook her head at him, but he sat down next to Andromeda. He felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks when he remembered Andromeda's situation and just held her in his arms, letting his own grief spill out.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron arrived in the Headmaster's office with Teddy once again.

"Good Afternoon, Albus," Harry greeted his friend.

"This is Teddy?" Albus asked.

Harry brought the child up to the portrait so that Albus could see him better. Harry looked at Teddy for a minute, who was giggling, and then up at Albus. Teddy's face always looked like Remus, but his eyes and hair changed rather randomly according to who was holding him or who he was thinking about. Now however, as Harry held him, he squirmed, and his entire appearance became his father, eyes and all.

"Albus, I've never seen him change his eye color since I met him," Harry admitted with a worry in his voice.

Ron ran over to look and said, "Yeah, he's had your green eyes for like a month or so now. I wonder what they look like when he's at Mum's."

"We should find out," Harry said with interest. "Sorry Prof…Albus…but we'd probably better get going before Ginny wonders where we are." He waved Teddy's little hand at Albus's portrait. The old man waved back with a smile.

Just as the week before, Ginny ran at them at full speed.

"My baby!" she cried, grabbing him from Harry, who just smiled happily.

They were all dressed for Slughorn's party. "Do we really have to go?" Harry asked. He thought it might be nice to just relax for the evening.

"We said we'd go," Ginny reminded him sternly. Harry wondered if she was taking lessons from Hermione and Molly at the same time. It was easier to just do what she suggested. She was usually right anyway. She continued, "Besides, I thought you wanted to talk to that author."

They walked into the room to meet Slughorn's massive figure. "Ah, Harry! My dear boy, come on in."

Harry allowed himself to be ushered in with Ginny, Ron and Hermione following in the wake. He was pulled from person to person and then kindly reminded Slughorn that he wished to speak with the author whom he'd met a few years previously.

Harry finally met up with Eldred Worple, trying to keep Ginny at his side. The party was rather large however, and it became difficult as they were trying to find a quiet corner with everyone else was trying to talk to them.

"I'll meet up with you later, dear," she said, pointedly. Ginny turned away to try to draw the crowd away from them. Teddy was steadily chomping on Harry's shoulder, his drool soaking Harry's robes.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and said, "So you mentioned a while back that you might be interested in helping me write an autobiography. How exactly would that work?"

Eldred was rather forthright and said, "Basically, all you have to do is give me what you know to be true, and I'll put it down on parchment. Well, not like Skeeter, of course. I would imagine a good book about Harry Potter should be true to life and not a fantasy created by someone's mind, don't you think?"

Harry already liked the man based on this comment and asked, "So, you don't like Rita Skeeter?"

"Good Heavens no! And I never believed a word she ever said, well except perhaps that piece she did for the Quibbler. That really seemed to be genuine. I don't know why, but I feel like she actually reported the truth and told it in a way that was easy to read," Eldred replied.

Harry laughed and said, "Well, we made her tell the truth, and she's a pretty good reporter when she does her job correctly. It's when she makes things up that aren't true that's….well, to put it politely, annoying."

Eldred laughed and said, "Oh, and that rubbish she published about Dumbledore! Of all the people to try to pick on!"

Harry's laughter stopped. Although Rita had picked up on some of Dumbledore's early life, she had used her usual twist and turned it into something it wasn't. Harry was ready to reveal neither Dumbledore's secrets nor Snape's, he thought. Those were things that he was privileged to know but not things for him to share with everyone else.

His emotions and thoughts must have played on his face because Eldred said, "You don't necessarily have to give all of your secrets away to make everyone happy. You just need to give the outline."

Harry finally said, "I have to bow to better judgment than mine, in other words Hermione's, and so I would like to work with you to get this book done. If it lessens the crowds even a little bit, it will be worth it."

"You really hate it then? The fact that we all respect you?" Eldred asked.

Harry laughed ruefully and said, "Respect is earned. People are placing a reverence on me that isn't necessary or earned. I didn't get rid of Voldemort with great power or wisdom but by luck and a prophecy that he placed enough importance on that it was inevitable that one would die at the hand of the other." Harry laughed again at his own words and added, "Well, I guess it's a bit more complicated than that, but it's not really something that we can really tell everyone about."

Harry could see the man hanging on his every word as though it might be the last. Eldred finally said, "This is exactly what people want. Your own words, your own emotions and feelings as you…dealt with your destiny. I've heard that you faced it head-on too; you just walked in there with your head held high. I think that that is something that everyone needs to know and understand."

Harry thought about that and decided that perhaps they should know and understand. What if it helped someone to make a similar decision someday?

"So, you're really interested in writing this story with me?" Harry asked, tentatively.

Eldred smiled widely, and they began discussing the beginning of the story before Teddy started crying rather loudly. Harry tried to rock him up and down. That usually soothed him right back into his usual slumber.

"Excuse me a moment," Harry said as he tried to calm the infant. But Teddy seemed to be inconsolable. Ginny had run over as soon as she heard his cry and took him.

Teddy didn't stop crying for her either. Harry and Ginny shared a look. There hadn't been a time yet that he hadn't been content with one of them.

"I'll take him upstairs, Harry. Finish what you're doing," Ginny said. She practically ran from the room. Hermione chased her, urging Ron to help Harry finish his deal with the author. Harry performed a quick cleaning and drying spell on his shoulder to clear away the drool-spot that had been left by Teddy.

"What if I could have helped?" Ron asked; feeling like Hermione didn't trust him.

Harry raised his eyebrows and asked, "What were you going to do? I have a bit more experience with the baby, and I wasn't getting anywhere."

Ron just nodded and looked back at the interviewer, who seemed very interested in the exchange.

"So we were talking about how the actual truth will be written I believe?" Harry said to the interviewer.

"Oh, yes, well, I will take what you tell me and put it into story-form, as opposed to an interview."

It took a while to fully work out the details, but eventually Harry and Ron were satisfied. Just as they stood up to leave they saw Hermione's otter Patronus come bounding into the room.

_"Come to Gryffindor Tower, both of you," _the Patronus said in Hermione's urgent voice.

They rushed back to the Gryffindor Common room. They could hear Teddy still crying through the wall. Harry shouted the password and threw himself through the portrait-hole looking for Ginny.

"They're probably in your room, Harry," Ron pointed out. It took a split second for both men to start racing up the stairs to Harry's dorm.

Upon entering, they found Ginny nearly in tears as she tried to console the distraught child. Now she was furious and screamed, "Where were you?"

Harry was already rushing over to her and Teddy. "What's going on? Why's he still crying?"

"I don't know!" Ginny yelled.

"We've tried everything. We've fed him, burped him, changed him; we've done everything we can think of for him. We've tried putting him down or walking him around, and there's nothing we can do," Hermione explained in a panicked voice.

Harry reached his arms out to take his godson, knowing that he could usually calm the baby even when the rest couldn't. But Teddy still cried. Harry put the Muffliato Charm on the door so that they wouldn't continue disturbing the entire house. A few hours passed as they each tried to hold the baby and figure out what was wrong before Hermione said, "You know, he feels kind of warm. Could he have a fever?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron all ran over to her.

"He does feel a bit warm," Ginny said.

"That's it," Harry said. He'd been debating taking the baby down to Hospital Wing. He put his hands out to Teddy, who dove into his godfather's arms as though that was the only safe place to be. Harry looked into Teddy's eyes, which had a feral appearance, and said, "Don't worry, buddy, we'll get this all fixed. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you."

The foursome headed down to the Hospital Wing even though it was well past curfew. Filch approached them.

"Don't even try it," Harry said menacingly, Teddy still crying in his arms.

"I'll call the headmistress," he threatened.

"Good idea," Harry said. He hadn't broken pace nor had the others stopped their race to the Hospital Wing. Filch was still trying to block his way. Harry had no patience and yelled, "Get out of the way or I'll curse you. Go find Minerva!"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this nonsense," he snapped, pushing past Filch once again to continue on his way.

As they rushed into the familiar Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey woke groggily from her room.

"Good God, Potter, can't you find a better time to use your bed?" she asked ruefully.

"No, it's my godson. Something's not right!" he cried to her. She ran over, throwing lights on with her wand as she approached him.

"I'll have to look at him. You all wait here," she said. Harry made to follow her, but she scolded him saying, "No, you wait here."

Harry was shaking. Ginny joined him, and he put his arm around her.

"What could possibly be wrong that I can't be there?" Harry asked, fearfully.

Ginny looked at him with her mouth open and he looked back at her incredulously. She then realized that he was usually the one being taken care of, not the one waiting.

"That's the way they do it," she said gently. She squeezed her arms around him a little to soften the blow. Minerva came running into the room, tying her dressing gown around her.

"What's going on? Filch said something about you disturbing everyone in the hallway," she said. As she heard the crying emanating from the other room she asked, her voice full of concern, "Is that Teddy? What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know. We think he may have a fever," Hermione said, choking on a sob.

Minerva sank into one of the chairs that sat around Harry's usual bed with her eyes closed and her brows knitted.

Ron and Hermione were quivering on the other side of the room when Ron suddenly whipped around and shouted, "Have you seen the sky tonight?"

"The sky?" Ginny asked. Suddenly she was menacing and screamed, "What do you mean, the sky?"

**Author's Note: This is by far my longest chapter, but I've never wanted to break it up. I'm thrilled with the number of readers that seem to be following this story and many, many thanks to those of you who have left reviews. No matter what you want to say, I'm happy to listen and will always respond.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Muggle Studies**

Harry suddenly had a horrible sense of foreboding as he considered Ron's words. His heart pounded, and he knew he didn't need to look out the window. He knew what the sky held.

"I've got to go to Bill's," Ron shouted. They all looked at him as though he was crazy. He said, "Bill's also partially contaminated, remember? He might be able to help us."

He turned to Minerva and asked, "Is the password still the same?"

As she nodded, Ron left the room without further ado. He didn't wait for confirmation from the rest but just ran through the castle to the Headmistress's office.

Hermione walked around to Ginny's other side, putting an arm around her.

Harry felt like he was dying though and finally broke away from Ginny, heading for the room where Madam Pomfrey was tending Teddy.

"No, Harry! What are you doing?" she cried.

"I need to know what's going on, and if you hadn't noticed, Madam Pomfrey hasn't done anything. He's still crying his head off!" Harry rambled, storming into the room that they were in.

Madam Pomfrey was shaking her head and said, "I don't know. I think he may be teething."

"You were keeping us out of this room for that?" Harry asked loudly, so that she could hear him.

"No, there's something else wrong, but I can't place it. He's got a fever, and I can't find the source. I've tried all of my fever potions, but none of them works!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, obviously concerned that she couldn't find a cause.

Harry was scared to tell her. He remembered Remus's problems when people found out what he was. Then again, she had seemed to approve of him.

"I think I know what's wrong with him," Harry said. He picked Teddy up.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, curiously.

"How well did you know Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

Her expression softened for a moment, and she said, "Yes, I know that he was a werewolf, but he was still one of the best professors this staff has ever seen."

Her eyes misted briefly, and Harry just held Teddy, who couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted to cry or chew on Harry's shoulder again.

"I don't know if he has some contamination like Bill does, but Ron just went to get him," Harry explained to the nurse.

She just shook her head in dismay. "I can't believe I didn't even think of that! He's right though, because this is a case that we really don't know about. I don't know of another child conceived under these circumstances. If only Remus was here."

Harry was privately glad that Remus wasn't there. He would have been ashamed of himself again. Then again, he might have been able to calm his son even in his wolfish state, having taken the Wolfsbane Potion. Harry tried to push it from his mind and did his best to sooth Teddy. Madam Pomfrey swabbed an ointment onto his gums to ease the teething which seemed to help somewhat.

Ron came running into the room with Bill behind him. Bill was still in his dressing gown, but he held his arms out to take Teddy.

He looked at the baby and said, "I know, Ted. It's a tough time, but we'll get through it."

"Oh, the poor child!" Minerva exclaimed.

"It's okay, kiddo," Bill said, bouncing Teddy up and down. The baby seemed to find contentment there in his arms. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry finally asked, "Bill, what do we do? How do we help him?"

Everyone looked to Bill for an answer, but all he could say was, "There's not much. I know how I now feel during the full moon, and I expect that Teddy feels the same thing. It's like a there's monster trying to get out of you but can't. I've always done my best to stay away from you all and even Fleur, at that time, because my temper isn't my own. As much as she hates to be parted for that night, obviously right now she understands it's for her protection and our child's as well. It's a hard thing to control. Fleur's at Mum's right now."

"But I don't remember this happening last month," Hermione said, still trying to grasp these new concepts.

"He's a baby, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said. "He might not have fully been affected. He's more aware of the world around him now and that could easily explain why this wasn't a problem before. He may just have seemed fussy that night, too. Mrs. Tonks might not have recognized the reason for it. I know he is teething right now, which may have augmented the problem."

Harry tried to clear his mind. His worry and fear were threatening to overwhelm him, but he knew to push those feelings aside in order to understand. "So, what can we do for him tonight?" he asked the nurse.

"I'll give you this balm to put on his gums so that the breaking teeth won't hurt so much, but I'm afraid that babies do sometimes just cry in the night," she said apologetically. "I put some on a little while ago, but if he seems to be biting on things again just dab a bit more on. And as Bill has said, there's nothing we can do about the werewolf contamination. There's no use giving him Wolfsbane Potion, since it's only really meant to keep a werewolf from leaving his human mind during transformation. He's not a werewolf and won't become one. I think all I can suggest is to hold him."

They all nodded. Harry approached Bill to take Teddy back into his arms. The baby didn't stir, but they all silently nodded at Bill. He left the Hospital wing. Everyone was fearful of waking Teddy so they all went back to their rooms as quietly as possible, Minerva escorting them to Gryffindor Tower to avoid another run-in with Filch.

It was two o'clock in the morning when Harry and Ginny climbed the stairs to Harry's dormitory. He gently laid Teddy down into his cradle. This didn't work however as the baby let out an enormous scream.

Harry thought of the Muffliato charm again, and their room was silenced. He picked Teddy back up and said, "I'll take the first watch, Ginny. Try to get some sleep."

Sitting down in the rocking chair with Teddy, he watched Ginny climb into their bed without him. He rocked back and forth, almost afraid to go to sleep. He drifted off a few times, but the discontented sounds coming from the bundle in his arms kept him going.

Ginny awoke with a start, hearing some baby gurgling coming from the other side of the room. Recognizing it immediately, she realized it must be her turn to take care of Teddy. What she found was Harry fast asleep with his head hanging over the back of the rocking chair and Teddy lying in his lap wide awake.

She tried not to laugh, so that she wouldn't wake Harry, and picked up Teddy as gently as possible so to leave Harry where he was. Teddy's eyes had reverted to Harry's green and his hair went from black to red upon seeing Ginny.

"What?" Harry said, awaking suddenly upon feeling the weight of Teddy lifted from his body.

"Sorry!" Ginny said, guiltily. "Why don't you get in bed, dear?

"What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"About nine," Ginny said.

"I'll assume you mean morning," Harry responded, rubbing at his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would have taken my turn," Ginny said, earnestly.

"Turn? Oh, turn!" Harry was still trying to get his mind around what was going on. "I must have forgotten. I think we both finally fell asleep at some point. Not much use in trying to get back to sleep now though. I'm up."

Teddy didn't seem interested in the bottle that Ginny was trying to feed him, so they put it back into the diaper bag to take down to breakfast with them.

Yawning widely, they sat down at their table. Ron and Hermione joined them shortly thereafter, neither looking terribly refreshed either.

"Long night?" Neville asked, taking a look at his friends.

"You have no idea, mate," Ron told him. Indicating Harry and Ginny with a wave of his hand, he added, "Had to be worse for them though. Did you ever get him to sleep?"

"Kind of. We must have fallen asleep at some point, cause I woke up in the rocking chair this morning," Harry responded on a yawn. He leaned his head in his hand and closed his eyes briefly. Ginny swished her wand quickly to pull his cereal bowl away from him before he could fall into it.

"Here, Harry, why don't you have some coffee," she suggested, pouring a cup. He drank it greedily, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Thanks, Ginny," he muttered.

"Hey, you lot," came a voice from across the table.

"Morning, George," Harry said in reply. Then his eyes flew open as he looked up to see George sitting there with Percy, Charlie, Lee, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina and Katie. "Am I dreaming? What are you doing here?"

Oliver laughed and said, "Did you forget about the Quidditch game this morning?"

The four sleepy people looked at each other and groaned loudly. "I guess we did. We were up most of the night with Teddy," Ginny explained groggily, as she tried to give the baby his bottle again.

"He wasn't very happy between teething and the full moon," Ron added, pouring himself a third cup of tea. "I think I'll go ask Madam Pomfrey if she has some Pepper-Up Potion."

He staggered up to the staff table and then followed her out of the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing.

"Let's just pray she does, or else I don't know how we'll stay on our brooms," Harry said.

"You'll be on our team, right, Harry?" Oliver asked.

He hadn't considered this and looked at Ginny. "I figured they'd want you on their team. I have Dennis Creevey as seeker for the school team and he's actually quite good. It would help for him to have some practice since if I'm still captain this fall I'll probably keep him on the team."

"We need a beater though, Oliver," Harry said, peering at him through half-closed eyelids.

"That's what I'm here for," Charlie pointed out.

Ron ran back into the Great Hall with four vials and handed three of them to his friends, who accepted them gratefully. Feeling rejuvenated, they trooped down to the pitch. Hermione took up the responsibility of caring for Teddy once again as Ginny headed to the changing rooms.

The alumni team had chosen to wear purple robes instead of the Gryffindor red so that there wouldn't be any confusion on the field. They had hoped that since there wasn't a cup or anything at stake with this game that Wood's pep talk might not be as long-winded as it used to be. Not quite so, as he said, "Okay, team, so we've got to play our best to keep that Quidditch Cup…"

"Oliver, we aren't in school anymore! There is no Quidditch Cup to win!" Angelina exclaimed. This made no difference though, and so they all just sat there waiting for him to finish talking.

As they made their way out onto the field, George winked at Harry and said, "This was a great idea! We should have an alumni game every year!"

Lee had gotten into the commentator booth, and they could hear his voice booming their names as they flew into formation. Ginny then led her team out to enormous cheers as well. He wondered how the two teams would match up. The alumni team hadn't practiced together in several years, although Katie and Oliver both played professionally.

As Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air, Katie immediately took possession as she, Angelina and Alicia flew together seamlessly towards the other end of the pitch. With some artful passing, Alicia quickly scored. Harry knew this would be bad for Ron's morale.

"That's 10-nil for the alumni team!" Lee shouted.

But Ginny wasn't known as a superb chaser for nothing. She got her hands on the Quaffle immediately afterwards and dodged the Bludger George sent at her gracefully. She swerved in between Angelina and Alicia, ducking another Bludger before passing to Dean. He managed to keep hold of it, Katie narrowly missing an intercept. Following the tactics they'd discussed, Dean sent the Quaffle back to Ginny who managed to score against Wood.

The crowd cheered loudly at this unexpected event, and Lee was shouting himself hoarse. "WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED IT? THE YOUNGEST WEASLEY SEEMS TO HAVE OUTSHONE HER BROTHERS!"

Oliver called for a time out, his team converging on him. "Well, I don't think any of us would have expected that!" he said in awe.

Harry smiled wickedly and said, "Oh, she was on my team two years ago. She can chase and she can seek alright."

"Apparently! I think we need to change tactics though. Fred, George," he said, his mouth falling open in dismay at his own words. The entire team seemed to have drifted downwards, their brooms having dropped several feet in the air. Angst and tears swam in every face. Oliver looked around wildly at his friends and cleared his throat. "Right, so, George, Charlie, keep a close eye on your sister. We're going to have to send as many Bludgers her way as possible if we're going to have a chance at winning this thing."

The team silently nodded. "Let's go," Oliver said, sending them back into formation.

Play resumed with George and Charlie doing their best to thwart Ginny. But she knew her business, and she knew her chasers. Their attempts to sabotage her went almost unnoticed, and she managed to get five goals through before they knew it. Alicia, Angelina and Katie decided to fight fire with fire and scored once each against Ron. Harry finally spotted the snitch fluttering near the ground. He raced towards it. Dennis, catching on, followed in hot pursuit. About ten feet from the ground, Harry lifted his hand in triumph, Dennis almost colliding with him.

They all headed back to the changing room, Wood just shaking his head.

"I can't believe we were almost beaten by a bunch of kids!" he said in utter disbelief, although to be fair, they only lost by ten points.

"Sorry, Oliver, we did our best," Charlie said.

"Harry, has Gwenog seen Ginny yet?" Oliver asked.

"Of the Holyhead Harpies? No, I don't think so, why?" he replied.

"She's got a few players that recently got married, which means in the next year or two she's going to need replacements. I'll talk to her when I see her later this week," Oliver said.

Harry had a sudden idea though and asked if Oliver could have the woman correspond with him rather than Ginny.

"Can't think of a way to outdo yourself for her birthday, Harry?" Charlie asked knowingly. "You should have waited to propose. Then you wouldn't have to think of something."

"Well, it's a bit late for that, unless I'm going to try to get the ring back off of her hand," Harry laughed. "No, I shouldn't have a problem coming up with something, but it doesn't mean much to just spend a bunch of money considering how much I have. By the way, I know it's traditional to give a wizard a watch for coming of age, but what about a witch?"

"Usually it's a necklace with the witch's birthstone," Alicia offered.

"Good, because I was thinking about getting her a nice watch since she's always looking at mine for the time," Harry said. He'd send Molly a quick note, just in case.

Everyone walked back up to the castle for lunch, exhausted from their active morning. Despite Oliver's slip during the match, George seemed to be in higher spirits than when Harry and Ron had seen him the day before. George slipped onto the bench between them and conspiratorially asked, "So, I'm assuming that you're planning some sort of spectacular prank for your last day here?"

Harry and Ron shared a look of surprise that they hadn't thought of this. "I think we should," Harry said mischievously. Ron got a twinkle in his eye and agreed readily. They would have to come up with something fun and exciting. If George wanted to help plan it, they'd be happy to include him.

After lunch, the alumni joined their younger friends in the new common room.

"This would have been really convenient," Percy commented. "I know it was a right pain when Penny and I were going out, trying to find a place to hang out together. It's brilliant!"

Before he got down to his homework, Harry decided he'd better take his opportunity to talk to Percy and asked him to talk apart from the others briefly.

"I got your note yesterday. I'm sorry I haven't responded sooner," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. Obviously you had your hands full," Percy said pompously, waving a hand over at Teddy.

"Anyway, I told George in no uncertain terms yesterday that the shop will be opening the day after we get home. Ron and I have been talking about it though, and we're thinking it might be better if the shop is somewhat cleaned up first," Harry told him.

"I was considering that as well. I don't see any reason to bother Mum and Dad with it, but maybe Bill, Charlie and I can see what we can do. You lot obviously have your plates full here with schoolwork and everything. I'll let you know how it goes?" Percy suggested.

Relieved, Harry thanked him as they rejoined the group.

Charlie was talking to George. "You really should take up Bill's offer. Go and stay with them for awhile, get away from everything. Fleur really is quite a good cook, and they live on the shore, so there's plenty to do."

"Oh, go on, George. I'll come to visit, and we can go down the village and such," Alicia said pleadingly. She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I think I will. Maybe a change of scenery would be nice," George said indifferently, allowing Alicia to leave her hand on his arm.

The team stayed for the afternoon, happily gossiping and talking about the game while the rest made their way through mountains of homework.

After dinner, they all made their way to the Headmistress's office. Harry and Ginny had decided to bring Teddy back to the Burrow for the rest of the weekend. They were both exhausted from the previous evening once the Pepper-Up Potions had worn off. Harry explained everything to Andromeda, who told him that Teddy had seemed to be inconsolable one night the previous month. She happily accepted the balm for Teddy's teething gums that Madam Pomfrey had given them and told Harry that she would see about having it replenished once it ran out.

Sunday, immediately following lunch, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Parvati, Luna, Dean and Susan headed for Dudley's office, dressed in muggle clothing. Minerva had arranged for a Portkey to take them into an alley behind a cybercafé not too far from Hogsmeade.

Slamming into the ground, they all dusted themselves off. Dudley shook himself and said, "Right, I don't think I much fancy Portkeys. That was bloody awful."

As they looked around, Dudley noticed a muggle tramp staring at them in shock. "Do you reckon he saw us?"

"Judging by the look on his face, I think we have to assume he did," Hermione said. She pointed her wand at the man and muttered an incantation.

The man's eyes rolled back, his face cleared and he growled, "This is me alley. Find yer own!"

"Alright, well, let's go inside, shall we?" Dudley asked, leading the way around to the front of the building, doing his best to ignore the man in the alley.

Upon entering, Dudley paid for the use of ten computers and then indicated for them to sit down. He set Harry on one side of the aisle and Hermione and Dean on the other, so that they could help everyone else.

"Okay, so if you've never used a computer before, don't even touch it until I tell you to," Dudley said, drawing curious stares from the other patrons. Dudley began to explain the parts of the computer and what they were used for. Picking up the mouse and telling them what it was caused Draco, Parvati and Susan to scream in fright. Dudley had a look of controlled patience, as he struggled not to laugh and said, "It's not a _real_ mouse. It's just pretend, see? Anyhow, you'll notice three buttons. We'll really only be using the one on the left, so don't go touching the other two. Go ahead and click the left button on your mouse."

Obeying the instructions there were several gasps and expressions of "wow" among the group as the computers came out of hibernation. Dudley continued once the excitement had abated somewhat, "Now, on your desktop, there'll be an icon of a blue letter 'e.' Double-click on that."

There was a great deal of head scratching following this instruction except for Harry, Hermione and Dean, who'd all had experience during their muggle upbringings. Questions and comments varied among the students like Ginny saying, "What's an icon?"

Ron was looking around the ground and asked, "Are you sure? Maybe it fell off?"

He got off of his seat and stooped on the floor beneath his desk.

"Ron! What on earth are you doing?" an exasperated Hermione asked, causing Ron to hit his head on the bottom of the desk as he tried to get up.

"Well, I don't see a blue 'e' on my desk. It must have rolled onto the floor," he replied.

Hermione had an extremely strained expression on her face as she struggled not to laugh at her clueless boyfriend, Dudley coming over to explain. He was suppressing his humor as well and had some difficulty showing Ron what the desktop and icons were because he was shaking too much.

After about ten minutes, with the help of the Muggle-borns, Dudley managed to get all of the students in the same place with a browser open. Not wanting anymore uproars, Dudley told Harry, Hermione and Dean to go ahead to a search engine to begin their research and asked the rest of them to wait until he got to them to do anything.

"So, Hermione, have you thought about how we're going to do this? It's not like they're going to have a website," Harry said, turning around to look at her.

"No, what we'll be looking for are rumors. Dean, you remember what Greyback looks like, so why don't you look for any hint of recent werewolf attacks. I'll look for the Carrows in Albania. Harry, you take Dolohov," she suggested. As Dudley went amongst the students, Hermione gave each of them a different Death Eater from their list.

Harry thought this search might be useless as he had no clue where to even begin looking for Dolohov. So he was watching his classmates work with varying looks of confusion on their faces. As no one was troubling to keep their voices down, Harry had the feeling that they were going to have to modify every patron's memory in the cafe. As this thought occurred to him he saw a man heading for the exit muttering, "Where are they from, another planet?"

Harry whipped out his wand as discretely as possible and whispered, "_Confundo!_" He directed the man's mind to remember nothing but an ordinary visit to the café, and the man went home. Harry then whispered to Ginny that they were going to have to keep a close eye on the door.

"Do you want me to put a charm on it to keep anyone else from coming in or out?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't want them to lose business because of us. Just let me know if you see someone leaving and I'll Confund them. We don't want the Ministry tracking us down here for underage magic," Harry reminded her. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance but turned her attention back to her computer.

Once Dudley had gotten everyone settled and working, he paced back and forth in case there were more questions.

"Dudley, there's something wrong with my cormpuster! It says to press any key to continue, but there isn't one," Neville exclaimed in frustration. Dudley rushed over to him.

"Oh, just hit any key," Dudley told him, kindly.

"But there is none, look! Maybe they made my keybud wrong?" Neville suggested, still scanning the keyboard for the missing key.

Dudley really did laugh at this and, hitting a key to unlock the computer, said, "It just means that any one of the keys will work to move on."

"Ohhhh!" Neville said, his face reddening. "Why didn't they just say that?"

Just then Draco let out a yelp and shouted, in a panicked voice, "Ah! Professor Dursley! Professor Dursley! I did something wrong!"

Everyone looked over to Draco and burst out laughing upon viewing his screen. It seemed as though he'd stumbled upon a site that had absolutely nothing to do with the topic at hand.

"This wasn't what I was looking for!" Draco pleaded, looking as though he might cry or be sick.

Dudley let out a great sigh and asked, "What exactly were you looking for?"

"I was just looking up wands. I wanted to find a new wandmaker because I don't think Ollivander will make me a new one and Gregorovitch is dead," Draco replied.

"Well, as Muggles don't use magic wands, I doubt that there would be any sites advertising them," Dudley reminded him as quietly as possible. "And the word 'wand' can have other…uh…inappropriate meanings, as you can see."

"Oh…so, can you find girls on here then too?" Draco asked excitedly.

Before Dudley could respond, Hermione rose from her seat. With her hands on her hips, she strode towards Draco scolding, "That's not what we're here for! I know you just broke off your engagement with Pansy, but now is not the time to look at girls. We're here to look for Death Eaters."

"Right. Sorry," Draco said, with an air of guilt.

Ron suddenly shouted, "Dudley, my comporter's been frozen!" He pulled his wand out of his pocket and aimed it at the monitor.

"No!" cried Dudley and Hermione in unison, trying to tackle Ron. They weren't quite quick enough and the glass monitor cracked. The computer gave a strange noise and then fell silent.

"Ron! Exactly what spell did you use?" Hermione asked incredulously, while Dudley just looked at the now dead computer, with his mouth hanging open.

"Well, it seemed like it had been put under the body-bind curse, so I used the counter-charm for it," Ron explained, pointing out the obvious.

The café owner rushed over to them and said angrily, "If your group can't stop disturbing everyone in here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. What are you, foreigners or something?"

"Foreigners? We're not foreigners," Ron remarked, confused.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and began saying, "Yes, yes we're just foreign…"

But Ron, rubbing the place that Hermione had jabbed, said, "No, I'm not a foreigner, I'm from…"

Hermione placed her hand over Ron's mouth. She tried a different tact and said, "Sorry, we're just here with some….mentally disabled people….and….we're trying to teach them how to use computers."

Harry didn't think this sounded very convincing and apparently the owner didn't think so either. He gave Hermione a dubious look and said, "Well, it looks as though these…patients…of yours haven't ever even seen a computer. And what the hell happened to this one?" The owner indicated the computer that Ron had destroyed.

Hermione looked like she was at a loss and Dudley whispered to her, "I don't have enough money with me to pay for a new computer."

She whispered back, "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to fix it."

But this didn't help the owner any, and Harry realized that they were going to have to modify his memory before they even got out of there. Harry Confunded the owner as quietly as possible.

"Oh, and a Happy Easter to you as well," the owner said vaguely, heading back to his desk.

"Harry, that was a bit strong, don't you think?" Hermione whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that strong. Then again, it didn't seem like he was going to let it go anytime soon," Harry muttered.

"Okay, I think we need some rules here. First of all, if anyone has a question or thinks their computer is broken, just call me over quietly and I will fix it. I don't want to see any more wands aimed at the computers either. They're not going to help you in these circumstances," Dudley said, in that controlled voice that he'd had for the past half-hour. Then he whispered, in a panicked tone, to Hermione, "Can you fix it?"

"I think so," she replied and went to work putting the monitor back together. She enlisted Dean's aid, who always fiddled around on the computer when he was home for the holidays. Within minutes the computer was working perfectly once more. Dudley just turned away, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Harry was sure his cousin was getting a rather nasty headache trying to handle a bunch of Wizards using computers for the first time.

Ron just said, "Sorry. Hermione, why did you elbow me? It hurts. And what's this about us being 'mentally disabled'? It makes us sound like we have something wrong with our brains."

"Well, yes, that's generally what mentally disabled means. But every Muggle in the world knows about computers, even if they're not handy with them. I tried to come up with something that would be plausible to the guy," Hermione explained. "Just don't use your wand on the computer again. If you have a problem, ask one of us."

Ron nodded, looking around to see if any of their friends were looking at him strangely. For quite a while, they all worked quietly, Dudley running around in answer to everyone's summons.

Hermione finally said, "Harry, is this person familiar?"

He swiveled around in his chair to look at her screen. He was wracking his mind. The face did look familiar.

"I don't know, Hermione," he said honestly. He moved in closer to look at the image and accompanying article. The writer claimed that the man was a vampire. The article had originated from Albania, in a small town. He called over to Draco to join them.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked.

Draco too looked intrigued.

Harry thought for a few minutes before he realized where he thought he might have seen the man and said, "Could that be Sanguini?"

"Sanguini?" Hermione asked. It seemed as though she'd recognized the name, but couldn't quite place it.

"Wasn't he at Slughorn's Christmas Party two years ago?" Harry asked.

Comprehension dawned on Hermione's face and she called over to Luna and Ginny to see the hastily taken photograph on her computer. They too agreed that this looked like the vampire they'd met.

Harry turned to Draco once more and asked, "Did Voldemort try to enlist any vampires?"

Draco nodded and said, "Yeah, he wanted every dark creature possible to join him and the vampires were one group he was after. I don't ever remember Sanguini coming to the Manor though, and I'm sure my mother would have been keen to point him out, just as she was with Greyback and the other werewolves. It's certainly possible, though. I could see him working with the Carrows."

Everyone had then gathered around Hermione's computer and nodded in agreement.

Hermione asked Dudley if he had some money so that she could get a color printout of the picture and article she'd found. They'd found a few more articles but nothing concrete, so they printed them out to peruse at a later time. Before exiting, Dudley suggested that they modify everyone's memories. Those that were of age went through the café Confunding the patrons.

Once on the street, Dudley noticed a small store across the street and told them, "Hang on just a second. No one move. No one say anything, just wait."

Dudley came out a few minutes later with a full case of beer under his arm and indicated that they should find a place to take the Portkey home. Dudley handed the case to Harry, who shared the burden with Ron so that none of the bottles would break. They arrived back in Dudley's office without too much fanfare. Most of them left, save for Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Susan. Dudley immediately broke into the case he'd bought.

Harry laughed and asked, "Class not what you thought it would be, Dud?"

Dudley just shook his head with his eyes closed. He waved a hand at the beer in invitation. They all grabbed one out of the box. Ron wasn't sure if he cared for it, but seemed to become accustomed to the taste as he continued to drink. He kept rubbing his head and the spot on his chest where Hermione had elbowed him.

Dudley sighed and said, "What if my dad was right? What if I'm not really cut out for this kind of work?"

"I thought you did very well!" Hermione told him earnestly. "It might take a while to see where you need to start with someone who's never even seen a computer, but I thought that you were really patient with everyone and did a good job of answering questions."

Dudley gave a hollow laugh. He took another long swig of his beer and said, "Yeah, perhaps next time I won't take so many students with me!"

"Sorry," Ron said, with a red face. "I just thought that someone had cursed my computer, so I figured I'd fix it."

At that point, the memory of Ron trying to undo the body-bind curse on his computer had become a source of amusement rather than the nightmare it had been at the time. The group started laughing hysterically at the images that were playing in their heads.

The week passed in a flurry. The D.A. meeting went well, as Harry was working with them on some of the spells they had found useful while they were on the run. He couldn't help but be proud of his classmates as they mastered spell after spell. One morning, as Harry and Ginny walked down to breakfast they came upon Draco and Pansy in a deserted corridor.

"Please, Draco, can't we at least give it another chance?" she asked tearfully.

Harry and Ginny peered around the corner, curious. Draco awkwardly put a comforting arm around her and said, "I don't think it'll make any difference. I know how you feel now. I'm glad you were at least honest about it and told me what you thought of me."

"But, Draco, I was just distraught, and I really do want to understand why you would betray us all the way you did," she pleaded.

"I don't think that you could understand, Pansy," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why? I just want to know why," she said firmly.

"Not that it's really any of your business anymore, but I did what I had to in order to try to keep my family alive. You were never a Death Eater. Torturing and killing people is a…a horrible thing," he said with disgust. "I really couldn't murder someone. It wound up being repugnant to me, but it was my only recourse if I was to keep my mother alive. Then I had to sit idly by and watch people be tortured and killed. Those sorts of things change a person. I'm not the boy you knew a few years ago."

"But the Dark Lord only ever tortured those who deserve it! Muggles, Mudbloods and blood-traitors; they don't matter!" she said derisively.

"First of all, Voldemort didn't just torture and kill those sorts of people. He would torture and kill his own Death Eaters if they thwarted him or made mistakes. It didn't make a difference to him. Second of all, if you'd ever watched someone be tortured, you'd realize that it doesn't really matter who it is. They all feel pain, regardless of who they are," he said, although it was apparent in his voice that he expected this to fall on deaf ears.

"Hah, I've watched people be tortured. I even did some torturing last year for schoolwork. It wasn't that bad, especially as it was against those stupid rebels."

Draco just shook his head and Harry could imagine him rolling his eyes. "_That _was nothing," he told her.

"You're just a weakling and a coward, Draco! I even heard that when Potter and his friends showed up at your house, you tried to pretend you didn't know them. You tried to keep Granger from being tortured. Is that the reason you dumped me? Are you panting after some filthy little Mudblood?" she said, her voice dripping with venom.

Draco gave a small laugh and said, "No, I wasn't interested in Granger. But that didn't mean I wanted her or any of the others to be hurt. If by denying it was them it would save them from torture, death or worse, I would have to try."

"I hear she's been helping you with that stupid Muggle Studies class that Potter made you take. So what's that all about?"

"So, she's nice enough to help me. Not that it really matters anyway, Pansy. Nothing has changed. You still don't understand, and I don't think you ever will. Move on, find someone new. There are bound to be a few other Purebloods out there for you."

"I'm sorry if I got jealous, Draco. I know you need to pass that class to get out of Azkaban," she said pleadingly. "But my parents are hounding me to try to work things out with you, regardless of the circumstances."

He gave a hollow laugh and said, "And that's really what this is about, isn't it, your parents? My mother's pleased with my actions and that's all that matters to me. I would suggest you tell your parents whatever you need to in order to make them see that I'm not suitable for you."

Draco stalked away from her, while she stood there in tears.

It felt strange to feel sympathy for Draco Malfoy, of all people. But Harry and Ginny couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd chosen the proper path in the end, but he would always pay for it. He was no longer accepted in his previous circle of friends and the rest of the Wizarding World would always see him as a Death Eater. They shared the scene with Ron and Hermione when they got to the Great Hall, Draco not bothering to show up for breakfast.

"I feel kind of sorry for him too," Hermione admitted. "I remember him trying to block it all out while Bellatrix was torturing me. I would have to assume that it wasn't the first time he'd watched one of her victims based on the way he tried to not identify us."

"I dunno, I still feel like he's a git though. And I don't really care for how much time you're spending with him, Hermione," Ron said warily.

"He's alright. He wants to be able to take his Muggle Studies N.E.W.T. in August so he's been studying for it almost constantly. I'm all caught up on my own work, and I have you and Harry all set with yours, so why shouldn't I help him?" she asked with a shrug of her shoulders. Ron still didn't look happy, but made no further comment.

Friday morning brought Harry's 18th Birthday. They had decided that they would take an evening off from studying to just relax and pick up Teddy the next day. With their workload and the busy weekends, they felt the need to have a lie-in on Saturday.

At breakfast, a pack of owls swarmed at the Gryffindor table bearing cards from what appeared to be every witch and wizard in the country.

"Oh no!" Harry said. After the initial furor of the first week with autographs and people chasing him down the halls, things had died down rather nicely. Now, however, there was a scattering of envelopes and parcels.

"Well, some are bound to be from the family," Ron said, trying to sort through them.

"Yeah, let's not open any that aren't from people we know," Hermione suggested.

"I feel like Albus," Harry commented, opening another book. The entire Weasley family had sent books about the Auror Department and/or Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione had given him an appointment planner for when he joined the Ministry that she thought would be helpful. "I could really use some new socks and everyone will insist on giving me books!"

They all laughed at the comment that Albus had made all of those years ago. "These should all come in quite handy though," Harry commented as he was glancing through the titles.

"It's my turn," Ginny said. She handed him a small envelope inside which there was a picture. He recognized the mirror immediately as being a Foe-Glass from when he'd been in Moody's office.

"Wow! That's really awesome, Ginny," he said excitedly.

"It was too big to give to you here, so I had Kreacher take a picture of it," Ginny said, with a laugh.

"You know what would have been even better?" he asked with a smile.

She seemed a bit crestfallen and said, "No, what?"

"A kiss would have made the perfect present," Harry said.

Ginny laughed at him and said, "Well, you can have that any old day! I guess I'll have to make it pretty special if that's what you want for your birthday."

She made a nice show of snogging him right there at the breakfast table. It wasn't long before Neville shouted, "Alright, you two. Go get a room!"

As they pulled apart, Ginny teased, "Hark, who's talking? How on earth you and Parvati plan on passing your exams I'll never know. Don't you two spend most of your evenings in the new common room snogging?"

They both had the grace to blush and look sheepish at this remark. Parvati said earnestly, "Maybe there'll be something on the exam about that. We'll ace that part!"

"Believe it or not, Ginny, I'm pretty well caught up," Neville said proudly. "Not the snogging part, well, I guess that too, but I've got my schoolwork done, thank you."

Hermione sighed and said, "So, what do we do with all of the rest of this?" indicating the pile of unopened mail. Harry decided that he'd rather not even bother with it, and it all disappeared.

"What'd you do with it?" Ron asked.

"Vanished it," Harry said.

"What if there was something good in there?" he said incredulously.

"Would you have liked to open it all to find out? Let's not forget that I still have enemies out there."

"Oh yeah, that wouldn't be too much fun, would it, if one of them was cursed?" Ron said, looking glum. As they all began to rise from breakfast, Ron told the girls to go on ahead, so that he could talk to Harry in private. Once they'd left the Great Hall, he turned to Harry to hand him his present.

"Not another book, Ron?" Harry asked.

"It is, but it's by the same blokes that wrote _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ only it's about wives. It says on the back that dealing with a wife is a bit different from dealing with a girlfriend. I thought it might come in handy, ya know?"

Harry laughed and said, "Thanks, Ron. I'm sure I could use it."

By the end of the day, Harry sank lazily onto a couch in front of the fireplace in the common room. As he looked around he thought it seemed rather empty, aside from himself and Ginny. There were only a few people scattered on the various sofas and armchairs.

Hermione and Ron came in, just as Harry thought an evening nap might be just the thing.

"Hagrid's?" Ron asked. Harry didn't much feel like walking all of the way down there, but he hadn't seen Hagrid all week and so agreed. As the four approached, they found most of Gryffindor House along with Dumbledore's Army waiting for them.

"Surprise, Harry!" they chorused. Hagrid thumped Harry on the back and handed him a large brandy. Harry mingled with his friends as they discussed classes and what everyone wanted to do after school.

It was beginning to get late. Harry and Ginny were about to head back up to the castle when a Patronus came bounding straight for them. Harry recognized it as being Arthur's weasel before it shouted, "Harry, attack at the Burrow! Come quick!"

**Author's Note: I'm aware that if you look up "wand" on the internet that nothing inappropriate will come up. However, we're talking about 1998 when the Internet was still fairly new and there was no such thing as Harry Potter in the Muggle World. It's just a joke really. I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter and look forward to discussing it with all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Battle at the Burrow**

There was complete pandemonium. "Teddy!" Harry and Ginny cried to each other.

"Come on, you lot, all members of the Order with us," Ron said, taking charge. "Hagrid, make sure the underage members of the D.A. remain here."

Harry had taken off at a sprint towards the castle to get to Minerva's fireplace.

"No, Harry, it'll be faster to go to the entrance gate and Apparate out of Hogsmeade," Ginny exclaimed, both of them changing direction. Ron and Hermione were close behind them along with all of the Order. They began pairing off and Apparating into the lane leading to the Burrow. The Dark Mark had been set off over the house. Harry felt a panic unlike any he'd ever known. His voice caught in his throat, but he knew he had to gather himself together.

"Ok," he finally whispered. "Listen up, everyone. Hermione, I want you to levitate Ginny up to Teddy's room. Hopefully he's in there. The two of you need to get back to this lane and Apparate out of here with him. Go to…go to Grimmauld Place, ok?"

Hermione nodded immediately, ready to set off.

"No way, Harry! You can't send us away! We're here to fight," Ginny said angrily.

"We don't have time to argue, Ginny. We need to protect Teddy, now come on!" Hermione retorted, beginning to pull the younger girl towards the house.

"The rest of you will act as guards around the two of them until they're safely away from here. Ron, Neville and I will try to distract them inside. Once Ginny, Hermione and Teddy are gone, join us in the house," Harry instructed, everyone nodding fearfully. "Seamus and Luna, you're in charge out here."

Harry's heart leapt as he watched Ginny and Hermione retreating with their friends surrounding them like a shield. He fought against the images of following in his father's footsteps, which were threatening his sanity. Harry, followed by Ron and Neville, crept up to the house, while the rest went around to the back where Teddy's window would be. There was a horrible sense of foreboding. They quietly opened the door to the kitchen. Arthur was knocked out in front of the staircase, which at least told them that Teddy was probably upstairs with Molly and Andromeda.

"_Duro!_" Harry whispered, aiming his wand at the fireplace. A wall came up to block it, preventing any escape that way. Ron quickly checked to make sure that his father was still breathing.

They began to hear bangs from the yard, indicating that the others had met resistance. Harry, Ron and Neville looked at each other fearfully.

"Don't worry, Harry, the girls will get him out of there. Let's go," Ron said, his voice shaking slightly, as they snuck up the stairs. They arrived on the landing outside Teddy's room just in time to watch Yaxley send Molly, who had been standing guard, flying through the door into the room and a few hooded men head in after her.

"STUPIFY!" Ron and Neville both shouted. Their spell combined and hit Yaxley square in the back, knocking him to the ground, out cold. The three of them raced into the room. Andromeda had her back to the window, and they could see Ginny falling to the ground with Teddy. There were four Death Eaters in the room. Harry threw up a shield between them and Andromeda. But one of them still managed to hit Andromeda with the same slashing curse that had felled Hermione in the Department of Mysteries, causing her to collapse. Duels erupted around the room as they tried to subdue the Death Eaters. They hadn't been particularly powerful though, and Ron was tying them up in short order. Yaxley, however, had stirred while they were dueling and managed to get back down the steps.

"Finish up here, Ron. Neville and I will join the battle outside," Harry said. They raced back down the steps after Yaxley.

Yaxley sent a killing curse at Harry, who ducked just in time. "Let's get out of here!" Yaxley shouted to his remaining companions.

Harry could see, between the knot of people at the gate, Ginny facing Hermione, who had her arms wrapped tightly around Ginny and Teddy.

Yaxley wasn't quite ready to give up though and aimed his wand. _"AVADA…"_

Harry felt white-hot anger surge through him.

"NO!" Harry screamed, aiming his wand at Yaxley, who hit the ground, which began to tremble. Yaxley writhed in agony, screaming into the night. The Order turned around as Hermione Disapparated and stared at Harry and Yaxley.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Neville cried with an edge in his voice. It seemed to Harry as though he were hearing it through a tunnel. Neville knocked him to the ground, shaking him. "You have to stop! You're going to kill him!"

Harry dropped his wand feebly onto the ground and the vibrations ceased.

Yaxley was down and there were only about six Death Eaters left in the yard. The Order dispatched them quickly, now that their charges had Apparated safely away. Kingsley, Robards, Bill, Charlie, George and Percy came running to the Burrow from the lane just as Seamus and Luna were tying up the remaining Death Eaters.

"Harry! What's going on? We got a Patronus from Dad and all of the muggle streetlights through town have been blown," Bill shouted as they approached. Harry gathered up his wand and was trying to recover himself when Arthur rushed out of the house towards them.

"Molly, Andromeda and I were just enjoying a cup of tea in the kitchen when Yaxley came barreling in with a handful of Death Eaters. I sent the Patronuses and tried to hold them off while Molly and Andromeda went upstairs to protect Teddy," Arthur explained.

Seamus joined them and said, "Harry, we've got them all tied up for you. Now what do we do?"

"I think Ron's attending to Mum and Andromeda. See if there's anyone among us who is a decent healer and send them up to Teddy's room. Let's all head over to Grimmauld Place. We can figure out what happened when we get there," Harry suggested, finding his voice at last. He didn't feel comfortable staying at the Burrow right then.

Robards stepped in and asked jovially, "Do you think you'll ever leave something for us to do?" He laughed as his own joke but stopped quickly when he noticed that no one else had joined in. Then he seriously said, "Why don't I summon some Aurors to take the Death Eaters into custody? I think you lot have done enough for one evening."

"Thanks, sir," Harry said. He turned to Luna. "Are there any casualties?"

"Just a few, we can patch them up when we get to your house," she replied.

The group, minus Robards, began filtering back out into the lane. Harry's only concern at that moment was finding Ginny, Hermione and Teddy to make sure they were okay. Harry and Neville were the first to Apparate into the kitchen. Virtually every surface was destroyed.

"Blimey, Harry, what happened here?" Neville asked in a frightened voice.

"I don't know. Kreacher!" Harry called. The elf appeared immediately with a bruise blossoming on his forehead.

"Master Harry! Thank goodness. Kreacher didn't know what to do! Two bad men came into the house. Then Mistress Ginny and Miss Hermione came with Master Teddy. Kreacher yelled at them to leave so they did. Kreacher managed to get the bad men out and set up some protection to keep them from coming back," Kreacher said tearfully.

"It's okay, Kreacher, you did the best you could," Harry said. He didn't bother to ask if he knew where Hermione had gone. But now he had a problem, because he didn't know how he was going to find them. "Will the rest of the Order be able to get in here, Kreacher?"

The elf nodded just as people began popping into the room.

"Are you and Winky okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we is okay, sir. Kreacher made Winky stay in his room to be safe," Kreacher explained.

"Merlin's beard!" said Bill, his arm around Molly's shoulder as he helped her to sit on the broken bench.

"I know. Look, Neville, once everyone's here start putting up those protective spells we've been practicing over the house. We'll see about setting up a Fidelius Charm once I've found Ginny," Harry said. Neville nodded perfunctorily, and Kreacher began ushering people out of the room, telling them to sit in the drawing room so that he could begin to repair the kitchen. Harry Apparated to the site of the Quidditch World Cup, in the hopes that Hermione would have gone back there again. He knew that he wouldn't be able to see or hear them with the protective spells that she would have cast. But he was also aware that they could hear and see him.

"Ginny! Hermione!" he called.

Hermione pulled off the Disillusionment Charm she'd put up and Harry rushed over to them. Hermione and Ginny threw themselves into his arms, Teddy wailing loudly.

"Oh, Harry! What's going on? We couldn't stay at Grimmauld Place. Death Eaters had broken in!" Hermione cried. "I didn't know what else to do."

"It's okay. We've got it all straightened out. I'm just glad that you came back here. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to find you. Come on," he replied, leading the women out of the tent that Hermione had already erected. She quickly collapsed it and put it back in her bag. The three held hands, Apparating onto the front steps of Harry's house.

"I'm assuming that Neville's already taken care of the protective charms so I doubt we could have gone straight into the house," he explained, as they walked in the door. They climbed the steps to the drawing room. Ron and Molly hurried to hug them as they entered.

"Alright, everyone, let's sit down and figure out everything that happened," Harry suggested. "Ron, where's Andromeda?"

"St. Mungo's, they said she'll be fine. She just needs to rest a few days," Ron told him. Harry nodded.

Teddy was still crying loudly, and Ginny told Harry to try to take care of him. Harry took the baby and soothed him as they sat down on one of the couches. Teddy finally calmed down and fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. He was hiccupping slightly from all of his crying. Bill began pouring healthy doses of firewhiskey into glasses and passing them around to everyone. There was a moment where many of them remembered him doing the same thing the previous summer after Moody had been killed.

"Okay, so what happened after we went into the house?" Harry asked the room at large, taking a sip of his firewhiskey in an attempt to ease his nerves that were still on edge. The sting of the amber liquid on his throat felt soothing somehow.

"There were already half a dozen Death Eaters standing guard underneath Teddy's window. So we decided to split up. Seamus led a group to distract them," Hermione said, turning to Seamus.

"Yeah, we had to keep them occupied while Hermione and Ginny were getting Teddy out of his room. So we led them off in a different direction," Seamus explained. Parvati was tending to a cut on his arm while he spoke.

"Then Luna led the other group to form a protective circle around Ginny and me while we worked," Hermione explained.

"Well, Hermione levitated me up to the room. Andromeda was alone inside standing guard over his crib. I told her to give Teddy to me, but she kept hesitating. When I explained that we had a bunch of the Order outside to protect us, she finally gave in. I think it was just in time, because I saw Mum fly through the door. I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't!" Ginny said to Harry. He put his free arm around her shoulders and looked back to Hermione.

"Don't worry, dear. Teddy had to be your first priority. I was fine. You did the right thing," Molly told her daughter.

"So, Ginny and I ducked down, trying to use our bodies as shields until we could get past the grounds to Disapparate. The others maintained their formation until we left. Then we got here, and there were two Death Eaters already waiting for us. Kreacher shouted at us to leave. He said he'd take care of it. So I stunned one of them, before grabbing Ginny to get us out of here. I had just finished putting up the spells and the tent when you found us," she finished.

Harry was still trying to get his mind around the entire situation. "So, what do we think was the goal here tonight? Were they just trying to get revenge or were they trying to take Teddy to get to me?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well, either way, they were definitely after Teddy. The first thing they asked when they charged in was, 'where's the baby?'" Arthur said, distinctly uncomfortable with the notion.

"Right, well, I think we need to start setting up the Fidelius charms on Grimmauld Place and the Burrow, at the very least," Harry said. Everyone looked around with a resigned air. They'd thought themselves to be safe, but as long as there were still Death Eaters at large, they would have to assume that they would come after Harry and anyone involved with him. Arthur nodded and led Harry out of the room to show him how to perform the charm. It would have been a problem if they hadn't completely stripped both houses of the innumerable and complex charms once the war was over. Certain measures would be taken at the Ministry the following day to ensure that all records of the two residences were removed. Once the basic Fidelius Charm was completed for both dwellings, they returned to the drawing room.

"Okay, everyone, the headquarters for Dumbledore's Army can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place. I changed the designation of the building so that there could be no confusion with the previous charm," Harry told them. Arthur made a similar statement to everyone for the Burrow. Harry then said, "Also, I think that in the event of such an emergency, we should have another place that absolutely no one knows about. I could only hope that Hermione had brought Ginny and Teddy to our first hiding place after we had to abandon Grimmauld Place last year. It might have taken me forever to find them otherwise. So I suggest that we use the wood that was the Apparition point for the Quidditch World Cup. If anyone doesn't know where it is, please let one of us know and we'll inform you of the location."

Kreacher had been popping in and out of the drawing room with snacks and drinks, but Harry finally stopped him and said, "Kreacher, you'd better let someone take a look at your forehead. We don't want that bruise to get any worse."

Kreacher scoffed and said, "Kreacher is fine, Master Harry. People is hungry and Kreacher must make sure that the noble fighters is fed."

Harry didn't make it an order but just looked at Kreacher, indicating that there would be no argument. Kreacher gave Harry a patronizing look and sat down beside Hermione, who immediately took to examining him.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you,' to all of you. Everyone did really well tonight. I don't know what would have happened without you," Harry said, shuddering at the possibilities. Ginny patted his knee comfortingly and tried to give him a little smile. She knew just how far he'd come in simply allowing others to assist him in the first place.

"No problem, mate, that's what we're here for," Neville told him. This seemed to be the general consensus, and Harry felt better knowing that they all understood the lengths that were sometimes necessary to protect others. "I just have one question. What was that you did to Yaxley?"

Harry had dreaded this question, but he'd known it was coming. He responded, "He tried to send a killing curse at Ginny, and I just lost it."

He could see Ron and Hermione look at each other. "Exactly what did you do to Yaxley?" Ron asked, nearly repeating Neville's question.

"I don't know," Harry answered truthfully.

"It looked like he was being tortured, Harry," Neville said. "The ground was shaking and I heard Bill say that the streetlights had been burnt out. I mean, they were on when we got there. Maybe you had a surge of uncontrolled magic?"

Harry knew that there was more to it than that but agreed. He saw each person who knew of his wand's past look at him and he said firmly, "Yes, I lost control. It was similar to the incident a few years ago when I blew up Aunt Marge. I'm sorry if I scared anyone. Thanks, Neville, for stopping me. It could have gotten worse."

No one seemed terribly surprised by this explanation, so he let it rest. "We should also think about your parents, Hermione," he said. As an afterthought he added, "And the Dursleys too, I suppose."

"I'll see to their protection, Harry. We'll set up charms for them as well as everyone's families. It would seem like whatever the aim is right now, it's directed at you or Teddy, so I don't think they're in any real danger," Kingsley suggested. Heads bobbed appreciatively around the room.

"Everyone is welcome to stay here for the night. I'll talk to Minerva about using the Floo to go straight into her office tomorrow morning," Harry said. He realized that he'd better send a note to Hagrid as well, before he worried too much. He and Ginny bid everyone a good night as they headed for their room. They weren't quite ready to put Teddy down for the night and so he lay between them until they would be ready to go to sleep..

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ginny said, looking down at Teddy to avoid Harry's questioning gaze.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?" asked Harry, thoroughly confused.

Her face screwed up with guilt and embarrassment. She said, "Because I was ready to argue with you earlier. I was angry that you were sending me away again. I thought it was just to protect me and keep me out of the battle."

"But…" he began.

She interrupted him, "No, Harry, I think I understand. Hermione and I talked about it once we'd reached the forest and she'd put up her protective spells. She said that you sent us away because we were the only ones that you really trusted to protect Teddy."

"I knew that you would both protect him, and I didn't trust anyone else to do that with the ferocity that you would," Harry agreed.

He shivered involuntarily as he quietly said, "I felt like I was my father. It was like my dreams all over again. I was telling you to run and protect our child, ready to allow myself be slain if necessary. As I sent you away, I could see you standing over a crib just as my mother once did. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever had to do."

Harry's eyes were closed, but he could feel Ginny reach her hand up to trace the lightening bolt on his forehead. She sadly said, "I know, Harry. That image raced through my mind as well when Hermione explained your actions. I can't say that I like the idea of you dying to protect me and our children, but I can understand it. I would do the same. That's why I'm not angry or upset anymore. I've never been so scared as when I was being lowered to the ground by Hermione. All I could do was put faith in our friends to keep Teddy and me safe. I was crouched almost to the ground, with him underneath me, as we raced to the gate. Hermione had her body over mine to further shield him."

Tears started falling onto her pillow, and Harry moved his body and Teddy's small form closer to her. He brought the sleeping baby to rest between their chests while he pulled Ginny comfortingly into his arms. Harry kissed Teddy's head and then Ginny's cheek. He could taste the salty moisture on her skin.

Finding the strength from Harry's embrace to continue, she said, "Then we got here to find those Death Eaters. I turned my back to them to keep Teddy out of harm's way, while Hermione jumped in front of me to shield us again. She only managed to stun one of them before twisting her hand around to grab my arm and pull us out of here. Teddy was crying from the moment we got to the Burrow until you took him earlier."

Harry nodded, unable to speak. He tucked Teddy into the cradle and then pulled Ginny into his arms. Harry's usual nightmare surfaced. He shook himself awake to dispel the images of the Chamber of Secrets, this time Teddy had been in Ginny's arms as Voldemort threatened her. Harry looked down to make sure that the baby was sleeping peacefully and tightened his arms around Ginny a little bit, trying to fall back to sleep. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry called, not really wanting to see anyone.

"It's just us," Ron's voiced sounded from the other side of the door.

"C'mon in," Harry told him reluctantly. Ron and Hermione walked over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked tentatively, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Harry nodded slowly.

"We'll be alright. It just felt like we were reliving my parents' actions last night," Harry said, Ginny waking slightly in his arms. She smiled at the sight of her brother and friend sitting at the end of their bed.

"Hey," she said with a yawn.

"Did Minerva write you back, Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. The events would be something for them to discuss later, she realized.

"Yeah, she's having Kingsley set up a one-time Floo connection between here and Hogwarts," Harry said. "I guess we should get up. Teddy's going to need to be fed and changed. I can't believe he didn't wake up last night."

"I think he was just as worn out as we were, Harry. Besides, it was really late when we finally went to bed," Ginny said. She started to get a bottle ready.

"Any word from St. Mungo's?" said Harry, looking at Ron.

"Yeah, same as last night. They said they'd let you know once she was ready to go home," Ron replied.

The foursome walked down to the kitchen, which Kreacher had managed to restore rather nicely. Arthur and Molly were sitting at the table having a cup of tea.

"We're going to have to head back to school, Mum," Harry said. "Can you let everyone know that the Floo is connected directly to Minerva's office?"

"Oh, Harry, do you want to leave Teddy here with us? We'll be heading back to the Burrow in a little while. He can stay the weekend," Molly said.

"I don't think that Ginny or I would get any work done if we left him behind. We need him to spend a few days with us. I know you would take excellent care of him, but I…" Harry began, but stopped, not knowing how to explain to her why they wanted to take Teddy with them.

She just nodded. "I understand, Harry. You had an awful scare." She got up and hugged each of them, kissing Teddy lightly on his cheek before they all grabbed Floo Powder and headed towards the school. She and Arthur promised to send the rest of the students once they'd gotten up.

Dusting themselves off, Minerva greeted them.

"Oh, thank heavens! I was so worried when Hagrid came up here last night to tell me where you'd gone. At least you're all okay," she said, rushing over.

"We'll be keeping Teddy for a little while, at least until Andromeda is sent home," Harry said, hoping she wouldn't be too angry. They had classes in two days, and he wasn't sure if this would be a problem.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll let the rest of the staff know that you have my permission to bring Teddy with you to your classes, if necessary. We'll have to set up another one-off with the Floo. I'm having it closed down for the time being and with the Fidelius in effect we will have to make special arrangements," she said before dismissing them.

Harry could hear some of the portraits scoffing at her decision as they left the room. He didn't really care, as long as he could have the assurance that Teddy was safe.

Harry stopped in mid-step before climbing onto the staircase, pulling Ginny up short beside him. He swung around.

"Yes, Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Um, actually I was wondering if I might speak with Albus," Harry said, noting the empty picture frame. "Could someone find him for me?"

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus sneered, "What do we look like, boy, your messengers?""

Minerva held up a hand to silence him and asked Harry, "Is there something you need help with?"

Harry gulped. He knew she hated it when he couldn't confide in her. He finally said, "I'm sorry, but Albus is the only one who might be able to answer my questions and it is rather urgent."

Minerva looked at him closely and said to the room at large, "Very well, you all heard Mr. Potter."

"When you find him just tell him to visit his sister," Harry told them.

A great number of the portraits' occupants had looks of confusion on their faces but moved sideways out of their portraits anyhow.

Minerva shook her head ruefully and said, "I'm not even going to try to decipher that statement, Harry. Let's just say that Albus, Hagrid and I are able to understand your reluctance to let Teddy out of your arms. We were horrified, yet resigned, to leave you on that doorstep."

Harry, now curious, asked "You were there too, Minerva?"

"Indeed I was. Hagrid had confided to me the place where Albus intended to take you and so I stayed there all day, watching them. I tried to warn Albus. I know now why you were there, but…." she seemed lost for a moment. She continued, "Walking away from you was certainly one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do."

She raised that one familiar eyebrow and said, "Just be thankful that, when you place him back into his grandmother's arms, you aren't leaving him in a place where he won't be cherished."

She looked at Teddy with a sigh. Harry didn't know what to say and so simply nodded before exiting.

Harry and Ginny turned to join their friends who were waiting for them outside the Headmistress' Office.

"What happened to you two?" Ron asked. Ginny too looked at Harry for an explanation.

"Albus is the only one who can answer my questions about what happened last night," said Harry, with a sigh.

Hermione looked both ways before whispering, "You mean the 'wand' business?" She'd mouthed the word wand.

"Yes, we need to know what's going on. I'll meet with him in private," Harry replied. He held Teddy up to his chest and kissed his forehead.

Handing him to Ginny, Harry kissed her as well and said, "I'll send Fawkes to you when I'm ready."

Ginny, Ron and Hermione shared a look, watching him leave them.

"Blimey, I don't think I've seen him this stressed since before Voldemort was killed. You don't think he was right about his…"

"Shut up, Ron! We can't talk about this now. We'll have to wait until he talks to Dumbledore!" Hermione interjected. There was nothing left for them to do but head for the Great Hall.

Harry snuck into an alcove to consult the Marauder's Map. He was glad he'd thought to carry it with him just in case of an emergency. He didn't want anyone to see him enter the room, not even a D.A. member.

Ariana was still the only occupant as he closed the door. Her reaction was a smile as she walked out of the frame. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand as he paced in front of the portrait. Harry stopped as Albus entered, his face grave.

Without preamble Albus sat and said, "You have a question for me, Harry." It was not a question but a statement of simple fact.

Harry shivered as he fell into the sofa behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at his wand.

"A-Albus, I don't understand what's going on," Harry said weakly. When he thought back to the moment of his torture of Yaxley, he felt sickened with himself.

"I was with Minerva when she learned of the attack on your family, Harry. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Albus said, peering at him over his fingertips.

Harry began with how he was accepted into the Wizengamot before giving him the details of the previous night and stopped after the incident with Yaxley as this was what needed to be discussed. He asked, "Why? I know this has something to do with the Elder Wand, but I'm afraid there may be something wrong with me as well."

"As usual, I have to say that your instincts are likely correct." Albus stood and walked between the frames in front of Ariana's sofa, muttering to himself. Harry followed him with his eyes. "Well, I suppose we'd better get started with your training."

"What training?"

"You mentioned that at the Wizengamot you were concerned about how your power had registered because you thought that by repairing the holly wand with the Elder Wand it may have transferred some power as well, correct? You also said you've noticed a difference in how the wand works. Could you describe that again, please?"

"It seems a bit harder to control. At first, I just thought it was because I hadn't used much magic since that last battle. This was when Ron and I started our dueling sessions. We were practicing more for speed and style, not to knock each other out. It took a few days before I could get it under control though. But it's been working fine since then, for the most part. What I still don't understand is what happened with Yaxley."

"Yes, we'll get to that. I think that by now you have figured out why your wand feels different," Albus said encouragingly. "How many wands did you have mastery of the night you defeated Riddle, Harry?"

"I had Draco's wand and the Elder Wand. Then I repaired my holly wand," said Harry, counting them off.

"You were still the master of the holly wand, even if it was broken," Albus urged.

Harry feared voicing his suspicions but said, "So do you think that my wand has some of the power of the Elder Wand?" Albus raised his eyebrows in question. Harry felt a sense of panic and said, "Surely we don't have two Elder Wands now? What am I going to do?"

The wand fell from his hands and clattered on the coffee table, a few sparks flying out of the tip.

"No, I don't think we have two Elder Wands. I think that the immense power the original had now resides in your holly wand. The old one would be no different than any other wand," Albus explained.

"Maybe I should use the new one Ollivander made for me instead," Harry suggested, not wanting to wield a wand known as the 'Deathstick.'

"It would not prevent someone from trying to overcome you to get the wand. It is better for you to learn to control it as you are less likely to be defeated, at least in a dueling situation," Albus explained.

Harry closed his eyes wearily and whispered, "But what if I hurt someone?"

"Yaxley had just made an attempt to kill Ginny and Teddy. I think that in your fear and anger, your magic was out of control. The combined power of the wand and your own could easily explain what Neville told you about the ground trembling and the electric muggle street lamps bursting. This is the reason why we must work on training you to tame the wand," Albus said. Harry almost interrupted, but Albus held up his hand and asked, "Did you take pleasure in the torture, Harry?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, trying to remember what he'd been thinking at the time. "No, I didn't. I wanted him to hurt, but I didn't feel any satisfaction or pleasure from it."

"Then that's your answer. Why don't you let your friends know to meet you here, while we get started?"

Harry wrote a brief note:

_Ginny, Ron, Hermione,_

_You should visit Ariana._

_Harry_

Fawkes came and went while Harry grabbed his wand back up. He stood in front of the portrait and said, "Now what?"

"You have now mastered Occlumency?" Albus asked. Harry nodded briefly. "You will need to use similar control to tame the wand. Once we've gotten you to the point where the strength of your spells is at the level you intend them to be, we'll go over the other possible qualities of the wand and how to best use them since I'm not sure that it works the same way for everyone."

Albus had him fine-tuning some simple spells at different levels when Harry's friends came into the room. They all looked at him expectantly and sat while he explained everything. Looks of shock were replaced by looks of fear on his companions' faces.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked tearfully.

Albus chose to answer and said, "I will be helping him learn to control and tame the wand."

"I think what she means is, what do we do about the press? In the train station, one of the reporters asked Harry if it was true that he was the master of the Elder Wand," Ginny said, putting her hand on top of Harry's while Teddy reached his arms out to his godfather.

Harry pulled the child onto his lap. He thought about what Ginny had said for a few moments before saying, "Maybe I should let Kingsley have that press conference he's been bugging me about. I can practice being surprised or confused if someone asks about it."

"Uh, I don't know, Harry. You're not a very good actor," Hermione said. "Everyone can always tell when you're lying."

"Well, what else can we do? Someone's bound to ask that question again and I'd better have a response ready, right?" he asked her. "Does anyone else have another idea? Albus?"

"It's possible that someone caught that part of the conversation between you and Riddle at the end, but it's unlikely that they know exactly what it means. I think that pretending that you don't know what they're talking about may be the best course of action. You can even hold up your wand to show them that it's made of holly and not elder," Albus said.

"Then we'd better get practicing with your acting abilities, Harry. Why don't you send a note to Kingsley to let him know that you're okay with the press conference once we're done with school?" Hermione said.

The group began throwing questions at Harry to gauge his responses. After a while, he seemed to have gotten the hang of it and felt more confident. As they got up to leave the room, Albus called, "Why don't you try to meet me here after dinner in the evenings, Harry? We can use whatever spells you're supposed to be practicing in your effort to tame the wand."

Once this was agreed to, the students went up to the common room to try to get some of their work done. The weekend passed quietly and Andromeda was sent home Sunday afternoon, so they were able to return Teddy back to the Burrow before their classes resumed.

With exams only a few weeks away, Harry was worried that he wouldn't have full control over his wand in time. But his lessons in the D.A. common room seemed to be going well, and after a week, he began to feel more confident with his spellwork. Albus then suggested one evening that Harry start pushing the wand's capabilities. This seemed to be much less difficult than he had anticipated and thought about how helpful some of these tips might be. While they practiced, Harry and Albus continued to discuss how to manage some of the stress that Harry had been dealing with over the past few years.

Although Hermione had lectured him about the amount of time he was spending in the D.A. common room, he couldn't help but feel that he was being better prepared for his N.E.W.T.s under Albus's instruction than he would otherwise. Without the weight of the prophecy or the threat of imminent death from Voldemort, Harry found it easier to concentrate on his studies. He and Ginny decided to leave Teddy with Andromeda for the remainder of the semester due to their complete lack of free time.

One morning brought a box with a note from Percy:

_Ron and Harry,_

_Bill, Charlie and I have got the store all cleaned up and ready to go. I decided to send you a wide assortment of products after overhearing you talking with George about an end-of-the-year prank. Although I can't completely approve, I daresay it would be a fitting way for you to leave and an excellent tribute to Fred._

_Percy_

Before anyone could get a chance to look in the box, Harry sent it up to his dorm quietly.

"I can't wait to see what he sent," Ginny said, conspiratorially.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, cause you know Percy has such a great sense of humor."

"Well, Bill and Charlie were there too. Maybe they helped to pack the box," Harry said hopefully. They were all pleasantly surprised when they perused the items that Percy had sent and began making their plans for the ending feast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Fight**

August 11th was suddenly upon them and Harry woke Ginny with a light kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Gin," he said as she slowly came awake.

She then sat bolt upright and exclaimed, "I'm of age!"

Harry smiled back at her and remembered coming of age himself the year before. She frowned suddenly and said, "It would be so much cooler if I wasn't at school! I can do magic here anyway. Ah well, no matter. I'll be able to get back at everyone once we're home for the month of September."

Harry could see the devious look in her eye and asked warily, "Uh, who exactly do you need to get back at?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Well, certainly every one of my brothers…"

She gave him a wicked grin, and he suddenly felt sorry for his future brothers-in-law. He knew that they would be in for a number of bat-bogey hexes for every slight against their little sister.

"Shall I warn them now?" Harry asked.

"I suppose it might not be right to just hex them without immediate provocation," she mused. "But I can tell you that from now on, if one of them even makes a snide remark against me, I'm going to retaliate."

Harry laughed and told her that she might want to open some of her gifts, which had been stacked neatly at the end of the bed. She ripped them open with glee. As Apparition hadn't been taught the previous year during the Carrows' reign, her brothers had chipped in to purchase her lessons so that she could take the test before returning to school on October 1st. She was absolutely delighted and her face glowed with pleasure as she opened the jewelry case that her parents had given her of a delicate gold chain with a single small Peridot gem hanging like a charm.

"I have two gifts for you," Harry said, once she'd finished opening everything in front of her. He handed her the small box first and said, "This was the one that money could buy, and I thought you could use it."

She opened it to find a feminine gold watch. It resembled the sort of watch that a wizard would receive for his 'coming of age,' but it was much smaller and had tiny jewels around the edge. Harry hadn't been able to find what he was looking for and so asked the jeweler to create something new. The tiny jewels around the face were alternating emeralds and rubies, much like the engagement ring and jewelry he'd already given her. The hour hand had taken on a red color, while the minute hand was green and the second hand brown, to match her eyes. She looked at it excitedly before putting it on her wrist and smiling at Harry. She said lovingly, "I adore it. It's just…well…it's perfect!"

She kissed him passionately before he pulled away and said, "But that was the easy part. Now open this."

He handed her the envelope he'd tucked into his nightstand the previous evening.

_Miss Weasley,_

_It has come to my attention that you may one day be a valuable asset to my team. I hope to attend your next official game at Hogwarts School to ascertain as to whether or not you may fit in. I have it on the best authority that it may well be worth my while. I await your response._

_Gwenog Jones_

_Captain of the Holyhead Harpies_

Ginny's mouth hung open as she looked at Harry with unmasked shock. "No way!" she screamed. "Why would you tell her that though? I know that I'd love to play Quidditch professionally, but what if I'm not really good enough?"

Harry laughed and asked, "How many times did you score against Wood? He was the one that suggested you may be professional material. I asked him if he thought Gwenog might be interested in you then."

She frowned slightly and asked, "So, is she coming to see me just because you asked her to?"

"No, she's coming to see you because you were able to score so well and work with your team so well. All I did was take care of the correspondence. I hope you're not mad. I wanted to be able to give you a truly wonderful gift. Not just something that could be bought," Harry said. He was a bit afraid now, looking at her as she took in his words. He had suddenly realized that maybe she saw his interaction with Gwenog as interfering and that the only reason Gwenog wanted to see her was because he'd suggested it. He decided that he'd better try to fix it and said, "When Wood told her about you, she was really excited. He didn't say anything about me until she asked about how she could contact you."

Her fears began to melt away as she saw the desperation in his eyes and said, "Oh, Harry. It truly is a wonderful gift. I'm sorry. I suppose it will be a long time before people see the rest of us as more than just extensions of you."

Harry didn't quite understand what she meant by that and asked her, "What do you mean? Who are the 'rest of us' that you're talking about?"

"Well, me, Ron, Hermione and everyone else that fought with you," Ginny said, suddenly unsure of herself. "I mean, I know you don't ask for it, but because of everything you've done we're seen differently now. People think we're somehow special because of our relationship to you."

Harry blinked confusedly and said, "Well, you are special. Everyone should know what awesome people you are."

She knew that he couldn't understand what she meant and realized he probably never would. He thought so much of her, Ron, Hermione and all of their friends that he couldn't see that sometimes people just associated them with Harry. She decided not to bother trying to explain it to him and said, "Well, really, I think I'd prefer the same sort of birthday present that I gave you for your birthday."

He winked at her and said, "Good, cause that's what I was planning on."

He kissed her slowly and lovingly, enjoying their morning together before they would have to face the rest of the castle.

There wasn't much more time for celebration as their exams were about to begin the next day. As the trio all needed at least 'E's' on their N.E.W.T.s, they were studying constantly. Hermione had taken up Care of Magical Creatures again, considering the department that she had agreed to join and so had to catch up in that subject. Since she'd practically planned Hagrid's lessons for him to begin with, she caught up rather quickly.

Pouring over Potions notes one evening, Harry remarked, "I really wish I could get Professor Snape's book back. I kind of miss it."

"So go and get it," Ron suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, that room was destroyed by Fiendfyre. Do you honestly think that anything could have survived that?"

Harry frowned and said, "I don't know, but I think I'll check it out. I suppose we ought to make sure that the room even works at all, if we're keeping it as a backup for the D.A."

Harry approached the wall where the Room of Requirement was located and asked it to become the room of hidden things. He was a bit hesitant to open the door, but when he finally did, he saw the devastation before him. The fire had finally gone out, perhaps because the room had sealed itself, but everything in it was in shambles. He approached the spot where he'd hidden Snape's book and looked down at it. It was badly burned, but still intact. He felt like he'd found an old friend he'd once lost as he picked it up gingerly. He smiled slightly at the words _Property of the Half-Blood Prince._ It might be like having a little piece of his old professor always and Harry exited the room without a backward glance.

Harry appreciated Hermione's shocked expression when she saw the book. "The fire must have gone out when we sealed the room," he told her.

"I guess it must have," she said in a surprised tone. "It will be the magic of the room I suppose."

Harry suddenly felt more confident about his upcoming Potions exam the following day as he carefully memorized Snape's extra instructions on the brews they might be expected to produce.

Breakfast was a dismal affair as the seventh and fifth year students tried to get food into their nervous stomachs, watching the examiners enter the Great Hall and greet Minerva enthusiastically.

"You'll do fine, Harry," Ginny said reassuringly, patting his knee. "You have Professor Snape's help, right?"

Harry nodded, but a lump seemed to form in his throat. What if he and Ron didn't get the required grades on their N.E.W.T.s? They'd both followed the regimens laid out for them by Hermione but could only hope it would be enough. The written exam didn't seem too bad. Then came the practical portion. The Polyjuice Potion they'd made the previous month was being graded, so Harry was fairly certain he'd done well on that one. At least it looked right, he thought. They had two rather complex potions that they were required to produce. But Harry felt confident that at least he'd remembered Snape's side-notes for them, and they seemed to come out rather well.

The following morning brought the written Defense Against the Dark Arts exam, which Harry felt fairly certain that he'd passed with high marks. He wondered if he'd given a bit too much explanation on how to ward off dementors. But he'd decided to include the standard Patronus method and the Occlumency method that Snape had been intent on teaching them. He figured that there was no way to tell what the examiners might be looking for.

Harry once again approached Professor Tofty for the practical portion of the test.

"Ah, Harry, more of a formality, isn't it?" Professor Tofty said cheerfully, smiling fondly at Harry.

"Not at all, sir," Harry replied. This would be his first exam using his wand and although he'd done quite well with Albus on taming it, he still needed to concentrate rather hard to make sure his spells performed the way they were supposed to. He needn't have worried however as even the more complicated ones were those that he'd used so many times over the years that they almost came naturally.

"Wonderful, wonderful! Now, I've obviously already seen you produce a Patronus, for the extra point in your O.W.L., but I'd really love to see it again. If you don't mind?" Professor Tofty asked timidly.

Harry smiled, conjuring thoughts of the end of exams and spending some quality time with Ginny and let the stag fly out the end of his wand. Deciding to perhaps impress the professor, he had the stag turn around and approach Professor Tofty.

"I don't mind producing a Patronus for you at all, Professor," the Patronus said with Harry's voice.

Professor Tofty smiled and laughed. "Oh, that was marvelous indeed, dear boy," he remarked. "I look forward to seeing you at the Ministry. You will be joining the Aurors shortly?"

"Yes, I will, sir. Was there anything else you wished to see?" Harry asked. Professor Tofty waved him off and told him that he'd done a fine job on his practical exam. As he had before, Harry had a suspicion that he'd gotten another 'O' for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but didn't want to dwell on it in case he was wrong. He could just imagine the reactions if the famous Harry Potter had failed his Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. He almost laughed aloud at the image.

The exams continued in a similar manner, keeping all of the students awake late into the night as they tried their best to catch up on all of the time that had been lost the previous year.

On the evening of August 24th, Kreacher appeared suddenly in the new common room with a bundle in his arms.

"Master Harry, your new elf," Kreacher said for an introduction, a wide smile on his face.

Harry looked down at the bundle fondly.

"What would you like to call him, sir?" Kreacher asked.

Harry asked Kreacher to come closer and said, "He's your son. You should choose his name."

"Well, if it's okay with Master Harry, Kreacher and Winky thought that we would name him Dobby," Kreacher said, looking up at Harry hopefully and then casting his gaze at the floor.

Harry felt his heart split again and he could hear the gasps around the room at the memory of the wonderful elf that had saved so many lives. Harry felt himself falter.

"We can name him anything you like, Master Harry, if sir doesn't like the name?" Kreacher said, obviously worried by Harry's silence.

But Harry couldn't speak. He wanted to reassure Kreacher that he thought it very fitting to name the baby 'Dobby' but couldn't articulate due to the sudden renewed grief for his friend.

Hermione naturally took charge and said, "No, Kreacher, I think Harry is more than happy with the name you've chosen."

"Is you sure, Miss Hermione?" Kreacher asked, looking at her uncertainly.

Harry pulled himself together and said, "May I hold him?"

Kreacher looked appalled but handed the bundle to Harry, as though to await judgment. Harry just held the tiny elf and whispered, "I'll tell you all about your namesake when you're old enough, I promise."

Kreacher wasn't sure how to react and started wringing his hands again. Ginny said softly, "You know how close Harry and Dobby were, don't you?"

"Oh yes, well, Dobby used to tell us all sorts of stories of how he'd helped Harry Potter with this or helped Harry Potter with that. But wizards aren't being _friends_ with elves, Mistress Ginny," Kreacher explained, as though this was obvious.

"Dobby was right, Kreacher," Harry said, pulling himself together. "Dobby was a great friend of mine. We owe a lot more to him than just getting us out of the cellar of Malfoy Manor."

"But Master Harry cannot be friends with an elf! It is just not heard of! What will people say?" Kreacher asked, affronted.

"Aren't you my friend? Do you just do things for me because you have to or do you do them because you want me to be happy?" Harry asked. Kreacher looked confused and so Harry asked him, "When you first came to me you wanted nothing to do with me. Once we learned of Regulus and everything, you realized that I wasn't as bad as you thought I was, right?"

"Yes, Master Harry, yes! Master is a magnificent wizard. Kreacher is very sorry for how he acted. What sort of punishment would Master like Kreacher to use?" the elf asked.

Harry looked at him in despair. "I don't want you to ever hurt yourself for any wrong, Kreacher. That's an order…no more punishment! Whatever wrong you think you've done, just tell me about it and we'll figure it out. And as for your son," Harry continued, Kreacher suddenly looking fearful, "he will always have a home with us. We will take good care of him regardless of anything that happens; do you understand?"

Harry looked down at the tiny elf in his arms and said, "And if you want to name him Dobby….well….I can think of no better name for a house elf."

Kreacher beamed at this and held his arms out to take his son home. Just to make sure, Kreacher asked, "Is Master Harry sure it is okay for Kreacher to name his son Dobby?"

"It's the greatest news I've had in days, Kreacher. Thanks," Harry said with a sad smile. Kreacher left with Dobby and Harry felt depleted.

"That was really nice, Harry," Hermione said.

"I was hoping to break the tradition, but I think Kreacher would have been too upset," Harry said, forlornly.

"Whether or not you want to be, Harry, I think you and Ron have joined S.P.E.W. by more than just listening. You both learned the hard way," Hermione said, not unkindly.

"I just don't want him to live in fear of me, Hermione. I invited Winky to live with us because Kreacher had promised to look after her. Then they were, well, you know. Now I'm responsible for another elf! Don't worry though, we'll teach him about Elfish Rights from the first," Harry told his friend quickly.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at him, while Ron and Harry shared a smirk. Who would ever have guessed that they'd willingly join S.P.E.W.?

The following morning Owl Post brought a bit of a surprise. As Neville looked up at the ceiling he let out a moan at seeing his grandmother's owl.

"Oh no, I know what this is!" Neville said, pulling the box off of the owl's leg. Everyone was looking curiously at him as he reluctantly opened the box to find a case of chocolate frogs.

Harry laughed delightedly and grabbed a bunch of them, ripping them open as he went. They'd all completely forgotten about the 'Silver Trio' cards that would be coming out. Harry looked pointedly at Neville and pulled out his wand.

"Don't you dare," Neville said threateningly. Then he pleadingly said, "Please, not in front of the whole school."

"You did it in the middle of my house, with all of my guests there," Harry retorted, enlarging a card for each of them.

_Luna Lovegood_

_Member of the Silver Trio_

_Lovegood ran the newspaper known as "The Quibbler" with her father Xenophilius during Voldemort's reign. It was the only publication reporting the truth about what was happening in the world. Lovegood also was responsible for leading the resistance group known as 'Dumbledore's Army' at Hogwarts School while it was invaded by Death Eaters. Lovegood intends to complete her education after which she will continue to assist her father in finding rare species of life._

_Neville Longbottom_

_Member of the Silver Trio_

_Longbottom, son of the well-known Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, was a key leader in the resistance group known as 'Dumbledore's Army' at Hogwarts School while it was invaded by Death Eaters. He is a true Heir of Gryffindor, having pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. He used said sword to destroy the snake known as Nagini, helping to defeat Lord Voldemort. Longbottom excels at Herbology, and intends to make a career for himself in that field._

_Ginny Weasley_

_Member of the Silver Trio_

_Weasley, sister of Ronald Weasley who is a member of the Golden Trio, was at the head of Dumbledore's Army. This resistance group fought against the Death Eaters and trained in combat to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts. It is rumored that she is engaged to marry "The-Boy-Who-Lived," but any further information on her plans for the future is unknown. She is an excellent Quidditch player, having been successful at the positions of Chaser and Seeker._

People quoted the cards all day long, following the three heroes of Hogwarts all over the school.

"It might have been worse," Ginny mused. "At least, with the exams going on, people are a bit more worried about passing than us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Harry said, highly amused as he watched a fresh batch of young students approach the Gryffindor table for some more autographs.

"Stop laughing, Harry! It's not funny," Neville said, but he too was having a hard time containing himself as he signed a few cards for the students.

Hermione spent most of her time in the library, where the best resources were located. Harry, Ginny and Ron decided to join her one evening, with just a few days of exams left, when the common room had become too loud.

As they approached they could hear Draco saying, "I'm never going to be able to learn all of this stuff in time! They're going to chuck me in Azkaban!"

"They won't, Draco. Remember, McGonagall said you could stay here as long as you need to in order to get the required grade. If you don't think you can pass it this time, you can wait and take it next year."

"I don't honestly think I can take another year here, though. Everyone will be so much younger than me. I just want to get out of here and move on, maybe start dating."

They could see Hermione patting Draco's hand with an annoyed expression on her face. "I wouldn't worry about that right now. You're young and you'll find someone who's right for you, someone who'll support you."

She said it in a practiced tone, indicating they'd had this discussion before. "Now, why don't we go over the muggle British government again?"

Ron had stopped dead and pulled out his wand. "So, what's going on here?" he shouted.

"As you can see, we're studying," Hermione said, in an exasperated tone.

"Holding his hand? I don't suppose _he_ produces a Patronus cause he loves you and me so much!" Ron yelled, even louder than before.

"Don't you even dare!" Hermione shouted, rising from her seat and pointing at his wand.

"Shouting in the library? Wands raised? What do you think you're doing?" Madam Pince said, glowering at Ron. "Get out, now!"

Ron turned on his heel and fled the library.

"God, he needs to get a grip!" Hermione said, under her breath.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Ginny asked her friend quietly.

"What for? He's got everything all figured out. I can't take the jealousy anymore, honestly. I just don't have the time or the patience right now."

"I'll go talk to him," Harry volunteered.

"I'd better stay and work. I'll wind up yelling at him if I go with you," Ginny said, shaking her head. "I can help Draco too, so Hermione can get some of her own work done."

Harry nodded and left to find Ron.

Hermione was rather moody as she slammed a book shut and opened another.

Draco looked over to Hermione and said, "You know, I'm not sure I understand why you even put up with his nonsense."

"No offense," he added to Ginny.

"None taken, Draco. I'm very well aware that Ron can be rather pig-headed, especially where Hermione's concerned," Ginny explained.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "You know, I really thought he'd finally started to grow up. I suppose I should have known better. Am I not allowed to have any friends?"

"He's insecure, Hermione," Ginny pointed out.

"Well, I don't know how many times I can tell him that I'm with him and that's where I want to stay. Either he doesn't believe me or he doesn't feel that way himself," she said dejectedly.

"He loves you, Hermione, I'm sure of it. Have you two actually talked about going out and your love for each other or did you just assume after the final battle that everything would work itself out?" Ginny asked wisely.

Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve and said, "No, we haven't really talked about anything like that. There have been too many other concerns and half the time we just fall into bed exhausted."

"You need to talk to him," Draco said, then looking down awkwardly. "What I mean to say is that you need to tell him how you feel. As much as it hurt to break things off with Pansy, I felt quite a bit better once I'd told her how I felt."

Ginny looked at him with a bit of surprise on her face. She couldn't imagine a more unlikely person to be trying to comfort Hermione and give her advice.

"I know, but right now I'm really angry with him and there's too much work that needs to be done. I'll worry about it after the exams are over," Hermione said, burying herself in her book.

Ginny shared a look with Draco and moved closer to help him with his Muggle Studies work.

Meanwhile, after checking the 'common' common room and the D.A. room, Harry wasn't sure where to look for Ron.

He ran into Neville in the Gryffindor common room. "Have you seen Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just ran up to our dorms," Neville said. "I wasn't sure if I should follow him or not. You want me to go up there with you?"

"Sure," Harry said, "I'm not certain what to say anyhow."

They climbed the stairs to the seventh year boys' dormitory to find Ron pacing around the room in a circle.

"What?" Ron asked, rounding on them.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing," Harry said in reply, stopping dead in his tracks at the feral look on Ron's face.

"Why does she have to do stuff like that? Has she been sneaking around with him all summer?" Ron asked, frightened.

"Well, they obviously aren't sneaking around. They were sitting in the middle of the library and it was pretty apparent that they'd been studying," Harry said sarcastically. Then, feeling angry at Ron for hurting her again, he asked, "Do you honestly not trust her?"

"Of course I trust her!"

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Neville pointed out. "If you trusted her you wouldn't be asking whether or not she's been seeing someone else. Who was it by the way?"

"Malfoy; she's been helping him with his Muggle Studies homework so he can pass his N.E.W.T." Harry explained. Neville seemed a bit surprised but chose not to comment on that revelation.

"Of all the people too! Malfoy! Doesn't she remember how he almost killed me? He just sat there while she was tortured! He's never happy unless he's screwing us around," Ron said angrily.

"You know full well that Malfoy was trying to stay alive and keep his mother safe when he pulled the stunts with the necklace and poisoned mead. And he tried to deny that he recognized us at Malfoy Manor. If it hadn't been for Narcissa remembering Hermione from Madame Malkins, he might even have gotten away with it," Harry reminded his friend. Remembering the disgusted look on Hermione's face, he added, "I think Hermione's the one you need to talk to about this, but she's pretty upset with you right now."

"She's upset with me? I'm upset with her! How could she be upset with me?" he asked, rambling.

"Because you got jealous again, without cause," said Harry incredulously.

"Well, I just don't like to see her with her hands on another bloke! You're one thing, but Malfoy's quite another!" Ron exclaimed.

"If you'll remember, you tried to curse me on the train and when that didn't work you punched me, Ron."

"He punched you?" Neville asked, struggling not to laugh.

"Yeah, but I apologized for that," Ron said, sighing.

"You almost did it again. If Madam Pince hadn't interrupted you, you would have cursed Malfoy," Harry pointed out.

Ron looked a bit sheepish and said, "Yeah, I guess I might have."

"You might want to start working on your apologies. Is there anything in the book about it?" Harry suggested.

Ron shrugged and reminded him that all of his books were in Hermione's dorm. So Neville and Harry accompanied Ron to the Head Dormitory. Harry levitated him up the steps to avoid the slide and Ron slipped into her room, coming down with the book.

The three men sat near the fireplace in the common room. There weren't many students in there as most were in the new common room or else the library. Harry pulled out his Transfiguration notes to try to study while he waited for Ron.

"So, what kind of a book is that?" Neville asked, peering over Ron's shoulder.

"The key to women, mate," Ron said sagely. "When's your birthday? I'll get you a copy."

"End of July," Harry supplied absently.

Neville looked at him curiously and asked, "How do you know when my birthday is? I don't remember ever telling you."

Harry caught himself up short. He hesitated for a moment and mumbled, "Albus told me when we were talking about the prophecy."

"What do you mean? Why would my birthday have anything to do with the prophecy?" Neville asked, thoroughly confused. Ron had stopped his search in the book and looked up as well.

Harry briefly recited the prophecy and said, "It could have referred to either of us. The only reason it wound up being me was because I was the one who Voldemort assumed it meant. If he'd chosen to go after you, then it would have referred to you."

Neville's mouth hung open. Harry gave a half-smile and said, "I thought it rather fitting that you stood up to him and killed Nagini."

"You never said it could have been Neville," Ron said, distracted momentarily.

"It didn't really matter. Like I said, it all depended on Voldemort's actions. He chose me," Harry said. Ron and Neville stared at him in stunned silence. Harry decided to change the topic and said, "So, any luck on apologies?"

Ron looked down at the book again to resume his search. "Ah, here we go. Flowers or jewelry or chocolate are always nice accompaniments for when you're in deep trouble with your witch. Also, make sure you are completely sincere in your apology or else she's likely to hex you. Blimey, maybe I should sneak out and get something from Hogsmeade."

"I don't think you have time for that right now. If she won't talk to you later tonight, then go down and pick something up tomorrow after class. We have the afternoon off, remember?" Harry said.

Ron nodded and began to look sick as he contemplated how he was going to try to apologize to his girlfriend.

"Do you think I should go back there now?" Ron asked.

Neville shook his head and said, "No. I don't know much about women, but I'd say it's better to let her cool off first."

But Hermione did not cool off. When she came into Gryffindor Tower, she took one look at Ron, Harry and Neville sitting by the fireplace and stalked off to her room. A few minutes later all of Ron's possessions sat in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't think she's going to cool off tonight, Ron," Neville whispered.

"I guess not," Ron whispered back in a frightened voice. He looked at Harry. "What do I do now?"

"Get yourself to Hogsmeade tomorrow and get some damn good apology gifts," Harry suggested. "I'd better go to bed. Transfiguration is bound to be a nightmare tomorrow."

Harry tried to wait up for Ginny, but fell asleep before she returned.

In the morning, he asked her about what had happened with Hermione after he'd left and told her about what Hermione had done once reaching Gryffindor Tower. They found the couple having words as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Look, Ron, I really don't have time to deal with this right now," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I know that I can be a bit jealous, but I don't really mean it," Ron pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it, Ron," she replied vacantly.

"Well, you will hear about it, Hermione, because it's important! Do you just want to let this die?" he half-yelled.

"I don't know. Like I said, we will deal with this when we get home. There's too much going on right now," she told him, walking away.

Ron went to Hogsmeade and spent a small fortune on sweets from Honeydukes, flowers and had even visited the jeweler's. But the candy, flowers and necklace were thrown back in his face. He wasn't sure what else he could do, but he'd decided that he would be relentless once the exams were over and they could relax. He continued to be as courteous to Hermione as he could and she reacted in kind, but it was rather strained.

Harry and Ron snuck quietly under the Invisibility Cloak through the school the night before the end of the year feast, their arms loaded with goods. The doors to the Great Hall creaked slightly as they closed behind them.

"Should have thought to ask Malfoy for his hand of Glory, shouldn't we? We'll have to light our wands," Harry said. All they could do was cast the Muffliato and hope that no one would see the light from under the door.

Stealthily, they strategically placed their pranks around the room and covered them with Disillusionment Charms.

"Make sure you remember where you put them so we can tell everyone else in the morning," Harry warned.

"Uh….right," Ron said, looking around the room. "No, I remember where they are. Whew! They could have been stuck there forever. Could you imagine if someone accidentally set them off a few years from now? Minerva would kill us!"

Arriving back at the dormitory a short while later, the Fat Lady yawned and said, "I sincerely hope that this is the last time you two wake me up in the middle of the night."

"We hope so too," Harry mused.

The hours until the closing feast seemed to fly. Before they knew it, they were descending the staircases for dinner.

Harry tried as hard as he could to keep his face straight.

"Can you believe this is it? It's our last meal here as students!" Hermione said wistfully.

"I've still got a whole year left," Ginny said with a grimace. They all partook of the magnificent dishes that appeared on the tables.

When it was obvious that the puddings had been devoured, Minerva stood, bringing a halt to all conversation.

"I just wanted to say a few words before everyone leaves for the evening. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad with the graduation of this class. I don't think I've ever seen a class that has gone through more turmoil than yours. Yet you met it willingly and with distinction. I am extremely proud of all of you and Hogwarts will miss you greatly. But our loss is the greater Wizarding community's gain. I think I speak for all of the staff when I say it was a pleasure to teach you."

The hall erupted in applause from the students and staff alike.

"Now," Harry muttered.

He cast his spell first with a swish under the table, raising the tables and benches into the air a few feet. The moment everyone's feet were off the floor, Neville set off the swamps which swam in from the walls. Hermione and Ron aimed at the corners behind the staff table in a synchronized motion while Ginny and Luna hit the back two.

"Mssrs. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, Gred and Forge live on! Go Marauders!" spelled the fireworks over the staff table. Others exploded into wolves, stags, great black dogs and silver weasels that gamboled around the Great Hall.

The staff had a hard time holding amused smiles back, and Hagrid laughed delightedly, Filch scowled. The students were screaming their delight at the sparklers. Minerva's lips were drawn into a thin line. Harry couldn't tell if she wished to emulate Hagrid or Filch.

"Miss Granger, I don't know how you are holding everyone up like that, but I insist you let them down at once," Minerva shouted over the din.

"I can't, Professor, Harry's doing it. But don't you think that our feet and robes might get muddy?" Hermione shouted back and Harry let everyone drop a few inches. There were quite a few shrieks as people pulled their feet up, although they were still far enough from the ground not to get soiled.

"Ron, you'd better get rid of that swamp," Ginny suggested, taking note of the frown that now marred the headmistress's brow. Ron waved his arm at the swamp, performing the countercharm and Harry gently let the students back down.

Minerva inhaled deeply and was obviously trying to calm herself before acting. She took a large swig of the water goblet that she hadn't yet touched throughout the meal. When the headmistress sprouted feathers, the entire room burst into laughter.

"Who managed that?" asked Ginny.

"I might have slipped the Canary Cream into her cup when I went up to talk to her about a summer internship," whispered Neville. He wore a rueful expression and said, "Does anyone remember how long it lasts?"

As he spoke, the feathers started to molt and their teacher reverted to her normal form. If they'd been in trouble before, they were now doomed. Minerva came striding down from the head table, not pausing as she passed the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood!" she intoned.

They didn't need to ask if she wished them to follow and smiled amongst themselves as they departed the Great Hall to a great deal of appreciative muttering.

Minerva didn't say a word until they'd reached her office.

"That was extremely foolish of you, Potter," she finally said as she sank into her seat behind the desk. "What if you'd dropped them?"

Harry's mouth fell open. He didn't know what he'd expected, but that certainly wasn't it. "I wouldn't have dropped them!" he exclaimed indignantly. "How could you think that of me, Minerva?"

His familiar use of her name seemed only to incense her further and her nostrils flared. He continued, "Can you honestly say you wouldn't have been disappointed if we hadn't pulled at least one prank during our time here? You have to admit it was amusing and a fun way to honor the Marauders."

"I have to admit nothing, Harry," she said, although her voice had softened somewhat and Harry noticed her renewed use of his first name. She waved a hand at her students and said in an exasperated tone, "So, now what am I going to do with you?"

"May I suggest not allowing them to take the train home tomorrow?" Albus said with an amused expression.

"Thanks for your input, Albus," Minerva replied wryly.

"Very well, the six of you will come up here before breakfast tomorrow to Floo to your respective homes," she said, in a resigned tone, after a few moments of contemplation.

Not one of them was upset with this announcement, which meant that they could avoid the crowds at Platform 9 ¾.

Harry dared to smile and whispered, "Thanks."

"I may yet change my mind about punishing you, Potter. You are all dismissed," she said and they turned to leave.

"I still say he was reckless, Albus," she said defiantly, looking at the portrait behind her desk.

"Minerva, Harry sacrificed his life to keep those students safe. Do you honestly think he would cause them injury?" he replied. Then he said wistfully, "I only wish I'd been able to watch it all, but bringing my portrait into the Great Hall might have been a bit of a giveaway."

The students hadn't gotten past the gargoyle when they heard Minerva explode with, "You knew about this?"

"Run!" Ron shouted and they sprinted down the hall. "Blimey, I wouldn't want to be Albus right now," he said, as they slowed once a safe distance was between them and the headmistress.

"Well, he could always just go visit a different portrait, right?" Neville observed. He was enormously relieved that she had focused on Harry's spell more than having been turned into a canary, not that he wouldn't have owned up to it, if it had become necessary.

"She'll just be even more upset with him if he leaves now," Hermione said, Ginny nodding beside her.

The six friends entered the new common room amid raucous cheers. As they sat and things began to quiet down, Seamus stood and said, "I think tonight is a time for celebration." He pulled a large everlasting bottle of Ogden's Best Firewhiskey out from under his robes and began conjuring glasses.

Catching Hermione's look of disapproval he said, "I'll only give it to those of age, I promise."

With her facial expression unchanging, Harry said, "Come on, we deserve a break after all the work we've done."

Ginny forced a glass into Hermione's hand and she reluctantly accepted it. Harry could see Seamus handing out glasses all around the room, and he was quite certain that many of the students he'd included weren't of age yet. Harry thought that as Head Boy he should probably tell Seamus off for it, but he didn't have the heart. Most of the students in the room had fought in the Battle and had worked quite hard over the last two months to get to this moment of peace.

Ron stood up and said, "Just to let everyone know, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes will be opening tomorrow at ten."

There were a great many cheers at this announcement and people were celebrating gloriously.

"So, what's everyone going to be doing?" asked a slightly drunken Hermione. Seamus had handed her three shots almost in a row, obviously hoping to catch her off guard. It seemed to have worked as she hadn't refused them.

Dean, who was sitting on a couch with Luna in his lap, said, "Well, Luna's got another year here. Seamus and I are going to apply to the Auror Department if we get the grades."

Seamus spoke up, from beside Lavender and asked Harry, "Are they taking on any more new recruits? I heard that they've already hired you and Ron."

"I have no idea. We haven't even been to work yet. We just nabbed a few Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor….and obviously a couple at the Burrow, as well," Harry told him.

"We're not quite in the Auror Department yet, Seamus. We still have to pass the exams in a few days," Ron told him. "But if we make it, we'll put in a good word for the two of you. Does anyone know when we can expect our exam results?"

Hermione, who seemed to have forgotten her argument with Ron, sat beside him and said, "We should have them by the end of next week. They're going to rush things a bit because of the circumstances."

"That's good," Parvati piped in, "because it's rather difficult to apply for a job if you don't have your grades. Lavender and I are going to try for the Healing Program at St. Mungo's."

"What about you, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Well, there's an expedition to Africa with this Herbology Troop that starts some time in September. I was hoping I might be able to join that. There's no pay, but the experience would be handy," he replied.

"Oh, Nevvy, you'd be gone too long," Parvati said with a pout.

"I'll be back before you know it," he told her in a placating tone. They'd been arguing almost constantly during the exams but seemed to have made up once the tension had lifted.

Harry shared a look with Ginny. She thought that they'd eventually break up but apparently that was still to be put off. They avoided looking at Ron and Hermione, who seemed to be making up nonverbally.

"Do you know what Draco's decided to do?" Harry asked, knowing that Ginny had been helping him with Muggle Studies.

She grimaced slightly before saying, "Well, he's rather upset with you. He's going to take the fourth year exam to see if he can pass that first. I can't say that I blame him. I'm not even sure how those who intended to take that N.E.W.T. originally are going to pass, let alone someone who never took the normal class to begin with."

Harry felt a bit bad that Draco would have to stay at school for yet another year, and said, "You think I was harsh with him."

She said, "No, I think you were uncommonly fair. You could have just let him go to Azkaban, but you didn't. You gave the Wizengamot an option. Usually they only see black and white; you made them see gray. Draco will be happy for it in the end, I'm sure."

Harry wasn't so sure about that, but Draco wasn't his primary concern at the moment.

Dudley and Susan suddenly came into the room, sitting with Harry and their friends. Dudley had a large case of beer under his arm and immediately offered some to the older students.

Dudley whispered, "Just don't tell anyone. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to give beer to students. But I thought we could all use a bit of a break."

"Not at all, Dudley," Ginny said, welcomingly. "Seamus has some Firewhiskey there as well. Feel free to help yourself."

"Think I'll stick to the beer, thanks. Firewhiskey isn't quite to my taste; a bit too strong. I know my beer, and it knows me," he said with a laugh.

"So what are you going to be doing, Susan?" Hermione asked with a hiccup. Everyone shared a look, wondering just how much Firewhiskey she'd consumed thus far, considering her recent snog with Ron and Seamus's frequent rounds to her, handing her a glass each time.

"I'm not sure yet. My father wanted me to join him in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but I'm really not sure. I'll see what openings are available and figure it out from there, I suppose," she replied.

Dudley pulled a grimace and said, "I think I'll wait to see what sorts of grades my students got on their tests before I even consider keeping this job."

Ron looked particularly sympathetic and said, "Well, remember that all of your students were taught by someone who was just teaching them to hate Muggles, not to learn about them."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, leaning into him, "I'm sure the examiners understand that no one had a proper Muggle Studies class this past year! They'll take that into account."

Still leaning on Ron, she turned her head to address Dudley and said, "But you do realize that for a lot of wizards, learning about Muggles isn't easy."

Dudley looked at her with an amused expression and said, "Uh, yeah, I kind of figured that part out. After all, I'd never heard of ekeltricity before Mr. Weasley came to my house."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Dudley's attempt at a joke and soon all of those who knew the proper name for electricity were roaring with laughter, while Dudley looked on with a pleased gaze.

"You know, Harry, I find myself quite envious of you, having lived here for all of these years and learning all of these things," Dudley said thoughtfully.

Dudley frowned then and looked at his cousin closely, "Look, Harry, I really think that you should see Mum."

Harry responded, "Dudley, it's different."

"She needs to see you and you need to see her, Harry. I'm no expert in psychology or anything, but you two need to sort everything out. You had to live with her for all of those years, but she had to live with you too. You know it can't have been easy for her," Dudley said tentatively.

"Yeah, Dud?" Harry asked aggressively, standing and turning away. "She did everything she could to thwart me, Dudley….everything. Why? Because she was jealous; this was all because of jealousy!"

Dudley stood up and went to face Harry. "I know," Dudley said quietly. "But you both need to deal with these demons in your closet."

Harry knew that pain flickered across his face, but it didn't really matter anymore. Dudley grabbed his shoulder and said, "I know. I know how I treated you and how I hurt you. I don't deserve the kind treatment that you've given me, nor do my parents. But you owe it to yourself to make your peace with her. As much as I love my parents, I'm really quite a bit ashamed of them. A child can't help what happens to him, no matter what world he comes from."

Harry still did not say anything but just looked at Dudley. Finally Dudley said, "Look, would you feel better if I was there?"

"Perhaps, but she will have to meet me on my terms not hers. She will have to come to my house," Harry said.

Dudley said, "I think that can be arranged. Send Fawkes to me and we'll figure out a date."

"GO DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" Hermione screamed, with a manic grin on her face. Ron caught her as she almost hit the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Before we dive in, I would like to give a hearty thank you and welcome to my new beta puregenius77. He is helping me so that I can get this story finished in a timely manner. Additionally, he will be assisting with the proper British way of saying things. Thank you, puregenius77!**

**Chapter 16: The First Day**

As Ron lifted Hermione, he scowled at Seamus and said, "I saw how much you gave her! She's never had more than one dose of firewhiskey before."

"Sorry, mate, I just wanted to make sure she had a good time," Seamus said in a small voice.

"I think everyone's had enough, Seamus," Harry said reaching out for the bottle. He didn't hesitate to put it into Harry's waiting hand.

"I'd better put her in bed," Ron said, looking down at the sleeping form in his arms.

Harry checked his watch, turned to the room at large and said, "Curfew's in ten minutes, so I'll expect this room to be cleared by then."

He set a charm so that he would know whether or not this order had been obeyed and left the room with his friends.

Morning seemed to come too soon for Harry and Ginny, both of whom had drunk a few shots of firewhiskey themselves the previous evening. Harry was quite glad that he hadn't had to go back to the common room to kick everyone out. It would seem that they all took him at his word. Harry and Ginny had just pulled on their weekend clothes and closed their trunks when they heard a knock on the door.

Sharing a confused look with Harry, Ginny said, "Come in."

Ron entered; looking distinctly disheveled, and said, "Ginny, could you come help me with Hermione? I can't get her out of bed, and I still need to get her dressed before we can go up to McGonagall's office."

She shared a smirk with Harry before following her brother out of the room. Harry couldn't help but laugh as he descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Morning," Neville grumbled from a sofa, stifling a yawn. "So, I've been meaning to talk to you about the Sword of Gryffindor."

"What about it?" Harry said in confusion.

"Well, I know that Dumbledore gave it to you in his will, but I pulled it out of the Sorting Hat. I thought we ought to decide between us what to do with it," Neville explained, pulling the sword out from under the robes he was wearing.

"Albus only put that in his will so that I would know what it was for. I don't think anyone can actually inherit it. If someone needed it, it would be taken from your hands and be given to that worthy Gryffindor. It's entirely up to you at this point. You're the last person to wield the sword. I think you should just give it to Minerva to place back into its case, to be honest," Harry suggested.

Neville nodded his agreement and they both turned to watch Ron and Ginny helping an unsteady Hermione down her staircase, Ron's feet lifted off of the ground slightly.

"I don't want to go home right now. I just want to sleep, Ron," Hermione mumbled.

"We've got to go home. We're in trouble, remember?" Ron said quietly and she groaned in response.

The five students met up with their co-conspirator, on their way to the Headmistress's office, who also looked a little worse for wear.

"So, I was wondering if you could give me some advice," Neville said to Harry. "I know you went out with Parvati…"

"Unless you count the disastrous half-date we had going to the Yule ball together, I've never gone out with her," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I thought you might know how best to break up with her. I just don't think I can take her much longer. She's a little too high-strung for me," Neville said with a pleading look.

"I'm not the best person to ask. I've never broken up with anyone," Harry told him.

Ginny cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me?"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly and said, "Breaking up with you doesn't count, Ginny. I didn't want to break up with you, I just had to."

She looked at him closely as all of the others tried to walk ahead a bit. Her eyes narrowed and she said, "So it wasn't difficult to do? It didn't break my heart?"

"Of course it was difficult to do! It was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life; giving up the person who gave me everything; giving up my one sense of normalcy. If I'd had more sense, I might have realized that I was giving you up because I loved you too much to further endanger you. I never wanted to break your heart. You know that," Harry said.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that you didn't break it, Harry," she replied, looking pained as though remembering the emotions she'd felt at the time.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me for it?" he asked quietly.

She smiled slightly at that and said coyly, "Oh, I don't know. Someday I'll forgive you, maybe when you're…oh I don't know….about a hundred?"

Harry's spirits lifted and he laughed. "Well, at least I'll have something to look forward to in my old age."

He came to a stop and pulled Ginny into his arms, kissing her gently but thoroughly. A few throats clearing brought them crashing down to earth, Ron's being the loudest.

After glaring at her brother, Ginny brought the conversation back to its original intention. "Now, as to Neville's problem. I think you should just tell her that you aren't right for each other. You were brought together during a time of great stress and upheaval. She may already be thinking the same thing anyway."

"Maybe," Neville responded, looking thoughtful as they approached the gargoyle and gave it the password to allow them entrance.

Ron held Hermione tightly as the stairs revolved, bringing them face-to-face with Minerva McGonagall. Her lips were pursed tightly, telling them that she was either aware of their party the previous evening or was still remembering their stunt at dinner. She didn't say a word but just peered at up at them from her desk.

"Professor, I wanted to hand over the sword to you," Neville said, approaching her with the relic clasped gently in his hands as he presented it to her.

"Thank you, Neville. I shall put it back where it belongs," she said crisply, accepting the sword and putting it into its case on the wall. They all looked at it fondly for a few moments. Minerva turned around and said, "Well, Harry, here is the portrait that you asked to be commissioned."

Harry picked up the wrapped parcel and shrank it down so that it would fit into his jeans pocket. He smiled at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore behind the Headmistress's desk, who winked at Harry and smiled at his former students.

"Harry, I know that you didn't want to reconnect either house with the Floo, so I'll be sending you to Luna's. Neville, you can go straight home to your grandmother's," Minerva told them, indicating her fireplace.

Neville said, "I'll let you lot know what I'm doing once I figure everything out," as he stepped into the flames.

Ron helped Hermione into the fireplace and was quickly followed by Luna and Ginny.

Harry turned back for a moment and said, "Minerva?" He paused a moment, as he waited for her to look at him. "I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. I really wouldn't have hurt them. Can you forgive me for scaring you?"

She sighed and said, "I know, Harry. I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me for even accusing you of such a thing."

"Of course. Take care of yourself, Minerva," Harry said.

She gave him a rare smile and said, "You too, Harry. Please be careful. Don't forget to write."

He smiled back at her before following the others. He landed neatly in the Lovegood kitchen to find Luna and Ginny already preparing some breakfast for all of them. The house seemed much as it had before, Harry was happy to note. The only noticeable difference was the lack of paper cluttering every surface. Apparently Xenophilius hadn't had enough time to accumulate that much for the newspaper since the repairs over the summer. Ron had deposited Hermione onto a couch in the sitting room and was sitting at the table expectantly. Xenophilius was hovering over Luna, trying to help her.

"Just sit down, Daddy, I've got it all taken care of," Luna said, her voice surprisingly sharp and her father obeyed her.

Harry asked if he could do anything and the ladies set him to placing dishes and cutlery on the table.

"Did everyone have a good summer at school?" Xenophilius asked.

"Yes, Daddy, we had a marvelous time. Ginny was voted to head the D.A., and I'm to be her Vice-President. Isn't that wonderful? I'm so excited."

"You were pretty much already in that position, Luna, while we were away last year," Ron said.

"I suppose so, but it'll be different now that we're not in the middle of a war with Death Eaters at the school," Ginny pointed out. "You know, we should have invited Neville to join us for breakfast."

Harry shrugged and walked over to the fireplace, shouting, "Longbottom Estate."

He could see into a large ornate sitting room. Neville walked up with a concerned look on his face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all. Ginny and Luna are making breakfast. Care to join us?" Harry asked.

"Love to," Neville responded with an air of relief and Harry pulled out of the fireplace to allow Neville to enter the kitchen.

"Is everything okay at home?" Harry asked.

Neville shook his head with dismay and said, "My gran's furious over the sword."

"But you couldn't have kept it forever," Ron said, taking in the conversation.

"You try to tell her that, Ron. She seems to think that because I pulled it out of the hat, it's mine to keep. I tried to explain, but it's useless. After the battle she kept making me bring it down into the sitting room to show to her friends. It was a bit annoying, really," Neville said.

They all had an enjoyable laugh as Luna and Ginny began to bring dishes to the table. Once the group had finished their repast, Ron went to wake up Hermione and they all left for their respective homes.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen of the Burrow as quietly as possible, but it was already full.

Arthur and Percy sat at the table while Molly and Andromeda were standing by the stove talking quietly. They all looked over as the young people came in.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, scratching his head.

"Well, see, Professor McGonagall thought it might be best if we took the Floo home….so we've been at Luna's…" Ginny said brightly, hoping that they hadn't already been informed that this was due to punishment.

"That's good. We won't have to fight the crowds at King's Cross again," Molly said with relief. "Sit down, and I'll get you something to eat."

Not wishing to hurt her feelings, Harry immediately sat at the table and was quickly joined by the others.

"Come on, just a little bit of toast," Ron wheedled Hermione, who had her head on his shoulder. He tried to push the toast into her mouth but she batted at his hand.

"Is she alright?" Molly asked, rushing over to place the back of her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"She's fine, Mum, uh, she's just really tired," Ron said, obviously not wishing to tell his mother about the party they'd been involved in nor that Hermione had accidentally gotten blitzed.

Harry heard a wail and immediately stood to answer it. Ginny looked at him pointedly and said, "Bring him down quickly."

Harry climbed the familiar stairs to his godson's room and pushed the door open. He found Teddy gabbing away in baby-talk and his arms swinging in the air from inside his crib.

"Hey, Ted," Harry said, lifting the baby. As an unpleasant scent reached his nose he said, "Well, I guess we know why you were crying."

He laughed as he quickly changed Teddy's nappy, telling him all about the prank they'd pulled. "There we are, all better," Harry said, picking up the newly clean baby and heading for the door.

"Da-da-da-da," Teddy said as he gazed intently into Harry's face.

Harry stopped in mid-step and looked at his godson, feeling his heart contract painfully. "No, Teddy, I'm Harry. I'm…I'm not Dad," Harry told him, wondering how many times he might have to try to explain this to the boy as he grew up.

Harry felt weighted down as he descended the stairs, cuddling Teddy tightly. The child didn't seem to be upset at all though and continued to gurgle contentedly, playing with his godfather's hand.

As Harry retook his seat between Ginny and Hermione, Ginny immediately held her arms out to Teddy who giggled happily at the welcomed sight. Hermione was asleep once again on Ron's shoulder.

"Do you think you could hang on to her for a second? I'll go see if George left any of that potion in his room. Do you want some?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny shook their heads as it seemed breakfast had revived them well enough. Ron gently nudged Hermione's head onto Harry's shoulder, whose arm went around his friend to keep her from falling. Ron returned a few moments later and shook Hermione slightly.

"Oh! Don't do that, Ron," she said in a pitiful tone.

"Come on, drink this. You'll feel better, I promise," he said, tipping the contents of a vial down her throat.

A few minutes later she declared that she was starving and a bemused Molly quickly fixed her a plate of food.

"Remind me to kill Seamus the next time I see him," Hermione declared, her mouth full of egg.

They all laughed and Ron said, "Don't worry, I've already promised to take care of that task myself."

"Thank you, Ron, that was surprisingly thoughtful," Hermione said with a smirk.

George came bounding through the door with a mischievous grin on his face. "So, what's going on? Are you lot being punished for what you did yesterday? I couldn't believe it when Mum said you'd taken the Floo home instead of the train!"

Molly, Arthur, Percy and Andromeda all looked at George questioningly while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all closed their eyes in anticipation of the expected tirade. Molly rounded on her youngest children. "And what exactly did you do yesterday that might warrant punishment?"

Ron glared at his brother and said, "Thanks, George!"

George sat down at the table, helping himself to food with a satisfied grin on his face as he leaned back to enjoy the fireworks. Meanwhile, Ron was trying to explain the prank they'd pulled the day before. This didn't stop Molly from yelling at them, by any means. Of course she then rounded on George. "Like this wasn't all your idea in the first place!" The others started to snigger at this change of course until Molly glared around the rest of the room. "It's not funny!"

Finally Hermione said, "You know, in all of our time there, we never even got to pull a harmless prank. We were too busy worrying about fighting against Voldemort. I think that we deserved to go out with a…BANG."

"Besides," Harry said, "Minerva's already forgiven us. She was going to send us home this way anyhow."

They spent the afternoon playing Quidditch in the orchard and goofing around with Teddy, enjoying the summer weather. In the evening, everyone sat down to figure out how best to get Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes reopened the following day. They hadn't been able to set a schedule since Ron still didn't know what days he would be at the Ministry, so it was decided that Ginny would work with George (until she went back to school) as much as possible as she was the only one without a full-time job. By the time Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione Apparated back to Grimmauld Place it had gotten late and exhaustion had set in, so they went straight to bed because they had all agreed to meet in Diagon Alley at six the following morning.

The street was pretty much deserted as they approached the shop, Harry and Ron walking with George between them.

George turned to Ron and, shaking his head, said, "I can't do this. I really can't. You do it. I…I've gotta go home."

"No, you _can_ do this. You need to do this," Ron insisted firmly, putting a hand on his brother's arm. George closed his eyes as though it might be easier that way. Harry aimed his wand at the door and used the incantation that Percy had told them they'd need to open it.

Most of the shelves seemed to be in pretty good order, however there were very few Skiving Snackboxes left and all of the Defense Against the Dark Arts products were completely gone. George was in his element as he showed everyone how to begin replenishing stock. Molly, Bill and Charlie had agreed to help out and were working just as hard as anyone.

Alicia walked into the shop, not even looking at anyone, and straight through to the stockroom where George was setting up a few cauldrons to start on the Skiving Snackboxes. He looked up at her, glared and turned back to what he'd been doing. She took no notice of this and shut the door behind her.

Angelina then entered and looked at the closed stockroom door. "I take it Alicia's already here?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, I don't understand what's been going on," Molly confessed.

"Things haven't been going very well with them, since, well, you know, since the battle," Angelina responded uncomfortably, her words seeming very forced and careful. It was common knowledge that George and Alicia had been going out for over a year.

Everyone in the room shared a look before Molly began rummaging through some junk under the counter.

"Looking for one of these, Mum?" Ginny asked, unable to hide her amusement as she handed her mother an Extendable Ear.

It was unnecessary to eavesdrop however as the door to the stockroom opened once again and Alicia stood there, her face lined with fury. She turned to George and shouted, "Fine! It's over then. I hope you're happier with your misery than you were with me."

She slammed the door so that the entire wall shook and a few products fell to the floor. Harry and Ron both made to go talk to George, but Angelina held up a hand. "I'll take care of George," she said, glaring at Alicia, "in a moment."

Angelina stalked up to Alicia and demanded, "What have you done to him now?"

"Me?" Alicia sneered. "I think a better question would be 'what has he done to himself' or 'what has he done to me?'"

"You know what I mean. And this isn't about you. It's about George," Angelina retorted, her face inches away from Alicia's as she glared into the other girl's eyes. "He needs you to be understanding right now. You need to stop badgering him."

"What do you know of it? For the last four months I have done everything in my power to help him. He doesn't want anyone's help. He wants to wallow in grief for the rest of his life. Well, that's fine with me. I'm done with him," Alicia whispered, although she might have shouted for the amount of venom that dripped from her tongue.

"He just needs time, Alicia. You can't expect him to suddenly forget everything."

"Look, I don't even know who that man is anymore. He's certainly not the George I fell in love with."

Angelina gave her a look of disgust and shook her head in disbelief. "Of course he's not himself. Can't you try to imagine how he must be feeling right now?"

"Oh, and I suppose you know _my_ boyfriend better than I do. Well, Miss George-Weasley-expert, what is he feeling?" Alicia asked with intense sarcasm, folding her arms across her chest and giving Angelina a fake look of anticipation.

Angelina rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not pretending to be an expert about George. I certainly don't know him as well as I knew…as I knew...F-Fred, but I can tell you what Fred would have felt if the situation were reversed."

Angelina paused to take a deep breath as she fought to keep her composure. She finally said fiercely, "Fred would have felt as though he were suddenly alone in the world, as though he'd lost a piece of his soul along with George. He would have wondered how he could make it through each day looking in the mirror and seeing George looking back at him…"

She broke off and continued in a choked voice, "That's how Fred would have felt, and I'm sure that that's how George feels right now. He's lost half of himself. He doesn't know what to do about it!"

"Well, it's not my problem anymore, to be perfectly honest," Alicia told her with disdain, although her eyes betrayed some sadness in her heart. "He just dumped me for about the tenth time and I accepted. If you know him so well and care for him so much why don't you let him take up where Fred left off with you?"

Angelina looked as though she'd been hit in the face with a heavy blow. "That was completely uncalled for."

Alicia shrugged and said, "I know you've been visiting him at his brother's house rather frequently."

"We all have been going there because we all care about him! I go because I'm his friend and I'm trying to understand the pain he's going through. Unlike you, I've been going there to help him not make him feel worse about himself."

With that Alicia turned on her heal and exited the shop. Angelina took another deep breath, wiped at her eye and quietly opened the door to the stockroom, leaving it ajar. Harry wondered if she did it deliberately so that the family could see what was going on. George was still standing in the middle of the room facing one of the cauldrons in the back but seemed to be simply staring at the wall.

"George?" she whispered.

He jumped and turned around. He smiled slightly and said, "Angelina, what are you doing here?! I thought you said you were going home to France yesterday."

"I changed my mind," she responded, taking a few tentative steps forward. "I think I'd rather stay in England."

George's mouth hung open for a moment and then an enormous grin broke onto his face. "Really?"

"Really," she said.

As the family saw George's smile, they realized that in the last few months they hadn't seen a true smile on George's face; one that hadn't been forced or contrived. This smile radiated happiness and something akin to hope.

George approached her a bit and asked, "What made you change your mind?"

"Hmm, I suppose you did," she said. He seemed to look thoughtful for a moment, but she walked right up to him then and said, "I mean that I thought about what you said. This is my home and I realized that you needed me.

"But I think that I need you too, George. I should never have gone to France in the first place," she said on a sob.

His arms came around her and he said, "I know. It's okay. I'm just glad you're staying. That's all that matters now."

Molly waved her wand at the door, and it shut almost silently. Most everyone stood there with jaws dropped.

Ron gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Well, I don't suppose any of us really guessed that one."

Moments later, George came out to see how everyone was doing and gave new instructions to those who had finished their tasks. The shop was finally ready to open by ten and there was already a line of Hogwarts students, past and present, waiting to stock up on their favorite pranks. Once it seemed as though things were in hand, Bill and Charlie both left. But everyone else was still kept busy helping customers and trying to keep products on the shelves.

In the afternoon, Harry slipped out of the shop. He made his way towards Ollivander's, with his head down to avoid recognition. He couldn't help but notice that Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor had been boarded up and the sign taken down. He thought about Florean's help with his History of Magic homework during the summer he'd stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. To their knowledge there still hadn't been any sign of Fortescue. Harry then vividly remembered his first visit to the wandmaker's so many years ago as he crossed the threshold.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry called.

"Mr. Potter!" Ollivander said in surprise as he walked up to his counter. He appeared in much better health than the last time Harry had seen him. Then his brow furrowed and he asked fearfully, "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, everything's just fine," Harry quickly assured him.

"Is there something wrong with the wand I made for you? If so, I'd be happy to make a new one."

"No, there's nothing wrong with the wand. At least, I don't think there is. But that's not what I came here for. I came to ask a favor of you."

"Anything, dear boy, anything!" Ollivander said, as though this were obvious.

"Well, I was hoping you might consent to make a new wand for Draco Malfoy. Even though I gave him his old wand back, he doesn't seem to be comfortable with it."

Ollivander looked displeased by the request and so Harry added, "You were there for a long time. You know he didn't have much choice in his actions and that he regretted them. I'd feel better if he had a wand that worked for him. He's bound to be targeted now since he's betrayed quite a few Death Eaters."

Ollivander seemed to consider Harry for a few moments and finally said, "If that is what you wish, Mr. Potter, then I will be happy to oblige. Please tell Mr. Malfoy that he is welcome here. However, do not bother to ask me to make a wand for Lucius Malfoy. That simply will not happen no matter how much you plead."

Harry shook his head and said, "No, I'll only ask you to make a wand for Draco. Thank you."

Harry gripped Ollivander's hand before heading back to the joke shop. Ron and Hermione both left a little while later for a brief stint into Gringotts to set up an account. Harry had already written out the authorization for the funds to be transferred from his account to the new one for Ron and Hermione. His attention wandered to a small boy looking at the display of fireworks kits. Harry walked over to the boy, who couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old.

"Do you need some help?" Harry asked him kindly.

The boy looked up in surprise and said in a wistful voice, "No, I don't need any help."

"You like fireworks?" Harry said, trying to find out if this was a sale or not, as he'd been told to do.

The boy looked up and enthusiastically nodded his head in response. "I love fireworks! Who wouldn't?"

"Who wouldn't indeed, so which pack do you think you might like the best?" Harry asked, gauging the boy's response.

"It doesn't really matter," the boy said dejectedly. "I can't get even the smallest kit."

"Mum won't let you?" Harry asked knowingly.

"Well, I don't know about that," the little boy said in a sad tone. "Mummy disappeared a year ago, and Daddy hasn't worked in ages. He said we couldn't buy anything today, but I could come in and look if I wanted to."

Harry's heart went out to the little boy as he pointed at his father, who was looking interestedly at some of the daydream charms near the WonderWitch section of the shop. Harry turned back to the boy and pulled some gold out of his robes, handing it to him. "I think you should get this package here. You can turn the fireworks into whatever animals take your fancy and even change their colors if you like."

The boy looked at the galleons sitting in his hand and then at Harry with excitement. "Really?" he asked, with glee.

Harry said quietly, "Yeah, but this will be our little secret, okay?"

The boy just nodded his head solemnly to indicate agreement and ran to the counter with the gold and the set of fireworks Harry had recommended. Harry walked into the back room to see if Angelina needed any more help with Skiving Snackboxes, the project she'd taken over so that George could manage everything else.

Meanwhile in the store-proper, Ginny smiled as she took Harry's gold from the little boy to pay for the fireworks, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. The boy's father caught up with him at that point.

"Aidan, what are you doing?!" the man scolded.

The little boy looked worried but said, "Daddy, look! I got us some fireworks. Wait til you see them! They'll be great!"

The man looked around for a moment and asked in a whisper, "Where did you get the money for such a thing?"

"I had enough gold, I swear," the boy said.

"Where from? Did you steal that money?"

"No, a….a man gave it to me," the boy pleaded.

"Gave it to you? No one just hands a child money, Aidan. Where did you get that gold from? Did you find it on the floor?" the man asked. He seemed extremely agitated. "Did you take it out of someone's pocket? Because if you did, Aidan, that's called stealing and that's not right!"

"I didn't steal it," the boy said, on the verge of tears.

"Harry?" Ginny called, concerned about how the exchange was going.

He peeked out of the stockroom door to look at her. He was a bit wary of the look on her face and said, "Yes, dear?"

"You'd better explain to this man, Harry. He thinks his son stole those galleons," she told him.

"Bloody Hell," Harry muttered as he made his way to the counter to find the father and son still arguing. He approached the father and said, "I'm sorry, sir. I gave your son the money to pay for the sparklers. I just thought he'd enjoy them. I didn't mean to get him in trouble.

The man looked at Harry and then backed away as though in terror.

"I'm Harry, by the way, what's your name?" Harry said, trying to ease the situation.

"Of…of course you are! I'm…um…I'm umm," the man stammered.

"My dad's name is Aaron Smith and I'm Aidan," the little boy said, looking up at Harry with neither fear nor awe.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Smith," Harry said, extending a hand and a warm smile.

The man took it, looking as though all of his dreams had come true. "I-I-I just don't believe it. Why would you give my boy money for a few pranks? We're nobody!"

Harry frowned, "What do you mean? I could tell he would really enjoy the fireworks, so I let him have the money to pay for them."

The man still seemed very flustered and then said, "Please, you have to take these back, we can't accept this sort of charity."

"It's not charity, Mr. Smith," Harry said, watching the little boy's face fall at the thought of leaving the fireworks behind. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "Why don't you take Aidan to look at the Pygmy Puffs?"

She nodded, took Aidan's hand and led him over to the cage of brightly colored animals.

Harry spoke directly to Aaron, once Aidan was out of earshot and said, "Look, I know what it's like to be in your son's position. I also know that to you it's charity, but to him it's something that will make him happy and lighten his world a little bit. I assume you fell on hard times during the war?"

"Yes, yes we did," Aaron confessed. "My wife, Belinda, disappeared late last summer because she was trying to help others to escape. It's been…difficult for Aidan and me to move on."

Harry thought he understood better now, why the father had been looking at the daydream charms and said, "I know."

Aaron looked up with a mortified expression and said, "Of course you do! I'm sorry to have brought it up at all."

The man looked uncomfortable again and Harry wanted to put the man at ease. "Don't be sorry. All I ask is that you let your son enjoy his fireworks and perhaps let him get a Pygmy Puff."

Harry said this smilingly as Aidan had found a green Pygmy Puff that was particularly fond of him. Ginny looked up at Harry as she played with the boy and the animal.

"I'm quite sure that a large bag of food for the animal comes with purchase, but I'll double check with the owner," Harry said. He pretended to think for a moment before saying, "Yeah, it definitely does."

This seemed to break some of the tension and Aaron laughed and said, "I don't think I ever stopped to wonder whether or not you were a nice person, Mr. Potter, but you certainly are. You are a very good person."

Harry blew shortly through his nose and said, "I don't know about that, but it's nice to see a young kid like Aidan happy. That's what's really important."

Aaron's eyes lifted from his son to Ginny and he said, "Perhaps you and your girlfriend would like to join us when we set them off?"

Harry was taken aback and he paused for a moment. "She's actually my fiancée now, but that would be very nice. I'm sure we would enjoy that. Please just don't tell anyone that we're coming."

Aaron shook his head and said, "My apologies and please let me say congratulations! She seems like a lovely young witch. And don't worry, we won't tell a soul. I'm terribly sorry that my son didn't recognize you earlier."

"Don't be, because it's nice to not be recognized once in a while, Mr. Smith," Harry said. "So, I think I'll go to pack up everything for Aidan and you can send me an owl, maybe sometime next week, when you think you want to put on that firework display."

Aaron just nodded and Harry walked over to where Ginny was playing with Aidan and the Pygmy Puffs. After making sure that Aidan had chosen the one he wanted, Harry packed everything up and included two of the daydream charms in the bag. Harry explained to Aidan that these were special things for his father and to only give them to him once they were home. Aidan seemed to understand and gave Harry a conspiratorial grin. The father and son finally left the shop with smiles on their faces.

"That was really nice of you, Harry," Ginny said proudly.

Harry shrugged and said, "I guess so. These are some of the people that would refuse the help of the fund set up for them."

She could see where his mind was going, towards what might have happened had things been different, and pushed him instead over to some young Hogwarts students who needed help selecting Skiving Snack-boxes.

They had decided to close the shop at five that evening even though it had usually stayed open until eight. Everyone went back to Grimmauld Place where Kreacher had a sumptuous dinner waiting for them. They spent the evening quietly, marveling over the young Dobby who had Kreacher's features. Winky was not present and Kreacher confessed to Harry that her mood had not yet improved with Dobby's birth, as they both had obviously hoped. Harry was concerned that this could be detrimental to Dobby, but Kreacher insisted that he would not let it be so. Harry told Kreacher to let him know if anything out of the ordinary happened and whether or not something needed to be done about the situation. Kreacher didn't hesitate to agree.

Morning once again came too soon for the new workers for the Ministry of Magic as Harry, Ron and Hermione all got up early to get ready. Ginny and George both left at the break of dawn to continue trying to replenish the diminished stock at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all gotten some standard business robes the previous day and donned them before heading down for breakfast.

"Here, Master Harry, breakfast!" Kreacher said, placing a massive full English breakfast in front of him which consisted of three rounds of bacon, two fried eggs (which were perfectly round), four sausages, three fried tomatoes, three hash browns and six rounds of toast. Harry's usual, rather large, cup of coffee topped off the meal.

"Uh, Kreacher, there's enough here to feed all three of us! We are going to have lunch, you know," Harry reminded the elf. The same amount of food was served to Ron and Hermione. Ron's eyes popped, he tucked his serviette into the chin of his robes and dug into the food. He was the only one who didn't seem to have a problem with the portions.

"Yes, sir, but what if lunch is late? Master mustn't be hungry. Eat, eat," he intoned in his bull-frog voice.

Harry knew better than to argue however, and following suit with Ron, he tucked into his breakfast as did Hermione, hoping that this was only a temporary reaction of Kreacher's. The elf had become accustomed to Harry going to the Ministry every day in the beginning of the summer. But he supposed that while he, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been at school, Kreacher had gotten used to them being safe there. Indeed, Kreacher looked particularly nervous and his hand shook as he poured coffee and tea for Ron and Hermione respectively.

"Is there anything wrong, Kreacher?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not, Miss," Kreacher said, but his demeanor said the opposite.

"We're going to be working there now. It'll be okay," she said, very kindly.

"e're guna be orkin der ow," Ron said with his mouth full, receiving a scowl from Hermione, he quickly swallowed and added, "It'll be alright, Kreacher, we're not gonna be in any danger there, well at least we don't think we will be."

"Yes, Ma'am. Yes, Sir," Kreacher said, his tone indicating that he was simply agreeing because he was supposed to, and he just carried on bustling round the kitchen

Kreacher made sure they all looked perfect as he bowed them out the door, giving them words of warning.

"Moody could've taken lessons from Kreacher," Ron mused as they stood on the front steps of Grimmauld Place to Apparate to the Ministry, since their house was no longer connected to the Floo Network.

"So, um, now what?" Ron asked, as they appeared in the Atrium. Harry and Hermione shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess we should have asked what to do today. I mean, it's not like we haven't been here before, but they never said where to go or anything, did they?" Harry said, looking around. "Well, I'm assuming we have to have our wands weighed anyhow, so let's do that while we figure out what to do."

They approached the desk and Hermione told the man sitting there, "We're supposed to begin work today, but no one's told us where we should go. Would you have any suggestions?"

Ron interrupted and said, "Maybe we should just go up to Kingsley's office, or Dad's? They would be able to tell us what to do."

The man's eyes widened as he began to take in the trio's faces in recognition. Hermione retorted to Ron, "We can't bother them with something as trivial as this."

"Why not? He's my father and Kingsley wouldn't mind," he snapped right back at her.

"I'd rather not bother them with this either. Look, why don't we just head to the Auror Department and find Robards," Harry suggested.

"But I'm not working with you two, remember?" Hermione said desperately.

"Well, who's your boss, Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"I'm not certain," she replied.

Harry turned to the man at the desk and asked, "Is the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures still Amos Diggory?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, yes he is. So, you won't be heading down to the courtrooms this morning?" the man said. Harry shook his head in denial.

"Alright, so let's get into a lift and we'll head to our departments from there," Ron said nervously before catching sight of his brother. "Percy!"

Percy was already walking towards them and said, "Don't worry, Eric. I'll take care of them. Come along, you three. We're meeting Dad and Kingsley in the Minister's office this morning. I'm sorry. We forgot to tell you that last night."

He escorted the trio up to the appropriate floor and right into Kingsley's office where he was sitting with Arthur, Head Auror Robards and Mr. Diggory.

"Good morning," Kingsley said with a smile at the sight of his three young friends.

"We weren't quite sure where we should go," Ron said in apology.

"That's alright, Ron. We realized our error rather quickly. You'll be receiving more detailed tours of your departments later on. I'm sure you remember Gawain Robards and Amos Diggory," Arthur said, indicating the two wizards who both nodded at their new charges.

"Do you always greet new recruits this way or just us?" Harry asked warily.

Kingsley laughed, with a roll of his eyes, and said, "Of course not, Harry. That would be ridiculous. However, this is a slightly different circumstance as new employees generally have to go through extensive background checks and there's a lengthy application process. We are obviously going to skip all of that. We need you and Ron in the Auror Department immediately and I'm sure that Hermione would like to get started as quickly as possible too. As the Minister of Magic I am able to vouch for the fact that you are trustworthy and able to perform your duties."

"Our N.E.W.T.s should be coming sometime soon, Kingsley, if that would put your mind at ease," Hermione said.

"And I'm sure you all did admirably on your exams. We're not particularly concerned about that, but we'd rather you didn't spread that around," he told her. "That's why we wanted to meet with you here first. Amos, did you have any specific questions for Miss Granger?"

"Yes, but I think we can wait until later for that. May I take her down to my office now?" he asked. When Kingsley nodded, Amos stood and held the door open for Hermione.

She turned back with a bit of a fearful look on her face. Harry and Ron both waved at her. "Good luck," the three whispered to each other.

Amos looked at Hermione kindly and said, "Don't worry, you'll all be meeting back up here for lunch."

Her look of relief was obvious as she proceeded out the door.

"Well, that's that, then. Shall we head out as well? We'll want to get your oral exams taken care of this morning and I'll be introducing you to everyone," Robards said, rising as well. "We'll see all of you later," he told the Minister, Arthur and Percy, before ushering Harry and Ron out the door.

As they got in the lift, Robards asked, "Nervous?"

"A bit," Ron admitted. "We're just not entirely certain of what to expect, Auror Robards."

"You'll be starting right at the beginning today, so there's nothing to worry about. Everyone in the department calls me Gawain, and I shall expect you two to do the same," he told them. They both just nodded in response. As they stepped into the Auror Department, they could see a number of witches and wizards sitting at desks. They all looked up to see the new arrivals. Gawain called out, "Full department meeting in the conference room in five minutes."

He continued right through to the other side of the room and into the conference room, indicating seats to Harry and Ron. They sat down not without a small amount of trepidation. The room seemed to be circular with one long table, around the perimeter, and empty space in the middle. It had a high ceiling, reminding Harry vaguely of the courtrooms at the bottom of the Ministry. As the Aurors filed into the room, Gawain introduced each of them. Some seemed familiar and others were complete strangers. Harry and Ron wondered if they'd be expected to memorize each person's name, but as their names were sewn onto their robes, perhaps it wouldn't be as difficult as it appeared.

Once everyone was assembled Gawain rose and said, "As I have discussed with many of you over the past few months, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be joining our department now that they've completed their education. As you are aware, they are responsible for defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well as the capture of quite a few Death Eaters since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I thought we'd have a brief department meeting before we get started with them. Are there any questions?"

"I've got one. How come they don't have to go through the same training as the rest of us?" one surly wizard asked.

"Because, Arnold, the two men sitting before you have been in 'training,' as you call it, for the past seven years. They will, of course, have to pass the same exams that you did in order to be fully accepted into the department," Gawain addressed the man, whose surname Harry thought might have been Savage. "Why don't we take each of the usual training courses and discuss them. First would of course be combat. Considering their experience, I think this one should be fairly obvious, but I'll open the floor to debate."

"So how many times have you faced dark wizards?" one woman asked, in a tone that might have indicated curiosity about the weather.

Harry and Ron both blinked stupidly back at her. "What do you mean, 'how many times?' We'd probably be here all day if we listed every person we've ever fought," Ron finally said incredulously.

She didn't look fazed however and said, "Well, okay then, so it's rumored you faced You-Know-Who a few times, could you tell us about that?"

"Whoa! I've never faced Voldemort. That was Harry's job," Ron said, shaking his head frantically while a shiver ran around the room at hearing the name. Then Ron looked as though he was in deep thought and turned to Harry. "Just how many times _did_ you face him?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I never really bothered to count, Ron."

Now the woman looked shocked and said, "You don't remember how many times you've faced _him_?"

"Well, I remember each time I was in the same room with him, but…" Harry said. Did they really expect him to do this? Was he to list and explain each interaction with Voldemort?

"Might it be easier to ask him how many times he dueled Voldemort or how many killing curses he survived?" Ron asked, in an attempt to help. The woman shrugged helplessly as though she didn't know if this was what she wished to ask.

Harry looked at her then and said, "I dueled him twice, and I survived two killing curses."

Ron protested, "You survived more killing curses than that, and you dueled him more than twice."

"Not really, Ron. The only times I dueled him were in the graveyard and the last time when he died. And only two of his killing curses actually hit me," Harry reminded him.

Ron rolled his eyes, half-amused, and said, "You're the only one who could say _only_ two killing curses hit him."

Although there were quite a few confused expressions on the faces in front of them, the woman continued on and said, "Okay, well, I suppose we'll just have to wait to see you two in combat as it would seem your experience is indeed extensive. Now, Mr. Weasley, I would like you to explain exactly what you were up to last year."

Ron looked at Harry and receiving a nod to reveal the information that they'd all agreed was safe, opened his mouth to respond. The woman beat him however and shouted, "I asked you, Mr. Weasley, not Mr. Potter."

"I realize that, but as this is Harry's responsibility, I needed to make sure it was okay to share these details," Ron explained. He didn't bother to wait for any encouragement before saying, "There were certain objects that Voldemort had created to ensure that he couldn't be killed. We spent the last year tracking them down and destroying them. That's why were gone so long."

"Exactly what were these objects?" she asked.

"I'm not able to divulge that information. We're under strict orders to keep that to ourselves."

She bristled visibly and said, "If you wish to join this department, then you need to understand that you can't just keep secrets whenever you wish to. Exactly whose orders are you under, anyway?"

"Albus Dumbledore's, ma'am," Ron said, maintaining an air of politeness despite the chill that seemed to be entering the room.

She looked skeptical and said, "Well, he's dead. There's no need to follow his orders any longer."

Harry and Ron both stiffened in anger. "Just because he's dead, doesn't mean that we should stop obeying him!" Ron said with a sneer. Quills were working fast and furiously across parchment. Ron didn't seem to be paying attention and continued to fume. His ears began to turn red, which was certainly a sign of trouble.

"Here at the Ministry, we follow the orders of our leaders, our living leaders, not our dead ones," the woman insisted.

"Well, that's pretty stupid then," Ron shouted. "Maybe if you followed the orders of those who had the Wizarding community's best interests at heart, things would have been different. Instead, you chose to follow Death Eaters' orders."

Then very sarcastically he added, "That's so much better. Let's all just do what the Death Eaters say to do because they happen to be alive and our good leaders are all dead. That's brilliant."

Harry had half-expected everyone to be outraged at this, but they all seemed to be extremely calm even if they were all writing quite a bit. Were they trying to get him and Ron riled? It would seem so as the woman sent yet another inflammatory question at Ron. As their legs were visible under the table, Harry wasn't sure how he could get Ron's attention. Then he remembered some of his more recent lessons with Albus. Harry surreptitiously moved his hand towards his pocket until could his feel his wand beneath the fabric. He had only one choice if he was to warn Ron that the Aurors were trying to get them angry. But he'd never tried using an Unforgivable Curse with neither contact with his wand nor aiming it at his subject. It was worth a shot however and he knew he was successful when he felt the tingling of warmth reach his fingers.

Ron calmed immediately. He looked at Harry questioningly, as though to ask if Harry was the one putting him under the curse. Harry nodded briefly and then implanted the notion he wanted to convey into Ron's mind. Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry knew his task to be complete. Ron just gave a curt nod.

Harry, who'd only been half-listening to the conversation, said, "Ron can't give you any more information on that subject."

"Because he doesn't know what these objects are or because he refuses?" she asked.

"He certainly knows, since virtually every conversation he, Hermione and I had over the last year or so concerned these objects. However, that's as much as we are willing to give. Although it is under Albus's orders that we are acting, I should point out that the Minister is fully aware of our mission and agrees with us. You are welcome to question him about it. He can tell you anything he thinks is suitable," Harry told her.

This seemed to finally put an end to that discussion. Harry and Ron passed quite a bit of time answering questions regarding specific battle techniques as the Aurors realized that they needed to be more exact in their wording.

"Alright, so I think that will do for our discussion on dueling. The next item is stealth. This entire department was devoted to the capture of Harry Potter and his friends last year and we were unable to find them. I should say that they cover that matter rather well, wouldn't you?"

Ron moved slightly in his seat and said, "Uh, Gawain? I think you should remember that we were caught quite a few times last year."

He looked taken aback and said, "You were? How? When?"

"Well, we were nearly caught when…" Ron began, but stopped abruptly.

Harry didn't know if it mattered much anymore and so finished his sentence, "when we snuck into the Ministry last year."

No one said anything so Ron continued, "Then I was caught by a group of Snatchers but managed to escape. Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were caught by Voldemort himself on Christmas Eve."

"How did you escape?" someone asked, in a quiet tone.

"Well, we were actually caught by his snake Nagini, but we jumped out of a window and Hermione Apparated us out of there before we could hit the ground. I couldn't have done much, with Voldemort and Nagini there. My scar was killing me, and Voldemort was getting furious at the time," Harry explained.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "So, they got out of that one. Then we were nearly caught by Death Eaters when we went to see Xenophilius Lovegood because he turned us in, attempting to retrieve his daughter. After that we were caught by a group of Snatchers when Harry accidentally said Voldemort's name and the taboo was still in effect."

Every set of eyes were glued to Ron and Harry. Gawain finally said, "But you escaped that as well, right?"

Ron looked at Harry with a different expression on his face and said softly, "No, we were rescued that time. We probably wouldn't have gotten out of there on our own, even after we overcame Wormtail."

A curious witch asked, "Who rescued you?"

Harry closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to discuss this any further. Ron saved him the trouble of answering as he looked down at his own clasped fingers and said, "We were saved by Dobby, a friend of Harry's."

"Who's Dobby?" Gawain asked; his confusion apparent.

"Dobby was the house-elf that Harry freed from the Malfoys a few years ago," Ron said sadly.

The man named Arnold Savage said, "See? I told you, Gawain, they're nutters, the both of them. They're still coming up with crazy stories. A house-elf friends with a wizard? It's completely absurd!"

Ron said, "And why exactly is it absurd? We can be friends with house-elves if we want to. Dobby was one of Harry's most loyal friends, certainly more loyal than the Ministry ever was to him!"

"Even if this ridiculous story of yours is true, aren't you a bit ashamed to have been saved by a house-elf, of all creatures?" Arnold sneered back.

Harry's blood, which had already begun to boil, raced in his ears. "Of course we aren't ashamed! Not only was he loyal, but he was brave! How could you even think that?" Ron shouted, with a look of disgust on his face. "House elves have a magnificent magic that is all their own. I'm sorry you aren't able to see that. They even fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, so I would think that they should have your respect!"

Harry tugged on the sleeve of his friend's robes in an attempt to calm him. Ron said, "Sorry, Harry, I guess I've been hanging out with Hermione for too long. But she's right, I reckon."

Harry couldn't quite say anything. He had suddenly remembered making Dobby promise not to try to save his life ever again just after he'd freed him from Lucius. He wasn't sure if he should feel happy or sad that the elf had chosen to disobey that order.

"Would it be possible for us to meet this house-elf you're talking about?" Gawain asked.

Harry looked at Ron, whose face was now stricken. Harry clenched his fist on the tabletop. Ron looked down at his own hands and said, "He's….he's buried at my brother's house. He was killed, by B-B-Bellatrix Lestrange as we Apparated out of there. You can see the grave if you like. Harry made a headstone for Dobby."

Gawain said quietly, "Well, we'll be testing you on stealth tomorrow anyhow. I still think that you did extremely well last year, regardless of the close calls you had. Not many wizards could successfully escape from Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and live to tell the tale."

Harry didn't hear much else that Gawain said and could feel Ron place a hand on his sleeve.

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively. When there was no response, he sighed and said, "Harry, now is not the time to go feeling guilty about Dobby."

Harry scowled at his friend. Ron then said, "Dobby was happy in those last moments, as he lay in your arms. He would never have chosen any other way to go. He died having rescued his hero. It's not your fault."

Harry felt enraged once more and said, "Ron, regardless of what you say, all of their deaths are my fault. You can't just make the guilt go away because you feel like it."

"I know, but now isn't the right time. If you want, when we get home, we'll go over to Bill and Fleur's to see him. We'll have dinner with them and we'll visit Dobby's grave, alright?" Ron offered.

Harry gave a slight smile and nodded.

One woman, looking at the exchange between the two young men, said, "I think there's something you ought to know about this department. You can't go feeling guilty for every casualty that happens. If you feel fully responsible each time someone is killed or hurt, you'll never make it. It would kill you."

Harry tried to school his expression as he looked at the young woman; he tried to read her name from across the room. Constance couldn't be that much older than Tonks had been; which didn't make things any easier. Harry felt angry again, the pain of Dobby's death leaving his head. What could she possibly know about it? How could she understand how he might feel?

Ron stood up beside him and Harry could see his not only his ears turning red again, but his entire visage. "Excuse me? You must be joking! Were you even involved in this war at all?" Ron asked in shock.

She looked quite affronted by this accusation, but that didn't stop Ron from continuing in a cold tone, "Do you have any idea what it might be like to live under a prophecy? Any clue as to what it might mean to be involved in the movement against Voldemort? I would guess not, based on what you just said."

"Of course I was against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" the woman said indignantly. "How dare you suggest otherwise?"

"And yet you're telling us that we shouldn't be involved emotionally with the war," Ron said. "It's one thing to be opposed to him and quite another to actually be a part of the group dedicated to getting rid of him. I have no idea what it might be like to be Harry, but I know what it feels like to be his friend. I know what it feels like to know that he must either kill or be killed, because that is what the prophecy said. Harry, Hermione and I lived in fear for two years with that fact over our heads. We were the ones given the responsibility of destroying the objects that Voldemort had created to protect himself. We hid ourselves, knowing that others out there were dying and our families might also be destroyed. We made mistakes….enormous mistakes. That's something we'll have to live with for the rest of our lives. If we'd done things differently, the outcome might have been different. If we'd simply followed Harry's instincts, many lives might have been saved."

Ron looked defeated at that, his face drawn. Harry guessed that Ron was referring to the diadem and said, "We don't know that it would have saved any lives, and it might have endangered the rest of the students if we'd gone for that one earlier than we did."

"Perhaps," Ron said, staring off blankly.

Then the woman rolled her eyes and said, "Well, that's all fine and good, but you can't allow your love for people to overrule you. Such emotion is what eventually gets people killed."

Harry's blood began to boil again, but it would seem that Ron had once again beaten him to the punch. "Excuse me?" Ron repeated in a furious tone. He looked down at Harry and asked incredulously, "Can you believe what she just said? 'Love isn't something that we should allow ourselves to feel?' I guess you shouldn't have loved everyone so much, Harry. You shouldn't have let your love lead you to die to save everyone."

Ron then leaned over the tabletop and glared harshly at the woman. He said, "_Love_ is the reason that we are all here today and not dead or still under the rule of Voldemort."

There was a ripple of derisive laughter from a few while many others looked on in wonder. Ron scowled at those laughing before continuing with awe, "You really have no idea."

Harry, trying to bring Ron back to their present conversation, said, "No, they don't, Ron."

"Well, they should," Ron said harshly, not looking at Harry but scanning the room. Ron then addressed the woman again and said, "We weren't done. We hadn't completed our task yet. We still needed to destroy three things before we could finish Voldemort. So that's why the battle took place."

His voice cracked as he said, "We lost so many people in that battle whose deaths we couldn't prevent. We and we alone were responsible for what happened. We were the only ones that knew that truth. We were the only ones with the knowledge of how to defeat him. We lost too many loved ones, too many…"

Ron pulled himself back up to his full height and said in soft voice, "Do you know why Voldemort is no longer with us? Do you know why he's dead? Harry learnt that in order for Voldemort to be killed, he himself had to die. Harry did it. He let Voldemort kill him so that you and I could live a better life, so that we could live in peace. Harry then had a choice of whether to live or die. He obviously chose to live so that Voldemort could be defeated once and for all. You see, Harry really did have power that 'the Dark Lord' knew not. Harry was able to love. You can scoff all you want. I, for one, am thankful everyday that he is that powerful and that he can love so….so….selflessly…"

Harry looked at his friend's anger on his behalf and found himself in awe of the things he'd just said. Ron swallowed, closing his eyes. Then with a disgusted look on his face, he sneered at Constance and snarled. "And you are so ungrateful that you would say that _love_ isn't an emotion that we should feel? You should be on your knees with gratitude for everything he's done for you. Why on earth he made the choices he did for such as you, I'll never know!"

Harry was in shock. Had his ears betrayed him?

"Ron, sit down," Harry said quietly, with that ring of authority, so rare in his voice, now resounding through the quiet, cavernous room.

Ron sat down with alacrity and said, "I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded…"

Harry glared him into silence and could feel the stillness that covered the room as he continued, "I…I can't believe I just heard you say that. You know full well that I don't want_ anyone's _gratitude. I didn't have any choice in what I did, and I would prefer to just live in peace."

"But that's really neither here nor there," Harry said. He pushed Ron's chair so that he could look his friend in the face. "I tried to die only because it was what had to happen. Yes, your sister was the last image to cross my mind as Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, but I think it was only a natural reaction on my part. I remembered the best part of my life as it was about to end."

Harry paused to breathe, instinctively knowing that every person in the room was holding his or her breath. "When I chose to live, I did so not just for your…for _our_ family, but for every family. I did it for every person, so that no more souls would be torn and destroyed.

"Every life is important, every single one. Every soul is SO important that it is worth any amount of pain or grief."

Harry paused again and asked, "You know full well that I gave Voldemort…_Voldemort_…the chance to redeem himself. Why did I do that?'

Ron swallowed awkwardly and said, "I'm sorry, Harry, I forgot myself. You're right. You were probably the only person capable of showing Voldemort mercy, and…I have to admit, I still don't understand it fully. I mean, would you really have let him live?"

Harry almost laughed at this. "Let him live? You know full well the consequences of trying to put yourself back together. Hermione explained all of it right in your room at your parents' house. If he'd felt even an ounce of the pain he'd caused, it would have killed him."

The room was still silent and the woman that had been interrogating Ron looked deeply troubled. She said, "I'm really sorry, Mr. Potter, I didn't mean to demean what you did for everyone. I really am very grateful that you did everything you did."

"Please don't be, it isn't necessary," Harry responded, knowing that his face probably bore a blush worthy of any Weasley.

"I'm just sorry I said what I did. It's…hard when people don't understand what Harry's been through," Ron said, his apology quite obviously sincere. The woman nodded appreciatively.

No one seemed to move, until Gawain looked down at his watch and said, "Dear me, it's after noon. Let's leave it here then. I'm sure Hermione is waiting for the two of you up in the Minister's office, so why don't you go to lunch. Meet us back here in one hour for your physical exam."

Harry and Ron, still somewhat self-conscious since the outburst, carefully got out of their chairs and left the room. Everyone else had remained seated as they watched the young men depart.

The moment they were out of earshot, Ron said, "Blimey, do you think George will let me work for him full-time?"

"What for? You don't want to be an Auror anymore?" Harry asked.

"Well, 'course I do, but after basically telling a woman that she wasn't worthy of living do you honestly think they'll let me in? I mean, I don't know how you kept your cool, but I totally lost it."

"That's what they were looking for, Ron. I think that even though you said that, you made some good points otherwise. They wouldn't have told us to come back for the practical exam if we'd failed, would they?"

Ron still looked apprehensive as they got into a lift that would take them to Kingsley's office.

**A/N: I need to know whether or not the interpretive information is appreciated or not. Personally, I find it interesting as I watch our characters figure everything out. In our own world, there are still debates going on as to how things worked, especially in the last few chapters. To me, how our hero comes to terms with everything is particularly important. I'm also curious to see how everyone winds up with their intended spouses.**** I should also apologize for what I've done to Ron and Hermione. There is a method to my madness. Please just bear with me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Practical Exam**

They entered the office to find Kingsley and Arthur poring over a few pieces of parchment at the desk. They looked up at Harry and Ron with a smile.

"So, how'd it go?" Arthur asked.

Ron just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It couldn't have been as bad as all that," Kingsley said, his comforting voice at its best.

"You have no idea!" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually, I'll bet he does," Harry said. "They were trying to see how far they could push us, weren't they?"

Kingsley looked a bit surprised but replied, "That is the general point. They want to see how you'll handle situations that you find infuriating."

Then Kingsley looked apprehensive for a moment and asked them to explain what had happened. He laughed after they'd told him everything and said, "So neither of you drew a wand?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads in apparent confusion. Just then a memo flew into the office and Kingsley grabbed it out of the air. He read it and grinned as he put it aside.

"Gawain is rather pleased so far. He said that you two left the office temporarily speechless, something neither of us has ever seen in all our days," Kingsley explained. "Usually those interrogations end in impromptu duels. Besides, since the Auror Department tends to attract people with strongly-held views, no one is ever silent. They all want to make their opinions known. Quite impressive, you two."

Hermione then walked into the office and looked at Harry and Ron questioningly. Harry and Ron shrugged.

"So?" Ron asked. "How'd it go this morning?"

"Okay, I guess," she replied. "It seems to be mostly paperwork, but that's not much of a problem."

A knowing smile passed between Harry and Ron at that. She excelled at doing paperwork and was the only person they knew who might actually enjoy it. She said, "Amos gave me an interview, although he said it was mostly a formality. He asked about which part of the department I wanted to work in, and I explained that I really wanted to help with house-elves. Then I told him about how I wanted to improve their living conditions, and he said flatly, 'Their living conditions are fine.'

"So I said, 'No, the conditions aren't okay. Aren't you aware that they have to punish themselves if they make a mistake or if they defy their masters?'

"'Well, that's the way it's supposed to be,' he said, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just got so mad!" she said in a frustrated tone.

Ron patted her hand as she reached for one of the sandwiches that had been provided for them.

She continued, "So, I said that it was ridiculous and that they have feelings just like anyone else. We had quite a row, to be honest. He told me in no uncertain terms that nothing would change regarding how they deal with house-elves. Then he said that if that's what I hoped to do in the department then I was in for a big let-down."

She looked as though she wanted to cry. Ron too looked pained and said, "Hermione, you can't expect to change things overnight, but I think that if you continue to work towards what you want you'll succeed in the end."

"I just don't know anymore. This is all I've really wanted to do for the last few years and now it seems almost impossible," she said dejectedly.

"I think Ron's right," Arthur said. "As much as I agree with you, I think that you're going to have to be patient. There are a lot of changes that Kingsley and I have been talking about, but we're going to have to wait. People are afraid of major changes and so such things have to be done gradually. That doesn't mean that you shouldn't learn everything you can about the situation and see what you can do to improve it step by step."

"Harry and I will help too. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to do a 'sponsored scrub,' as you once put it. I'm sure we could get the rest of the Order involved, so there would certainly be a draw to the event," Ron suggested.

Hermione blinked rapidly in surprise and there was a distinctly appreciative tone to her voice when she said, "Thanks, Ron! We should do that!"

"Instead of the Gryffindor Common Room, maybe we could use the Atrium," Harry said thoughtfully.

She looked at him in surprise and said, "I know you two have started to show more interest in S.P.E.W., but since when do you want to actually do something about it?"

"Well, Hermione, I suppose it's been coming on for a while now, but I think it became more of a reality once we were being told that we should be ashamed for having been rescued by a house-elf," Ron said. "I know that _you know_ that we only joined _Spew_ to make you happy, but we actually agree with it more now. I'll tell you though, that we won't be trying to free elves that don't want to be freed. I would like them to have better conditions, but I still think that it should be up to them whether or not they want clothes."

"I've been thinking about that too, ever since Kreacher was so upset at even the notion of being sacked by Harry. I suppose Winky is a good example of that as well," she admitted. "I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle."

"Maybe not," Harry said. "If Ron and I help as well, maybe the three of us can figure it out."

Kingsley and Arthur both snorted at that. "I've come to the conclusion that there's nothing you can't do, once the three of you put your efforts together," Arthur said, shaking his head mirthfully at the trio. "You just keep working, Hermione. You'll get there eventually."

Feeling better about her new job she asked how their day was going and didn't laugh when they told her of Ron's blow-up. In fact, she seemed to agree with Ron that the woman's comments were beyond rude and that he'd handled it appropriately, even if a bit over-the-top.

By the time their lunch hour was up the three were laughing at some of the things that had happened to them that morning and were looking forward to an evening of the same.

Harry and Ron returned to the Auror Department for the practical exam a bit heartened by their meal. They were met at the door by Gawain, who said, "Very well, if you'll follow me please. Now, there are only a few things that you need to know. Your goal is to get through the rooms in front of you. You may use any spell or method you feel necessary to get past the obstacles. You will be working together, but you may come to doors that have your names on them. In those situations, you will work alone and then wait for the other once you've made it through the room. A room decorated in blue means that you must duel the occupant of the room. The duels are the only times when you are restricted in what sorts of curses you may use. For dueling purposes you may use anything you like except for the Unforgivable Curses. And for the sake of practicality, none of your Sectumsempra Curse please, Harry."

Harry shook his head vehemently and said, "I would never use that on a normal person, sir."

Gawain nodded curtly and indicated the door to his young apprentices.

Harry and Ron both drew their wands as they pulled the door open, unsure of what they might find. There were a number of minor dark creatures they were expected to get past and so they simply set to their task.

"This isn't too bad, is it?" Harry mused aloud. "I was expecting dragons or something. I really don't feel like dealing with a dragon today, to be honest."

"Come on, Harry, wouldn't that make our task much simpler?" Ron said with a laugh. "We could just ride it through the rest of the rooms and be done with it!"

"I somehow doubt it will be a blind dragon if there is one," Harry responded, amused anyhow. "Besides, I don't really fancy another dragon ride."

"Well, even if it's not blind we could use that Conjunctivitus Curse Vicky used," Ron said.

"You know," Harry said, as he blasted a few more creatures out of their path, "if you want Hermione to take you seriously that you're not jealous anymore, you might want to stop calling Victor Vicky."

Ron wrinkled his nose and said, "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Hmmm…maybe that's what I need; a way to prove to her that I'm not jealous of him anymore. I'll have to think about that."

Their way was finally cleared, and they passed through the next door. A large plant engulfed the room and its branches seemed to reach out to them.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Well, this is pretty obvious, isn't it? What else could it be but Devil's Snare? Reminds me a bit of the obstacle course to get to the Philosopher's Stone."

He gave a brief laugh before sending bright light at the plant, which shriveled before them. On the other side they found a number of other plants they needed to handle and take care of before they could leave the room. They set to work.

"So, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, Harry," Ron said.

Harry felt a bit nervous. This wasn't going to be about Ginny again, was it? But as he looked at Ron, he didn't think it was brotherly concern that was bothering him.

"Is now really the time for deep discussions?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's not something I wanted to talk about in front of the girls. You and Ginny seem to be practically joined at the hip and we were in class anytime she wasn't around…so…"

"I just need to know what's going to happen to Mum's soul," Ron said in a rush, not taking his eyes off of the plant he was dealing with.

He said it so fast that Harry might have missed the words, if he hadn't been expecting this question at some point. It reminded him of someone ripping an adhesive bandage off quickly so that the pain would be brief rather than prolonged. Once Harry had explained the horcruxes to Ginny, it had been one of the first questions out of her mouth. He could understand Ron's reluctance to discuss the matter in front of Ginny and Hermione though, not wanting to worry them.

"I'm assuming this is in reference to the fact that Mum killed Bellatrix?" Harry asked, watching his friend's eyes close in fear before nodding. Harry sighed before continuing, "Mum will be fine. There's a world of difference in the circumstances."

They both had finished with the plants they were working with and proceeded through the door to the next room. This one also had a number of dark creatures that Harry and Ron had to deal with.

"How can you be so sure though, Harry?" Ron said as he hit one of the creatures in the head with a stunning spell. "What's the difference?" Ron asked, taking aim at another creature as it lunged at Harry, who was busy with a third, and freezing it in mid-air before stunning it too.

"I believe that the difference lays in the intention of the killer. Mum didn't kill Bellatrix because she wanted to or because she just wanted revenge." Harry froze a swarm of very big pixies with very menacing-looking teeth before continuing. "Mum killed her so that she couldn't hurt anyone else," Harry tried to explain, as Ron placed a body bind curse on yet another creature.

"But Mum _was_ vengeful….wasn't she? How can you be sure that revenge wasn't a part of it? And even if it was, is that wrong as well?" Ron asked, as they moved around stunning the immobilized pixies.

Harry sighed and said, "I'm sure there was an extent of vengeance in her mind, but ultimately your mother is a loving person. She did what she had to do in order to protect her family. I think that makes all the difference."

When Ron looked unconvinced, Harry continued, "So let's think of it from another perspective. You know that Albus taught me the invaluable strength of a pure soul, untarnished by murder. Now, he also knew that eventually I would have to kill Voldemort or die myself. But I think that he used the memories of the young Tom Riddle to teach me that everyone is human, even Voldemort.

"I was therefore able to relate to him, even sympathize. It sounds crazy, perhaps, but I had to, so that if I did have to kill him with my own hand I would be doing it for the right reasons and not the wrong ones. If I'd simply used the killing curse to avenge my parents, it wouldn't have made me much better than him. I needed to kill him because he would never let the world live in peace otherwise."

There was silence between them for a few seconds, as both hit a rather large and particularly fierce looking creature with a combined stunning spell.

"Albus encouraged me. He would never have done that if he'd thought for even a moment that it would have destroyed my soul, Ron. Our living bodies aren't important in any way when weighed with our souls. So, to answer your question definitively, Mum's soul will find the Afterlife. I have absolutely no doubt of that."

Ron looked over to Harry as he waved his wand at another creature. "If you're that sure, then I believe you."

"I think you and Hermione should take advantage of Albus's presence in our library. After some of the things you two have said, I get the idea that both of you are feeling quite as guilty as I am for the Battle of Hogwarts," Harry suggested.

Ron nodded his head as they made their way to the next door. There was a split now, with a separate door for each of them.

"Good luck," they both said as they took their respective doors.

Harry entered the room, which was draped in blue. They'd been told that this would indicate the need to duel, but on the other side of the room stood…Harry?

Harry, who had once dealt in time-travel, tried not to panic. "Who are you?" Harry asked the figure. He looked at it more closely. He couldn't be sure if it was himself or his father.

"I'm Harry, but you need to fight me to get to the other door," the figure said.

"So I need to fight myself?" Harry asked and the figure nodded. "But that's ridiculous. We both have the same wand and had the same teachers. Neither of us could possibly win!"

Harry made to move across the room, knowing that he wouldn't attack himself. But the figure blocked his way.

"We must fight," the figure insisted.

"If you're really me, then you know that there is little sense in such a battle. You also have the same respect for life that I do. Therefore you will let me pass," Harry said.

"You must kill me, Harry," the figure said.

"No!, I won't kill you," Harry said definitively. With those words the figure dissolved into the air. It reminded him vaguely of the trap that Moody had set up for Snape at Grimmauld Place, as he passed through the now empty room. He walked through the door, but Ron wasn't there yet. He'd been told to wait, so he did.

Ron finally came out of his door panting and sweaty. "That was a nightmare!"

"It was a ruse," Harry told him.

"Yeah, I figured that out eventually, thanks," Ron said, although he seemed to find it comical now and they proceeded.

They dealt with a few rooms that involved identifying potions and brewing them.

"Should have brought the Prince with you, Harry," Ron said at one point.

"That book's ready to fall apart. I'll leave it home where it's safe. It's my last piece of Professor Snape, you know that," Harry reminded him as they bottled up some of the potion they were working on.

The next room held a large swimming pool with murky water in it. There were instructions hanging in the air above it informing them that they needed to retrieve a golden chalice that was at the bottom. Performing bubble head charms, Harry and Ron dove into the pool. They were attacked almost immediately by a hoard of angry grindylows, which they dispatched easily with the Relashio Spell. They headed deeper into the water.

Noticing a few Plimpies, Harry said, "There must be some Merpeople near here, Ron, look."

It didn't take long for a few of said Merpeople to appear, armed with Lobalugs that they knew could be used as weapons against wizards. Harry and Ron approached cautiously.

"Merchieftainess Murcus?" Harry asked as they got closer, recognizing the mermaid from the Triwizard Tournament.

She held a hand up to her fellows and said, "We are supposed to attack anyone who tries to retrieve the chalice, but I find that I cannot do that. We cannot harm someone of such noble spirit."

The Merpeople scattered, giving Harry and Ron access to the chalice which they'd been hiding. "Thanks," they said together as Ron stuck the cup into his robes.

They nodded in appreciation and the Merchieftainess said, "Congratulations, Harry Potter. I'm sure Dumbledore would be very proud of you. We hope that the rest of your exam goes well."

Harry and Ron couldn't believe their luck and began to swim towards the surface of the water. They had to fight a few kappas before they could climb out of the pool. Their clothes were obviously sodden and each performed a drying charm so that they wouldn't freeze through the rest of the course.

They then came to another separation and gave each other an encouraging grin as they entered their respective doors. Harry had no doubt what this room held as he entered, feeling ice begin to invade his soul. As he looked at the creature, he wondered whether it was a real dementor or a boggart in disguise.

"Riddikulus," Harry said, but the creature didn't disappear. So this was the real thing, Harry thought. No better time than the present, he thought, to test Snape's theory. Harry tried to shut down his mind and the dementor let him pass. Harry closed the door in relief. He wondered briefly if Kingsley knew they'd brought a real dementor into the Ministry as Ron too entered the hallway. He had an obvious tear-mark on his cheek but seemed okay otherwise.

"Alright, Harry?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

Harry nodded and said, "I'm fine. It really did work, though."

"With the dementor?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" said Harry, his own shock apparent as he opened the next door. They found a swamp that covered the floor, immediately recognizing a few hinkypunks and Dugbogs.

"So, what exactly do they want us to do? We can ignore the hinkypunks' directions well enough, but the Dugbogs really only go after small animals, right?" Ron said.

"Well, let's try to get rid of the swamp first. That might make things easier," Harry suggested. Just then another message appeared in the air telling them that they needed to rescue Mandrakes from the Dugbogs. They picked up a few rocks and transfigured them into some earmuffs and a few pots in which to place the Mandrakes.

"You reckon this is one of Fred and George's swamps?" Ron asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Harry replied, performing the spell to remove the swamp once they both had donned their earmuffs. The swamp vanished, leaving behind the Mandrakes which were already screaming and the Dugbogs. Harry and Ron ran around the room quickly, scooping up the Mandrakes and forcing them into the pots before the Dugbogs could get to them. They carried the now buried Mandrakes with them out the door and placed them on the ground in the hallway, removing their earmuffs as they did so.

They next found another standard training room that had been infested by quite a number of large and deadly snakes.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well this should be easy."

He looked at Harry in expectation, who was confused. "Harry, just talk to them."

Harry asked, "What should I tell them?"

"Dunno, maybe tell them to go lay in the corner," Ron suggested.

This seemed reasonable, so Harry shouted, "Go lay down!"

The snakes continued to whirl around the room. "Uh, Harry, I think you might want to try using Parseltongue."

"That wasn't Parseltongue?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at Harry as though he were a simple child and said very slowly, "No, Harry, that was English."

Harry was confused again and said, "Well, maybe they're not really snakes. I always did better with real snakes than fake ones, right?"

He cast a spell forcing beings, other than boggarts, to reveal their true forms. But nothing happened to the snakes.

"Try it again," Ron said.

Harry decided to say something else. He thought that perhaps the thing he'd wanted to say didn't exist in Parseltongue. "Move to the side," Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "That's still English!"

"Don't you remember how to speak Parseltongue?" Ron asked angrily.

"Well, you do it then, if you're so brilliant," Harry retorted.

Harry was mesmerized as he heard a hissing sound issue from Ron's mouth.

"That's all I can say, Harry," Ron said.

All of the snakes seemed to take whatever he had said as an order. They reared and opened their mouths, hissing and snarling. They bore down on Harry and Ron, neither of whom had any knowledge of how to repel them.

Harry pushed Ron to the floor and shouted, "Cover your head!"

Harry waved his wand in a long arc and tried not to wince as a huge wave of silver light seemed to hit everything in the room. The enchanted windows were broken, the few desks set against the wall exploded and the snakes were thrown to the ground. The noise was enormous and the floor trembled slightly.

Harry leaned down and pulled Ron upright. "Good thinking, Harry," Ron said as he took in the wreckage. "So is this what you've been practicing?"

"Somewhat, but I'm not very good at it, so we need to get out of here before those snakes all wake up," Harry advised. They both threw themselves, literally falling to the floor, through the now empty doorway into another blue room. The walls and floor of this room were all padded, but it seemed empty.

They stood up, brushing off the debris that had hit them from the previous room.

"In the name of Merlin, what is wrong with you, Harry?" Ron asked in a fearful tone, shaking Harry by the shoulders.

Harry drew himself up indignantly and said, "What do you mean?"

"Okay, you're a Parselmouth, right?" he said as though this were obvious, and so Harry nodded. "Did you even understand me when I spoke?"

Harry just shook his head in dismay. "No, what did you say anyhow?"

"The same thing as before, 'open up.' You knew what I said the last time, just outside the Room of Requirement! I don't understand," said Ron.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in response.

Ron continued to look apprehensive and said, "Disarm me."

"What?"

"Disarm me. If you've lost your powers somehow, you shouldn't be able to. Disarm me."

Harry sent his disarming spell at Ron and caught the wand as it flew towards him. Harry tossed Ron's wand back to him, but they still shared a look of fear. "That's silly, Ron. If I'd lost my powers I couldn't have used that spell back there," Harry said.

"You've got to go talk to Dumbledore," Ron said. "You've got to talk to him immediately and find out what is wrong!"

Harry barely had a moment to contemplate this when Ron said, "What if you can't speak Parseltongue because Voldemort's not inside you anymore?

Suddenly the pieces clicked into place. He'd not even been tempted to talk to the snakes, not even for small-talk as he had all of those years ago at the zoo. He'd had the ability to do so only because there was a piece of Voldemort's soul in him. Harry nodded vaguely.

"Well, go down to the Atrium now. Maybe Albus is down there. He's probably waiting for us to go home," Ron said.

"There's no need. You're right. I'm not a Parselmouth anymore," Harry said, feeling surprisingly relieved.

"Well, at least we know now. Are there any other powers that you've lost?" Ron asked.

"No, that was the only natural power he had that I acquired," Harry said.

"What about those golden flames you kept talking about?"

"That was his own spell. I'm not even sure what it was for exactly, or what spell it was, at that. Besides, even if he was still inside me, I could only use that against him, not anyone else," Harry said.

Ron seemed to understand and nodded, looking around the room. "Aren't we supposed to duel someone here? There isn't anyone around. Should we duel each other?"

"That would be kind of silly, since it's obvious we've worked together," Harry pointed out.

At that moment Gawain appeared near them and they could then see a set of bleachers full of Aurors.

"Where are the others?" Gawain asked, in confusion.

"What others?" Harry asked.

"You were followed throughout the course."

Harry now felt alarm as he and Ron ran for the room they'd just left. The snakes were all swarming toward a specific spot, but Gawain pushed Harry and Ron aside. He vanished the snakes and removed the Disillusionment Charms from the huddled group on the floor.

Harry experienced a wave of shame as he saw the figures just beginning to stir. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't realize there were any people in here. We didn't know what to do!" Harry said, pleadingly. "You can help them, can't you?"

"They'll be fine, Harry," Gawain assured him. "They seem to have been stunned."

Harry nodded, as this was a standard effect of the spell he'd used. Gawain created a Portkey and sent the fallen Aurors to St. Mungo's.

"Well, your dueling partners were in that group," Gawain said, scratching his head. "No matter, though, we'll get you new opponents."

Harry now felt more nervous than he had the entire day. This was the part he'd dreaded. He looked back to the spot from which the people he'd hurt had departed before following Gawain and Ron from the room.

Harry was to face the woman named Constance Brocklehurst and Ron was paired with Arnold Savage. Harry and Ron stood on the same side of the room, against their opponents on the other side.

All four bowed politely to commence the battles. Harry held his wand up in defense. He easily deflected Constance's blow, a stunner by the looks of it. He couldn't believe how quickly she left herself open. He was also surprised by her stance. She stood face-on, so that he had full access to her torso. He'd decided on leaving the snake-infested room to use defensive moves only. So he set up shield after shield to block her.

Harry finally shook his head though and, continuing to parry her moves, walked up to her. He stood behind her and said, "Watch what Ron does."

She looked at him in confusion. Harry continued, "See how he holds his body sideways? Although this doesn't necessarily work in a full battle, it's useful in a dueling situation."

He had noticed that Constance held her wand in her right hand, so he put his hand on her left shoulder to move her sideways. He then showed her how to try to keep herself protected once she'd sent a spell.

Harry slowly backed up to his dueling position and watched her try some of the new moves he'd shown her. With his encouragement she began to improve. Harry was watching Ron's duel on the other side of the room out of the corner of his eye and saw it end. He saw Ron walk up to Robards and could catch snippets of their conversation.

"What, in the name of Merlin, is Harry doing?" Gawain asked.

Ron was silent for a few moments as he watched and then laughed. "He's…he's teaching her how to duel!"

But Ron began to approach Harry and Constance. Then he asked, "What is Harry doing? He's not fighting back at all!"

"I know. That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Gawain said.

"I've got to talk to Harry," Ron said.

"You can't talk to him in the middle of a duel, he'll lose his concentration!" Gawain exclaimed.

Ron shook his head and said, "Nah, she's not even close to being a match for him. We'll be here all night otherwise."

Gawain nodded in resignation and Ron stepped forward.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry looked over to Ron, even though he'd heard the entire conversation. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry responded.

"Well, it looks like you're just trying to tire her out. Should I conjure some sleeping bags for the rest of us?"

Harry huffed and said, "You don't get it, Ron."

"What, that you're afraid of yourself? You won't hurt her, Harry. When was the last time you saw a stunner kill someone?"

Harry nearly lost his concentration on avoiding Constance's spells at that. Ron closed his eyes. "We're not in the Department of Mysteries and there is no veil. In fact, there's a nicely padded wall behind her."

Harry gave Ron a withering look and saw his friend throw his head back in frustration.

Finally Ron shouted, "_Harry! You can't be afraid of yourself for the rest of your life!"_

Then in a quieter voice Ron said, "Disarm her and stun her. She gives you excellent opportunities every time she tries to stun you. _You won't hurt her, Harry_."

"And how do you know that, Ron?"

"Is this the reason you refused to duel both me and Neville for the past month? Get over it. If you want this job, you've got to," Ron told him. Ron pushed on in an insistent tone, "Disarm her and stun her. You know how to control it."

Harry held his shield as tightly as he could and looked at Ron. Ron looked back at him with an impatient air.

Harry nodded and turned back to his opponent. He had her wand within moments and sent a medium-strength stunner at her. She hit the wall, and Harry ran over quickly, her wand in his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and took her wand back, accepting his hand to help her gain her feet.

"Okay, so you two have passed the practical," Gawain said, approaching Harry with Ron at his side. "Now, I'll give you a brief tour of the department."

They'd already seen the cubicles at which most of the Aurors sat as well as the conference room. Harry recognized the one he'd seen Kingsley sitting at during his trip there with Arthur for his hearing, although it was no longer covered in pictures of Sirius. Gawain showed them his office as well as those of the three senior Aurors. John Dawlish had one office, Arnold Savage another, and the third was currently vacant. It had belonged to Kingsley, since he'd been promoted two years previously. Now he obviously held the Minister's office.

Gawain then brought them back into the conference room where everyone was convened and said, "Well, they've passed two of the three tests so far. We agree on this?"

There was a general consensus at that. "Very well, we will give them the last test then."

Gawain looked directly at Harry and Ron, saying, "You will disappear until noon tomorrow. We will try to track you. In the meantime, you will need to answer the questions on the parchment in front of you."

They looked at said parchment in shock, it was at least three feet long, full of complex problems for them to solve, questions for them to answer and potions for them to brew.

"You will have one hour in which to prepare," Gawain said. "I must however, insist that you not use one of the residences under a Fidelius Charm. That means that I'll need to know where you live."

Harry and Ron shared a fearful look.

"I'll need to clear that with the Minister, sir," Harry said.

The man next to him handed him an interdepartmental memo, onto which he wrote out his question.

Ron commented, "I need to tell George. I was supposed to work the evening shift. Ginny's not going to be happy if she has to work a double."

"She'll understand," Harry said, hoping this was true. They hadn't parted but for classes and the odd moment since the last battle. He called Fawkes to him to deliver the message to George.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but you can't tell anyone about this," Constance said.

"We have to! We have other responsibilities. We can't just disappear for over half a day with no explanation," Harry told her.

"Be that as it may, no one other than the Auror Department as well as the top officials of the Ministry may know of our examinations," she told them and reminded them of the contract they'd signed earlier promising not to tell anyone of certain things.

Harry said, "I understand your reasoning for such rules and agree with the reason they are in place. But we can't just leave without an explanation. In case you've forgotten, we've very recently done just that. If you think that you're the only ones that didn't know where we were for the past year, you're mistaken. We told absolutely no one where we were going. That included Ron's family."

"It doesn't matter. If we find out that you've told anyone that you're on this mission, you'll be more than dismissed. You'll be in breach of contract," she told them.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, both seeming to reach a decision at the same moment and stood.

"Well, if we can't tell our family what's going on, I guess that's the end. We can't send them all into a panic over nothing. That's not to mention Harry's house-elf, who will probably have a nervous break down if Harry doesn't come home!" Ron said as they both turned to leave, dumbfounded faces staring back at them.

"Wait a minute, so that's it?" Gawain's voice boomed.

"Like Ron said, we're not going to just let our loved-ones worry needlessly," Harry said. "They've spent enough time in the last year doing that. We can't do it to them again."

"I think I can understand that. Could you two wait outside the door for a moment so that we can discuss this?" Gawain said after pondering their words for a while.

They nodded and left the room. Ron fished inside his robes to find an Extendable Ear, giving one of the listening pieces to Harry.

"I know that's always been our policy, but I think it's very obvious that the Weasley family and Miss Granger are very tight-lipped. As long as Harry and Ron make them swear not to tell anyone, they won't," Gawain said. "I think I can understand their apprehension for causing any more distress than is necessary. We certainly know that they're excellent with discretion themselves, and it stands to reason that the people they would trust with their knowledge will be just as honorable. I'll put it to a vote. Who here thinks that we should allow them to tell those people that they feel they need to tell?"

A few minutes passed before Harry and Ron were asked to reenter the room. "We've agreed that as long as you make it clear to the people that you tell that they can't reveal this to anyone that you may do so. We will trust your judgment in the matter," Gawain told them as they regained their seats. Ron wrote out a note to George and Ginny, informing them of the situation as well as the need for secrecy.

A memo came flying back then:

_Harry,_

_The first time I met you was in your Aunt's kitchen and I remarked on how much you looked like your Father. The last words said to Remus and me by Dumbledore were 'Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.' You were right to ask as messages can certainly be intercepted. I'll send my Patronus with a message you will remember as well, just to be sure. Yes, you may tell Gawain the location of your home. With the charm in effect, he cannot reveal it to anyone else, and he wouldn't use it for personal gain. You have my word on that._

_Kingsley_

Shortly after Harry received the response, they all saw a silver lynx enter the room.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

"Very well," Harry said, standing. Gawain, who also seemed to recognize the Patronus, stood and escorted Harry out of the room.

"Understand that I can only tell you the location of my own house, as I'm not the secret-keeper for the others," Harry said. He wrote down his address on a piece of parchment, and waited for a moment until Gawain had read it before lighting it on fire with the tip of his wand.

Gawain laughed sadly and said, "You remind me a bit of Mad-Eye!"

Harry didn't laugh but said, "Yeah, that's where I got the idea from, I suppose. Constant Vigilance!"

"You were close to him?" Gawain asked.

"Not really, but he gave his life to get me safely out my relatives' house. It hit Tonks pretty hard," Harry said looking off into one of the enchanted windows.

"We miss her," Gawain said, now looking distant himself. Then he had a fond gaze in his eyes as he said, "But that girl could never figure out what stealth meant!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, recalling Tonks's clumsiness. None of them had ever bothered to right the umbrella stand, and he wondered if Kreacher had left it that way for a reason.

Harry brought himself back to the matter at hand and said, "So, you're welcome to visit our house this evening. It would likely be a wealth of knowledge for some of these questions, but we won't take the easy way out. I'll even give you my word that we won't hide in any of the residences we currently have under a Fidelius."

Gawain rose and, putting his hand out, said "I'll accept your word on that."

They shook hands in agreement. Harry and Gawain walked back into the conference room and Gawain spoke. "So I'm allowing Harry and Ron to use Kingsley's old office to make their plans for an hour and then we will hunt them down."

Harry and Ron still sat in their seats. "An hour from now!" Gawain reminded them and they bolted out of their chairs.

They ran into Kingsley's old office. "We should probably camp?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Probably," Harry thought. He looked around the room. It was actually rather spacious. "Here's what we're going to do. You go down to the Canteen and get some food for us. I'll go get the tent from Hermione. We'll meet in the men's room down the hall."

"Then what?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," Harry said. Ron looked scared once he caught the look on Harry's face.

"Don't we want the best marks on that test?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, as though this was completely obvious.

"What better way to get the right answers than to use their own files?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Ron asked, clearly concerned for his friend's sanity. "Exactly how are we going to get those files?"

"You'll see. Do you trust me?"

"Naturally."

"Then just go and get us some food," Harry said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Harry started casting some spells on the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we don't want anyone to hear us Apparate in here do we?" Harry said.

**A/N: Of course thanks must go out to puregenius 77, who once again made some great suggestions for improvements.**

**Notice- **I'm currently on hiatus. It's been so long since I've actually sat down and read the books that they are beginning to feel like a faint memory. Both Jet (the author I beta for) and I have decided to take a serious break and do a thorough reread. Please trust me when I tell you that the wait WILL be worth it! I love all of you and thanks to everyone that has been enjoying the story.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The New Hideout**

Harry put up the Muffliato Charm and called Kreacher to him. As the elf appeared, Ron smiled appreciatively, figuring out the plan. Harry whispered into the elf's ear what he wanted and received a nod, the big ears flapping before he disappeared.

Harry and Ron left the room and could feel all eyes on them. Harry got into a lift and was pleased to find that it didn't have any Aurors in it. He ran to Level Four, where he knew Hermione was most likely to be. There was a small reception desk outside the large oak doors.

Harry approached and said, "Excuse me, but I was looking for Hermione Granger. Do you know where Mr. Diggory has her working?"

"I don't have time to look for missing personnel," she said snippily.

"She's not missing, I just need to know where she's working within the department," Harry said.

"And for what reason do you need this information?" she asked without looking up.

"Fine, can I see Mr. Diggory?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do at that point.

"Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Mr. Diggory will see me," Harry said heavily. He knew that Amos Diggory wouldn't deny a visitation.

She finally looked up at him and her jaw dropped. She seemed to be at a loss for words. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if it had been a first for her. With her recognition she quickly looked in her files.

"Let me see, yes she's in office B, cubicle 33," she said, pointing towards a door down the hall.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes and shake his head as he headed in the direction she'd indicated.

She then called, "Could you sign my chocolate frog card?"

Harry paused for a moment. Since the scene in the Great Hall, he usually just signed people's cards without another thought. But she'd angered him with her attitude. If he'd been anyone but himself, she would have continued with her indifference. "Perhaps when you learn to be a bit more polite to people," Harry told her, not bothering to look back, and continued on his way.

Finding Hermione was much easier than he thought it might have been. Her hair stood out as she poured over her work in her cubicle. From what he could see, there was already a rather large pile of books surrounding her. Harry very gently tapped her on the shoulder when he reached her. Unfortunately, Hermione practically hit the ceiling as she jumped and aimed her wand into Harry's face. She very nearly cursed him and gave a muttered apology and lowered her wand. The little squeal of fright she gave caused some heads look up from what they were doing.

"Sorry, Hermione! I didn't mean to make you jump. I just need to ask you something."

"It's okay, Harry, I was just so caught up in what I was doing that you startled me, that's all."

"I just wanted to ask if you still had the tent packed in your handbag?" Harry asked.

"What do you want the tent for, Harry?"

"Well, Ron and I have to disappear until around this time tomorrow," Harry told her. "It's our final test for becoming Aurors."

"Oh, okay, Harry. Here, just take the bag. The tent's too big to get out here anyway," Hermione said, as she held out the bag for Harry to take.

Harry looked hesitant to take it. It was her lifeline in case of trouble, and it still had over half of her original book collection in it, amongst other things. "Are you sure I should take the whole thing Hermione? I mean, it's got all of your things in it."

"I'm sure I can do without it until tomorrow, Harry. Besides, I really have to get back to my work. Mr. Crouch wants this finished A.S.A.P.," said Hermione as Harry took the bag from her.

"Thanks, Hermione, that's really awesome," Harry said, giving her an appreciative hug as he covertly slid the little beaded bag in to his robes. "Tell Ginny I love her when you see her later, will you?"

She smiled and said, "No problem, but I'm pretty sure she already knows."

He could feel his face turn red. As he looked back to wave good-bye, he could still see Hermione smiling knowingly at her desk as he walked through the door back into the corridor. He completely ignored the nasty girl that sat in the receptionist's chair and made his way back to the bathroom that he and Ron had agreed to meet in. Ron was already there when he entered.

"Is there anyone in here?" Harry asked in a whisper. Ron shook his head, and so Harry threw a Muffliato at the door and barred entrance.

"Kreacher," Harry said. The elf appeared with a worried look on his face but did as he was bidden. He took Harry and Ron back into Kingsley's old office, Harry removing the charm to keep people out of the bathroom just before they disappeared.

"Now, I need you to tell Ginny that we can't come home tonight. I don't know if Gawain really trusts us or not, and he's bound to check Grimmauld Place to see if we're there. No one should act strangely in any way…got it?" Harry asked. "I may call you to get us out of here quickly if we're about to be caught. Is that okay?"

Kreacher nodded conspiratorially before he was gone. Harry and Ron first set up their spells, testing them to make sure they worked within the Ministry. Then they erected the tent in the empty corner of the room.

"This one's really much nicer than the old one," Harry said as he took a seat at the small table. "It's a bit smaller, but at least there's no smell of cats. I wish we'd had this one to begin with."

Ron nodded his agreement, looked down at his watch and said, "Well, we used about half of the hour they gave us. I'd say that's pretty good."

"We should find out what they're planning though. What if they suspect our plan?" Harry said.

Ron pulled out an Extendable Ear and slipped it towards the door so that they could hear what was going on in the rest of the office.

"You know, I've got to give Fred and George credit. They didn't just make money; they made some really useful stuff!" Ron said.

Just then they heard Gawain say, "Okay, so just because we couldn't find them last year doesn't mean we can't find them now. I don't want to even know if any of you found them during that time but didn't report it. I'm glad you didn't report it, if that was the case, but we don't have any other real leads so let's find a way to look for our rookies."

There was a flurry of movement and someone said, "Wouldn't it be useful if we found out where they stayed last year?"

"Well, I know one of their hideouts, but I'll check that one myself," Gawain said. He seemed to think for a moment and then said, "I think we should ask the Minister and the Senior Undersecretary for help."

They didn't hear much else for quite awhile until they heard Kingsley and Arthur enter the room.

"You said this was of utmost importance, Gawain?" asked Kingsley, his concern apparent.

"Yes, we were wondering if you could tell us where Harry and Ron were hiding out all last year," Gawain said.

"Well, we know some of the places they stayed," Arthur explained. "But they moved every few days, so it would probably be impossible, even for them, to list every place they went."

There seemed to be some scratching of quills for a while as they gave the information they had and then a woman said, "So, Minister, we were told to ask you about what sort of objects Harry and Ron were looking for all last year. What can you tell us about them?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that matter," Kingsley said, definitively.

"But Harry told us to ask you," she said hopefully.

"I'm sure he did, but that mission is considered to be classified to the level that it's neither written down nor discussed anywhere in this building. Do I make myself clear?" Kingsley said, his usual warm tone gone.

Harry and Ron supposed that the woman probably nodded in acquiescence. Arthur then spoke up and asked, "So, how'd my boys do on their practical?"

Gawain gave a guffaw and said, "Well, as the people that were following them through the obstacle course were all stunned, we're not entirely sure. They obviously made it through though and in remarkable time too."

"How'd they hold up in their duels?" Kingsley asked interestedly.

"Ah well, Ron did excellent against Savage, but Harry…well…." Gawain trailed off.

"Are you trying to tell me that Harry didn't do well with his duel?" Kingsley asked with a combination of incredulity and indignation. "That's preposterous!

"Absurd!" added Arthur. "Those boys have been dueling since they were twelve. Harry won two duels against Voldemort, for goodness sake!"

"I'm just telling you what I saw. For some reason, he seemed reluctant to overcome his opponent. Ron seemed to think that he was scared of himself. I'm honestly not sure what that was all about. Harry was trying to…I don't know…teach her, I suppose? He was giving her tips, and it was just really strange. Ron was finally able to talk him around. Once he did, Harry had the woman's wand and stunned her in moments. What do you think was going on?" said Gawain.

There were a few moments of silence during which Harry and Ron were sure that Arthur and Kingsley were communicating only with their eyes.

"I don't think it's anything to worry about, Gawain. Harry's found himself to be a bit more powerful after that last duel with Voldemort. I think it will just take some time for him to adjust to everything," Kingsley said slowly, as though weighing each word carefully.

No one seemed to speak for a moment when the door to the department opened again.

"Dominic, Raleigh, Beulah, you were all released from St. Mungo's?" called Gawain.

"Yeah, we're fine," a woman's voice said, presumably Beulah. "Eleanor should be let go tomorrow. She had a slight concussion."

"Well, why don't you sit down and tell us about how Harry and Ron did during the exam," Gawain said. "There's still some time before we can start going after them anyhow. Dominic?"

"Well, they had absolutely no problem with any of the creatures. In fact, you might have thought they were out for a stroll. Their conversations, however, were a bit odd," Dominic said.

"Odd in what way?" Constance asked.

"Well, they seemed to be talking about Ron's mother's soul at first. I think Ron was worried that his mother's soul was damaged in some way. He was asking Harry if he was absolutely certain that she would be okay," said Dominic.

"What did Harry say?" Arthur asked immediately, an edge apparent in his voice.

"Harry told Ron that her soul would find the Afterlife. Do you know what they were talking about?"

"I do, but it's nothing to concern yourselves with," Kingsley said with finality, clearly trying to deflect the conversation.

"Right, so, Harry refused to fight himself and made it through that room in record time. Ron spent some time fighting himself before he realized it was useless. Ron had no problem producing a Patronus to fight his Dementor. Harry, on the other hand, was different. I don't know how he got past the Dementor. Eleanor and I were following him, so I was there. First he checked to see if it was a boggart, and then he simply walked past it. It didn't seem to affect him, but I never saw a Patronus from him. I really don't understand what he did," Dominic confessed. "I had to produce one myself so that we could get out of the room."

"That's okay, Dominic. Harry has learned how to ward off a Dementor without a Patronus now. Actually, since his secret is out, we may as well add him to the list of those that we know of that can do that," Kingsley said, seeming to address Gawain now.

"I didn't know that was even possible," Dominic said. "So, then we had the pool.

We should have used different Merpeople, because Harry already knew the ones that we had. They refused to attack and simply let the boys pass. I don't know what we can do about that."

"I forgot about the Triwizard Tournament," Gawain said in an exasperated tone. "But they didn't do anything wrong, and I suppose that shows that they are able to deal well with half-humans."

"So then we had a bit of a problem in the swamp as well. They seemed to guess that we'd used one of those portable swamps because they used the spell to simply get rid of it. That's our fault as well, I suppose," Dominic said, his inflection rising in question at the end.

Harry and Ron both couldn't help but laugh at that and nearly missed the rest of the conversation. "Next time we'll use different spells. Okay, so could you tell us exactly what happened in the snake room?" said Gawain.

"Well, that's what we're not sure about, sir," Beulah said. "Ron seemed to expect Harry to just talk to the snakes. But Harry only spoke in English. Then Ron said something in Parseltongue, at least I think he did. There was this strange hissing noise that was coming from his mouth, anyway. The next thing we knew, all of the snakes had reared and started to go for the boys. We really thought we were going to have to give ourselves away to help them. But Harry pushed Ron to the ground, told him to cover his head, and that's the last thing any of us remembers. We were hoping you could explain what happened."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Now they're all going to think I'm a Parselmouth."

"My son can't speak Parseltongue," Arthur mused, although it was clear that he was unsure of that statement.

"All he can say is 'open up,' although why, I have no idea. The boys talked about it a bit after they'd left the room. We could hear them," Gawain said. "So, the real question is what Harry did to get all of those snakes subdued and everyone stunned."

They talked about it for awhile, with Kingsley and Arthur both asking questions. "It sounds similar to what Dumbledore did when Dawlish and I were supposed to arrest him in his office. It's not much of a surprise though. Dumbledore was giving Harry private lessons all during his sixth year. I don't think there's anything to worry about," Kingsley said.

"Was that all you needed help with?" Arthur asked quickly. "We'll be seeing you around then, Gawain. We have a great deal of work to finish before we can go home."

The door to the department opened once again and Kingsley said, "Just a word of warning to all of you; whatever you do, don't underestimate those two. I know Hermione's not there with them, but they're quite intelligent even without her."

Constance asked, "Do you think we have a chance of finding them, Minister?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" asked Kingsley. She must have nodded, because he said, "I highly doubt it. It would be unlikely even if they didn't have Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

Once the door closed again, the conversation turned back to tracking Harry and Ron.

"So, this seems almost impossible," a woman said. "They could be pretty much anywhere, and I doubt they'd use any of the places they told the Minister or Mr. Weasley about."

"We'll have to concentrate on the written test we gave them then. They'll need ingredients to brew the potions, so we should stake-out the Apothecaries. We could also watch for them in the places where they can find answers to some of the questions about the Death Eaters," Arnold Savage said.

"Has anyone considered that they may already know the answers to those questions? They may not need to go anywhere for the information. Did you hear them talk about the Death Eaters when we were questioning them? It was as though they knew quite a few of them…personally, almost," Constance said.

Beulah then responded, "But we don't know which questions they may or may not have answers to, so I say we keep an eye on any place involved with those people."

"Agreed," Gawain's voice said. He began to issue out orders for Aurors to cover the most likely spots Harry and Ron might visit.

"Speaking of potions, maybe we should get started on those," Ron pointed out.

Kreacher had brought them two cauldrons as well as Snape's Potions Book. They spent their time, each taking turns to hang onto one of the ends of the Extendable Ear in case the Aurors thought to look for them in Kingsley's old office, making a list of the ingredients they would need. Then they sent Kreacher out for said ingredients. He returned with Ginny on his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Harry and Ron both asked.

She raised her eyebrows and said airily, "Such a lovely greeting, from my two favorite wizards!"

"Sorry, you just surprised us, is all," Harry said, leaning up for a kiss. Ron deliberately looked down to the parchment he was working on.

"George said I could go home. Angelina's there helping him, so at least he isn't by himself," she said. She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and said, "Maybe I could go into hiding _with you_ this time."

"I'd love it, Ginny, but unfortunately we have to answer all of these questions and brew these two potions by tomorrow," Harry said, showing her the parchment that was hanging off the edge of the table. "Besides, I really think it would be better if you were actually at home when Gawain comes to call. I had to give him our address, so I'm pretty certain he'll show up to double check we're not hiding at the house."

She wrinkled her nose and sighed. "I wouldn't want to distract you and make you miss your chance to become Aurors."

"You'd definitely be a distraction, Ginny," Ron said. "Already, Harry's not paying any attention to what he's supposed to be doing."

"The house is going to be so empty with you two gone," she said.

"Maybe we can all go over to Shell Cottage tomorrow to visit Dobby," Ron said with a hopeful tone.

"I'd like that. I haven't even seen their place yet, and I'd like to get a chance to say good-bye to Dobby," Ginny said sadly. Then she handed Harry a vial. "Here, you'd better take this tonight. You haven't been alone at night in a long time, and you don't want to give yourselves away by having nightmares."

"Thanks," he said. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that he might need it, not having her comforting presence beside him. "Why don't you and Hermione talk about wedding stuff while we're gone and can't interrupt you?"

She smiled brilliantly and laughed light-heartedly. "That's an excellent idea. Maybe I'll invite Mum to dinner. I think I'll go and get some of those bridal magazines we saw at that newsstand the last time we were in Muggle London."

She had a far-away look in her eyes as she kissed Harry good-bye, putting her hand out to take Kreacher's arm.

"Kreacher will be back shortly with Master's dinner, sir," Kreacher said.

"We've got food," said Ron, pointing to the kitchen counter where he'd thrown the supplies he'd gotten from the cafeteria. It mainly consisted of some chocolate cauldrons, licorice wands, bags of crisps and a few bottles of pumpkin juice.

Kreacher gave a harrumph and snorted. "Proper food."

With that he accepted Ginny's hand, tucking it into his elbow and left. Ginny waved merrily just before they popped out of sight.

"Boy, do I miss Hermione at times like these," Ron said in frustration as they both lit fires beneath the cauldrons. "She loves doing shite like this!"

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, but we need to be able to function on our own. We can't always go to her for every little thing. At least we've got Snape's help."

They were back to poring over the questions in front of them, while they waited for their potions to stew. Some of them were rather easy, and they answered them with no problem. Others had them completely stumped, and they were going to have to wait until the office was closed for the day before they could raid the filing cabinets. In the meantime, they set to working out the situational problems that required essay-like answers.

"So, how do you reckon that Homenum Revelio spell of Hermione's works then?" Ron asked, once it seemed as though everyone had gone home.

"I think she said that your wand will vibrate slightly towards the direction of the person. Does that sound right?" Harry said.

"Yeah, it does," said Ron. "Do you think that's how Albus knew we were in Hagrid's hut that night Fudge took him to Azkaban?"

"I doubt it. We got that weird feeling when Travers used it on us at Luna's and I don't remember that happening at Hagrid's. He probably just figured we might try to see Hagrid after what happened to Hermione. Either that or he was much more skilled with it than Travers, which wouldn't be too surprising," Harry said. He threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and walked to the door. He cast the spell, and his wand remained still as he swept it around towards different parts of the Department. It only vibrated as he aimed it towards Ron, so he was certain it had worked properly. "Be right back," Harry whispered.

He assumed there was a Supersensory Charm around the office and countered it, just to be safe. Then he crept silently towards the room where all of the files were kept. Just as he was about to close the door behind him, he heard the door to the department open. A wizard stood there with a lit wand. Apparently, removing the Supersensory Charm had caused some sort of alert with the Security Department.

Harry knew he had to act quickly. He sent a Confundus Charm at the wizard who then exited the Department, scratching his head. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and decided to leave the door to the file room open while he took what he needed. His arms weighed down by a pile of parchment, he closed the door as quietly as possible and headed back to Kingsley's old office.

"I nearly got caught," he told Ron once he'd entered the safety of the tent, explaining what had happened.

They began going over the files to answer their questions. The problem was that many of the details that they were finding in the files seemed to be inaccurate. Ron pulled out a spare bit of parchment and began taking notes on what mistakes they were finding. Then they put check-marks beside the questions that they were using the files to answer. A few hours passed before they heard the door to the department open again. Harry and Ron looked at each other in question.

Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself once again, cast a silencing charm on the door and opened it a crack. Another Security Guard in black robes was looking around, as he stealthily made his way to the file room. He took no trouble to be quiet as he rifled through the cabinets. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for and backed out of the room. Harry thought he heard him mutter, "It would figure they've lost the file I need."

Harry wished more than ever that he could light his wand to find out who this mysterious figure was, but he didn't dare.

Once the man left the department, Harry went back into the tent, his heart pounding as he explained what he'd seen to Ron.

"I don't think he was here just to make sure that everything was secure, which means he was looking for something. Why didn't you stop him?" said Ron.

"Well, we'd likely be caught. Even though he seemed to be working alone, that doesn't mean that he was. We should stay here the rest of the night and guard the office. Besides, he didn't seem to find what he was looking for."

Harry and Ron both looked down at the files in front of them. "I'll bet you that whatever he was looking for is right here. I guess it's lucky that we decided to hide here then!" Ron exclaimed.

"So, do you think we can figure out what he was looking for?"

They quickly filled in the rest of the answers on their exams, unconcerned about correctness at this point, and began to go through each file. They took turns reading aloud from them and wrote down possibilities onto another piece of parchment. Once they'd finished that, they went back to trying to fix the files. By morning, they didn't seem to have made much headway and both had fallen asleep there at the kitchen table. They awoke with a start as people began filing into the outer office.

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron shouted, looking down at the files. "We forgot to put them back!"

"Well, it's too late now," Harry said. He shrugged then. "We may as well just keep working."

Kreacher came in a short while later with some coffee, tea and a large breakfast for the two men. "Did Master sleep last night?" Kreacher asked, looking closely at Harry's face.

Unable to stifle a yawn, Harry said, "Not much, but I think we must have fallen asleep at some point."

Kreacher shook his head shamefully and rolled his eyes as he scooped up the dirty dishes from the night before and went home. Harry and Ron put the finishing touches on their potions and ladled them into flasks before turning back to the files.

They were listening with half an ear to what was going on in the other room.

"Any luck?" Gawain asked the Aurors. There were only negative replies to his question, and he asked for any suggestions on where else to try. Grumblings answered this request. Everyone seemed to be at a loss for what to do next.

Harry and Ron both smiled happily at the news.

"So, I take it they weren't hiding at their house?" Dawlish asked.

"No, but I really didn't expect them to take the easy way out anyhow," Gawain said. "Ron's sister, mother and Hermione were there, along with a house-elf. They all said they hadn't a clue where Harry and Ron might be. Even if they did, I doubt they would have told us. That's one crazy house, I'll tell you. There was quite a lovely library though, and Hermione told me that Harry had bought all of the books for her after the war. She proudly showed me around, and I have to admit that I was surprised when she let me borrow a few of them to look at."

"Uh, Gawain, we're supposed to be trying to find Harry and Ron. Perhaps you can tell us all about this fantastic library later?" Constance suggested.

"Right, got a bit side-tracked, I guess."

Harry and Ron laughed heartily. "I think Hermione may have just found a kindred spirit," said Ron, in between chuckles.

A while later, the door to Kingsley's old office opened. Harry and Ron froze momentarily. They grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and called Kreacher.

"I'll tell you when, Kreacher," Harry whispered, although the Muffliato Charm should have prevented any sound from escaping their small dwelling in the empty corner of the room.

Kingsley walked through the door and began looking at the bookcases. Gawain followed him and said, "Did you or Arthur borrow the file for Dolohov?"

"No, why?" Kingsley said.

"Because we can't seem to find it anywhere," Gawain explained.

Kingsley looked at him sharply and said, "Are you sure?"

Gawain nodded and paused. Finally he said, "It's perfectly possible that it's in someone's drawer and they've forgotten it's there. You know how things are around here."

Kingsley sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm well aware of how things are. That's why I'm hoping that you'll let Harry and Ron help you clean the place up. They've been working with Hermione for so long; they're bound to have learned quite a bit from her."

He pulled a few books down from the shelf and sent them away, presumably to his new office. "Why don't you just take everything, Kingsley?" Gawain asked.

"Maybe that would be easier," he mused, sending the rest of the items in the room up to his office before he and Gawain left, closing the door behind them.

"That was close," Ron said, breathing a sigh of relief. They let Kreacher go home and went back to work.

Then there was a commotion in the other room. "They haven't shown up in the Atrium yet?" Gawain asked.

"No, sir, there's no sign of them anywhere. You don't think they're lost, do you? They should have been here at least ten minutes ago," a man said.

Harry and Ron looked at their watches in horror. It was almost a quarter after noon. They both jumped up with exams in their hands and gathered up their bottled potions, running out of the tent. They collapsed the tent and shoved it into the beaded bag, which Harry stuffed down the front of his robes once more.

Ron hurriedly flung the door open. "Sorry, sir, we lost track of time."

Gawain spun around on the spot to gape at Harry and Ron. "Where did you come from?"

"We've been here all along," Harry said and handed him the potions flasks and test papers.

"Here, as in Kingsley's old office, here?" he asked incredulously. Ron waved his wand a few times to remove the enchantments.

"We thought it would be easier to answer the questions if we could just use your files," Ron said sheepishly.

Everyone in the Department had stopped what they were doing to stare at Harry and Ron. Gawain started to chuckle and then was laughing so hard that he fell to his knees, tears of mirth running down his face.

"Are you trying to tell us that our security is awful?" asked Dawlish, a scowl on his face. "We all saw you leave that room. How did you get back in without anyone seeing you?"

"Kreacher and a few carefully placed spells, of course," Harry said. "We knew that you still underestimated house-elves, so we had him Apparate us into the room after we made sure no one could hear us. It was quite simple."

Gawain had finally stopped laughing and said, breathlessly, "I have to say that this is definitely a first. No one has ever tried to use the Ministry itself as their hideout."

"There's an old Muggle saying about hiding in the open," said Harry.

"So you used our own files to answer questions about the dark wizards?" Gawain asked.

"Well, not really," Ron said quietly, so that only those closest could hear him. "Most of your files have some serious errors. Have you got them, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and they both groaned. "I think they're still on the kitchen table, Ron," said Harry.

Those that were closest looked at them in confusion as Ron threw his head back in annoyance and put a hand out. Harry pulled the beaded bag out of his robes and passed it over. Ron opened it and started fishing through it when a loud crash could be heard coming from the depths of the small purse. "Bloody hell, that'll be the books falling over again. Why does she have to keep them in order anyway?"

"Just use a Summoning Charm. I long ago gave up trying to find anything in there," said Harry.

Ron finally found the tent and went back into the office. They heard two loud pops. He returned a few moments later, Hermione's bag slung over one shoulder and his arms laden with the files and parchment they'd been poring over. "I had Kreacher take the breakfast dishes home. They'd be pretty nasty if we'd left them in there. Hermione would've killed us. He's putting Snape's book back in the library as well," Ron said.

"So, anyway, like we were saying, there are some things that are wrong. For instance," Ron said, flipping through the folders and extracting one. "Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, is dead. We watched him die, so his file should be closed. There are other errors in his file, but they don't really matter anymore."

"His death was never reported, nor a body found," Dawlish said.

"He's probably buried somewhere near Malfoy Manor. Or I suppose they might have just burned it or transfigured it," Harry said. "He's definitely dead though; he strangled himself."

"People can't strangle themselves," Savage pointed out, trying to work out the scenario in his mind.

"Well, he was killed by the silver arm that Voldemort made for him because he started to show some weakness towards Harry. It's rather a long story, but Wormtail owed Harry a life debt." Ron explained.

"Anyway, we'll show you everything we have figured out so far, but there's a far more pressing matter. Would it be possible for us to speak to you in private, sir?" Harry said, addressing Robards. Then he turned to his friend and said, "Ron, you look like a prat. Could you put Hermione's bag _inside_ your robes?"

Ron turned bright red and stowed the bag. Gawain led Harry, Ron, Dawlish and Savage into his office, shutting the door behind them.

Harry gave Ron a nod, who proceeded to wave his wand around the room, muttering under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Savage demanded.

"He's making sure we can't be overheard. Now, Gawain, you are absolutely sure that these two can be trusted completely?" Harry said.

"I'm sure, Harry," Gawain replied.

But Harry still didn't feel comfortable. He didn't know much about Savage, but he knew that Dawlish had been Confunded during the past year (whether continually or repeatedly, he was unsure). He looked at Dawlish very carefully, trying to determine whether or not the man was in his right mind. Finally, Harry turned back to Gawain and said, "I'm not sure I feel comfortable with this. I know that John Dawlish was Confunded quite a bit recently. Can we be sure that he isn't now?"

"I've been trying to work with him on that, Harry, but I will perform the countercharm right now if you would prefer," Gawain said.

Harry sighed and said, "I don't think that's necessary. If you think he's acting of his own accord, then I believe you."

But Ron emulated Harry, trying to look into Dawlish's eyes. "He might not be Confunded, Harry, but he could be Imperiused."

"I AM NOT CONFUNDED OR IMPERIUSED!" thundered Dawlish, his eyes flashing malevolently, while Harry and Ron both gazed into them.

"No, I'm guessing not," said Harry to Ron. "Do you remember Crouch? Voldemort had him under the Imperius Curse, but you could kind of tell when he was trying to fight it. Like when my name came out of the goblet, and he just did as he'd been told to do, but then he got angry and returned to his usual manner."

He turned to Dawlish and softly asked, "Do you feel carefree at all? Do you feel like doing something you don't want to do?"

"No! And I think you two have some nerve telling me that I might be Imperiused at all!" he snarled.

Harry just nodded his head, taking this to mean that it really was Dawlish himself speaking. He gave them the details of the mysterious intruder from the night before. At first they didn't seem all that worried, especially since Harry had triggered the alarm by removing the Supersensory Charm. But they were concerned when they understood that this supposed security guard had gone through the files.

"So you think he was after one of these particular files?" Gawain finally asked, as they all contemplated the possibilities.

"Yeah, so we went through them one by one and made a list of the things we thought that someone might want access to," Ron said.

"The real question is whether or not they know that most of these files have many errors in them. Were they just trying to find out how much the Auror Department knows or were they looking for information that could help them?" Harry put in.

"I think I'd like to know what makes you think there are errors in those files at all!" Dawlish sneered.

Ron rolled his eyes and replied, "Because we were involved in a lot of the situations that are described and detailed. Also, Harry learned a good deal when he could see into Voldemort's mind. Other than the one instance when Voldemort specifically planted a scene in Harry's head, they were actual happenings."

Gawain held his hand up and said, "We'll worry about the errors later, although they do seem to be extensive. I think we need to concentrate on the fact that someone tried to get into our files. You said that the man had security robes on, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Should I go and interrogate all of the guards, Gawain?" Dawlish asked.

"It could be anyone that works here, John," Savage said.

"They don't even necessarily have to work here," Ron pointed out.

Dawlish put a very fake sympathetic look on his face and spoke to Ron as though he were a two-year-old child. "How else would you think they got in here?"

"Uh, maybe the same way we did? We broke in here when it was being run by Voldemort, didn't we? We just used some Puking Pastilles and stunning spells," said Ron, using the same tone that Dawlish had.

"Exactly, all the person needed to do was get robes that looked like they belonged to a security guard and maybe a few hairs from one of them," Harry added.

"You're suggesting Polyjuice Potion?" Savage asked, looking contemplative. His voice had lost its razor-sharp edge as he became involved in the scenario.

"But then it could be just about anybody!" Dawlish said, more frustrated than anything now.

"So, let's have some suggestions about what we should do to prevent this in the future," Gawain said, breaking up the impending argument.

"Well we could increase the number of spells we use to guard the department and bar access to the security personnel," Savage said.

Harry was shaking his head, thinking of spells being broken too easily. "No, I think that for a department that is supposed to be the best at security, we should be guarding the office ourselves. It's one thing for Ron and me to hang out here all night. Obviously, we wouldn't do anything to cause others injury. It's quite another when others have access to the office, even if they are on the security detail."

Everyone thought about this for a few moments. Ron, seeming to think aloud, said, "Are you suspicious about any of the Aurors that currently work for the department?"

Gawain, Dawlish and Savage all shared a look. "Let's just say that right now we're still trying to figure out where everyone stood during the war. I've let about ten people go so far. On top of that, we can't really be sure of anything, can we?" said Gawain.

"Let's take the whole department and break it down. We'll make a list dividing those you know to be totally loyal and those you don't," Ron said. This was such a "Hermione-ish" thing to say that Harry snickered, causing Ron to glare at him.

They made up pairs of Aurors, where one was confirmed as being loyal and the other questionable. The pairs would then take alternating night-shifts.

"Now, I think you two may as well head on home, since it would seem that you've been up half the night. Before you go, just make sure you stop by the outfitting department to have your Auror robes made up for you," Gawain said, writing instructions onto a piece of parchment. "We'll expect you back here tomorrow morning at nine and we'll get your desks and everything all set up."

Harry and Ron first stopped at Level Four to see Hermione. Harry didn't bother to even greet the secretary just outside the office this time. It would seem that Hermione had been waiting for them because the moment the door opened she ran towards them.

"Ron! Harry!" she exclaimed. Hermione threw herself at them, throwing her arms around their shoulders and pulling them into a hug that threatened to topple them all over. Her coworkers looked on with great interest at the exchange.

"We missed you so much last night!" she cried as she pulled back to look at them. Harry was somewhat shocked by her sudden outburst, but Ron put an arm around her.

"We're fine," he said in a comforting voice. Harry could see the other occupants of the office turn back to their work, trying to pretend that they weren't watching.

"I was just imagining you being arrested for trespass at the Ministry when Ginny told me what you'd done," she said fretfully. Then she looked at them with a proud expression and added, "But obviously you managed it somehow."

"All thanks to you," said Ron, gazing down at her lovingly.

Harry watched closely to see her reaction. She blushed slightly and said, "Thanks to me?"

"All of those charms you taught us last year, and modifying them the way that you did," added Harry. "We could never have done it without you."

"I think you might want this back," said Ron softly, handing her the beaded bag. She looked at it longingly and relief flitted across her face as she threw it over her arm. She let Ron kiss her on the cheek before they left, Ron looking at her intently over his shoulder. She seemed impervious to it, but Harry could have sworn she saw Ron's look out of the corner of her eye. He thought there was a definite knowing smile on her face as she sat back down at her desk.

"If that's the welcome home I can receive, I ought to go away more often," muttered Ron in an undertone to Harry as they walked down the hall.

On their way back to the Atrium, they walked into the outfitting office. Drucilla Baird was the seamstress. She was quite efficient, and in short order Harry and Ron were ready to go home with their new robes under their arms.

"Let's stop by the joke shop first," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, gotta show off our new robes!" Ron said excitedly. So they Apparated into the alley behind the joke shop. They walked into the back room to find Ginny slaving over a number of bubbling cauldrons. She squealed delightedly and threw herself into Harry's waiting arms.

"I missed you so much," she whispered, lifting her face to his for a kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you too," he replied, accepting her lips eagerly.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "Don't you want to see our new robes, Ginny?"

"So, you made it into the department?" she asked, her voice laced with pride but no hint of surprise.

Harry and Ron both nodded, holding up their brand new scarlet robes. Their names had been stitched onto the upper left breast pockets and underneath each said _Junior Auror_. Harry opened his to inspect the lining.

"I think we could do with some more pockets," said Harry.

"But there are already the standard two on each side with another on the front lapel. What do we need more for?" Ron asked, now looking at his own robes.

"That's why I wanted to stop here first. I'll show you."

"Well, if you think you need more pockets, I'm sure Hermione, Mum or I can help you with the alterations," Ginny offered, leading them into the store proper. It was packed and Angelina was helping a few young girls in the WonderWitch section. George waved as he finished a sale at the counter.

Looking at his watch he said, "Did you two get out early or are you on a mission?"

"Out early; we were up all night working, so Gawain sent us home," Harry explained. "But I wanted to talk to you about any new products you might have that would be helpful to us."

"Hmm… what did you have in mind? I still haven't got the Defense Against the Dark Arts section set up," George said, waving his hand at the room where those products were usually kept.

"Were you able to get any more of that Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" Ron asked.

"No, but I put in an order. We should have it within the next week or so," said George.

"In the meantime, I'd like to get a range of the Skiving Snackboxes and Decoy Detonators," Harry said. "We've already got some Extendable Ears, and I guess we'll have to wait for the Powder."

"Follow me," George said to Harry and Ron. Then he told Angelina and Ginny he'd be back in a few minutes and took the new Aurors upstairs.

"I just went over to Muriel's last night to pick this stuff up. We were working on some of these prototypes while we were hiding out there," George said, opening a box.

He pulled out a small card that looked as though it had come from a Chocolate Frog. "This is supposed to be a Pensieve Page. It'll allow you to view one brief memory, maybe five minutes in length. It doesn't really work yet though, because we never had a chance to actually study a Pensieve.

"Now, these work, but I've only got a handful of them." George handed each of them a small silver sphere that looked like a rubber band ball. "They're called Stunning Snares. Basically you throw it at your opponent. It'll act like a moderate Stunning Spell and then a magical net will fall over the person."

"That's awesome," Ron said, clearly seeing the possibilities.

George then pulled out a jar of goopy liquid and said, "These aren't done either, but they're supposed to be Polyjuice Pills. We still haven't figured out how to get the liquid to stay together. But the concept is that you would wrap a hair around the pill and swallow it. It should give you about five to ten minutes of use. The other problem with them was that we weren't sure if we should sell them to the public or not."

"Well, George, I think that these sorts of things shouldn't be sold to the public at all. It's difficult enough to track down dark wizards, without having to worry about what pranks you've sold to them," Harry said jokingly. "Actually, I was thinking that I'd like to put down another investment into the shop, but that it would go to these kinds of products. Maybe you could just sell them to the Auror Department."

"We could arrange something like that," George agreed.

"So, what do we owe you for the pranks?" Ron asked, looking at the items that he and Harry had collected.

George rolled his eyes and looked at his brother as though he was the thickest person on the planet. "You two are part owners in the shop now. You're entitled to anything you want. You just have to remember that it'll come out of your wages."

"We're not worried about wages, George, and I think you should just reinvest any money the shop makes that would go to me or Harry. We'll only use the pranks for work," said Ron.

"We ought to stop by the Apothecary and the magical instruments shop as well. I want to get a new Sneakoscope, since we lost our old one. I also want to see if we can buy a few bezoars. They might be handy to have around," suggested Harry. They said good-bye to George, Ginny and Angelina.

Although the bezoars were extremely expensive, Harry purchased all five that the Apothecary had in stock. They also got two Sneakoscopes, one for the house and one for work.

By the time they'd arrived at Grimmauld Place with their shopping and climbed the steps to their rooms, they were exhausted and decided to try to nap before going to Shell Cottage for dinner.

Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to sleep, his mind still puzzling over the intruder at the Ministry of Magic. He drank the vial of potion that Ginny had given him for the previous night to be sure and just threw himself onto the mattress, not bothering to remove his robes or his glasses. He was asleep before he hit the pillow. He was awoken to someone gently blowing his hair from his face. He looked up to find Ginny smiling down at him.

"Hello there, sleepy-head," she said.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"About five, so you should start getting ready if we're going to Bill and Fleur's for dinner."

Harry wrinkled his face at the thought of rising but did so anyway. Ron seemed to be in a similar state, yawning as he met Harry in the hallway on their way downstairs.

Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them just inside the door along with Kreacher and Winky, who had Dobby in her arms. Harry couldn't help but notice that Winky's clothes were much cleaner now. He wasn't sure if this was due to Kreacher taking care of her or if she was happier now that she had a new place to live or if she'd changed with the birth of her son.

"I asked Bill if it would be alright for them to join us. I thought they might like to pay their respects as well," said Ginny, in answer to Harry's questioning look. He smiled at the thoughtful gesture on her part.

With the house-elves in their party, they did not need to leave the house at all. Harry and Ginny took Kreacher's hand while Ron and Hermione took Winky's. They found themselves transported into the kitchen of Shell Cottage.

Fleur, lovely as ever, was working at the stove and Bill was sitting at the long table. They both looked at the newly-arrived party with smiles of welcome. "Ah, 'Arry, 'ow lovely to see you again," Fleur said as she gave Harry a kiss on both cheeks. "All of you" she quickly added, smiling round at them all. Ron had a look of longing on his face as per usual when looking at Fleur, which Hermione quickly rectified by elbowing him in the ribs.

"You are in for a very special dinner tonight," Fleur informed them, indicating seats at the table. "I 'ope you don't mind, but my sister is staying here for ze time being, until she begins school again. My parents 'ave agreed to allow her to attend 'ogwarts, now that Voldemort is gone."

Once they'd all settled at the table, young Gabrielle came down the stairs, with much of the same glory as her older sister, she smiled round at them all lingering on Harry more than the rest making Ginny give her, her usual mean glare.

"So, how are things going at the shop, Ginny?" said Ron, beginning the dinner conversation.

"Well, quite well so far although we're still a bit low on products. Lee Jordan stopped in this morning and said he'd be happy to help a few days a week," she replied.

"What's Lee been up to, now that Potterwatch isn't necessary?" asked Hermione.

"He was offered a talk show on the Wizarding Wireless Network. He would like to make it more of an interview show so that he can let people talk about their experiences during the war. Then he thought he would have a discussion on how to deal with those situations and how to prevent them in the future. I thought it was a really great idea, personally," Ginny said.

"That sounds great. We'll all listen." said Harry. Although he didn't really want to know how others had suffered during the war, he did want to support Lee as he had supported Harry. He felt Ginny's hand squeeze his knee under the table and knew that she understood.

He moved his attention to the small elf family that was sitting awkwardly at one end of the table. "Kreacher, I've been thinking about our living situation," Harry began.

The elf's lip trembled and Harry closed his eyes, regretting his lack of tact. "What I want to say is that I'd like the three of you to take a bedroom. I noticed that you left both Sirius's and Regulus's bedrooms as they were, probably because you couldn't get the posters and things off of the walls. Anyway, what I'd like to say is, if it's alright with you, I think you should take Regulus's room for your own."

Kreacher gave Harry a completely puzzled look. Then he shook his head in shame and said, "No, Master Harry, Kreacher could not. I is just a house-elf. We does not get given rooms sir. We is fine where we are! It is not right, sir!"

"It is my wish that you live in comfort, Kreacher. Do you not wish for better conditions for your wife and son?" asked Harry.

Kreacher seemed to consider this and looked at Winky and Dobby. Winky was shaking her head very fast. Still being a proper house-elf, she didn't agree with Kreacher accepting things which he shouldn't have done. He nodded and said, "Yes, Master Harry, we will do as you wish."

"Sir, we is not supposed to have rooms! We is only house-elves!" Winky blurted out, before she slid from her chair and ran towards the fireplace, her arm stretched out to reach for the fire poker. Fortunately, Bill, who was sitting nearest her, rose and stopped her before she could reach it.

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said as he too rose and walked round the table and knelt down in front of Winky.

He took Dobby and handed him to Kreacher, who was looking worried. Taking hold of Winky's hands, Harry looked in to her large round eyes before saying, "Winky, I forbid you to punish yourself for anything, even if you think you've done wrong. Is that understood?"

"But, sir, that is not proper. House-elves is supposed to punish themselves for disobeying their masters! That's how it's always been!" cried Winky.

"Well that's not how it's going to be in my house. Is that understood, Winky?" Harry said rather firmly so that Winky wouldn't argue further. She nodded her head ever so slightly before Harry released her and she padded back to her seat looking sad again.

Harry too took his seat again, starting a new conversation before Fleur announced that dinner was ready and made all of the pots hover over to the table with her wand before taking her seat.

There was a distinct smile playing on Kreacher's face throughout the entire meal and Hermione sent an approving look to Harry. She sat at the end nearest the elves and was in deep discussion about house-elf magic and rights.

Meanwhile, Fleur's sister kept sending glances at Harry, which he tried to ignore. Finally she spoke, asking breathlessly, "So, Harry, are you going to visit me at Hogwarts?"

"Well, he'll be visiting me, so I suppose he'll see you during those visits," said Ginny, her barely concealed threat lingering in the air. It was now Harry's turn to give a comforting squeeze to her knee.

"Yes, I'll be coming to see _you_, Ginny," said Harry. They looked at each other and she grinned sheepishly. Harry held her gaze, giving her promises with his eyes.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur said sharply. "I 'ave already explained that Harry is already in love wiz Ginny."

She looked up at Harry and Ginny who broke their reverie. She then looked back at Gabrielle and said, "It is not possible to break such a love. It would not be a good idea also. You like Harry because he rescued you and because he is young and handsome. The man who is right for you is out there, and you will find him."

Ginny seemed to take heart at this as well and said, "There are many young men at Hogwarts, and I'm sure they'll all just fawn over you. You'll see."

Gabrielle looked uncertainly at Ginny, but then smiled tentatively. "Will you show me around? I don't know much about England, but I 'ave been studying English ever since Fleur came here."

Ginny looked at Bill and Fleur, who both had eager looks on their faces, and then smiled as well. "Of course I will, Gabrielle, you're family, after all. I don't think I ever imagined that I would, but I love your sister. She's been a good wife to my brother, and she's been a good sister to me."

Fleur's eyes shone with happiness as she gazed upon the youngest Weasley. "Sank you, Ginny. Zat means a great deal to me!" said Fleur, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin and then running out of the room.

Bill sent his own eyes up to the ceiling while the rest of them all looked at him for an explanation. "Hormones," he said. "On top of that, we only found out this morning that because she's part Veela, the baby won't be born until the end of April."

Harry, Ron and Ginny shared a confused look, although Hermione nodded her head in understanding. "What do you mean?" Ginny finally asked.

"Veela women have a different gestational period than normal humans. It's a bit longer," explained Hermione. "It's something to do with their metabolisms, I believe."

"So, have you thought about any names?" asked Ginny.

"We're still not sure," said Bill awkwardly. "If it was a boy I'd love to name him Fred…but…"

"That's something for George to do," supplied Ron.

Bill nodded and continued, "So, even if it is a boy, we're not entirely sure. I suppose we'll figure it out along the way."

Kreacher stood up then and moved to serve the pudding as Fleur had not yet returned. Bill rose and said, "No, Kreacher, this is _our _home and we serve our guests."

Kreacher sat back down, looking a bit bemused, as Bill moved towards the counter. Fleur returned, eyes clear and a brilliant smile on her face, just in time to put the finishing touches on her dish.

Once they'd all had their Rustic Pear Tart, Bill suggested they move into the backyard. Harry and Ginny rose from their seats, hands clenched firmly together. Harry had spent nearly a month at Shell Cottage and had become accustomed to seeing Dobby's grave, yet this seemed to be different somehow. He looked at Kreacher, who suddenly appeared apprehensive. Harry, still holding Ginny's hand, moved in the opposite direction of the back door. He put his free hand on Winky's shoulder. Of Kreacher and Winky, Harry thought that Winky might need the most help. Kreacher had already taken the baby house-elf. Harry could feel Winky trembling and saw her lip starting to twitch. Ginny released Harry's hand and he looked at her knowingly. Again he bent down in front of Winky and said in the quietest of voices, "Are you going to be okay seeing Dobby's grave, Winky?"

She looked at him with her eyes wide, fearful and full of tears. She didn't seem able to speak. She simply nodded at him. Harry could feel Ginny's hand on the small of his back as he led Winky out of the house, Kreacher and Dobby the younger at his side.

As they stepped out into the backyard, Harry watched Ginny put her other hand onto Kreacher's shoulder. Kreacher looked up at her appreciatively.

Harry led them to where Bill, Fleur, Gabrielle, Ron and Hermione were already sitting on the low garden wall respectfully.

Ron was whispering words to the dead elf which seemed to have put a sad smile on Hermione's face.

Harry felt Ginny's hand tighten on his back as she peered at the stone Harry had made to mark the spot. She smiled up at him and said, "It's perfect for him. He helped us a few times last year, you know."

"Neville and I were working late one night in the common room and Dobby showed up to do some cleaning. He disappeared almost immediately when he saw we were there. But I'd heard all of you talking about him so often; I thought it must be Dobby. When I said his name, he suddenly appeared again. He looked at me fearfully and asked that I not tell anyone that I had seen him. He seemed to know that we were working for you, Harry, and so he said he would do anything to help us. I knew he could go places we couldn't and I knew that he could do things we couldn't. So I let him, Winky, and I imagine Kreacher as well gather the information we needed to rescue some of the younger students. Sometimes, Dobby would disappear and not return for a time. We had no idea what he was doing and he refused to tell us where he was going."

She shook her head and then said, "We should never have involved him."

"Dobby was very proud of himself, as he should have been," said Hermione. "He would have been more upset if you didn't let him help."

Ginny silently agreed and said, "Thank you, Dobby. I'm sorry I was short with you a few times. I was so worried about what was going to happen to Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else that I tried to make you and my closest friends feel my own pain."

Harry looked down at Winky, who had silent tears leaking out of her massive eyes, before he turned to put an arm around Ginny. He sat down in front of the now lovely grave, pulling Ginny down with him, her head leaning into his shoulder.

"At first, I waz really upset that you'd buried ze elf here, 'arry. But, I realized there wazn't any uzzer choice. Now, it doesn't bother me. I then thought that orchids would be the loveliest thing to accompany 'im," said Fleur. He looked at the magnificent flowers she'd planted and couldn't agree more. Then earnestly, she said, "ee deserves ze best."

Harry and Ginny both looked at her with gratitude before turning their gaze back towards the grave. Kreacher and Winky both took cautious steps towards it. Kreacher looked back at Harry seeming to need approval.

"Kreacher, we wanted you to come here so that you could say good-bye to your friend. Would you prefer us to leave?" said Harry.

Kreacher shook his head and turned back to Dobby's grave. He still had the young Dobby in his arms and urged Winky forward. She fell to her knees and said, "Thank you, Dobby. I knows that you loved me. And I is sorry that I couldn't love you back. But you tried to make me see that I could have a life without Master Barty." Tears were still streaming from her eyes and splashing down on to Dobby's grave.

Kreacher closed his eyes and shook his head. Harry knew that Kreacher believed that Winky should accept Harry as her new master.

Then Winky's voice changed. She sounded surprised, almost excited, when she said, "But Master Harry is very nice. He let Kreacher and Winky get married! I believes that Dobby would be very happy about this!"

Kreacher walked forward with the young Dobby in his arms as though to present his son to the gravestone.

"We named him Dobby after you." croaked Kreacher. He continued on in an eager tone, "Master Harry approves! He says yous really were friends!"

Kreacher hung his head then and said, "Kreacher is sorry he didn't believe Dobby. 'Tis such a strange thing, being friends with a wizard."

"Not so strange, Kreacher," said Harry. "Aren't there other house-elves out there who enjoy friendship with wizards?"

Kreacher turned to look at Harry behind him. "Perhaps, sir, but we does not want to be noticed."

Harry waited because he had the feeling that Kreacher might say something important, and he wasn't wrong.

"We would rather be in the background so as to help those whom we serve, sir. Kreacher is happy if his master is happy. Kreacher is happy if his master is successful in what he wishes to do," Kreacher explained.

"But you speak of us being friends with house-elves as though it's wrong," interjected Hermione."

"Not wrong, Miss, but very strange," said Kreacher. He said 'wrong' as though he didn't have a better word for what he wanted to say. He looked at the other humans around him, still gazing at him with love and interest in their eyes. "Kreacher has loved his masters and treated them as he should. Kreacher has been bad sometimes…"

"Forget about that, Kreacher, we're not worried about how you treated Sirius or the rest of us before," said Ron, clearly curious about what Kreacher might say and what it might mean.

"Well, sir, if a house-elf does his job right, then the wizards he serves will do great things. Kreacher served one great master before Master Harry. Kreacher served the noble Regulus, and Kreacher has to admit that Master Sirius wasn't perhaps the devil his mother thought he was. If I was wrong about Master Harry, perhaps I was wrong about Master Sirius too. Kreacher will always bear the burden of causing Master Harry so much pain."

"No, Kreacher," said Harry, clearly appalled that the elf had taken this additional burden upon himself. He now chose his words with care. "I was the one who didn't obey Dumbledore's orders. I was the one who chose to go to the Ministry. You were lured in by people that are very good at manipulating those they need to do their dirty work. I don't think any less of you for it."

Barely a year ago, Harry couldn't have imagined himself saying such things. He couldn't imagine trying to comfort the elf that had betrayed them due to the beliefs that had been imbued in him. Yet he found his arms open once more to the house-elf that he now truly respected, even come to love.

"Master Regulus would be extremely proud of you, Kreacher," said Harry. The old elf looked up at him and Harry wondered how he'd ever thought him despicable.

They turned their attention to Winky, who was rattling on to Dobby's grave about the younger Dobby's features and accomplishments thus far. Kreacher looked up at Harry with a very proud smile. No one said much as they all listened to Winky.

There then came the sound of a voice clearing. They all turned to find the source of the noise to see Gawain Robards standing a distance behind Harry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I would be intruding. I rang at the door, but no one answered," he said apologetically. He gazed down at the grave they were all gathered around and said, in an even softer tone, "So this is the brave Dobby?"

Ron caught Harry's gaze, before hopping down from his spot on the stone wall, and said, "Yes, we haven't really been here since…well, since the end, and Harry's house-elf never got to say a proper good-bye, and so…"

Gawain interrupted and said, "No, you don't need to give me an explanation about why you're here. I was just quite curious. I spoke with Kingsley earlier and he was able to give me the full account. I couldn't resist coming here to see the grave, to be honest. I think maybe you were right when you said that we underestimate house-elves."

He looked down at the grave and asked, "So it really was a free house-elf? It had no allegiance to anyone?"

"Yes, of course _he_ was free!" Hermione said hotly, rising to her feet, clearly angry at the insinuation that house-elves didn't have gender.

"Hermione, he obviously already believes us! Would he have bothered to come here if he didn't? Don't get mad at him," Harry pleaded.

She seemed to come to her senses and breathed deeply a few times before saying, "Sorry, I'm just used to being on the defensive when it comes to house-elves."

Harry could see Kreacher shielding Winky and the young Dobby behind him at the sight of the Ministry official. "It's alright, Kreacher, he's my boss. Kingsley said it is okay to trust him, and we trust Kingsley," said Harry. Kreacher loosened up ever so slightly upon Harry's words, but didn't relinquish his hold on his new family.

"You and those you consider family are still wary of the Ministry, are you not?" asked Gawain, clearly feeling as though he truly had intruded on something private. He wasn't accusatory in his question, and seemed to understand why these people might continue to fear the Ministry as a whole.

"It's not so much a mistrust of the Ministry…you know that we're well acquainted with the new Minister. I would trust him with my life or the lives of my loved ones, and I have done. But whether or not the rest of the Ministry can be fully trusted is another story. I choose to trust Kingsley and therefore I trust you," said Harry. "For Kreacher, he remembers us going to the Ministry and not coming back for a very long time. We discussed this when Ron and I almost quit your tests. There were too many people that would worry about our sudden disappearance. Kreacher was one of those people that we were concerned about."

Gawain just nodded his head, looking at the grave, and then at Kreacher, Winky and the young Dobby. He finally said, "I think you're right. I think we might be foolish to doubt them."

His voice held such a note of awe. Harry shared a look with all of the others, who had already come to the same conclusion, and felt some respect for his new boss.

"So he really lost his life to save you?" Gawain asked. Apparently he hadn't taken Kingsley's word nor Harry and Ron's vague description. Kreacher, who had turned back to Dobby's grave with his wife and child, swiveled his head around towards the conversation.

Harry then realized that although he'd told many people about how Dobby had died, he hadn't told Dobby's own friends. Harry had only told _his _friends.

And so Harry explained everything to them, including his own sense of helplessness and despair and how he'd found his resolve, for once he got into the telling he couldn't stop.

Although Kreacher and Winky had tears in their eyes, they also had immense smiles on their faces. Harry was virtually out of breath as he finished describing what had happened. He knew that his friends had been there, and he'd explained it to Ginny, but he had never given them the details of his thoughts. He felt a great relief in the telling and felt himself sag deeper into the ground. He held onto Ginny's comforting hand in his.

There was a great sense of quiet as they listened to the crickets chirp in the night and the waves from the sea crash into the rocks.

"Dobby was gone, sir," said Kreacher finally. "Kreacher wanted to help Master Harry as well, but I didn't know how. If Kreacher had known Master was fighting, Kreacher would have made sure that we elves would fight as well."

"No, Kreacher, we wanted you to get out of there. We couldn't let you die to save Hogwarts," said Ron.

Kreacher didn't seem to hear him and continued, "Then Kreacher heard that his master was dead. But, I knew that my master wasn't dead, Kreacher knew he was still alive. Kreacher knows if his master is alive or dead, because Kreacher can feel it."

"Even though I would have preferred you to stay hidden and safe, Kreacher, I am immensely proud of your actions that night, as I have already told you," Harry said.

"Thank you, sir, tis the highest praise Master can give Kreacher," said the elf.

"Well, I think I've gate-crashed long enough," said Gawain, rising to his feet. Harry stood, pulling Ginny up with him and Ron stood as well. Harry and Ron both extended their hands, which Gawain shook.

Turning toward Hermione, Gawain said, "Miss Granger, I've only just begun looking at that Ancient Runes book you lent to me, but already I am enjoying it immensely," as he approached her to shake her hand as well.

"You're very welcome. Please call me Hermione. I'm afraid that Harry and Ron never took Runes, so I can't even really discuss it with them. I'd be happy if you let me know what you think once you've finished it," she said.

"I look forward to such a discussion," he said eagerly before smiling around at them all, including Kreacher and Winky who was now holding Dobby again. "I must be going now. I've intruded long enough. Good evening to you all."

"I'll show you out," said Bill as he strode forward to accompany Gawain towards the garden gate where he could Disapparate.

They spent some time in the cool summer evening sitting in the garden with some ice-cold pumpkin juice watching little Dobby sleeping in his mother's arms before the time came for them all to return home. They wished Bill, Fleur and Gabrielle good night before they too Apparated home. They all had another long day at work beginning the following morning and took no time in wishing each other a good-night before heading for their respective rooms.

**A/N- Thank you, faithful readers, for sticking with me. I really needed that R&R time to regain my balance. I've even stayed away from reviews that might skew my thoughts, and they can sometimes (whether for good or bad). I always feel that staying true to canon is the most important thing that I can do and not get lost in the mire of fanfiction too much. That being said, I'm fully ready to get back into the story into which I've put so much work. I hope to bring you more chapters quickly and bring this to its conclusion. Much thanks to puregenius77 who was so helpful and will hopefully continue to assist in the process.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Getting Settled**

The following morning once again found a flurry of movement around 12 Grimmauld Place as its occupants prepared for another day at work. Ginny would be accompanying them to the Ministry for her first Apparition lesson. These lessons had been specifically designed for those students from Hogwarts who had lost out on the chance to learn the previous year. Snape had probably stopped the sixth years from learning how to Apparate to stop any of them trying to escape from school. However, Harry wondered whether this was a safety measure Snape had tried to instill to protect the students from the Snatchers and other Death Eaters. It was likely that Snape had used the former reasoning should he be questioned by Voldemort and the latter when questioned by parents (should any be so daring as to try it).

Harry and Ron grabbed their rucksacks and filled them with items they might wish to keep at their desks. There were refills for the Skiving Snackboxes and extra Extendable Ears. They'd thrown in rolls of parchment, bottles of ink and quills. They packed some books they thought might make good references, including the ones that Sirius and Remus had given to Harry for Christmas the year they'd begun the D.A. Harry had included five photographs to put around his cubicle. There was the one of his parents' wedding with Sirius beside his father as best man, his favorite photo of his parents that looked like it had been taken in the Gryffindor Common Room, the one he'd found in Sirius's room of Harry as a baby riding around the toy broom with his father chasing after him, one of Remus, Tonks and Teddy and one that they'd taken at the beginning of the summer of Ginny and Harry holding Teddy. Hermione and Ginny spent a good deal of their time adding pockets, as Harry had requested, to Harry and Ron's Auror robes, while Harry and Ron packed. Hermione had shown Ginny some of the spells that she'd used on her beaded bag, so the robes were now feather-light. And although the pockets were still small, they would hold more than they appeared able to do yet not weigh the robes down.

"Harry, why don't we just make the pockets of the robes like my bag and that way you won't need so many of them?" asked Hermione, as she added yet another concealed panel into Ron's robes.

"Because, I want to be able to just grab what I need without a wand or rummaging around. If everything has its own compartment, then I won't have to fiddle," Harry said. He then told her that he wanted anything that might be used in combat, such as the Stunning Snares or the Darkness Powder to go on the right side (so that he could reach in with his left hand and keep his wand arm free) and the rest to go on the left for less time-sensitive circumstances.

Hermione proceeded to do as he asked, but looked at him askance. "Who exactly do you think you are? Batman?" she asked, clearly trying not to laugh.

Harry did laugh and admitted, "Well, the idea did come from remembering his utility belt."

She laughed so hard that she was barely able to hold her wand steady as she controlled her stitching.

Ron and Ginny, however, obviously thought that Harry and Hermione had gone barmy. "What's a batman?" asked Ginny, looking thoroughly confused. "Is it some sort of animagus who can turn into a bat?"

"Nah, he's just a muggle superhero Dudley and I used to watch on the telly when we were kids," explained Harry.

"Well, if that's where you got this idea to alter our robes, I guess I can't really complain," Ron said with a shrug.

Ginny and Hermione both added on special pockets that would each specifically carry the Invisibility Cloak and the Deluminator. Since they couldn't be sure which of them would need to use either item, both pockets were added for Harry and Ron's robes alike.

Before they knew it, the time had come to head to the Ministry. Harry took Ginny's arm for Side-Along Apparition on the step outside the front door and the four found themselves in the Atrium once again. There was some time to spare so they all decided to accompany Ginny to the Department of Magical Transportation on Level Six. They found a great number of students from Ginny's year milling around the Apparition Test Center, including Luna, who ran full-pelt at them.

"Daddy wanted to teach me himself," Luna said to Ginny, "but, I begged him to let me come here so that I could learn with you. Well, you know how he feels about the Ministry. I'm trying to convince him that it will be better with all of the changes."

She shrugged her shoulders as if to say that she hadn't yet gotten through to her father.

"How's your holiday been so far, Luna?" asked Ron.

"Oh, it's been quite lovely. We usually like to take a trip over the summer, but we really couldn't this year. With the magazine being shut down last year and having to repair the house, gold's a bit tight. Besides, I've only got about a month until school starts, so it would be too hard," she replied.

"You should stop by the joke shop sometime next week when I'm working," Ginny told her.

They visited for a few minutes before the instructor, clad in his yellow robes, showed up, asking them all to file into the classroom they'd set up. They said their good-byes. Harry kissed Ginny and promised he'd send her a memo letting her know where they'd be having lunch so that she and Luna could join them. Harry and Ron split from Hermione, as she got off the lift on Level Four, and continued up to Level Two where the Auror Department section of Magical Law Enforcement was.

Gawain was standing just outside of the door to his private office talking with Savage. He smiled upon seeing Harry and Ron. "We'll just have a quick meeting in the conference room."

Just as they had two days previously, all of the Aurors, now including Harry and Ron, filed into the large room. Once they'd all seated themselves, Gawain stood to address them. "I would like to now officially welcome you to the Auror Department, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

There was polite applause but quite different expressions besieging them. Some of the Aurors looked excited, others looked wary and some were downright hostile in their gazes.

"Gawain, I have a few questions, if you don't mind," Harry said. Getting a nod of approval, he continued, "First I would like to ask if we were given the same exam that everyone else was, because it didn't seem all that difficult, to be honest. In many ways it reminded us of the obstacles guarding the Philosopher's Stone and we got through that when we were first years. I find it hard to believe that it would take three years to train someone to get through it."

"I've been given to understand that the protection around the Philosopher's Stone was meant to prevent a certain dark wizard from getting it, so I wouldn't be surprised if it was similar. But in answer to your question, it was indeed the same test that everyone has gone through. Much of it has been tweaked over the years, but ultimately very little has changed. You both passed your exams with extremely high marks. I looked through the files this morning. There are only a few who made it through the obstacle course with such speed and accuracy in the past fifty years. Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt both barely beat you; Nymphadora Tonks…"

"It's Lupin, sir," interrupted Ron. Harry thought this was a rather moot point. They all still tended to call her Tonks, although spending time with Andromeda had given them an inclination to call her Dora. But he could understand that Ron didn't want them to forget that she'd married Remus Lupin.

"Ah, right, I'd almost forgotten that she'd married," said Gawain, apologetically.

"They were very close friends of ours, I was at their wedding. Besides, Harry's their son's godfather, so I don't think we'll forget anytime soon," Ron added.

"Does anyone want to see a photo of him?" Harry asked the room at large as nearly everyone was looking curiously at him and Ron. He was hoping to break any tension that might have erupted. Many of the Aurors nodded enthusiastically. He bent down and opened his rucksack to rummage around for it. He let them pass it around. Teddy's hair changed from ginger to black to blue as his parents passed him back and forth. Many of the Aurors laughed and commented about how much Teddy was like his mother as they viewed it. Harry carefully tucked it back into its proper spot once it had come back to him.

"So, as I was saying, she and Fabian Prewitt were right behind you," Gawain said, trying to continue his previous statement, but smiling widely.

Ron looked surprised and said, "Blimey, Mum never told me that Uncle Fabian was an Auror! That's really cool!"

Harry looked down to his left wrist at the watch she had given to him when he came of age. "Wow, I guess I never connected the two. This must be his watch, mustn't it? He and your uncle Gideon were in the original Order!"

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously, Harry. Who did you think they were?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and realized that he'd never really had a chance to find out much about Molly and Arthur's families, aside from their children. He resolved to do so, not wanting to repeat the same mistakes he'd made regarding Albus.

"So anyway, we were speaking of Tonks…excuse me, Mrs. Lupin; you two will be replacing her and another Auror I fired from Latimer Proudfoot's team. He will be your immediate superior and guide you through your first few weeks here," said Gawain.

"That still completes my team perfectly, but are we going to fill the others out too?" Proudfoot asked, looking both pleased at his luck and yet sorry for the other teams.

"I do intend to continue with the hiring process, and I'm hoping to recruit more of those that were formerly in Dumbledore's Army. Unfortunately, we'll have to wait until the N.E.W.T. results come in before reviewing those applications. In the meantime, I'm sure that Harry and Ron will fulfill their roles nicely. Having even one full team will be a help. Remember that those two worked in close connection with Mad-Eye, Nymphadora and the Minister, so they've been well-taught."

"We didn't really work with them all that much, sir. While Dumbledore was alive, they were generally given the task of guarding Harry when necessary. Once Dumbledore was killed, we were basically on the run, so…" Ron said, trying to explain that although they'd known these Aurors personally over a few years, they hadn't actually been trained by them.

"I think it's a fair point, Ron, actually. Wasn't Dora inordinately proud of your performance during the Sky Battle last year? She was going on and on about how you'd stunned one of the Death Eaters in mid-air before we found out that Mad-Eye had been killed," Harry pointed out. "I think she'd be really proud of you."

He then turned to Gawain and said, "A few of our friends are going to be applying. You should seriously consider Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein when you receive their requests. Dean was on the run like us last year and lasted until the same night that we were caught. Seamus helped the others run the D.A. and was crucial to its successes at Hogwarts. The same goes for Michael and Anthony."

Gawain nodded appreciatively and said that he would consult them when the time came. "You had another question, Harry?" he asked.

"We were under the impression that you would also be testing us on Occlumency and fighting the Imperius Curse," Harry responded.

"Ah, yes, I understand that you are both able to do this," Gawain said. "Although we expect our applicants to at least understand the rudiments of such things, we know that these abilities are difficult things to master. It would be a very small department indeed if we excluded people because they were unable to perform these tasks."

"Shouldn't at least everyone in the Auror Department be able to fight the Imperius Curse and be able to use Occlumency?" asked Ron, clearly stunned at this attitude. "I could understand if it might not be entirely important for the rest of the departments, but surely for this one it should be essential!"

"Could you test me on Occlumency anyway, Gawain?" Harry asked nervously, deliberately deflecting the conversation. Perhaps Ron had forgotten their talk with Kingsley at the party. This was still something that Kingsley was trying to fight for and it could take a great deal of time and energy to succeed. They should do their best not to undermine Kingsley's efforts.

"Haven't you been employing Occlumency for a long time, Harry? Why would you wish me to subject you to it again?" Gawain said.

"I've only ever blocked out Voldemort and I don't know if it would be different with someone else."

Gawain looked taken aback and said, "But he was one of the best Legilimens in the world! If you could fight him, you could fight anyone."

Harry turned at Ron for support, who urged him on with his eyes. "It's different. I'm not sure if the method I used to block out Voldemort would work otherwise. When Professor Snape taught me, I was never able to fight him with my mind. I resorted to my wand on the rare occasions when I was able to stop him. When I learned to control Voldemort's…invasion, I suppose you could call it, into my head, I allowed my emotions to guide me. But that's the exact opposite of how Occlumency should be used. I let my feelings of love and grief overtake me so that I could pull out of Voldemort's mind. With Occlumency, you're supposed to shut down your emotions. That's why I think it might be different somehow. Please, Gawain, the Minister said that you could perform Legilmency sufficiently."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Gawain asked. Harry nodded; Gawain raised his wand and said, _"Legilimens!"_

Harry tried to use the same process that he did when faced with a Dementor and controlling his wand. He felt Gawain begin to prod into his mind, images of the Battle of Hogwarts flickering. Harry didn't want Gawain to see those thoughts and so shut them down with all of his might. They ceased to run before his eyes and he looked across the room to where Gawain sat.

"That was quite remarkable, Harry. Are you still unconvinced?" Gawain asked, looking heartily satisfied.

"No, I guess it works. Thank you," said Harry, feeling humbled.

"Can you test me too, please?" asked Ron

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley," said Gawain. He raised his wand again, this time pointing it at Ron and saying "_Legilimens!_"

Ron seemed to struggle more with having his mind probed than Harry had, but then he hadn't had anywhere near as much experience at this as Harry. When Gawain finally stopped, Ron was looking horrified and Gawain was blushing quite a bit. The two shared a look of understanding, and neither of them said anything for a few moments, until Gawain cleared his throat quite loudly and continued on as though nothing had happened.

"As for the Imperius Curse, if you both will sign the parchment in front of you," Gawain added, said parchment appearing before them, "I will test you when you least expect it. It is not something you have to do, but if you'd like to, I can allow it. You will have commendations put into your records should you succeed."

They both signed without hesitation before Gawain dismissed the meeting. Latimer Proudfoot then asked that his team remain seated so that he could speak with them privately for a few minutes. Harry noticed that all but those who were seated around him and Ron departed.

"So, this was originally Kingsley's team. I took over once Kingsley, I mean the Minister, was promoted to Senior Auror two years ago. Tonks and I worked quite a bit together before she went on leave last year. She obviously didn't tell me your secrets or anything about the Order of the Phoenix, but she did talk about you two and your friends quite a lot. I specifically asked Gawain if you could be allowed to join our team because I think you will be a good addition," Latimer said. Harry noticed that on his robes, underneath Latimer Proudfoot, it said _Auror Team Leader._ He had sandy blond hair, blue eyes and appeared to be in his forties. Harry remembered Tonks saying that she was stationed in Hogsmeade with Proudfoot to protect the school during his sixth year at Hogwarts. He wondered if Latimer was in any way related to Pansy Parkinson as he shared the same pug nose that she had.

They were introduced to the four people who had followed them through the Practical Exam. Harry squirmed in discomfort as he realized that these were the people he'd accidentally stunned when he and Ron had been attacked by the snakes. Raleigh Ferguson, in his mid-fifties, looked as though he was of Scottish descent and had dark brown hair and green eyes. Like Mad-Eye, there were a few battle scars adorning his features. He still had suspicion on his face as he shook hands with Harry and Ron. Luckily, the rest of the team seemed to be much friendlier and smiled as though they were proud to welcome the young people. Dominic Milburn had blond hair and grey eyes, as well a pointed chin that reminded Harry of Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Beulah Putnam was certainly the youngest, perhaps in her late twenties, with dark skin and deep brown eyes. Her hair had been straightened and sleeked in a short cut close to her head. Eleanor Renwick was a bit older, in her forties perhaps, but she had a well-cared-for look about her. She had rich auburn hair although there were a few strands of gray scattered about, a lot of freckles and dark blue eyes. Her hair style was mid-length, falling just below her shoulders in waves.

As they all got up to head back in to the main area, Harry held Ron back a little, and in a low voice so that only Ron could hear, asked him, "Why did you and Gawain look like you were both about to die after he tried to read your mind?"

Ron blushed madly and chose to look at the floor rather than at Harry. He responded, "Erm, well, to begin with, he did start to read my mind, and he first saw us laughing at the house. Then he saw me and Hermione on our own, then us kissing and then us doing some, er, other things…that's why…" Ron chanced a glance at Harry who looked back at him and then said, "I really wish I hadn't asked." Ron let out a nervous laugh which Harry returned and they continued to follow the others in to the main room with awkward smiles on their faces.

They followed the others to a set of cubicles in a line just outside of the door to Senior Auror Dawlish's office. Proudfoot sat at the end nearest the office. Beside him there would be Ron, then Beulah, Dominic, Raleigh, Harry, Eleanor. There was a space between their team and the next team. They shared the front wall of their cubicles with yet another team. The cubicles continued to expand out, until they reached the other side of the room where Gawain's office stood.

Eleanor smiled at Harry as she showed him his seat. There was already a pile that was at least a foot-high of letters on the desk top. "They were supposed to clear this off!" she said indignantly and called Latimer over.

"Ah, yes, Kingsley sent over Harry's mail from the summer. It's all been checked by the Post Service. I'm sorry, Harry, I guess he thought you wouldn't want to be bothered by it while you were at school," Latimer explained.

Harry's mouth fell open in shock and a look of disgust marred his features. "Why did he think I would want to be bothered by it now?" Harry asked. He raised his wand to vanish all of the correspondence. Ron, having walked over to see what the commotion was, knocked Harry's hand aside.

"Hang on, Harry, what if some of it's useful?" Ron said.

"Ron, we've been over this before. How do we know there aren't any curses and such inside of these? And of what use could they possibly be?" Harry asked.

"I assure you, Harry, that all of these have been checked and probably triple-checked before being sent here for you. There is no way any of them are cursed," said Latimer in an assuring tone. "But I'm glad that you are already in a mindset of not just taking everything at its face value.

"Harry, we can be careful opening them just to be on the safe side, and if some of them do turn out to be from people who mean you harm. Shouldn't we see what we can learn from them?" asked Ron.

Harry couldn't deny the truth in that and remained silent. He looked at the huge stack and felt a headache coming on at the thought of going through all of them. He absentmindedly rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken. Ron had seized Harry's upper arms, and as Harry opened his eyes, he could see Ron's terror.

"Ha-Ha-Harry, are you okay?" whispered Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said with great confusion.

"Your scar! You were just touching your scar and closing your eyes! Why is your scar hurting?" he asked, in a quiet and fearful tone, looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry's hand immediately dropped to his side. He blinked stupidly a few times, shook his head and replied, "Ron, my scar can't hurt. Even if Voldemort were alive, it couldn't hurt. That part is gone, remember? I reckoned a headache was coming on and I suppose I just associate any pain in my head with the scar."

"You're…you're sure, Harry?" asked Ron, still clearly terrified to the bone.

"Yeah, sorry if I scared you; I didn't mean to," Harry said. Mulling around for a change of subject, he said, "Ron, I really don't want to read about how people are grateful for what I've done. I don't want to read about what horrible things happened the last few years, and I don't want to read about why I didn't stop things sooner than I did."

Ron's expression changed from one of fear to one of pitied understanding. Then he waved his own wand and the pile of correspondence disappeared. "I sent them home. Hermione, Ginny and I can take care of it. You don't have to read them."

"Thanks," Harry said, gratefully. He couldn't let them do it all on their own though. "Maybe it won't be so bad if we all do it together."

Ron nodded and turned to go back to his own desk. No one seemed to know what to say, now looking at either Harry's empty cubicle or his forehead. Harry felt very self-conscious about his scar to begin with and now he'd gone and given everyone a new reason to look at it. He was suddenly extremely grateful that the second killing curse had hit him in the chest so that the mark wouldn't be seen by most people.

"Could you show me what all of these things are for, Eleanor?" Harry asked.

"Sure! So here are your memos. If you need to send something to someone, you just write the name of the person and the department on the wings and tap it with your wand. It'll fly to the person automatically. Why don't you go ahead and try it out?" she suggested, trying to look anywhere besides Harry.

He wrote a brief note to Hermione, telling her that he was testing out his memo system and asking her what she wanted to do for lunch. He smiled as it whizzed out of the room of its own accord.

"Very good, not too difficult, eh?" she said encouragingly, seeming to forget about the incident with Harry's scar. She also showed him the drawers and explained some of the forms to him. "This one is if you have to use a spell or something that we're not supposed to."

Harry scratched his head and asked, "You mean, like an Unforgivable or something?"

"Well, we're really not supposed to use those at all. It's understood, of course, that there are extreme circumstances but there's a separate form for those. This is more for if you have to use a spell against a muggle, for instance, or if you use Veritaserum," she said. She searched through her desk and handed him a sheaf of parchment that detailed the things they could and couldn't do, circumstances under which they were acceptable and how to fill out the forms.

There were also forms that needed to be filled out if they arrested a suspect, interrogated someone, opened a case, closed a case, and the list went on and on. In fact, of the two filing drawers beside his chair, one was completely full of forms in hanging folders. There were other folders that were empty, but would hold completed forms once he had some to put in them.

She showed him his trays as well. There was a set of in-trays stacked high with names on them. There was his Team Leader, Latimer Proudfoot; his Senior Auror, John Dawlish; the Head of the Auror Department, Gawain Robards; the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Cyrus Burke; the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt; and a number that were as yet unnamed. She explained that the ones that were unnamed would fill in as he worked and it became apparent who he corresponded with the most often. As the notion sank in, two of the blank slots changed to _Junior Auror Ronald Weasley _and _Hermione Granger, House-Elf Relocation Department._

They both laughed and she said, "Yes, well that's generally the way it works. The tower will grow higher and even sprout another if you need more."

She pointed to her own desk where she had three stacks, each one nearly reaching the top of the divider between their desks.

"You can go ahead and put your things away," Eleanor said, pointing to his rucksack. "Once you're done, let me know and I'll get you started on some of the cases that we're working on."

Harry opened an empty drawer. He used his wand to divide it into compartments. They'd been told that they should always keep a set of muggle clothes at the office, so he used the spell Hermione and Ginny had shown him to shrink his jeans, t-shirt and jacket, tucking them into a back corner. On top of them he put a spare set of Auror robes and his plum Wizengamot robes since it would be easier to change there and go down to the courtrooms than to go home on the occasions he needed to attend. Then he used another compartment to hold the back-ups for his products from the joke shop; but once he'd put everything in it, he covered it all with a Disillusionment Charm and an Anti-Summoning Spell.

He'd made more compartments than necessary. He didn't know what would come up so he simply left most of them empty. There was a smaller drawer below the desk, just above his chair where he stowed spare quills, ink bottles and rolls of parchment. The books he threw haphazardly along the back of his desktop. He knew Hermione would despair at the lack of order, but thankfully she wouldn't have to use his desk and would therefore, hopefully, have no cause for censure. He placed the Sneakoscope in a corner. He set the pictures he'd brought with him around the cubicle walls so that he could see each one easily. He looked around with satisfaction before turning back to Eleanor, who was writing on a form and vaguely tapping a bunch of memos with her wand.

He suddenly had an urge to get up onto his desk and moo like a cow. _That couldn't be right, could it?_ Harry thought. Then he recalled the sensation of being Imperiused and was unsuccessful at keeping in a laugh.

"Are you okay?" Raleigh asked from Harry's left, with the air of someone who'd been interrupted from some very important business.

"Yeah, Gawain just wanted me to act like a cow," Harry said, looking at Raleigh with an amused grin.

Raleigh raised a brow and Harry explained, "He told us he would try to Imperius us when we least expected it."

"Oh, right. So, you fought it then?" he asked in his gravely voice.

"Well, yeah, obviously I didn't get up onto my desk and moo like a cow," Harry said. The man looked utterly uninterested, so Harry turned to Eleanor.

"All done," he told her, hoping he wasn't interrupting.

She looked up pleasantly and said, "Great! So, let me tell you about the first case that's been assigned to our team."

But Harry had no sooner spoken as what seemed like a hailstorm of interdepartmental memos fell into various slots of his in-tray. The first was from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Yesterday I had lunch with my coworkers in the Elf Relocation Office. We went down to the Canteen. Could you meet us there at 12:30? I'd really appreciate it as they're quite a dull lot. Let me know and I'll send a note on to Ginny and Luna. Or would you rather have lunch with Kingsley and Arthur? Either way, I'll be happy._

_Hermione_

Harry slid back on his chair, so that the wheels on the bottom moved him away from his desk. "Ron, do we want to have lunch with Hermione in the Canteen? She reckons we could go up to Kingsley's office otherwise," he said.

"Yeah, let's try the Canteen. We can't keep going up to see Dad everyday; people might think we're strange, you know?" Ron replied.

Harry grunted, figuring that everyone probably thought that they were strange already, and quickly scribbled a memo to Hermione that they would meet her in the Ministry cafeteria and let it fly off towards the lifts.

The next four memos were from the Wizengamot Administration Services appearing in a new slot allocated specifically for that department, giving times and locations of trials, forums and voting sessions for the coming week. Harry jotted everything down in the daily planner that Hermione had given to him. The last was from Gawain, asking Harry and Ron to come to his office once they'd arranged their desks to their satisfaction.

"Ron, are you almost done?" called Harry.

"Yeah, did you get this note from Gawain?" Ron asked.

"We'll be right back," Harry said to Eleanor as he and Ron headed for Gawain's office. Harry knocked on the door when he and Ron reached it, "enter" came the response, as they entered Harry looked around the room and was a bit surprised when there was only Gawain in the room. "You wished to see us?"

"Ah, yes, come on in," Gawain greeted them. "Well, I didn't hear any insane laughter from the room, so it's safe to assume that you both resisted?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah, although I was very close," Ron admitted. "I had one foot raised to jump onto my desk before I caught it."

Ron looked a bit embarrassed by his confession.

"If you fought it within that short amount of time, I'd say that was good…very good, in fact," Gawain said, looking pleased.

"So, how did things go last night, Gawain? I didn't want to ask you in front of everyone," Harry said, dismissing the topic.

With a look of disappointment, Gawain said, "No luck, so far, but we'll figure it out eventually. I have a list here, showing who will be guarding the department which nights. I have you separated because I know that both of you are completely loyal and I've given each of you people that we're very unsure of. In fact, we've limited their clearance, so they could very well be behind what you saw the other night."

They discussed the situation for a while coming up with ideas of how to set traps during these nighttime shifts.

"I wanted to talk to you sometime today about my schedule. I'm only working here part-time, because I need to help my brother with his store. Harry has enough with the Wizengamot and my sister will be going back to school. So we agreed that I would work with George," Ron said. They were both nervous that Gawain had forgotten the agreement they'd come to with Kingsley at the beginning of the summer regarding this.

"Yes, what days would you like to work?" Gawain asked looking slightly crest fallen. It seemed apparent that he'd hoped something had changed, but that he wouldn't go back on the deal that had been agreed upon.

"Uh, why don't I come in Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday? The busiest days for the shop are on the weekends, so that would probably work best for me," Ron said, half-asking.

Gawain agreed and sent them back out to their desks. "Are you in trouble?" whispered Eleanor to Harry, once he'd regained his seat.

"Nah, he just wanted to talk about the Imperius Curse he'd tried to use on us," Harry told her. She was immensely curious about it and was duly impressed when she realized that neither he nor Ron had succumbed to it.

"Can you teach me how to do that? I think I was Imperiused a few times last year, and it was just awful. I remember wanting to make it stop, but I wasn't able to," she said, looking at Harry hopefully.

Harry felt very awkward now. "Uh, well, see, er…I'm not supposed to put people under the Imperius Curse."

"But how did you two learn how to fight it anyhow?" she asked, her mouth making a little 'o' as she guessed that Harry had used that curse.

He explained how Barty Crouch Jr. had impersonated Moody and taught them all about the Unforgivable Curses. Harry also told her that Voldemort had tried to Imperius him in the graveyard as well.

Then she said, "But that was so long ago. How did you know you could still do it?"

Harry didn't know how to respond and was saved from answering by the arrival of an owl. He recognized it as Andromeda's tawny barn owl, Magnus. His heart began to beat rather faster than normal in his chest, wondering what was so urgent that Andromeda needed to contact him at the Ministry.

"It's okay, Harry," said Ron, to whom the owl had flown. "It's just from Mum."

He untied the parcel the owl had been carrying and opened the letter that was attached to it. "Hey, it's for all of us!" said Ron excitedly.

He moved over to Harry's cubicle and read the note aloud, so that Harry could hear.

_Dear Ron, Harry and Hermione,_

_I've been working on these all summer, so I hope that you like them. Colin took many of the pictures and they were sent on by Dennis, but some of them are mine. I wanted you to have something special for your desks as you begin your new careers. I watched the three of you grow up together. Never have I seen such young people who are so dedicated to not only each other but to their cause. Your gifts are to remind you of how much you have grown so far and to urge you to continue to grow. I can't tell you how PROUD Arthur and I are of the three of you. You've become two excellent wizards and an extraordinary witch. Arthur and I will always be here for you. We'll see you soon._

_Love,_  
_Molly and Arthur_

"Ugh, how embarrassing! I can't believe I just read that out loud!" Ron complained, looking as though he'd just sucked on a lemon. Many of the witches and wizards around them were struggling to hold in sniggers. Harry wasn't sure if they were inclined to laugh because it was sappy or because of Ron's reaction; perhaps it was both.

Harry wanted to retort, but his throat had constricted too much.

Harry took the package from Ron and opened it rather delicately. He pulled out three enormous black plaques from the box, set them on the desktop and then stepped back next to Ron as they both took the photo compilations in.

Harry could tell the two that were supposed to go to Ron and Hermione. Each one had a picture of Ron and Hermione as first-year Hogwarts students, posing on the front steps to their respective houses (presumably taken by proud parents). Ron was waving out of his but Hermione was just standing still with a happy smile, probably because it had been developed with Muggle methods.

Harry's began with a picture of him and his Quidditch team dressed smartly in their red and gold robes all smiling and waving out of the frame at him and he smiled looking at all of their faces, lingering longer on the twins and trying to guess which was which as he couldn't tell one from the other in his first year.

Otherwise all three were identical. It reminded Harry of a large frame containing compartmentalized pictures that was common in the Muggle world. Along the right side of the frame, there were pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione together in progression, aside from the childhood pictures for Ron and Hermione. They began with their second year and moved down to the sixth. Harry assumed that this was what Molly had meant when she said that Colin had taken many of them, but he'd never even known that the pictures had been taken at all. There was one more picture below that of their sixth year and it seemed to have been taken at Harry's seventeenth birthday party since the cake could be seen occasionally. On the left side of the frame there were three large pictures. The one on the bottom was of Harry, Ron and Hermione in their Golden Trio robes in front of Minerva McGonagall in the Great Hall. The middle one was the one they had all posed for at Bill's wedding. The top one was different from anything they'd ever seen. Although Wizarding pictures always had moving subjects, this one differed. The picture itself changed every ten seconds or so to a new one. These pictures were all different, depicting all sorts of things that had happened over the years. Harry and Ron both laughed as one flashed of Ron belching slugs from their second year. The next one was of the Room of Requirement showing Ron and Hermione dueling one another. And so it continued on.

"Wow!" was the only thing that Harry could say.

Ron just nodded, as Harry pinned his own to one of the walls of his cubicle. "We just look so…so…" Ron sputtered, pointing at some of the earlier pictures.

"Young, innocent?" suggested Harry.

"Yeah," replied Ron thickly. He picked up his own and walked back to his desk to pin it up. They could only imagine the time and expense that Molly had exhausted in creating these as he rearranged the photos he'd already placed around his desk.

Harry could see Molly's impeccable embroidery around the edges of the frame. He had originally thought it was tiled, but it wasn't. It was fabric, and she'd etched _The Weasley Family_ and _The Golden Trio _all along the borders. He couldn't help but feel touched as he ran his fingers over the words in wonder.

"May I see?" Eleanor asked curiously, peering over to have a look. "It's really wonderful, isn't it?"

"She's the best. Ron's mum always knows what we need. She's always been there, even for Hermione and me," Harry said.

"You can definitely see the change in all of you as time goes by," she commented with a smile on her face, her eyes moving, following the pictures down through time.

Harry said, "Yeah, well, that's what happens when you grow up isn't it?"

"Yes, but this isn't just normal adolescent changes and growing," she said, looking through them again. She seemed to be mesmerized as she continued to gaze.

"Here, I see three normal kids," she said, pointing at a picture that was likely taken at the end of their third year. The trio positively beamed as they waited for the Hogwarts Express, obviously gloating about their rescue of Sirius. Then she pointed at the one below, and Harry had a sinking feeling that it had been taken after the end of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament when he'd seen Cedric be killed. "But, this can't have been taken much longer after that, yet you look so different."

"I suppose watching a friend die might do that," Harry said softly, wanting to stop looking at the pictures yet unable to tear his eyes away.

"In this one you all look defiant and ready to take on the world. It's lovely!" she said, in reference to the fifth year picture. Harry recognized himself, with Ron and Hermione, in the Room of Requirement at the end of a D.A. lesson. Harry was talking about the importance of having faith in oneself and having hope when there wasn't any to be had. He knew that Colin must have taken that photo, just as he must have taken the others. While he looked at the others with fond memories, this one seemed to haunt him somehow.

The one to represent their sixth year seemed to have been taken sometime between Dumbledore's death and the funeral. Harry was on the floor with his head in Ginny's lap as she leaned against a sofa, upon which Ron and Hermione were sitting, looking down at them. The looks on their faces in this picture told of their fear and mourning. Harry decided to stave off any comment Eleanor might make by saying, "I think Professor Dumbledore had just died."

"We were lost and alone with no one to turn to but each other," he said. He knew that he could actually talk to Albus now, but they had all agreed that this shouldn't be common knowledge. Harry certainly hadn't known it then and still sometimes felt furious knowing that they might have had Albus's counsel when they'd truly needed it most.

Harry realized that he ought to simply tell her what the rest of the pictures were about before he could hear what she had to say. He looked at the last one on the right side. "That was my birthday last year. Ron's mum made a big cake, but then Scrimgeour showed up and tried to ruin the party. But you can see…look…there's Tonks!"

She looked closer and smiled sadly. "I miss her so much! She was always so much fun to be around. She looks just marvelous in that picture."

Harry looked closer and then remembered thinking that Remus had seemed rather upset that night. He watched the two in the photograph and realized it.

"Of course! That must mean…" Harry cried. "Ron, Ron, look at the picture from my birthday party!"

"I did," replied Ron, his tone unusually quiet, from his own desk.

"Did you look at Remus and Dora?"

"Uh, well, no, I guess I didn't," Ron said. Harry thought that Ron had probably been looking at Fred, who was talking fast and furiously with George in the photo.

"How much do you want to bet that she had just told him she was pregnant?" asked Harry.

Ron cocked a brow at Harry as though to ask how he had surmised this much from a photo and then looked at it closely. Ron was nodding his head enthusiastically, "I think you're right! He keeps switching from looking at her happily to looking really worried."

"Hmph, he should have been worried" Raleigh sneered, "Imagine a werewolf and a perfectly nice young woman together!"

Harry squeezed his fingers into his palms so that his nails dug in, trying not to rise up to the bait that had just been presented to him.

Harry smiled pleasantly and said, "Teddy's in excellent health and Lycanthropy can only be passed through biting during the full moon."

Raleigh made no indication that he'd heard Harry at all.

Eleanor seemed to be rather displeased with Raleigh's comment as well and pressed on looking at the pictures. She seemed to be looking at the last one from the ceremony, the morning following the final confrontation known now as _The Battle of Hogwarts_.

"Is that really you?" she asked, squinting down at the photograph.

Harry was quite glad that no one had thought to take pictures the night before since they had looked much worse, their faces blackened and their robes hanging in tatters over them. Then he realized that Colin had been killed the previous night and Dennis had been evacuated so there hadn't been anyone to take any photos. They hadn't looked much better the next day however, as he looked closer. Even a few weeks of solid meals at Shell Cottage hadn't undone the damage they'd inflicted on their bodies during the months of eating what they could find without exposing their location. Their cheeks were sunken and their robes fitted rather loosely. Harry and Ron's hair hung past their shoulders. Ron had since allowed his mother to cut his hair to what she considered a respectable length. Harry had resisted her attempts when Ginny had declared that she liked it longer. She did however trim it, so that it barely touched his shoulders. He thought it looked a bit neater and didn't stick up in the back so much as it had when it was shorter.

But Eleanor was looking between the last photograph and the rest. She didn't seem to be looking so much at their appearances, but more the look in their eyes. Then she pointed at the wedding photo and asked, "How come you're not in that one?"

"I'm in it; hang on," Harry said, scanning the people. "I don't really remember what I looked like that day. Ah, there I am," he said, pointing at the one person he didn't recognize.

"They made me use Polyjuice Potion just in case there were any spies around," Harry said. "It was probably a good idea since Scrimgeour was killed during the reception. We got out of there just in time before the Death Eaters showed up. Luckily no one but the family knew I'd been there or they probably would've been tortured."

"I see. So what are you two doing for lunch?" Eleanor asked, obviously sensing the tension. "We usually go to the Canteen together."

"Well, we were planning to meet Hermione in the Canteen so I guess she could join us, if that's alright?" Harry replied.

"It sure is. I'd love to meet her!" Eleanor replied.

"You were coming to the Ministry before this though, weren't you? I remember seeing you at the Wizengamot," she added, as though trying to recollect whether or not she'd seen him at the cafeteria downstairs.

"I did attend the Wizengamot quite a bit before I went back to school, but I either ate with Kingsley or went home for lunch," Harry explained.

"You know, it's funny, but I never really got much of a chance to know the Minister. We were on the same team quite awhile, but for the last few years he seemed to keep mostly to himself, except when he would stop by Tonks's desk," she said, pointing at the desk Harry now occupied. Harry thought this should feel weird, but he'd become so accustomed to inheriting things that decided not to worry over it. Eleanor didn't seem to notice anything and continued, "It's strange around the office here too, because so many people worked with him. People are always trying to correct themselves from calling him by his first name."

Harry grinned over at her, and out of the corner of his mouth, said, "Just call him Kingsley, as you've always done. We try to be more formal so that it doesn't seem odd that a bunch of kids are calling him by his first name. In public, he doesn't argue, but he does get rather upset when we mention it at private gatherings."

"And he hates the fanfare just about as much as I do," Harry said, almost as an aside.

She laughed heartily and said, "So should I be mean to you instead?"

"I didn't say that. You've been very nice and helpful to me getting settled in," Harry told her. "Frankly, I wasn't sure if I should be scared or not coming in today, but you've all been friendly enough so far!"

"But you're Harry Potter! I didn't think you would be afraid of anything!" she said.

Harry tried to process her words. He looked at her to see if she was possibly joking, but she looked truly astonished. "Of course there are things that I fear. Everyone's afraid of something," he reminded her. "Besides, perhaps being Harry Potter gives me more reason to fear."

"But you faced You-Know-Who himself. How could anything be more frightening than that?" she asked plainly.

"Facing Voldemort was never an easy thing and it was definitely frightening at times. It's not easy to walk to one's death, after all. But there are things that scare me much more than anything he ever did when it was just the two of us."

"How could you not be scared of him?" she asked, her brows knitted and her eyes indicated she was trying to comprehend such a thing.

"I was scared of him!" he said indignantly. Then he seemed to remember her original question and said, "Well, like I said, I wasn't scared to face him personally. The worst he could do was torture or kill me. I could handle that. I was more afraid of what he could do to the people that I cared about than I was about anything else. I couldn't prevent him from killing people and I couldn't stop him from sending his Death Eaters to do the same. So, yes, he scared me.

"On the other hand though, the Ministry of Magic scares me too, because for as long as I've known it, it's been corrupt. I had either Fudge telling everyone I was off my rocker or else Scrimgeour trying to get me to lie to everyone and be his poster boy. I know it's better now, but that doesn't make it any less scary."

"That makes sense," she said, although she seemed to still be thinking. Her watch chirped, she smiled and shouted, "Lunchtime!"

Even now, the prospect of decent food was extremely welcome and so Harry and Ron headed down to the Canteen, which was on the Atrium Level, followed closely by their new team. The cafeteria was packed with a wide assortment of witches and wizards all seated at different sized tables wearing different colored robes. Harry led the way to a long line to get himself a tray of food.

"Stan!" Harry exclaimed, recognizing the pimply-faced youth serving the many witches and wizards in the cue. Stan, of course, had once acted as the conductor for the Knight Bus, but had been Imperiused by the Death Eaters and couldn't control his actions during the war.

Stan looked up from dollopping what could only just pass as mash potatoes on to someone's plate. Seeing that it was Harry, he froze, his eyes bulged out in disbelief and he dropped the ladle he had in his hand, making the very watery mash fly everywhere. Fortunately Harry was still far enough away that he wasn't hit, but the person Stan was serving was not so lucky, and he wasn't happy.

The man was from the same department as Hermione, judging by his dark green robes. "Look at what you've done to my robes, you clumsy fool!" the man shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to drop it. I… I was just shocked, I…"

"Shocked, shocked by what, your own shadow?" the man shouted again.

By this time, most of the people having lunch had turned in their seats to watch what was going on. As the man continued to rail at Stan, a small group of people appeared next to him, including Hermione. Harry assumed that the rest of them must be her co-workers. They started trying to calm the man down.

"Bernard, please, he obviously didn't mean to drop it, and he certainly had no intention of splashing you with whatever this is," said a mousy-haired woman who was about half the size of Bernard.

Bernard was still fuming when another man appeared behind the serving counter. Harry assumed that this must be Stan's boss as he surveyed the situation and immediately took out his wand and waved it through the air, making all of the mash vanish, including that which was on Bernard's robes.

Now that his robes were clean again, Bernard calmed down somewhat and thanked the man who had cleaned them for him before walking over to pay for his lunch and then strolling off with all of his colleagues, all except for Hermione who stayed back with Harry and Ron. Stan's boss had now rounded on Stan, and in a harsh kind of shouting whisper, said, "What the devil were you playing at, Stan?"

"I..erm..I, I was just…" Stan started to splutter before Harry stepped in and said, "Sorry, sir, it was my fault. I just surprised him, and he dropped the ladle and then all of that happened. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

Stan's boss now looked the same way Stan had a few minutes ago when he realized that it was Harry who was speaking. "No…no problem Mr. Potter, no harm done, easily fixed," he finally managed to say, before turning back to Stan and telling him to hurry up and serve Harry before he fired him.

"Well, Harry, what would you like for eating?" Stan asked rather nervously, obviously trying to cover the awkward moment. "Whatever you think is best today, would be just fine, Stan."

"That'd be the roast beef, sir," replied Stan with a very wide smile. Having served Harry, Stan returned to normal, asking the others what they wanted. Once they had all been served and paid for their meals, Hermione led them over to where she, Ginny, Luna and the rest of her co-workers were sitting.

"Hey, ladies," Ron greeted them, sliding into a chair beside the one he had held out for Hermione. Harry took a seat across from them where Ginny and Luna had left a space for him between them. After giving Ginny a light peck on her lips, he introduced the team to everyone while Hermione did the same for her new co-workers.

Harry wanted to know how the Apparition lesson had gone but before the words were even out of his mouth a horde of people had converged upon them.

Harry could feel his face heat up under some of the sycophantic praise being poured onto him. Ginny tried to take Harry's hand under the table but they were besieged by witches and wizards requesting autographs on scraps of parchment or else chocolate frog cards.

There were all sorts of questions being levied as well. Most of them seemed concerned why Neville wasn't with them.

_"Is Mr. Longbottom okay?"_

_"Where is Mr. Longbottom?_

_"How come Neville isn't here?"_

Did they think that the six of them traveled in a pack?

Harry looked across the table to Hermione and angrily asked, "Why didn't you tell us this was going to happen?"

"I didn't know, Harry!" she snapped back. Then, more desperately, she said, "This didn't happen yesterday."

Harry looked longingly at his plate of food; supposing it was likely to be cold by the time he was able to eat it. Seeing that Harry really just wanted to eat his food, Eleanor stood up and said in a commanding voice, "Okay, that's enough! All of you clear off and let the man eat or I'll turn the lot of you into toads!"

The crowd dispersed in earnest then so that the table was left to those who belonged there. "Thanks, Eleanor," said Harry after she had sat back down.

She just smiled and then Raleigh asked, "Do you always cause such a commotion, Potter?"

Shame-faced, all Harry could do was shrug as he tucked into his lunch. Hermione said lightly, "It'll die down; it always does. Once everyone's used to him working here, it'll be fine."

Harry hoped that she was right. He had been thinking perhaps it would be better to continue taking their meals in the Minister's Office. On the other hand, people would never become accustomed to his presence if he kept hiding.

"So, how'd you two do this morning?" Harry asked Ginny and Luna.

"I splinched myself!" Luna said excitedly.

"Well, they've obviously put you back together," Ron commented, looking her up and down as though to find something missing.

"Of course they did!" Luna said dismissively.

"That was really good, Luna," Harry said, with a smile. He looked at Ginny, who seemed to have hoped that no one would ask the question.

"I did awful, Harry," Ginny said dejectedly, wrinkling her nose in annoyance. He automatically put an arm around her shoulder.

"Aw, don't feel bad. None of us was able to do it the first time either; not even Hermione!" he told her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, looking over at Hermione with surprise.

Nearly all of the witches and wizards around them quickly assured her that very few people managed to Apparate on their first try. They all also congratulated Luna, who seemed to almost become as red as a tomato as she blushed under their praise.

Harry encouraged Ginny, in between mouthfuls of lunch, that she would do just fine and to let nature take its course.

Hermione interrupted their reverie, passing over a handful of envelopes to Harry. "What's all this?" he asked. There were different addresses on each of the envelopes, and there was a piece of parchment in them.

"Ron sent me a memo about all of the letters you'd received over the summer, so I nipped home and grabbed some of them," Hermione said, opening her bag to reveal a bunch of mail peaking out of the top.

Harry blinked at Ron in surprise. Ron, completely nonplussed, said, "I figured she could get a start on them, since she was complaining this morning about the lack of work. Besides, she can definitely read faster than any of us and she can write better than us as well."

Hermione, with a slight blush, said, "So, all you need to do is sign them. I wrote out the replies."

"What sort of replies?" Harry asked, looking suspicious.

Hermione gave him a stern look and said, "I know what is and isn't permissible, and no one really asked any sensitive questions anyway."

Harry gave her a sheepish grin and thanked her. He signed them while Ginny, who had already finished was looking through what Hermione had written. When he finally finished, he asked, "So what do we do now? We can't expect Fawkes and Pig to deliver all of these."

Ginny answered him. "We can just drop them off at the Post Service."

With her obvious response, Harry realized how little he still knew about the Ministry and how it worked. He supposed he would learn in time, just as everyone else did. It was rather like going to Hogwarts for the first time, when he had no idea of what to expect. He learned the ins and outs of that place quickly enough and there was no reason that the Ministry should be any different.

Harry was lost in his own musings when three owls swooped down, one each landing in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry could think of only one reason for them each to receive an owl at the same time. These owls must be carrying their exam results. He barely registered Ron and Hermione's looks of apprehension. Everyone around the table looked a little shocked because they didn't normally see owls come into the canteen. There was a general acknowledgement around the table as everyone understood why there were three owls now sitting beside their lunch, realizing that exam results were coming at an odd time due to the circumstances at Hogwarts during the previous year.

"What were we thinking? How did we think we could learn a year's worth in three months? I failed everything; I know it!" Hermione cried, her voice rising with hysteria.

Harry would have liked to reassure her, but his mouth had gone dry. What would happen if she was right? Kingsley had said that he didn't care about their grades, but Harry was sure that Kingsley had also expected them all to do well. Would they be able to show their faces if they'd failed everything?

Ginny, who looked a bit nervous as well, took the envelope from his hand when it seemed he couldn't manage it on his own and offered him the open end. He pulled out the piece of parchment with a shaking hand.

**NASTILY EXAUSTING WIZARDING TEST RESULTS:**

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

_** Harry James Potter has achieved:**_

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Herbology E

Potions E

Transfiguration E

Even if Hermione hadn't just terrified him out of his wits, he would have been thrilled. He'd even managed an "O" in Charms, which was more than he could possibly have hoped for.

Ginny was leaning on his arm and peering up at him with a very satisfied expression as she read his grades with him. With a huge smile, he started to hand his grades over to Ron, who also looked perfectly happy. But Ron's expression changed as he looked down at Hermione beside him. She let out a soft, "Oh! I think I need to use the bathroom," before fleeing the table and running out of the Canteen.

Ron's fork, which had been held aloft as he read his exam results, now clattered to the table and his parchment fluttered downward. He leapt up from the table and began to chase Hermione.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Don't cry, it can't be that bad!" he shouted, following her out of the room.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before Ginny grabbed both sets of parchment that Ron and Hermione had left behind.

"You're just going to read them?" cried Beulah. "You should wait until they tell you it's ok!"

Ginny laughed and said absentmindedly, "We share everything. They won't be surprised or upset."

She and Harry looked down at Hermione's grades. Sure enough there was one 'Exceeds Expectations' and the rest were 'Outstandings.' Now Harry felt rather indignant as the one subject she had received an 'E' in was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Ginny's face showed utter confusion as she said, "This doesn't make any sense! How could she have not done well in Defense? She's great at it! Didn't she save all of you on numerous occasions?"

Harry just nodded, no more enlightened than she was. He thought back to the times when they'd gotten out of some sticky situations. It had been Hermione's ingenuity that always won, not necessarily her skill in defending against dark wizards, though it was nevertheless effective.

Instead of trying to come up with a useless answer, he picked up Ron's grades. Ron had received an 'O' for Defense Against the Dark Arts this time, as well as one for Transfiguration. The second one certainly surprised Harry. He never really thought of Ron as being particularly interested in Transfiguration, and they both got generally the same grades for that class.

Harry kept looking up at the door to the Canteen, waiting for his friends' return. He finally saw Ron escorting Hermione back in to the room. He had his hand at the small of her back as though afraid she might try to run again and was lightly prodding her along, talking to her quietly.

"Good job, Hermione!" Luna exclaimed, having also viewed the grades over Harry's shoulder.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, Luna. I can't believe I was that stupid though!"

Harry closed his eyes so that Hermione couldn't see him roll them and said, "And how were you stupid, exactly?"

He opened his eyes when he felt it was safe and looked closely at Hermione. She screwed up her face and said, "It was the one exam I thought I would do fine on and so I didn't study for it as much as I should have."

Before Harry could even formulate a response to that, Ron said, "I don't really think that exam results matter much, once I consider everything you've done. You got a better grade in Defense than I did, if you ask me. Those fools who grade the exams probably have no idea what the real world is like. If they'd actually seen you in action, I think your grade would have been much different."

Hermione looked at Ron thoughtfully but lovingly at the same time with a small smile playing on her mouth. Ron picked up Harry's grades and read them with Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry eagerly and exclaimed, "We did really well, didn't we!"

"What grades did you all get?" asked Dominic.

"Erm, sure, I guess," Harry replied as he handed over his own grades to the rest of his Auror team. They all congratulated him on his superb results and they all said that he had done better than they all had on their N.E. . Ron and Hermione passed their results around the rest of the people at the table and they both got congratulations as well. They all got the grade cards back from the group around the table. Hermione was still looking disappointedly at her grades despite the high praise they had all just received. They could all still see she was looking miserable, but Eleanor was the first to react saying, "Hermione, I only managed an E in Defense. Those ancient examiners didn't like how I did things because I didn't use the typical spells for offense and defense. But I like to think I've been a pretty damn good Auror."

Hermione managed a small smile but still didn't look convinced, so Ron added, "Yeah, Hermione, they should have taken into account what you've actually done. You are Outstanding in Defense regardless of what they say."

Hermione smiled in earnest now and said, "I know it shouldn't be such a big deal, but I feel so silly and stupid to have let myself slip like that. I'm well aware of what the examiners are looking for and I thought I'd be creative."

"Shall we hex them? I can always hit them with a good Bat-Bogey, if you want," suggested Ginny.

"Thanks," said Hermione, who was now laughing at the thought of old Marchbanks fighting Ginny's favorite hex.

To further distract Hermione, Ron said, "Wait until you see the gifts Mum sent us. There's one waiting for you at my desk. She made each of us a photo collage that's just amazing!"

"Yes, they are very impressive. It's like watching you all growing up all at once," said Eleanor.

"Oooh, you have to let us see them too!" said Ginny, with Luna nodding in agreement.

"Oh, by the way, Luna and I ran into Dad on our way down here and he told us that Mum expects us all to be at the…" Ginny said, breaking off. Harry guessed she'd been about to say The Burrow but couldn't because of the Fidelius Charm. "Er, Mum and Dad's for dinner. He said we could invite Neville too if we like. He said Mum wanted to hear all about your first few days here."

Harry, Ron and Hermione readily agreed. Harry asked, "Did you invite Neville yet?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "I wanted to make sure you were up to it first."

"I've got it," Harry said, as he stood up, raising his wand, he conjured a patronus, which lingered for a second as he told it what to do. It then turned and bounded out of the cafeteria. As Harry was sitting down, Dominic suddenly sprang to his feet pointing his finger at Harry and said, "Ah-ha! So you _can_ produce a Patronus!"

Harry's friends goggled at Dominic for a moment before Ron and Ginny broke out in laughter. "Of course he can!" Ginny admonished. "He almost got kicked out of Hogwarts for producing a Patronus a few years ago!"

Hermione, on the other hand, looked suspicious and spoke to Harry. "Why would they think you can't produce a Patronus Charm?"

"It's okay, Hermione, it was just a Dementor during our exam. Harry decided to try that thing Snape kept telling us about, so he didn't need to use a Patronus," Ron explained.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Harry thought she might have been worried that there was something wrong with him, like the time the locket horcrux had prevented him from conjuring a Patronus.

After a few minutes and some random chatter later, Neville's grizzly bear Patronus arrived and said, "I'll be there. What time?"

"Mum said to be there for around seven-ish," Ginny supplied, so Harry conjured another Patronus and sent it on its way.

It was nearly time for them to return to work and the group headed back out into the Atrium. Hermione looked at Ginny and asked, "Do you need one of us to take you home?"

"No thanks, I'll just take the Floo to Luna's, and we'll walk to Mum and Dad's from there," Ginny replied.

Harry didn't know how comfortable he was with that notion and gave Ginny and Luna a sidelong glance. "I don't know, Ginny. It's pretty well known approximately where your parents live," he said. "It could be dangerous."

Latimer intervened and said, "I could send a security team with them if you want, Harry."

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed angrily. Harry didn't think too much of that idea either, not trusting enough of the Aurors he'd met so far to be happy with it.

"I still have chores to do at home before I can leave," Luna said apologetically.

"Well, why don't you just stay at Luna's then and once we're done with work, we'll come and get you both," Hermione suggested.

"I don't want to wait that long! I haven't been out on my broom in days, and I'd like to get some flying in before dinner. We'll be fine. We're old war veterans, remember?" Ginny said with a wink to Harry. "Besides, how much could possibly happen in the village? Will Dolohov be waiting around a corner for me?"

Harry couldn't quite remember the last time he'd felt such anger and certainly it had never been directed at Ginny. He stopped, holding Ginny back. Ron Hermione and Luna stopped with them. The rest of the Auror group stopped a little further on but Harry told them that he and Ron would be right up before turning back to Ginny and saying in a low but firm voice, "You are not old war veterans. Neither are we, for that matter. Before you complain that you're just as experienced as anyone else, please remember that the Death Eaters are dark wizards with any number of spells you have never seen before, let alone know how to defend against! As for Dolohov waiting around the corner, you might want to remember that it was only a little over a month ago that Yaxley attacked the family at your parents' home."

She looked ashamed for a moment before he added, "You need to be more considerate of security if you ever wish to join us someday, Ginny. I still can't believe you went out into London on your own the other day." She'd gone out to purchase magazines before Hermione had even gotten home the day that Harry and Ron had stayed at the Ministry overnight.

Ginny gave him a narrowed look that was so reminiscent of Molly that Harry nearly backed up a step. "Harry I have the feeling that you were never going to let me join the Order! I think you'll always come up with some sort of excuse to keep me out," Ginny said with a hurt look on her face.

Harry moved to gently grab her arm, but she pulled away from him. "That's not true, Ginny, and you know it!" Harry said quietly. She didn't walk away from him but looked up at him defiantly. When he didn't relent, she angrily cast her eyes at a point beyond him.

"You know, maybe if you can find a safe way to get home, I might be able to persuade our Head to let you come to the next meeting," Ron suggested.

Ginny's eyes immediately met Harry's once more and she grabbed onto his arm. Luna looked up at Harry as well with an expectant gaze and seized his other arm. Pleas of "Please, please," met his ears.

"I have an idea," said Hermione. The rest of the group looked at her, so she said, "Why not have Winky come and get them. You know, give her something to do, make her feel needed again."

"Hermione, that's brilliant," said Ron. Harry and Ginny shared a look. With the way things were going, Ron thought that everything Hermione said was brilliant

"Thank you, Ron!" replied Hermione.

"Okay then," said Harry.

"WINKY!" Harry called, and a moment later Winky appeared in their midst.

"Yes, Master Harry?" she said looking up at him.

"Winky, could you please take Ginny and Luna to Luna's place and then to the Burrow once Luna's finished her chores?"

"Of course I can, sir," said Winky smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Winky," Harry added as Winky stretched her hands out to Ginny and Luna, who both took them.

"Wait a moment please, Winky," Harry said.

"I'll think about the meeting," Harry told Ginny and Luna. "That's not a promise, mind you," he added.

Luna clapped her hands together happily and Ginny threw her arms around Harry, kissing every inch of his face. "I said I'll think about it. I didn't say you could come," he reiterated, uncomfortable with how much trouble he would be in for agreeing to it.

"I know, but that's good enough for now," Ginny said against his mouth. "I'll miss you, but I'll have your broom all ready for when you arrive."

"Thanks. I'll miss you too, but I'll be there before you know it," he said, barely resisting the urge to snog her right there in front of the fireplaces.

"We'll see you two later," Ron said before Winky disappeared with Ginny and Luna.

Having finally caught an elevator, they eventually arrived at their desks and Hermione walked over with Ron to retrieve her gift from Molly. When it came time for her to return to her own department, Ron pulled her close and whispered something into her ear, causing her to blush slightly. She gave him a tremulous smile before she left.

Harry sat down at his own desk, marveling inwardly at Ron and Hermione's strange relationship.

Eleanor said, "It's about time that you were introduced to your first case."

Harry looked at her eagerly. She handed him a thin file and said, "So, right now we're trying to locate a wizard named Gregorovitch. We're helping the German Ministry on this. They seem to think that the man was kidnapped by an Englishman. Personally, I think it's a whole lot of rubbish. What would someone want with a wandmaker?"

Harry's head buzzed as he considered the situation. He barely had any time to contemplate the matter when he heard Ron shout, "Gregorovitch?!"

"But he's-" Ron started to say loudly, before Harry interrupted-"No, Ron!"

**A/N: I know this chapter has a lot exposition, but I needed a way to introduce the characters and situation. As always thanks for reading and thanks for the fantastic reviews.**

**A/N #2: Thank you to puregenius77 for helping out and giving everything that little extra something that makes for good reading.**


End file.
